Kismet
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: Lovino learns the hard way that things change and that they can change quickly. The necklace fell and now he's in a strange land far from home. Will he ever see his brother again? Will he find his way home? Or will he discover home is where the heart is? Fate is a strange woman and can work in mysterious ways. SpaMano, Picture by Lilou chan on DA
1. Chapter 1

_Summary : If he hadn't dropped that necklace ... would any of this have ever happened? How could something that small lead to something this big? Was it Fate's hand that set dominoes? Was it really a simple mistake that caused the first to fall? Who could have known going back to pick up the necklace could have led to a life unknown?_

_~.oOo.~  
><em>

_Okay ... I honestly didn't want to upload this until I finished the sister GerIta story, but I finished this first and have been procrastinating on_ _the first fic, a lot_. _While I am working on it, it's taking too long for my liking._

_They can obviously be read separately, but either way this is the beginning of a series for me, one Ill hope to write several fics for since so many couples are mentioned but not elaborated on, plus a sequel to this one, in particular, is in mind._

_Ok, Warnings: There is kidnapping, human trafficking,** violence**, bloodshed, **maleXmale love** and **smut** (way later in the story), **mpreg** (my first fic with such a thing, also way, way later in the story), magic and potions, magic creatures, made up lands (I'm using my own world so I can make it as historically inaccurate as I please), **Human names**, but that's a given in most of my stories, and **Romano**. bolded a few so you don't miss them.  
><em>

_The couples are Spamano, FrancexJeanne (i love and adore this couple and this is one of the few chances i have to use them), mentions of HRExChibitalia, AusHun, partially one sided GerIta and SuFin, and BelgiumXoc, slight DenNor if you squint. The other stories in the series will focus on other couples mentioned, and the ones in the GerIta sister story._

_There are OCs, but most of them are just random and have no real impact on the story, although the two that do are two that are very special to me and in a few of my stories, but you won't meet them until a long way down in this story. Only one OC is an OC for the country of Portugal (Rosana), and I actually use her more than you will see since most of my Spamano stuff actually doesn't make it to FF. seriously, I'm extremely picky about this and have abandoned more stories for Hetalia (none uploaded) than I care to admit, but i digress..._

_This story is a long one, in fact THE longest one I've ever written for anything. It is complete, but I will only upload a chapter a week or so, so I don't overwhelm any of my readers ..._

_I think I've covered what I wanted to cover in this long ... terribly long ... A/N ..._

_oh ... Kismet means 'fate', I learned this word in High School and found it fit rather well~  
><em>

_with out further ado, I present the first chapter, of many, of Kismet..._

_Please enjoy~!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter One: The Domino Falls**

* * *

><p>Rain fell hard upon the two little boys. The smaller one cried hard, rubbing his eyes for the loss of his grandfather. The taller one glared down at the fresh burial spot and turned away, "Come on, Feliciano. We should probably get home now."<p>

"Ve~? B-but who w-will take c-care o-of u-us?" he sniffled and fruitlessly wiped away tears from his rain soaked face. Lovino took his brother's hand, "We don't need anyone! I can take care of us!"

"B-but you're only n-nine!" Feliciano argued. Lovino turned his glare to the younger Vargas. "I can take care of us." his voice came out stiff and angry. And who could blame the child? He'd been taking care of the both of them for a few years now anyway. Well, at least himself. His grandfather worked two jobs and had women during his spare time and time off. When he did decide to spend time with the boys, it was mostly Feliciano that got the attention.

Lovino was actually more scared than he let on. On the outside, he was completely willing to take care of his little brother, but … he couldn't help but feel bad about Feliciano not getting the attention and care he needed. Besides, didn't adults get jobs? Who would hire a nine year year old boy? And who would watch Feliciano when he was working? Feliciano surely would get into trouble by himself.

The older Vargas growled lightly and opened the door to their house. They had been living here ever since their mom died during the childbirth of his younger brother. No amount of magic could have saved her, either. Feliciano didn't know and Lovino would like to keep it that way, lest his brother think it was his fault.

Feliciano tugged at his white dress, which clung to his body uncomfortably. "Go get into warmer clothes, I'm gonna make us something to eat, okay?"

The child nodded and walked to his room to change. Lovino made his way into the kitchen and looked around frowning. Where did the old man keep the pasta? He wondered to himself, searching for the dried noodles and jarred tomatoes they kept. After much difficulty, the meal was finally on its way.

"Ve~? Brother, are you sure you're doing it right?" Feliciano climbed into a chair and looked to his older sibling.

"Shut up!" he pulled the pot of hot tomato bits off the fire and the boiled noddles, "I'm doing it fine!" he strained the noddles and mixed the two together and served some to each of them. Luckily, he'd made enough for both of them for two days at least! He ate the okay tasting pasta and put the leftovers into their own jars and hoped they would keep. He hadn't thought about the fact they would eventually run out of food. But he wouldn't tell his bottomless pit of a brother.

Lovino washed Feliciano's face, making sure to get all the tomato stains off and sent the boy to bed, before he, himself, washed up and crawled into bed. His body ached and he felt ice cold. A sneeze escaped him and he groaned. He couldn't get sick! Not now! Not when Feliciano needed someone to look after him.

Sleep took over and he awoke the next morning with a small headache and a snuffed nose. He climbed out of bed, wrapping a sheet around him tightly, "Feliciado?" he walked into his brother's room and smiled, seeing that his brother was still sound asleep. That made things a little easier, since Lovino still needed to make something for the boy for breakfast.

He made his way to the kitchen and got the fire going, "Dere!" he grinned at the blazing fire and walked to the food storage and pulled out a few things … that weren't really very breakfast like, but who cared, right?

Lovino cooked them up and made two plates, "Feli!" he yelled, rousing the boy from sleep. Feliciano made his way to the kitchen and rubbed at his sleep eyes, "Brother?"

"I made breakfast. Hurry up and eat, we need to go into town today so I can find a job."

This made Feliciano giggle, "Ve~! I can't imagine you working like an adult, brother."

Lovino's face lit up red, "Shut up! I can do what ever I want! Besides, I'm the adult now!" Feliciano nodded, agreeing with his brother.

After breakfast was long gone, the boys donned new white dresses and made their way into town. Lovino hated wearing the dresses, but the village he and his brother were born in, as his mother and grandfather before them, culture demanded all young boys and girl to wear white dresses in honor of their deity and an ode to the purity of children. They could be exchanged when a child was of age, fifteen in that village.

Of course, after their mother died, their grandfather was forced to take them in and find work further up northern Illonia. They may have left the village, but tradition was tradition, and he would continue to wear the stupid thing until he was older.

People were bustling around the streets, buying, selling and getting from place to place and just going about their normal days. Feliciano clung to Lovino's arm tightly as they squeezed through the thick crowds.

First stop: produce salesman, "Hey," Lovino called up to him.

The gruff man looked at him and glowered, "I told you, Vargas, just because the brat wants a apple, doesn't mean you're getting one without paying for it!"

"I don't wand de stupid apple-"

"I do …"

"Shud up, Feliciado! I cabe for a job." He turned back the man, sniffling lightly.

"Ha! You make me laugh, Vargas! Doesn't your old man work three jobs or something like that? Getting' kind of greedy for coins are you?" he received the payment from a customer who looked at him, "Didn't you hear? Romulus was found dead on the edge of town yesterday! They say he was killed by a succubus or nymph or whatever. Hell of a way to go, am I right?" they laughed like it was some hilarious joke, leaving Lovino, red faced and Feliciano, confused.

"Forged id!" Lovino dragged Feliciano away, rubbing at his nose. He wasn't feeling too good anymore.

"Brother, wait! I think I dropped my necklace!" Feliciano ripped his hand from his brother's and ran back toward the alley they had just passed. After looking over the ground, he reached down and plucked something from the dirt and slipped it back over his head, "Ve~! Found it!"

"Stupid. Why do you keep dat ding?" He walked up and looked at his brother's iron cross.

"Horoem promised me he'd come back … this means we're going to be married one day~!" Feliciano showcased the trinket proudly.

"Whadever, come on le-" he gasped as a man walked out of the alley way and snatched up Feliciano. Lovino jumped forward to wrangle his brother from the man's grasp, but the man kicked him back. He felt arms wrap around him as well and he cried out in pain as they squeezed tighter to hold him still. The older Vargas looked down at the muscled arm and bit down hard.

The man yelped and dropped Lovino, "Fucking brat bit me! I'm not gonna get sick, am I?" he turned to look back, but pain exploded in his head and the world went black.

When he awoke, he was behind bars in a cage. Feliciano was beside him, sobbing into his hands. Lovino rubbed his throbbing head. His cold was gone … which was strange … and the pain slowly ebbed away, faster than it should have. Even the cut on his calf from a few days ago was completely healed!

He looked around and saw several more cages and cells, filled with not only children, but pretty men and women as well.

"Feliciano, are you okay?" the smaller boy nodded and collapsed into his brother's arms.

"Ve … I'm so scared, brother." Lovino rested his hand on Feliciano's head and willed away his tears. He had to be strong for the both of them, "I am too …"

After what seemed like hours, a man walked in and dropped food in front of the two. Lovino scowled at the man and cursed him out and demanded they be let go, but to no avail. The man just ignored them and continued to give everyone their food rations.

Lovino gave his portion to Feliciano, who need more to grow. Feliciano only ate a little bit anyway, since 'it sucked'.

The two were forced to cuddle together to keep warm through the night and the next morning they were dragged into a different room to be cleaned up.

"Wouldn't want ya lookin' dirty for the buyers," one of the men laughed, dumping water over Feliciano. Feliciano began to cry because it was too cold and Lovino ran over to him, but was stopped by his own splash of water.

"Haha, I like splashing the brats! Especially this one! The little fuck that bit me!" he splashed Lovi again with the soapy water and the again to rinse away what bubbles were left, leaving the child to sputter and spit the soap and suds from his mouth. They were redressed and thrown back into their cage.

"Damn it … I'm sorry Feliciano. I … I shouldn't have gone into town or … something … gah …" he clutched his head and wished he'd been able to save his brother.

A few more days of the brutal treatment, left he boys weak. Lovino no longer had fight in him. He just leaned against the bars, accepting that he and his brother were probably going to be killed. It was all their grandfather's fault. If the old man hadn't have died …

"Wake up you lot! It's time!" Lovino felt his heart drop into his stomach. Time? Time for what? Feliciano clung to his brother and vice versa as the curtain opened up and a street was revealed. Many people walked passed as if nothing was wrong with the picture before them, despite a few desperate cries from a few of the other celled prisoners. Occasionally a few would stop and take someone with them, tied at the wrists. It was scary to the two children, afraid for what happened next. After they took you away.

A tall, greasy man walked up to their cage and gazed in with a crooked smile, "What have we here?"

"Just a couple of brats. One cries a lot, the other is a mean little shit, but I think we've broken him."

"What's with those weird curls?" He muttered. Lovino frowned. He didn't know why, but their grandfather told them to never let someone touch them unless they trusted that person with nothing less than their lives.

"Ve~!" Lovino's head shot towards his brother who was leaned up against the bars, his face bright red and body trembling. The man who'd caught them before was holding tightly to his curl.

"Felici … chi … CHIGI!" he felt a weird sensation travel through his body as the greasy man yanked his curl. His face heated up and his began panting, wanting nothing more than for the man to just let go. He didn't like the way this made him feel.

"Interesting …" he laughed, letting go, "I think I'll-"

"I'll take them. Both of them. Name your price." they all turned to face a tall, pale man. He was dressed in the most expensive silks and velvets. A pair of glasses sat on his nose and his hair was clean and neatly brushed. Beside him was a woman with flowers in her hair. Her dress also looked pricey.

"200 gold per kid, plus 50 for damages done by that brat to my arm." Lovino clutched Feliciano tightly.

"Done." the man tossed him a velvet coin purse and let the man count the gold.

"'Kay, they're yours. Good luck and enjoy~!" he unlocked the bars and grabbed Feliciano roughly and began wrapping the rope around his wrists. Lovino growled and shot forward, responding to his brother's cries of pain.

"No need for that." the neat man glared, "They are fine as is." The other man let go of Feliciano and pulled him out. Feliciano ran strait for the woman's arm and clutched onto her tightly. She picked him up and smiled, rocking him. Lovino jumped from the cage and kicked the gruff man in the shin before hiding behind the woman.

"Why you little-" he stepped forward with his whip, but a loud snap caused everyone to freeze.

"I paid for him. You will not punish him." the tall man was holding out a riding crop, which he'd used to strike the other man across the face, tightly in his leather gloved hand, "Now, we'll be leaving."

"Y-yessir!" the gruff man rubbed at the swollen red cheek, where he'd been smacked with the crop.

As they walked down the streets, the woman smiled brightly, "Thank you Roderich … I can't imagine what those men would do with these poor boys …"

"Anything for you, my love." he smiled softly, before putting on his strict face again. The woman laughed lightly and caressed Feliciano tightly. She'd always had a strong love for children, but a childhood sickness took away her ability to have any of her own. She had been looking into adoption, but it seemed harder than she'd thought to find a child. This was her miracle.

They climbed into a carriage and she sat down, only to be startled. The older child refused to get in. He glared up at her, "Give me Feli. I'm not going with you. We're not going with you."

Elizaveta laughed lightly, "I'm not going to hurt either of you. I wanted to help." she patted Feliciano's back and smiled, finding he was asleep. Poor thing, she thought to herself.

"I don't care! I want to go home!" tears filled the boy's eyes and she frowned sadly.

"Do you miss your parents?" she asked, climbing back out of the carriage. The boy looked taken aback and shook his head.

"We don't have a dad and mom died. Nonno died a few days ago. I'm taking care of Feliciano now."

"But … but you're so young! You're still a child, yourself!"

His face turned from normal into a glare, "I'm not a child! Not anymore!"

Elizaveta laughed, "Even adults need help sometimes." she grabbed him and pulled him into her arms in a tight embrace, "Please come with us. We'll take good care of you."

Roderich watched with a soft smile. He knew his wife would have been a wonderful mother to their child if she could conceive. He stepped into the carriage and took his seat.

Elizaveta pulled away from the child, "So? What do you say?"

He frowned, "What's your name anyway, lady?"

She laughed, "I'm Elizaveta, and you?" the woman continued rocking the sleeping child.

"Lovino Vargas and he's Feliciano." Lovino didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust her. She seemed nice. If Feliciano trusted her, he could try, too, right?

Elizaveta smiled, "He's a boy?" she thought they were both girls at first, because of the dresses, but the way Lovino had acted back there had told her he wasn't a girl. Well, at least wasn't girly. She'd honestly thought she was a boy for several years. In fact she'd only started acting like a woman when she got married to Roderich.

Even her friend for a a couple of years thought she was a boy until he moved away.

"Of course. Why would you think he wasn't?" Lovino glared.

She shrugged and pulled at the slightly dirty dress, "I guess it was these dresses …"

Lovino went red in the face, "They're traditional!"

"Are they?" Elizaveta smiled, "I'd love to learn about them. Please come with us to our new home and tell me about them. We'll feed you and let you get a proper bath and some new clothing while these are washed."

The boy shifted and looked at her, "Okay, but if you try anything funny-"

"I won't, I promise," she grabbed his hand and helped him into the carriage, happy to take them away from the dirty streets of this village and to her and Roderich's new home.

* * *

><p><em>There you go, the first chapter of Kismet.<em>

_I'm sorry if anything was offensive, but this story does have a few darker spots, it's not all fluff, as much as i wanted to write nothing but XD_

_Please tell me what you thought~! Reviews are welcomed and encouraged~!  
><em>

_This story is my baby, my favorite ... I was so sad when I finished writing the last chapter Q.Q and now I'm finally sharing it with you on FF, so please enjoy this adventure~_

_~Lady Pyrien_

_EDIT:: Lilou-chan drew the image art for Kismet and has done a wonderful job creating absolutely gorgeous artwork for the story! Thank you hon! I really love and appreciate everything!_


	2. Chapter 2

_****First, I'd like to thank those of you who alerted and reviewed. This, alone, has made my day~! This chapter is mostly a leading chapter, showing what the boys have come to know. The next chapter (3) is where the real story begins~!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Two: Bathing and Full Tummies**

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Lovino exclaimed, sticking his head out of the carriage window, "This is our home!" he pointed out to the streets where he'd been days before with his brother. The Vargas's face darkened and he sunk back into his seat. The people had turned on him when he wanted a job to support his brother, and they laughed about their grandfather's death and didn't care that the boys would starve or end up kidnapped, as they had been. If it were up to the boy, he'd have <em><span>them<span> all_ locked away in those strange cages!

"Is that so?" Elizaveta smiled, running her hand over Feliciano's head.

"Yeah, only these people are mean. They refused to give me a job and I needed one." he glared, with his arms crossed over his chest. Their new caretaker frowned lightly, "You were trying to get a job?"

His hazel eyes met hers and he nodded, "Yeah, even since our grandfather died, I took responsibility for my brother. I had to get money somehow, but the jerk wouldn't give me the job and then … and then we were taken off the streets." Lovino's voice became soft and quiet.

Elizaveta leaned over, shifting the smaller child carefully, "Don't worry, Lovino, I'll be able to take care of you from now on, okay? I'll make sure both of you are taken care of, okay?"

Lovino looked at her warily, but a soft smile graced his lips and he moved to the seat beside her. She giggled softly and pulled him against her side, letting him sleep as well. Her eyes fell on the man next to her. His eyes, as well as attention, were locked on anything but the inside of the carriage.

The woman knew she'd upset him by asking him to buy the children from that man, but … it was worth it. They were safe now. Roderich didn't care for children and she knew he had been secretly happy that she couldn't bear any. It hurt her to think that he would be unhappy with them, but it hurt to know she'd never be a mother.

Ever since Elizaveta realized she was a woman, she began dreaming of having many kids and dressing them up in cute bows and ruffles and let them grow up under her wing. She smiled, running her fingers through the boys' hair. They may not be hers biologically, but she would raise them as her own and take pride in her Feliciano and Lovino.

The ride was longer than expected and Roderich remained silent the entire time, leaving Elizaveta with nothing to do, but plan the children's bathes and meals and rooms and clothes. It brought a huge smile to her face. Of course, they would have to retain their tradition, right? Or would Roderich frown on that since he wouldn't like that?

She stole another look from her husband and grinned. Well, he'd just have to deal with it!

When the carriage pulled down the long, tree lined path of their new home, just on the edge of the village, she gently woke Lovino and grabbed his hand. She carried Feliciano into the house and looked around, "Roderich, dear, look! They did put in the statue you wanted!" in the entrance, there was a small bust of some woman Lovino didn't know and didn't care to know. The house he now stood in was huge and very clean and fancy.

It reminded him of that one inn his grandfather took them to once a long time ago. Feliciano wouldn't remember, but Lovino recalled the crystal decorations and beautiful white flooring that was cold as ice.

"Come on, let's get you two cleaned up and fed." Elizaveta led Lovino into a small room, just as clean and perfect as the rest of what he'd seen. There was a huge basin in the middle of the room, already filled with steamy water, something he'd never seen before.

Of course he'd been bathed before, but usually in room temperature water or colder, never hot. "It seems the servants did well!" she muttered, dipping her hand below the surface to test the water. When she pulled it back, she darted out to grab Feliciano and yank his dress over his head, "There, now you Lovino."

Lovino shook his head and scooted away from the water. There was no way he was getting in there. He didn't know how to swim, nor did he trust hot water for anything more than cooking pasta. "It'll burn me!"

Elizaveta laughed melodically, "Silly little Lovino, this water is just hot enough to clean you, I tested it myself!" she dipped her hand again to show him.

His eyes moved to the water again and he swallowed hard reaching down to grab the hem of his outfit. Elizaveta let him go his own pace as he pulled the clothing away.

The older Vargas sat on the edge of the dug in basin and gently moved his foot to the water, aware his brother was watching him to make sure the water really was safe for them to get into. He closed his eyes and stuck his foot in.

Never had the boy felt anything so soothingly nice. It stung lightly, but it was enticing enough to make him want to duck his whole body in. Luckily, the floor of the basin wasn't too far down and he was able to stand.

"How is it, Lovino?" Elizaveta raised her eyebrow, urging Feliciano to get in as well.

"It's okay, I guess," he smiled. His brother sank into the water as well and became awake from his previous groggy state.

"Ve~! This is so warm!" he splashed the water and laughed along with their caretaker.

She reached over to a small shelf and pulled down a small white cloth, a weird bar, and a glass bottle with some petals resting at the bottom and a off white, almost light amber colored liquid inside.

"One of you come over here," the woman soaked the cloth and lathered it up with the bar. Feliciano volunteered, but Lovino wouldn't let him do anything that might harm him, so he went first.

Elizaveta laughed and began rubbing the soapy cloth over his shoulders and back. Lovino smiled lightly and let his eyes slip closed. When she finished cleansing him, she grabbed another bottle and poured the liquid onto his head and began scrubbing it into his hair.

"Hey!" he shouted, trying to pry her hands away, but to no avail, she kept gathering the foaming bubbles.

"It looks like snow!" Feliciano laughed, grabbing some of the fallen bubbles from the surface of the water, "Look!" he blew into his hands, scattering them all over the place.

Lovino grinned, secretly enjoying the way her finger nails rubbed his scalp, cleaning his hair and head nicely.

"Hold your breath, Lovino."

"Wait, wh-" she scooped up some water and poured it on his head. He sputtered and rubbed his eyes, but before he could say anything, she poured more water, "All done~! Well, one more thing, but that can wait until your brother is done."

She set to work on cleaning the second child, after handing Lovino a towel. Lovino watched as she scrubbed Feliciano, who laughed at the bubbles covering him. The older Vargas looked away and began to wander around the room. There were small shelves lining the wall, each holding bars of many shapes and bottles of different colors, each having different things littering the bottoms.

"What are these things, anyways?" he asked, turning to Elizaveta, who was dumping water on Feliciano.

"Oh, those? You'll find out in a moment." She picked the younger Vargas out of the water and wrapped him with a towel, "Dry off, okay?" Feliciano nodded and began using the towel to wipe the water away. Elizaveta motioned for Lovino to come forward and she popped the final bottle open, filled with light amber and petals.

He slowly moved toward her and she pulled his towel away and grabbed his arm before he could pull away. The bottle was turned upside down and she sprinkled drops all over his hair, chest and back. Then the woman rubbed it all in. Lovino frowned, taking a whiff of the rose scented oils she rubbed into his skin, "What is this stuff?"

"A little rose oil to make you smell fresh and sweet~! Your turn Feliciano~!" the boy smiled and ran over to be covered in the lovely scent. Lovino stuck his tongue out and rubbed away at his skin, hoping it would come off.

"Aw, Lovino? Would you prefer something else?" he shook his head violently and clutched his recovered towel close, just wanting to eat. His belly was hurting now that he could smell something from elsewhere in the house.

"Mmm, smells good, no?" She tossed Lovino a bundle, which turned out to be a pink dress and brown pants, "Put those on and we'll go to dinner."

He glared at the outfit and looked up at the smaller green one she was putting on Feliciano, "How come it's a dress and how come it's pink?"

"Because you told me it was tradition and that's the only one we had in your size." she finished dressing Feliciano, "We'll be able to buy more clothes in the morning, now please get dressed or you'll miss dinner." his stomach growled in protest and he quickly, but reluctantly, pulled on his clothes.

Roderich looked up from his empty plate at Elizaveta when she finally entered with the boys, "You're a little late, love. Dinner was ready some time ago."

"I'm sorry, Roderich, got a little side tracked," she said, sitting down. Lovino sat in one seat and Feliciano in another. The dining room was as large as expected and Lovino looked around nervously, not knowing how to act at the table with rich people. Elizaveta tucked a cloth into her lap, and Roderich did the same.

Elizaveta reached over to help Feliciano with his own, "There you go sweetheart," she looked to Lovino, who managed to do it himself, which wasn't a hard task, "Don't worry, I'll teach you two proper manners tomorrow. For now, just enjoy the meal. I'm sure you deserve it."

A man walked in with trays of food, ready to be placed before them. The tops came off and Lovino's mouth watered seeing the fresh tomato salad placed on the table. There was also some sort of roast with potatoes and carrots, something he could not care less about.

They were served and he began scarfing down as much of the food as he could, not caring about the stomach ache that would surely follow. He avoided the potatoes, something he had never liked, and downed his water quickly. Lovino thought he heard Elizaveta laugh, but he was to preoccupied with the tomato slices to care.

After the meal was finished, Lovino leaned back and smiled contentedly. Feliciano was also smiling happily, though he was still eating the food around him. No one could eat like Feliciano.

Desert came, but Lovino shook his head. He was too full to even consider the cake as an option, but Feliciano happily ate two slices before Elizaveta cut him off, "Feliciano, you'll get a belly ache if you keep eating like this." the younger Vargas nodded and let her wipe the chocolate from his face.

She led the two into the study and smiled, "I wouldn't expect it, but do either of you read?"

Feliciano shook his head but Lovino sighed, "My grandfather taught me a few letters and a few words, that's it."

"Good, then I'll teach you a few tonight while your bellies settle." She grabbed a book from the shelf, "There we go." she placed herself on the floor and had the two sit beside her, "This is 'A'" she pointed to a letter on the page, "It is said both 'ay' and 'ah'. This is 'B', it is 'buh'."

She taught them their alphabet until Feliciano and Lovino could at least recognize the first six. "Elizaveta, love, it's late. You should get them to bed …" Roderich looked in the room with a frown. He then turned a left.

"Don't worry about him, he's just upset since he couldn't play today."

"Ve~? Play? Does he like to play ball, too?" Feliciano stood up from the floor.

Elizaveta laughed and hugged him close, "No, dear, he's a musician and didn't get to play on his piano today. He has to at least a few hours else he gets a little grumpy," she stood as well, pulling Lovino up with her, "but he is right, it is late and you two must be getting to bed now." They followed her to a room with a huge fluffy bed, "now get up there! Go on!" the two hopped onto the bed, laughing lightly. "I'm sorry about having to sleep in your day clothes, but we'll get you pajamas when we go out tomorrow, okay?" the boys nodded.

Feliciano curled up under the huge blanket and clutched onto his older brother, "Ve~ miss Ellie, can you tell us a bedtime story? Please?"

Lovino glared at his brother, but held him close anyway.

"Well, I think I can tell you something …" She sat comfortably on the bed and thought for a moment, "How about the story of a young woman forced to live with her uncle. However, this young woman grew up thinking she was a young man. She-"

"Ve~? What's her name?"

"Her name … is … Em … Emma! Emma was born in a small land not far from here, but when her parents died she was forced to go live with her … uh … uncle! up north. Her uncle was nice, but he had a family of his own to take care of, two young boys. She tried her hardest to be good for them and stay out of the way, but the older of the two boys liked to get her into trouble.

"Gilb- Gil liked to fight and try and prove himself better than the new 'boy'. One day, the boys' parents decided they would be moving, but they needed to get rid of the 'boy'. She was already having a rough time getting along with her new found knowledge. She'd discovered the horrifying truth that she was really a girl.

"Gil had been the one to point that out to her and she felt embarrassed and humiliated. But things got worse before they got better. Her uncle told her about a family willing to take her off their hands once they left for the south.

"The Edelstein family had a son just older than her and was willing to prep the young woman for marriage to him so long as she learned their ways and made a proper wife. Emma didn't want that. She would have preferred pretending she was still a boy and running away to the east and go fight and travel. It was the perfect life!

"But she met with the Edelstein boy and his family and was surprised. They weren't monsters like she thought they would be, but really nice people. They were kind to her and taught her well. Soon she married the son and they decided to move south, where she met two beautiful young boys and adopted them as her own. So far, it's a happily ever after for her." Elizaveta smiled down at the two sleeping boys and pressed kisses to their foreheads.

"You two sleep well, your life will be different from now on." she blew out the lamp and slipped from the room to go to her own, where her husband sat in bed, reading over some sheet music.

"What took you so long?" he asked without looking up from his work.

Elizaveta stripped her dress and pulled on her night gown, "I was tucking the boys in and they wanted a story …" She brushed her hair and braided it to keep it from tangling in her sleep.

"I see. You sure about taking them in? It's just … we have too much on our plate. You know why we came out here in the first place. How long will we be able to support them like this? Besides, we know nothing about either of them … How can we trust what they say?"

Elizaveta rolled her eyes and slipped beneath the covers and curled up to Roderich's side, "Darling … you won't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of them and they won't get in the way. Besides, I trust them and I know they can stay out of your way. Please, don't kick them out!"

"I'm not planning anything like that, but to cut back on expenses, we're going to have to cut some of the staff. That means you and those children will have to pick up the slack and start helping to keep the house clean and running. If you can do that, then they can stay." Roderich sighed, kissing her cheek, "I need to wake early. Goodnight."

She grinned like the spoiled woman she was. A little cleaning was nothing and she got children out of it! Elizaveta rolled over and chewed her lip excitedly. Tomorrow would be a big day.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter two ^_^ the story is slowly taking shape, no? <em>

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter~_

_~Lady Pyrien  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_So this story isn't taking off as well as I'd hoped, so I'm uploading this chapter where the action actually begins. Thank you to those of you have been reading and reviewing so far. You guys really make my heart-a yay~ ps ... I'm sorry for making Austria the bad guy again ... but it's just too easy -_-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Three: A Leap Of Faith**

* * *

><p>Lovino awoke to the sun peeking in through the curtains. Elizaveta turned to look at him, "Good morning, Lovino. I hope you two are ready to head into town to buy a few clothes for each of you!"<p>

The Vargas sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah … sure …" She managed to convince both boys to head to breakfast, which was waiting for them in the dining hall. Roderich had eaten already and was in the music room composing, the music gently flowed down the halls of the house.

"Ve~! That sounds so pretty!" Feliciano said through a mouthful of oatmeal. The woman standing beside him chuckled, "Oh, that's Roderich playing. It can be really beautiful when he plays the song all the way through, not just when he's writing it."

"Ve … I've never heard anything like it!"

"Really? I guess I've grown used to it, but the piano _is_ a very lovely instrument."

They cleaned up the dishes and set off into town. Lovino held his brother's hand tightly and put on a hard face, "I can show you where the clothing shop is if you wa-"

"Nonsense, take me to the tailors." she winked. Lovino knew where it was, but he'd only been inside once and had been rudely chased off. Only wealthy people went to the tailors to get their clothes handmade. Life really was going to be different from then on, wasn't it?

He showed her to the small building and walked inside, with Feliciano close behind, "Welcome to m- Oh, it's you, Vargas. Wondering where you'd disappeared to. Guess you were just getting the courage to come and get chased out." He grabbed a broom, but set it down when Elizaveta walked in with a sickeningly sweet smile with dark anger underlying.

"Fit these two for night clothes and two day clothes each. The boys know what they want. Make it happen." She cracked her knuckles and the man nodded, leading Feliciano to the stand where he showed a few drawings and let the young boy pick out his styles, all of which were dresses.

"You know you're a boy, right?" the tailor frowned, grabbing the colors Feliciano wanted.

"Ve~? So? I prefer them because it's tradition … there's nothing wrong with that, right?" his eyes began to water with worry. Lovino grabbed his hand, "No, you're fine, Feli."

"Feli? Aw! That's so cute~!" Elizaveta giggled. Lovino actually got one shirt and pants set, a night gown, rather than pants and dress in the same style as his brother's … just so Feliciano wouldn't think there was anything wrong with him.

"They'll be ready by the end of today or early tomorrow. I'll send them to your home when they are finished." The tailor took the payment and finished off on taking down any last minute details.

"Thank you~!" Elizaveta stepped into the streets with the two, "Okay, now we look for a book shop. If you're going to be living under my roof, you're going to need to know how to read, so I'll get a few children's books, okay?"

They nodded and walked with her down the streets, trying to ignore the odd looks they were getting from the people they knew. Whispers spread around them like wildfire about this and that. Mostly people wondering how the boys swindled a wealthy couple into buying them things and taking them into their home.

Lovino tried to ignore them, but he couldn't help but be angry with their words. They hadn't swindled anyone! His fists were balled up tight and his eyes were set ahead of him coldly. Elizaveta noticed and pulled the boys to the side of the street, "Lovino … are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay! I hate being here. Now just … leave me alone, okay?" Feliciano grabbed his brother's hand, tears welling up in his eyes.

Lovino squeezed back and sighed loudly, "I'll be fine now, Feli." The younger of the two smiled his huge grin and the three continued looking around town for certain shops.

They walked into the shop filled with books, paintings and old scrolls. Feliciano immediately took off to grab a picture book he'd spotted. "If there's anything you'd like, just tell me, okay Lovino?"

The child nodded and flipped through a few different paper books. Elizaveta finally picked out the books she wanted and led the children home.

Weeks passed and both Lovino and Feliciano learned the basics of reading as well as writing. They also had to pick up slack with Roderich laying off the servants they could no longer afford. Feliciano quickly took to his chores and was really good at them. Lovino … not so much. The older Vargas made more messes than he cleaned and cost more in damages than Roderich spent on regular staff.

Roderich looked up upon hearing another loud crash followed by cursing, a nasty habit Lovino had picked up in the last few weeks.

"Elizaveta, what broke this time?" He turned back to his piano. He'd absolutely had enough of having to replace clothing and dishes because the child didn't know how to clean properly.

His wife stuck her head in through the door, "Just my mother's vase, don't worry! I'll get it cleaned up!" The pianist rolled his eyes and pressed his slender fingers to the ivory keys and took a deep calming breath before a melody began flowing. It was soon interrupted by a loud metallic clang.

"Elizaveta!"

"Sorry, Roddy, my love! I'll clean it up!" her voice carried through the house, leaving Roderich with another headache. He was spending too much money and was constantly being interrupted during his work. The work that fed the two children.

It was time he made a very hard decision.

"You can't Roderich! This is … this can't be! Why are you being so heartless? He'll learn!" Elizaveta shouted. She'd put the children to bed a short time before and she was shocked at the news her husband had given her.

"He's not going to learn. He's been here for three months and we've lost more money and priceless antiques and time than ever before. He's nasty with his foul language and manners. We can't afford them both and I'd rather have the quiet one who at least knows how to clean and let me do my work in peace!" Roderich shouted back, "Please, Elizaveta, try and see things through my perspective. I know you wanted children, I know this! But he is too much work and more than we bargained for. I've already set up arrangements and have fixed him up with a family up north in my home town. They paid heavily for him and I know they will treat him well. They will be here to pick him up in the morning."

"You SOLD him!" His wife had never been so appalled by his behavior. She had known he was stingy, but to sell a child to another family, forever separating him from his brother? It was outrageous!

Roderich turned angry eyes on her, "I BOUGHT him, I can SELL him! You forget this, Elizaveta. He belongs to me and I will do as I please. Hell," she frowned. He never cursed unless he was truly angry, "he isn't even mine anymore. We're done here."

He turned away from her and stormed to his room, a place she would rather die than join him in. Elizaveta flung the other set of doors open and gasped. Her eyes were met with hazel ones, filled with anger … fear … hatred …

"Lovino … I- wait!"

Lovino wiped the tears away as he ran back to the room he shared with his brother. He didn't want to leave Feliciano behind, nor did he want to be sold. How could he let himself trust those people? He climbed into the bed and gripped onto Feliciano tightly.

"Ve~? Lovi? Did you get your water already?" Lovino trembled and silently sobbed against his little brother.

"Lovi? Ve … what's wrong?"

"Nothing Feli, go to sleep." the older Vargas closed his eyes tightly, ignoring Elizaveta's voice calling for him on the other side of the door. He hoped and prayed that it was just a horrible nightmare and that he wasn't worthless and being taken from his brother, but not everything was that simple.

He was awoken the next morning by Roderich, rather than Elizaveta, "Lovino, wake up and get dressed. You're going on a little trip today." He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, only to have the previous night's memories come flooding back.

"You don't have to sugar coat it and lie, Roderich. He heard you talking." Elizaveta crossed the room and picked up the terrified child, "Come on Lovino, sweet child, let's get you ready and say good bye to Feliciano …"

A carriage arrived early that afternoon and Lovino tried to hide, but was quickly found.

"Don't worry, Lovino," Elizaveta cooed, hugging him to her chest, "They will take good care of you **_or else_**." he knew she was good with her threats. The woman really knew how to swing a frying pan, "I'll come see you soon, and I'll bring Feli too!"

Feliciano was currently confused, "Ve? What do you mean? Where are you going, Lovi?"

"I have to go away now … but I'll be back, I promise!" he hugged his brother, "Miss Ellie … just take care of him … don't lose him …" he muttered. Lovino wanted nothing more than to turn to Roderich and take his anger out on him, to make the man rue the day he decided to sell him.

"Ciao, Feliciano, ti amo, mio fratello." he kissed his brother's forehead and reluctantly followed the man who had been talking and laughing with Roderich outside.

The last he saw of them, was the door shutting in front of Elizaveta and Feliciano.

"Well, boy, Edelstein said you were strong willed and brave, but we'll see. I _will_ break you of nasty habits." and with that, the carriage left.

Hours later, the sun was setting over the hills and Lovino had yet to say a word to anyone, despite their trying to get him to speak up. Even the pretty young girl with twin braids couldn't get him to say anything.

"Before we head home, I must make a quick stop in Sverran for business." once again, Lovino ignored the man and feigned sleep.

Sometime later, the carriage came to a stop and Lovino looked out the window into the pitch black village. It was rather small and desolate, few lamps lit and what not, but … Lovino's brow furrowed and he gripped the handle of the door and ripped it open and began running. There was no way he was going to be 'broken' and forced to live for some fancy rich family.

"Stop! Wait!" he ignored the yelling and was proud of the fact he could run fast. At least faster than the man who 'owned' him. He rolled his eyes and entered the outskirts of the town.

When he'd gone far enough, the boy stopped to rest. Hunger gripped him as well and thirst and exhaustion. His legs burned and his head throbbed.

Lovino didn't recognize any of his surroundings, yet he felt he was safe at the moment, hiding beneath the odd rock formation. Hopefully he could rest for the night in peace.

As the sun rose up over the distance, Lovino found himself shivering awake. He stood up and stretched, letting the dull ache in his back subside. The Vargas child made a mental note to never go to sleep outside like that again.

After wandering around aimlessly, through the few trees and grassy area, he realized he wasn't going to find anything edible. His stomach groaned painfully and Lovino frowned. Maybe it hadn't been such a god idea to run away, but he was here and there was no turning back.

He kicked a rock and a sudden feeling of dread washed over him. A strange creature poked it's head out from behind a rock and smiled at Lovino.

"What the … what are you?" he'd seen something like that in one of Feliciano's pictures … a … an elf? No … those were bigger and more human like … maybe a brownie? Were those safe to go near? Lovino couldn't remember. All he knew was this thing, whatever it was, looked at him with it's large black eyes like he was something … edible. Fear gripped the boy as the thing's smile grew larger, revealed the rows of long sharp teeth. It made a weird noise and leaped from it's hiding spot and began rushing towards Lovino.

The Illonian child turned and began running, his already sore legs screaming for him to stop. The thing scratched his exposed leg and caused him to go tumbling down a steep hill. Pain ripped through his head and shoulder when he finally landed at the bottom. His vision blurred and he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

But whatever it was, it was still chasing him, bent on having Illonian for breakfast. Lovino managed to push himself up off the ground and continue running. There was a dull throbbing in his leg and he felt the blood from the scratch seeping down his leg.

"Damn it!" he cursed coming to a cliff. The bottom was not far down, and had a pool of water at the end of a deep stream. His head turned back to see the creature closing in on him and he bit his lip, stepping off the edge. He'd rather die hitting the water than be forced to become a meal.

Water surrounded him and he lost his breath, but he also was having trouble pushing back to the surface of the water. His lungs screamed for air and darkness began slipping into his consciousness. Gentle hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him to the surface. He coughed up water and his eyes fell on a woman with long brown hair, pinned on the sides with pink flowers he'd never seen before. A long twirled curl bounced above him as she ran her eyes over him.

She opened her mouth and spoke to him in her own language, something he'd never heard before. When she saw he didn't understand she pressed her forehead to his and smiled, "So you are from Illonia, no?"

Her words were heavily accented and she laughed lightly, but turned and yelled something in her language. Splashing sounded off in the distance and she turned back to Lovino, "I'm Mei, who are you?"

"L … lo …" his eyes fell closed and he slipped from consciousness. As he drifted back and forth between being awake and the darkness, he heard bits and pieces of what was going on around him.

Mei spoke first, " … fell … nearly died …"

Another, childish male voice cut in, still speaking in a language Lovino barely understood, "No … Worry … I … home … me …"

He slipped again and would not wake for several days.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_So? How do you like it so far? _

_~Lady Pyrien  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for reading and reviewing~ _

_Okay, so here's a little information for my lovely readers so you can better understand this world I've created. All original names belong to me ... I like to make up words -_-:_

**_I_**_**llonia** (ee-loh-nee-ah) is our universe's Italy. __The people speak Illonian and are very fun loving, traditional people. Illonia's capital is located in the same place as Rome is for Italy, however things are run by a king, of course. Lovino and Feliciano live in a small northern town. There is an island of Sieryne (see-air-ehn-ee), of the southern coast, this world's Sicily._

_**Sverran** (sih-vehr-ahn) is our country of Spain. Also run by a king, however, there is also a court, unlike Illonia, that helps the king in decision making since there is a smaller kingdom allied through marriage to the west of Sverran, Pieven(py-ee-vehn) (Portugal). Sverran has a wonderful country side and a strong army. They are allied with Fayldyr and not on good terms with Evenna and Extyr.  
><em>

_**Fayldyr** (fah-eel-der) is France. Run by a king, this country has strong ties with Sverran and Illonia, however is strong enemies with Evenna to the north._

_**Evenna** (ee-vehn-ah) is England. Also a monarchy. Not too much is know about the island kingdom, except their ships are used to cause grief for Sverran and Fayldyr whom are trading across the ocean. _

_**Gartyra** (gahr-tee-rah) is all the northern part of Europe, covering Germany, Switzerland, Austria and such. One of the few places not run by monarchy, but by each village or city having their own rules and regulations and leaders. Considered barbaric to most of the rest of the world, however, Gartyra is one of the richest places in the world. _

_**Belserra** (bell-sehr-ah) Belgium. Small human set of villages on the outskirts of an elven kingdom and Gartyra_.

**_Extyr _**_(ex-teer)__ is Egypt, Turkey and Greece, as well as quite a bit of northern Africa. Run by a young prince in the desert. Nothing is known about this rising empire except their military leader is ruthless and will stop at nothing, but his prince's command, to take over bits of the world._

_**Ryvyn** (rih-venn) is all of the former Soviet union ie Russia, Belarus, Baltics, Ukraine and parts of Asia, like Mongolia and China. A very cold place, barbaric unforgiving lands. This area is unexplored due to the snow dragon population. Snow dragons are rare to find due to their ability to disguise themselves as human. Snow dragon venom is used in dragon leather crafting._

_**Northern Elven Villages,** (Scandinavia) made of several elven villages. Known for their magic and potions skills. _

_Creatures:_

_**Human**: basic human creature; **Elf**: Fair skinned, fair haired creatures with stereotypical pointed ears. Known for magic and potion making as well as animal taming; **Snow dragon**: Dragons that live in Ryvyn. Snow dragon venom is extremely sought after for dragon leather masters. They are hard to find due to their ability to change into humans; **mer-person**: Under water half-human half-fish or other sea creatures. Able to swim in any water, fresh of salt, though they prefer salt. Mer-people live all around the world in the oceans and seas, but they are run by a single kingdom located in the south of Ryvyn (where half of China and the rest of Asia are); **Winged dragon**: not as bright as snow dragons, though very bright it battle (learning from mistakes), they can fly short distances using large membrane wings. Their blood is fiery itself and can be fatal, much like hot magma. They can spit fire; **Naga**: Snake like creatures with the heads of humans, able to transform their bodies into any size snake smaller than their naga form;** Phoenix:** fiery feathered bird, very intelligent. Used for sending messages and protection to some families. Very loyal creatures, sticking with one or two masters their entire life, sometimes staying with a single family for decades; **Imp**: Vicious creature native to eastern Sverran, Western Illonia, and southern Fayldyr. This is a thick skinned, flesh eating creature that prefers smaller prey. Less likely to attack a larger adult, but children make much easier targets when their actual prey is in low supply or scarce. This is the creature that attacked Lovino in the last chapter. _

_If there is _anything_ else you wish to know to help you understand this world, please ask! I'm more than happy to help!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Four: One Move Forward, Two Moves Back**

* * *

><p>When Lovino finally did awaken, he was lying in a stone walled room with a tall woman sitting beside him. She had long golden tresses and worn, but gentle hands. He looked around but did not recognize his surrounding nor could he find Mei.<p>

"Oh, you're awake!" she said in accented Illonian, "Femke!"a young girl, Lovino's age came in.

"Mama?" they conversed in the strange language, but finally stopped when the older woman turned back, "How are you feeling? You've had me worried! But when your fever broke yesterday, I felt hopeful again!"

"I'm … not feeling so good …" Lovino spoke in a raspy voice. Femke returned with a metal pitcher filled with cool water, which she poured for Lovino.

"Hi! Femke!" she pointed to herself.

"I'm sorry, dear, my daughter doesn't know Illonian … do you perhaps know Sverran?"

Lovino shook his head ans downed the water, not realizing how thirsty he was. "I figured as much. Don't worry, we can teach you. The young master went through a lot of trouble to bring you back here. You owe him a lot!"

The child groaned and forced himself to sit up, "Wh … where am I?"

"Oh? You probably wouldn't know … you're in the castle, dear, in the capital of Sverran. The young prince was alerted by a traveling merman that they had saved a young boy about his age. He took you off their hands and brought you back home to be helped. You were heavily wounded." her eyes met his, "What happened?"

Lovino tried to recall what had happened, but most of it was blurry. He remembered Mei and the creature … and running away from his owner.

"That's quite a sad story … I hope one day you can be reunited with your brother, but I'm afraid that will have to wait. It seems you don't like being owned, but you are indebted to the prince …" she wipes a cool cloth over Lovino's forehead, "You'll be happy here serving him."

"Uh, Tessa?" a voice broke in, one that Lovino recognized. He spoke in the language Lovino didn't know, and Lovino raised his head to meet the supposed prince who saved his life. He mind as well say thanks, even if he had no plans of sticking around.

"He only speaks Illonian, your majesty." Tessa explained.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" the boy knelt by Lovino. Lovino got a good look at his savior. Sure enough, it was a boy a few years his elder with short curly brown hair and bright emerald green eyes. His skin was deeply tanned a rich bronze, as if he'd actually been blessed by the sun.

"What ever …" Lovino sighed, looking away, "Thanks … er … stuff … for helping me …"

"No problem! Though … all I ask is for you to be my personal servant~!" Lovino glared, "You see, the one I have now does not like me so much … he'd rather not listen to me and it can be a little annoying! Ahahaha~!"

Tessa chuckled, "I'm sorry your majesty, but you know how Daan can be now that he's hit 'that age'." The prince laughed and nodded.

"So, what do you say?"

Lovino was going to snap at him to go to hell, but he stopped. One, he was in a castle. He would be working for royalty, not just some rich snobby Gartyrarren or whatever that man had been. Two, they had plenty of money to support him if he messed something up, but how much cleaning would he really have to do being a personal servant? And three, he might actually be able to barter his freedom from the prince, who seemed stupid enough, and be able to go back to Feliciano and free him as well!

"Fine, but you better not pull any sneaky business!"

The prince laughed happily, "Of course not! I can even teach you Sverran and all that stuff!"

Tessa brought Lovino some fresh clothing after the prince had left, "First thing you should know is his name is Antonio. Prince Antonio. You should call him lord, majesty or highness unless he says otherwise. Please, for your sake, don't disrespect him or his parents, whom you will have to meet before actually being allowed to serve the prince. Another thing, you should probably start learning Sverran. It makes things easier for us, since few people here do know Illonian."

Lovino scowled, pulling on the shirt, "Is that all?" he still hated the fact he was going to be a servant, but at least it was better than facing that monstrous creature out in the wild.

"Um, not that I can think of, but I'm sure Femke can help you get into the swing of things and maybe Daan, if he's in the right mood, though I can see him taking a liking to you. The prince will also be there to help you, he can actually be very nice to his staff. Anyways, let's get you to the royal meeting room, the king and queen will be wanting to get a good look at the boy their son saved."

Lovino nodded and followed her to said room.

In front of him were two very high thrones, each one seating a person, one man, one woman. The man had slightly greying hair but a smooth chin. His piercing green eyes locked onto the small nine year old and he huffed lightly. The queen was beautiful with long dark curls, pulled out of her face and held back with the crown that rested on her head. She, too, looked on Lovino with disdain.

"He's not much, is he?" the queen spoke in perfect Illonian.

"No, he isn't, but I can see why our son saved him. He looks like he's been through hell, and yet here he is, standing before us. He's strong willed and has a good heart. I approve of you becoming one of our staff, young man. You will be paid two gold a week, as all children in our castle are. Tessa, you are in charge of him until he knows his place here."

"Sire, you must be joking. This boy is not worthy of our son. He is merely Illonian scum. He looks to be more trouble than he's worth." the queen spoke.

"I have spoken on this matter. You are dismissed child, my son awaits you in the play room. Tessa will show you to your quarters. He is to be placed in your son's old room."

The woman nodded and led Lovino out, "You don't care that I'm stealing your son's job?" Lovino looked at her.

"I prefer it this way. Daan was unhappy and in turn, was making the young prince unhappy … I think I would like to have my son back in the servant's quarters with me and Femke. By the way, no one really asked and it's not like the king and queen really care yet, but I don't think I got your name."

"Lovino Vargas." Lovino answered softly. His mind was more on the fact he wold be paid for his job here. That was better than anything. Especially since he could save up that money and maybe buy his brother from Roderich and a house for them and be able to provide for the both of them!

Too bad he didn't know how to count. He wanted to know how much he would be making.

She stopped at a room, with a small carved door, "This is your room, right next to the young prince's room. There is a door in between in case he needs you quickly. Everything you need should be inside, so I'll let you get to know the room while I go start my chores. Please, for your sake, just cooperate with your orders. You are being watched since you're new and no one knows anything about you. I'm here if you need me," she rubbed his head and left him to enter the room.

He walked inside and was surprised to see a teenage boy standing in there. His golden hair seemed to defy physics.

"Oh, you must be the kid they got to replace me. Thanks, by the way. If you hadn't come along, I'd forever be forced to serve the royal brat."

"Uh … you're welcome?" Lovino was confused that the boy also knew his language. Tessa said not many would, but he'd only met one so far.

"What ever. I'm Daan, by the way. You seem cool, kid. Hope to see you around." Daan grabbed a box and left the room, and leaving behind a thoroughly confused Lovino behind.

The Illonian shook his head and walked to his new bed, which was very soft and silky. He'd never felt a bed this nice before. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all. He grinned sadly, wishing Feliciano could feel the nice bed as well. When he was rich, he'd buy one just like this for his brother.

He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep, dreaming of the future where his brother could be happy with these things.

"Lovino. Lovino, wake up. Now!" Lovino's eyes fluttered open to see Antonio standing above him with his arms crossed and an upset look upon his face, "I've been trying to wake you up for a while now. I need you to draw a bath for me."

Lovino wanted to snap and tell him to do it himself, but he remembered who the pre-teen before him was, so he begrudgingly pushed up off the soft inviting sheets and nodded, "Okay, okay … I'm up."

Femke was waiting at the door to lead him to the well room where he would have to fetch and heat up the water to take to the prince's personal bathing room.

She didn't say much, neither would understand what the other was saying, but it was nice to have someone his age to just be by. The blonde girl was nice and helped him greatly at finding the things he would need.

At one point she managed to say something in Illonian to him, "My … name … is … Femke. How do … you … do?"

Lovino grinned because she was trying, "Hello, Femke. My name is Lovino. I'm good, and you?" he spoke slowly. She grinned and began rambling to herself in a completely different language.

"Sorry!" she laughed, "Mama … uh … to teach … my … Illonian." she frowned, "My … to speak … Sverran and Belserran."

That was it, Lovino thought to himself, dumping another bucket into the bath, letting the steam rise at hit him, she was from Belserra.

They didn't speak much after that, only a few words here and there to convey a need for something or to scold him when he grabbed the wrong bath salt.

"Is my bath done yet?" Antonio walked in the room. Femke bowed lightly and left the room, waving goodbye to Lovino.

"Good." He began stripping his clothing, "I hope it's hot. Daan usually made it cold just to be mean. He thinks he's better because he's a year older than me! The nerve!"

Lovino frowned, blushing slightly. He'd never been in the same bathing room with anyone that wasn't Feliciano. The young servant made his way to the door but Antonio yelled something in Sverran. The boy turned back, "I wish you'd learn Sverran already … I said you can't leave yet. I still need someone to wash my back!" Lovino blushed again but grabbed a wash cloth and dipped it into the water as he'd seen Elizaveta do for him and Feliciano so many times. He poured the prince's chosen soap onto the cloth and began rubbing small circles onto Antonio's back.

"You're good at this …"

Lovino fought back another blush, "I have a little brother … When Miss Ellie was busy, I had to wash him."

"Miss Ellie? And I didn't know you had a brother. The merfolk only found you." he turned his green eyes on Lovino, showing his confusion.

Lovino pressed his lips in a tight line and felt fresh pain rise to a wound he thought he could ignore, "Roderich didn't sell Feliciano. He sold me. I ran away and you found me. Miss Ellie was like a mother to me and Feli. She took us in and cared for us … but even she betrayed me. She didn't do anything to stop me from being separated from Feli."

Antonio watched him with sad eyes, "Hey … don't cry, Lovi. How about this, when I'm king, I'll help you find your brother and bring him to live in the castle, too~!"

"I w-wasn't crying, bastard!" Lovino crossed his arms, forgetting the cloth and efficiently soaking his arm with soapy water.

"Language Lovi~!" Antonio chuckled, seemingly not caring about the servant referring to him as anything but a title, and much less that it was an insulting name.

"Why are you calling me Lovi, anyway?" the boy returned to washing Antonio's back.

"Because it's cute~!"

Lovino's face heated up once again and he glared, "It's not cute!"

"Ahahaha~! You look like a tomato when you blush like that!" Antonio cooed.

Lovino hit him in the shoulder and glared, "I wasn't blushing either! It's all this steam!"

The prince rubbed his shoulder, but laughed again, "What ever you say, mi tomate."

"What was that? What did you just call me in that stupid language?" Lovino frowned and turned away. Antonio shook his head, "Learn Sverran and you'll find out~!"

The young boy just rolled his eyes and wet down Antonio's hair to be washed.

Later that night, Lovino crawled into bed and glared. "Stupid bastard. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

Days passed and Lovino was finally getting the hang of things. With each passing day he learned more and more of Sverran and was finally able to converse with the other servants and Femke, though he openly refused to speak Sverran in front of the prince. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Lovino often got in a lot of trouble for breaking things or making huge messes, but the king joined his son in laughter and ignored the queen's disdain for the child.

If she had it her way, the boy would be sold immediately.

Months turned into years and before Lovino knew it, two years had passed. The eleven year old child pushed himself out of bed and rubbed his eyes. Femke was knocking at the door, "Lovi! Wake up or you'll be late for the prince's bath."

Lovino frowned. Antonio never took baths in the morning. What was so … he looked at the paper stack on the side of his bed and quickly shifted through them, finding the one he was looking for. He'd written a note weeks ago to remember today was the prince's fifteenth birthday.

"Damn it! I … I'll be right out!" he quickly dressed and met with Femke outside the door, "I completely forgot, damn it." she just laughed and the two eleven year olds made their way to the water room. It was a big day for the prince. He was finally being considered a man among his people.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>So? What do you guys think? Spain is now introduced, as well as Lovino's new life, which he's been living for a few years now ^_^<em>

_Please let me know and ask questions if you want~~_

~_:Lady Pyrien_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much for your reviews! Those make me really, really happy! I'm glad you guys are liking this story~ I'm going to do the same as NekoRoma and offer a prize fic for my lovely readers and reviewers~ just to thank you for leaving reviews~ every ten reviews sounds good o.o anyways~ The real story has started~~_

_i'm mad at FF right now -_- this had better work this time ..._

_maybe **this** time..._

_okay ... this is really getting on my nerves. this is an entirely new document ..._

_and it STILL won't work! ugh! this is really on my last nerve -_- i will be BEYOND angry if i have to re upload the entire story and lose my views and reviews ...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kismet<em>**

**Chapter Five: To the Open Seas**

* * *

><p>Femke grinned, pouring the last of the water into the basin for the prince, "I can't believe it! He's so old now!"<p>

"Fifteen isn't that special, you know?" Lovino frowned, sprinkling the prince's favorite salt in the water, making the water smell sweet.

The girl raised her eye brow, "You only say that because you're not a man yet!"

"I've been a man longer than that spoiled bastard! Who had to take care of his little brother at the age of nine?"

"Okay, okay, you win, mister man, but you'll see. It's much better actually being fifteen!" she left the room laughing.

Lovino rolled his eyes and the door on the other side opened, revealing Antonio. He didn't look particularly happy.

"What's wrong with you, bastard?" Lovino asked watching the man strip. A blush covered his cheeks. Who wanted to be a man anyway? Antonio looked miserable in his body, with hair in weird places and various other things that must have been absolutely terrible. Lovino would have preferred remaining his age. He knew he was a man on the inside!

Antonio sunk into the water and let out a sigh, "Nothing, Lovi, it's just … now that I'm old enough, my father wants me to go with him to one of Sverran's colonies. He wants the people to see their future ruler." that was another thing Lovino hated about Antonio now. His voice was much deeper, but sometimes it liked to mess up and Antonio got mad when Lovino laughed about it.

"I don't see the big deal about that." Lovino began washing the prince's back like usual. The prince frowned, "I want to go, I really do, but I'm worried about father. Lately, there have been tales of men out on the sea doing horrible things. They take over ships and kill the men on board. What if they attack our ship? Both me and my father could die!"

Lovino frowned at the thought of Antonio dying, "That would …" he couldn't even finish the sentence before the prince rose from the water, "I think I'm just … I don't know. I think we'll be fine, right Lovi~?"

The boy nodded, "Sure, why not?" He was dismissed and was left with nothing to do for the rest of the day. The queen made sure there would be far more superior servants helping out for Antonio's birthday celebration.

He made his way to the servant's quarters where Femke would be. She, too, was told to stay behind.

"Hey, Femke!" she looked up at him and grinned, "Hi, Lovi! You ready?" the boy nodded and the two made their way to the gardens where the pond was. Femke sat down by the edge, "Isn't the pond pretty this time of day?"

Lovino yawned and nodded. The orange and pink sky lit up the water in the same colors. The two usually made their ways out to the spot when they were either upset or bored with nothing to do. It was calm and peaceful and it was a place where they could just talk.

"Daan is leaving tomorrow morning …" the blonde girl whispered sadly, "Mama is upset, but she knows he'd be happier traveling and all that. He wants to return to our father's homeland and hope to be accepted among the people."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Lovino threw a rock into the water, watching the splash.

Femke giggled, "That's right! I haven't told you yet! Mama really wanted it to stay secret, but you're my best friend so … anyway," she pushed her hair back and revealed her ear, which was slightly pointed, "Me and Daan are half elf." her hair fell back to it's original position, "There are a few elven tribes located on the mainland, but most of them live further up north. Anyway, mama fell in love with a Nerruian elf. They had Daan and then me, but when papa died, she was forced to find work.

"At first, mama worked in a local bar, but it wasn't enough to feed both of us, so she got a job here. No one knows what we are because we'd be used for awful things."

"Wait, if you're half elf, doesn't that mean you can do magic like they can?" Lovino tilted his head. He'd heard stories about the elves far up north. They had so many different types of magic that could do incredible, even impossible, things.

"Yeah, but my magic is limited since I'm part human and don't have a teacher. I can do this!" she pulled the ribbon from her hair and stared at it with an intense look. One tip of the ribbon began changing to blue and it bled across the entire thing, "See! I changed the color! Um … but don't tell mama I told you, okay?"

Lovino stared at the now blue ribbon she was typing into her hair. He smiled and dragged his finger over his chest in an 'X' shape, "Cross my heart."

Femke smiled and hugged her best friend.

"By the way, Lovi, how do you manage to call the prince horrible names and keep your head? You know if the queen heard you say that to her son, she'd behead you immediately!"

Lovino nodded, knowing the queen had problems with him. She'd use any excuse to have him killed or sent away.

"I don't know. It slipped one day and he didn't care, so I guess it's become habit." he shrugged. He honestly couldn't care less if the prince cared about his name calling or not.

Femke rolled hers eyes and smiled, "You're insane, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah …" Night time rolled around and Lovino was forced to help Antonio put away the many new gifts he'd received from the nobles all over the kingdom.

"Who needs this many clothes?" Lovino grumbled, neatly folding a new pair of leather trousers.

"I honestly don't know." Antonio laughed, hanging a new silk robe up, "You can have anything you want, you know? Make you look all royal and stuff~ It might be nice to be seen with a properly dressed servant rather than a poorly dressed one."

Lovino glared, "Miss Tessa made these for me for my birthday. I'd rather be comfy in these that trapped in rags like those!"

"Oh, come on, Lovi~ don't be like that!" Antonio pleaded, "I didn't mean to insult you, I was just-"

"Not everyone wants to be a spoiled brat like you, bastard." Lovino cut him off, grabbing another pair of pants and tucking them in the dresser.

"You don't have to be so rude about it …" the prince glared, "Just go to bed. You're dismissed. I'm just glad I won't have to deal with you anymore for awhile." Antonio crossed his arms and stormed to the other side of the room.

"What do you mean?" Lovino asked worriedly.

Antonio shot a look at him, "It means, I'll finally get some peace! Father and I are heading to the colonies tomorrow and mother with be overseeing you until I get back. Now go."

Lovino threw the pants to the floor and rushed to the door that connected their rooms. Antonio was leaving him with the queen? He'd be dead within the week! He couldn't run away, either, since he had no way of getting back to Illonia to find his brother. He had a secret stash of gold he'd saved under his bed, but it wasn't enough for his dreams. He'd probably only saved two hundred gold.

He sighed and plopped onto the bed, trying to think of a way to save his skin and keep his job. Only one thing came to mind. He grabbed a small bag and filled it with a few extra shirts and pants as well as some of his gold.

This had to work! Lovino slipped from his room and down the halls, successfully managing to evade guards and servants on his way to the docks where the royal ship sat, ready to be used the next morning. He walked down into the storage hold and took a deep breath. If he was going to stay aboard until it set sail, he was going to need a good hiding place.

He found a barrel that was only half filled with apples and lowered himself inside. Once the lid was secured, he closed his eyes and waited.

Lovino hadn't expected to fall asleep, but he had. When he awoke, he felt his stomach flipping around in his belly. Did that mean the ship had set sail? He carefully lifted the lid of the barrel and looked around the cargo hold. Several more things had been added since he'd arrived, so others had been here as well. Lovino had almost deemed it safe enough to explore when he heard thumping coming down the stairs. He popped the lid back in place and tried to quiet his heart rate.

"I just don't get it father …" a familiar voice spoke, "I know I yelled at him, but I didn't know he'd run away."

"Son, these things happen. It' not your fault." Lovino bit his lip and held his breath, hoping that Antonio and the king would just go away.

"I know … but …" Antonio stopped, "Never mind."

"What is it, my boy?" the king spoke gently.

Antonio let out a sigh, "He's the only servant who's not afraid of me. Even Daan treated me like I was delicate and fragile, but Lovino … he acted like I was a nobody. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind. Where am I going to find another servant like that?"

The king laughed, "You are a weird one, son. It'll be fine." one set of foot steps retreated. Lovino didn't dare come out of his hiding spot.

Antonio thought he'd run away? That meant Antonio needed something and Lovino hadn't been there! Stupid! Lovino scolded himself. But he had taken his window of opportunity and that's all that mattered. Antonio would find out he was here sooner or later and by then it would be too late to send him back. He'd hopefully be able to keep his job and avoid the queen killing him or firing him.

He let out a small sigh of relief and instantly regretted doing so. "Who's there?" Antonio snapped.

Lovino felt tears prick the corners of his eyes and he held his breath. Hoping Antonio would just think it had been the wind or something else.

"I know you're there. Come out now or it won't be pretty when I find you." Lovino found it hard to take Antonio seriously with his voice cracking the way it was and he held in the light laughter that threatened to burst. He tried telling himself this was a serious situation, but nothing helped.

The lid was knocked off the barrel and Lovino looked up to see Antonio staring down at him with shock, "Lovi?"

"Uh … hi …"

"What are you doing here?" he honestly looked utterly confused.

"I … uh …" Lovino was at a loss for words. He couldn't tell Antonio that he knew the queen would kill him or what ever.

"Why did you run away? And to my father's ship?"

"I didn't run away! I …" quick Lovino, he scolded himself, "I just wanted to go, too! I mean, who else knows exactly how you like your food or how fluffed your pillow is supposed to be?"

Antonio smiled and wrapped his arms around Lovino, "Aw Lovi~! I'm so glad you're not mad at me anymore!"

"Mad?" oh right, Lovino frowned and shoved Antonio away violently, Antonio thought he'd run away because he was mad, "I wasn't mad. You're a bastard for saying those things and I still hate you like normal, but I wasn't mad."

Antonio frowned, "You hate me?"

Lovino blushed lightly, "Yes! You're a spoiled brat, bastard!"

The prince smiled sadly and laughed, "Yeah … well … come on then. I have to tell father you're on the ship too. That way he can pay you for being here."

Lovino climbed out of the barrel and followed him, ignoring the sound of the prince's voice.

The prince stopped at a large door and knocked, "Yes?" the king's voice flowed through.

"Father, it's me. You'll never guess what I found~!" Antonio laughed, returning to normal.

The door swung open and the king looked down at the child, "Lovino? What's he doing here?"

"I-I wanted to see t-the o-ocean and g-go t-too … your m-majesty." Lovino bowed. The king stared at him and rolling laughter bubbled out of him, "Of course! You can share Toni's cabin then, just … just keep doing what you do at home and you can stay on the ship … not that we could take you home now anyway." he waved them off and shut his door.

"Well, I guess I'd better show you where you'll be staying then~" Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand only to have it yanked away and face a slap to the arm, "Don't touch me, bastard."

The prince laughed and took him to his cabin. There was a bed against the wall, a small night stand, a chair and a dresser. "This is my cabin, where we'll be staying until we get to where we're going~ it's not as nice as the rooms in the castle, but it'll do~!" the prince's emerald eyes shone brightly.

"Like I said, spoiled!" Lovino looked around the room and frowned deeply. He'd have to ask Antonio about that later, though.

In the mean time, he set to work following the prince around, making sure he had everything he needed. Night time came and the crew laughed and joked around dinner, which Lovino looked at disgustedly. Who wanted to eat dried tomatoes and salted meat? He would have snubbed his nose at the meal if he hadn't slept through breakfast and lunch. It wasn't terrible, but he preferred the stuff made at the castle.

Antonio bit into the meat and smiled, "Hey, Lovi~ What do you think of life on a ship? This is my first time, too and I have to admit, now that I'm out here, I'm excited!"

Lovino thought for a moment. The way the waves pushed the ship made him queasy, but the ship's medic said that would pass once he got used to it. The sea air was nice, though. He actually liked the way the ocean smelled and had often wondered what it would be like when he'd go with Femke and Tessa to the market, which was right on the coast.

"It's okay, I guess. I do prefer land, but it's not so bad …" Lovino muttered biting into a dried tomato.

"That's good. Hopefully I'll still be able to sail like this when I'm king. You'll come with me, right~?" he raised his brow and smirked.

"Hell no. Once is enough. It's bad enough I have to deal with you out here, spoiled bastard." Lovino smirked, hoping the insult stung a little.

"Aw, Lovi~ you wound me!" he wrapped his arm around Lovino's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Damn it, bastard! I said don't touch me!" he punched the prince in the stomach, earning surprised looks from around the table as every one of the men, including the king became silent.

Antonio made an 'oompf' sound and let go of the boy, but like he always did when Lovino hit him, he laughed it off and continued eating.

"So mean, Lovi~ it's not cute!"

"Who said I was cute? Spoiled bastard!" he, too, continued eating.

The king burst into laughter, "You weren't kidding, son. He really isn't afraid of you! I like him!" the rest of the crew joined in his laughter while Lovino blushed, having forgotten he was not alone with Antonio and the king watched him punch his kid.

The prince smiled wide with his bright emerald eyes, "Nope~!" Once the dinner had come to an end, Lovino tiredly followed Antonio back to his cabin. He was once again face with that problem.

"Where am I supposed to sleep, bastard?" he would probably end up on the floor, or in the chair, which really pissed him off.

The older looked at him confused, "In the bed, of course. It's big enough to share~! I'm spoiled~ so it's a given, right~?" Antonio laughed, "Can you set out my night clothes while I ready the bed?"

Lovino blushed and shook his head, "I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you! Pervert!" he pulled the clothing from the dresser and threw it at Antonio, while pulling his own from the sack.

Antonio pulled the large blanket from the top and threw the pillows back, "It's either that or the floor, Lovi~ and I'd prefer you to be comfortable …" the prince slipped from his day clothes and pulled on his night shirt and pants, "Besides, this bed is huge. Mother wanted me to be happy and comfortable, so she made sure the bed was nice. I can have one end and you can have the other. Problem solved~"

Lovino frowned and gave up. He really would rather have the thick cozy bed over the hard wood floor. "Fine, but if you do anything perverted, I'll kick your ass." Lovino climbed into the bed and squeezed himself against the wall, facing the wooden planks. The bed shifted as Antonio crawled under the sheets as well, "Good night, Lovi~" he yawned.

"What ever, bastard." Lovino closed his eyes when the prince blew out the lamp and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>^_^ The next two chapters are my favorite for this age era~~ XD gah i have too many favorites for this story! I can't wait until you get to read them! anyway, tell me what you thought~<em>

_~ Lady Pyrien_


	6. Chapter 6

_So sorry for the uploading madness ... I've tried so hard to just make it work, but FF is screwing up EVERYTHING!_

_I tried to upload a simple oneshot and it disappeared, another just wouldn't show up -_- now this? THIS is the real chapter six ... I'm so SO sorry for confusion ... i wrote to FF but they haven't answered or fixed the problem or anything..._

_Problem has been fixed. Thank goodness ~_

_I went geocaching (?) today! my cousin took me and my sister to look for little treasures~! that is the most fun ever! XD you guys should try it too! these capsules are everywhere!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kismet<em>**

**Chapter Six: Trouble**

* * *

><p>When he awoke, Antonio was already gone. Lovino groaned and curled up under the warm blankets, not really wanting to get up out of them. Sun filtered through the window and he could hear the waves splashing against the side of the ship.<p>

"Ugh! Damn it …" he sat up and looked around, but he couldn't tell when the bastard had left. Lovino climbed out of the warm bed and onto the cold floor, which sent a shiver down his back as he crossed the small cabin. In his bag, he found some clothing that he quickly changed into and then the boy made his way onto the deck.

Men shuffled around doing jobs that seemed to make sailing easier for everyone, so Lovino maneuvered around them and stopped at the side of the ship. He had no idea what the nautical term for this side was, so he just peered over the edge.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Lovino looked up to see Antonio standing beside him with a piece of bread in his hands, "want some?" he offered part of the piece to Lovino. Lovino nodded and broke a chunk off and popped it into his mouth.

"Thanks …" he looked back into the water and was shocked to see a face looking back. One that looked familiar, "Lo?" the woman called. The woman with long dark hair smiled, "And the prince that took you, too? Fancy seeing you two out here on the ocean!"

"Who?" Lovino looked at her. He'd long forgotten the woman's name … and what was she doing in the middle of the ocean?

"Oh it's you! You're the one who gave Lovi to me~! Mei, right?" Antonio laughed. She smiled, "Yeah, that's me! I see Lovi(?) got better!"

"It's Lovino … and yeah … I'm fine." Lovino smiled, "Thanks to you, of course~" he winked. She blushed and smiled, "You charmer you! And at such a young age!"

Another person popped up beside her, "Mei, what are you do-"

"Oh! Xiang! Look, it's the boy we helped!" the man looked up at Lovino and nodded, "I can see that. He seems to be faring well. But GēGē wants us to head home now. Apparently, Kiku swam away from home again and Im Yong Soo followed him. GēGē needs us to help him find them."

Mei sighed, "I see … well it was nice seeing you again Lovino and your majesty!" she jumped out of the water slightly and sunk under flipping her sparkling pink and white tail.

"She was a mermaid!" Lovino gasped. That was the first (second, if you count the day she saved him) time he'd ever seen a real one.

"Yeah~ aren't they lovely~?" Antonio smiled, finishing off the last of his bread, "Come on, let's go find something else to do~!"

Lovino nodded and followed him.

A week passed and Lovino found that being in the middle of nowhere ocean was rather boring. He'd taken to sketching on paper to ease his boredom, but it only worked for so long. Antonio became increasingly busy with learning how to sail from the captain and didn't need Lovino to be there.

Lovino growled in anger for the third time in the passed hour. He'd used up the few sheets of paper Antonio had given him and there was nothing left to do!

He rose from the bed and stomped into the open air and looked around. Something was off. Why was everyone running around and yelling about tying things down. The sky looked perfect and blue and there were no clouds for miles and miles, so it couldn't possibly be a storm. Of course … the waters were extremely choppy and rough.

"What's going on?" He asked, however everyone was too busy running around to answer him.

"Lovino! Get back in the room!" Antonio ran up and grabbed Lovino's shoulder, "It's too dangerous out here for you!"

Lovino slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me, bastard," he glared, "And I'm not some little kid! Why the hell are you out here then, if it's so dangerous?"

The Prince frowned, "Because I can handle myself! Go back to the room and don't come back out until I come get you!" Lovino shook his head, "No!"

"Lovino I swear-" he was cut short by a sudden torrent of water flooding the deck, "Shit! Just go!" he shoved Lovino towards the door. The Vargas boy wanted to yell back but the sight before him stunned him. A huge creature was rising from the ocean causing the water to rain down on them. The huge snake like thing turned its gaze down on the scattering men who were trying to pull out weapons to fight the creature.

Lovino stumbled back in fear and then froze as its eyes met his. The thing hissed and its tail shot out of the water behind them and whipped across the deck. Antonio tackled Lovino, keeping him from getting hit by the tail, "Just go, please, Lovi! I don't want to see you get hurt! Just go!"

The boy nodded but as he stood to run to the room the ship began tilting and he lost footing. Antonio yelled out and grabbed Lovino's arm, but both tumbled into the water below. The prince fought to rise to the surface, but his second concern was finding Lovino in the large waves. He could hear shouting from above as the crew fought the serpent.

His head shot from side to side and he finally spotted Lovino splashing and trying to stay at the surface.

Lovino choked, trying to keep his head up, but it was pointless. He'd never learned to swim. Another wave pushed him beneath the surface and he closed his eyes. There was no more fighting. He was done for. Maybe if he'd been less stubborn and actually listened to Antonio, he might not be here right now.

He felt something grab his arm and pull him to the surface, but it was useless. Another wave crashed down on them and sent Lovino into darkness.

The first thing he noticed upon awakening was the sand beneath his face and hands. The sounds of waves hitting a beach surrounded him and he could hear it passing through the trees. Lovino sat up and gripped his head, trying to stop the throbbing and began looking around at his surroundings.

There was nothing but beach expanding on either side of him, ocean before him and thick trees behind him. Where was Antonio? He felt fear grip his heart. What if he was all alone on the land? What if Antonio was dead? It would be Lovino's fault for not listening to him sooner or just staying in the room.

Tears pricked at his eyes and he brought his knees to his chest. Hell, maybe things would have been better if he'd just stayed at the castle. He could have hidden under the bed the entire time.

He rubbed at his eyes furiously and stood up. Getting upset now wasn't going to help him and neither would sitting around. His feet carried him down the expansive sand, but it seemed to lead him no where. Lovino closed his eyes and wished to just be back at the castle … or back where his brother was. The Vargas thought of Feliciano everyday and missed him terribly. Ever since the younger Vargas was born, they'd never been apart. Now it had been two years since he'd been separated from his brother. How was Feliciano? Was he eating enough? Was he even still with Elizaveta or had the cold hearted bastard sold him too?

So many questions, not enough answers and now that Antonio was missing and possibly dead, would he ever see his brother or hear from him again?

He sighed and headed into the trees. His stomach was pained and begging for something to fill it and even he knew that you weren't supposed to drink sea water. Luckily, Lovino was able to find some fruit to stuff into his face. He ate it greedily and wiped the sticky juices from his face. Now that his belly was better, he needed to focus on finding civilization or Antonio. Lovino's stomach twisted thinking about the older boy being dead. He quickly shook the thought from his head and continued walking through the trees, careful to not trip.

The sun began setting in the distance and Lovino shivered lightly, feeling the onset of the chill air. He needed shelter and soon.

A snapped branch caused him to turn and come face to face with a tall thin creature. Long, broken gossamer wings were sprouted from behind its blue-grey skin. It had long golden hair, but it was matted up and dirty with leaves and twigs. The thing's eyes were pure white and foamy drool oozed from its mouth.

Lovino took a step back, but the thing jumped forward and pinned him to the ground. The foamed saliva dripped onto Lovino's cheek and tears fell. Dying in the water seemed better than this. The creature's tongue slid across Lovino's cheek and hissed in delight. The boy's eyes shut tight but instead of pain and suffering, the thing was removed from his body. He opened his eyes and saw the thing crash into a tree. Antonio glared at it, holding his axe up.

"Antonio!" Lovino shouted.

"Stay back, Lovino. I've got this under control." His once warm eyes were cold and sharp. Antonio turned away from Lovino to face the creature which was rising from the ground. Lovino nodded and ducked behind the tree and watched the battle before him unfold.

The thing lunged at Antonio, but the prince sidestepped and swung the axe, cutting the thing across the side. Its blood spilled onto the ground, but it didn't stop trying to swipe at the prince. Its claws dug into his shoulder and he winced.

"Antonio!" The thing turned to face Lovino. It rushed forward but stopped dead in its tracks. Blood splattered over everything, including Lovino's face and shoulder. It fell in two parts to the ground in a sickening thud.

Antonio stood behind it, his axe swung to the side, blood dripping from the blade. There was blood on his face as well and a terrifying blood lust smile. The smile faded and Antonio dropped the bloody weapon to the ground. He stumbled forward, "Lovi~? Come here~"

Too afraid to say no, the Illonian ran over to Antonio, "W-what?"

The prince smiled and wrapped his arms around Lovino tightly, "I'm so glad you're safe! And you called me by my name~!"

Lovino blushed and pushed him away, "I'm fine, bastard … and don't get used to it!"

Antonio chuckled and picked up his fallen blade, "I know … come on … it's getting cold out. Let's find some cave or something, okay?"

The Vargas nodded and the two made their way through the trees. A short while later, they found a small rock structure that would serve the purpose they needed, "I don't know where we are or what else lives out here … so I can't really start a fire … sorry …" he sat down and wrapped his arms around himself. Lovino scowled. At least he was wearing a coat. Lovino was wearing a thin and torn shirt.

He leaned against the stone wall and also wrapped his arms around his middle. It didn't really help him, as his body began to shiver violently. Antonio's arm draped over Lovino's shoulders, dropping his coat onto him and then he pulled the younger to himself and smiled, "Stay warm, okay Lovi~"

Lovino stopped shivering and a light blush spread across his cheeks. His eyes slipped closed and he leaned against the prince and let out a contented sigh. He was soon fast asleep.

He jolted awake some time later. The moon was still high over the area and Antonio was sitting on the edge of the cave like shelter. His moon lit face looked to the sky with worry. Lovino frowned and shivered lightly, pulling the Sverran's coat tightly around his shoulders. The scent of sea water and faint tomatoes hit the Illonian and he smiled lightly. A blush spread across his cheeks and he shook his head, crawling over to the prince, "Why aren't you asleep, bastard?"

Antonio turned to him and smiled, "Just … thinking. What are you doing awake, Lovi~?" he reached over and poked his cheek.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "I just woke up. That's all …" he muttered, switching from Illonian to Sverran, Antonio's native tongue. He closed his eyes and leaned back slightly. Antonio looked at him in surprised, but a warm smiled graced his lips, "I see you have learned Sverran after all ..."

"Shut up ..." the Illonian boy whispered.

A chill breeze blew and Lovino frowned frowned, "I'm going back to sleep, axe bastard." He stood up and dropped the coat on the lightly shivering prince, "Stay warm."

Antonio looked at him and smiled warmly. Lovino plopped onto the ground and let out a sigh, curling into a small ball and trying to find sleep again. His mind wandered aimlessly, thinking about how they were going to survive. The prince obviously knew how to fend for himself, but how well would he fare when protecting two? He was only fifteen, and while he was now considered a man, he was still young!

Lovino shivered and frowned. He wasn't about to let either of them get killed … but … what choice did they have. This place got cold at night and there was one coat. They couldn't risk a fire because it could call more of those creatures around. And what about food? Was there enough on this could be island for the both of them? And about that … would they ever be able to get off or would this place become their home until they died?

Tears spilled over his cheeks and he began silently sobbing. He'd never see his brother again. Feliciano would grow up never knowing what happened to Lovino.

It was frightening to think they would be stuck on the island forever. Antonio laid down next to him and pulled the coat over them both and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him close, "We'll stay warmer this way …" he explained.

Lovino nodded and closed his eyes, trying to stop his heart from thumping so loudly in his ears and hoping his reddened cheeks were not visible in the dark.

His mind became still, losing all previous thoughts of doom and sadness, and he fell into a comfortable sleep.

Antonio looked down at his sleeping servant and smiled. He had taken a liking to the boy from the moment Xiang and Mei had found him and while they sometimes fought, he was glad because the boy treated him like an equal. Lovino had never feared what he would do to him, nor did he refer to him by title unless in front of others.

He wanted the Illonian to serve him forever if possible, which is just one reason he needed to make sure they got home.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this~<em>

_~Lady Pyrien_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you guys so much for so many reviews and alerts and favs~!_

_**Malynna** (mah-lihn-nah) Mexico. the southern most part of North Alverynia. _

_**Alverynia** (ahl-ver-ihn-yah) USA/ the name of the entire western continents of Alverynia, north and south. All of the northern parts of Alverynia are inhabited by Wyverns and Fairies. _

_**Caruvi** (cah-roo-vee) Cuba. Small island off the coast of Alverynia._

_**Cyeneva **(khee-ehn-neh-vah) Canada. Northern most part of North Alverynia. Known over the rest of the world for their beautiful trees and sweet sauces.  
><em>

_**Wyvern**: A small dragon, usually grows to be the size of a large dog. Can't breathe fire, but they do have intensely sharp claw. There are several species of Wyvern, from the ice ones the live in Cyeneva to the desert ones in Caruvi and Malynna._

_**Fairy**: Winged creature that can use magic to help plant and animal life. They have special defensive magic that shrinks them to impossible to see smaller sizes, which is why most humans believe them to be small in size. _

_**Infected Fairy**: an old medicine man created a potion that caused Fairy men and women to become insane and rabid. Their skin becomes dark grey-blue and their bites can bring serious pain and suffering.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kismet<em>**

**Chapter Seven: Swimming**

* * *

><p>Lovino awoke pressed tightly against Antonio's chest. The prince was still sleeping so he pushed out of his grasp and rubbed his red cheeks. He looked around and found the days were hot … much hotter than nights and he frowned, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows. The sun was shining brightly and Lovino was already fighting away a sweat, "Oi, bastard! Wake up!" Lovino made his way back over to the sleeping prince.<p>

"Mm.. Lovi~?" He opened one of his green eyes and smiled, "I don't wanna get up …"

"You have to! We need to get home, remember?" Lovino crossed his arms.

Antonio chuckled, "Don't you know your stories? You're supposed to wake sleeping royalty with a kiss~!" the prince closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

The Illonian's face became bright red and his eyes wide, "Wh-what? L-like hell I'd ever k-kiss you, bastard!" his heart was beating quickly and he licked his lips looking at his master's.

The prince sat up and laughed, "I was just kidding, Lovi~" he dusted his clothes off and sighed, "It's hot today, isn't it?" he, too, rolled up his sleeves as well and looked around, "Let's head back to the beach and keep walking. We may come across a port or village."

Lovino was still recovering from Antonio's joke, "Y-yeah … okay …"

Together, they walked back to the sandy beach. The Illonian kicked a few rocks and shells here and there as Antonio led the way, "Is this the first beach you've been to? I know we don't have them by our ports, only rocks and stuff. Father used to take us to a beach a long time ago, but there's rumors about Dragons and other southern creatures taking over areas farther up north than from where they are. We haven't been back since."

"I went to one a very long time ago … actually, it wasn't really a beach … just a village on the water … My brother was born there … and we lived there for several years before we moved. I barely remember much of it, but I do recall the way we'd sit by the water's edge and kick our feet in it."

"I've heard of that place! Your brother was born there? Amazing!" Antonio smiled.

"Yeah … because everything about Feliciano is 'amazing' …" Lovino muttered, a tiny bit of his old jealousy seeping through. It had been renewed when Roderich had chosen Feliciano over him and now when Antonio, who he shouldn't care about, was talking about how great it was Feliciano happened to be born in the village on water.

"What was that, Lovi~?"

"Nothing, bastard … I'm hungry …" Lovino gripped his belly.

Antonio frowned and looked around at the trees, "Hey! Look~! Fruit trees~!" he took off and began climbing the tree to get the fruit. Lovino watched in wonder, "For a spoiled bastard, you really know how to get your hands dirty."

The prince laughed, tossing a few of the yellow and orange and red fruit to the sand below, "Of course, when my old friend used to come visit from far up north, we would always have a blast running through the woods and trees and just exploring. Ever since he stopped visiting, I'd usually just go on my own … which is how I found you.

"Gilbert and I always had fun teasing Francis, because he never wanted to get his hands dirty."

"I knew a Francis once … had the same problem. He got along well with Feliciano, but I haven't seen him since I was … seven or eight." Lovino kicked another rock, before bending down to scoop up the fallen fruit.

Antonio dropped back to the ground and grabbed one from Lovino, "These look good~" he bit into it and smiled as the juices trailed down his tan chin.

Lovino nodded and bit into one himself. The flavor was tangy, but sweet. He liked tomatoes more, but this wasn't half bad. They had two or three each, before following the beach further down the way.

"Do … do you think we'll get home?" Lovino looked at the prince.

The Sverran nodded ecstatically, "Of course! Father would tear apart the world to find his only son. Rosana may be able to handle herself, but law says she cannot take the throne, even if she is older than me. We would lose our family power."

Lovino nodded. Rosana was Antonio's older sister. She was more a free spirit anyways, and probably would run away before taking over the kingdom. The princess was nice, fawning over Lovino's baby fat covered cheeks when she was around. Rosana Carriedo was definitely someone no one could see following the rules. She had plans to leave home before she could be forced to marry and travel the world.

"I hope for your sake, you're right. If I have to grow up and die on the island, I'll kick your ass, bastard."

Antonio smiled, "Don't worry. Even if there is no one here, I'll build us a boat, fill it with these fruits and we'll just sail back home~!"

"You're insane! What if that monster attacks us again?"

"Well, then I'll just have to fight it off with my axe!" Lovino turned to look at the large weapon strapped to the prince's back. He'd never seen it before the trip and didn't even know Antonio could fight.

"Where did you learn to fight with the thing?" he asked softly.

Antonio gripped the handle and grinned like a mad man, "My father taught me. All Carriedo men know how to use an axe like this." he let go of it and looked back to the stretch of sand ahead.

"Can … can I hold it?" Lovino looked it over, wondering if it was as heavy as it looked. The prince looked at Lovino, then to the axe and laughed, "Sure~! Careful, Maria is kind of heavy." he un snapped the hooks, holding it on and held the weapon out to Lovino.

The Illonian gripped close to where Antonio was holding it and bit his lip. The Sverran prince let go and the weight instantly fell on Lovino. He stumbled trying to stay up right, but ended up swinging it around behind him and falling over.

Antonio let loose a loud, rolling laughter and Lovino glared, "Don't laugh at me bastard!" he stood up and stormed away.

"Lovi~! Wait! I didn't mean to laugh," he caught up to him, "I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me!" the prince pouted lightly, his bright emerald orbs glittering with hope that Lovino would forgive him.

"Fine. But you laugh at me again and I swear I'll kick your ass, spoiled bastard!" Antonio pulled Lovino into a tight hug, "Thank you!"

Lovino frowned and placed his hands against Antonio's chest, pushing lightly, "Okay, okay, touchy bastard. Let go …" his cheeks were stained a rose color.

"Ahahaha~! Sorry …" the prince scratched his head. Silence fell, but both were rather comfortable. A gentle breeze cooled them down now that the sun was at the high point in the sky.

Lovino groaned and stumbled, rubbing sweat from his forehead, "It's too hot …"

Antonio nodded, "Here," he tossed his coat onto Lovino's head, "I'm used to heat like this …" Lovino blushed lightly and held the coat over his head, giving himself a little bit of shade.

An hour or so later, they still had not come across anything or anyone. Luckily, there were no more of those creatures either. Antonio smirked, "I'm tired. Let's take a break~!" he pulled his shirt from his body and tossed it beside his axe and pants.

"What the hell are you doing, bastard?" Lovino stared as the Sverran ran out into the water, splashing and kicking it up.

"I'm playing in the water! You should join~!" he laughed dunking himself under, "It feels great~!"

Lovino frowned, wondering how playing in the water like that was supposed to be 'fun' so he dropped the coat onto the pile Antonio had created and pulled his shirt off as well, then his pants. Once he was down to nothing but his drawers, he carefully walked into the water. The cool water lapped at his feet and legs and thighs as he made his way completely into the ocean.

"I told you~!" Antonio swam in front of the Vargas and splashed him in the face.

"Damn it!" Lovino wiped the water from his face and smirked taking the moment to splash the prince back. He laughed, "I declare a splash war!" the prince shouted, before splashing up more water.

Lovino moved away and hit the salty water, hoping to hit the mark, but instead he stepped into a small sunken spot and fell under. Suddenly he became aware of the fact that he couldn't swim and began to panic. He kicked and pushed, but couldn't gain footing on the loose sand below his feet.

Antonio chuckled and dodged the splash of water and laughed more when Lovi fell over. It had been a long time since he had a splash fight like this. His laughter died down and he realized Lovi had yet to rise back to the surface. The prince's heart sped up and he quickly dove under the water to find Lovi was struggling over a deep spot.

The Sverran prince grabbed the other boy's arm and pulled him back onto the shallower part and then pulled his head to the surface, "Lovi! Are you okay? Speak to me!"

Lovi coughed and took deep breaths, but latched onto Antonio, "I … I can't swim …"

Antonio laughed softly, "I'll teach you, Lovi~!" he pulled him further up to the beach where the water was at least up to his waist. Lovi shook his head, "No. no … I just want to go now. Back to the … land …"

The prince wasn't about to take no for an answer, "I won't let you drown … I promise. Trust me~?" he held out his hand and took Lovi's into his own.

Lovi blushed lightly with that blush Antonio loved to put there. He loved embarrassing him like that. It was adorable.

"Here, lay down across my arms, on your belly." Lovi nodded and did so, "Relax, I've got you. Now … kick your legs and use your arms to paddle." Lovi listened and began working to swim. Antonio smiled and slowly let go and watched Lovi swim a short distance before sinking again. Luckily the boy was able to stand.

"Bastard! You let go!" the boy pushed his hair from his face and glared.

Antonio pouted, "Oh come now Lovi~ there's only one way to learn. How about I teach you to stay afloat in deeper water now?" he grabbed the boy's arms and dragged him to deeper water, "Kick your legs the same way as before and use your arms to push up and stay afloat. I'm right here, so don't worry, okay?"

Lovino shook his head violently and wrapped his legs around Antonio's middle and arms around his neck, "NO! Take me back! Take me back! NOW!"

"Lovi~! You have to let go to learn how to swim! Come on, Lovi, I haven't let you drown before, have I?" Antonio struggled to keep them both above the water.

Lovi shook his head violently again, "J-just take m-me back, b-bastard!"

"Please … at least try?" Antonio frowned lightly. Lovi looked at him and sighed, "Fine, but if you let go of me this time, I'll kick your ass!"

Antonio smiled and placed his hands on his waist, "Okay, now just do as I said before~!"

Lovi nodded and began to kick his legs and use his arms to control how high he floated, "I'm … I'm doing it! Look at this, Antonio! I'm actually swimming!" the prince smiled happily, loving that his servant/best friend was using his name. He let his hand fall away from Lovi's sides and watched as he remained above the surface, laughing happily, "Come on, Lovi~! Let's swim back now. It's time for some food!" He began swimming away. Lovi tilted his head and realized Antonio wasn't holding onto him anymore.

Lovino gasped, but instead of panicking, he began kicking his legs towards the shore and using his arms to push. It wasn't the way Antonio showed him, but it seemed to be working and he wasn't slipping beneath the surface.

He stepped onto the sand and flopped onto his back, taking deep breaths. "I … I'm going to … kick … your … ass!" Lovino huffed in between breaths.

Antonio laughed and dropped one of the fruits beside the Vargas, "You swam, so that's all that matters~! Eat up. We should probably be heading for shelter soon~"

Lovino nodded and quickly ate the fruit and re-dressed. He frowned lightly, feeling unusually tired. He trudged closely behind the prince, hoping shelter came soon.

"There, look Lovi~ a small cave!" the Sverran ran forward and checked out the cave, making sure it was empty before inviting Lovino inside, "I think we will be safe here, no?"

Lovino shrugged and plopped onto the ground, "I don't care … too sleepy …" Antonio laughed lightly and pulled the coat over them, "Good night, Lovi~!"

The Vargas mumbled his reply and fell into a fitful sleep, filled with nightmares of horrible, horrible things.

_"Ve~! Brother?" Lovino turned to see Feliciano standing behind him in the door way, much older than before. His short auburn hair was the same, but the man was taller and thin. _

_ "F-feliciano?" _

_ "Ve … What are you doing here? You're not wanted here!" Roderich and Elizaveta joined his side and they each looked on Lovino with contempt. The older Vargas laughed nervously, "Come on, Feli … don't be like that … I missed you!" he stepped forward, but was pushed back by another familiar face. Antonio stood in front of Feliciano with a dark look in his cold green eyes._

_ "Feli~ doesn't want you here, Lovino. Go away." he turned his gaze on Feliciano and smiled warmly, "He's better than you, you know? Doesn't break my things or call me bad names. I've replaced you."_

_ The man grabbed the axe and his hard gaze fell on Lovino again, "You just can't leave well enough alone can you?"_

_ "But … bas- Antonio …?" Lovino felt a cold feeling grip his heart as Antonio lifted the axe above his head and brought it down. _

Lovino awoke screaming.

"Lovi? Are you okay?" Antonio asked sleepily, "Is someone here?" he jumped up and grabbed his axe, ready to fight off the creatures of the night, but it only made Lovino remember the nightmare he'd just had.

Tears streamed down his face and he pushed Antonio away when the teen tried to comfort him. "Lovi? Shh … calm down … did you have a bad dream?" Lovino looked into the warm emerald eyes and then away. It only reminded him of the way the prince had looked at Feliciano in the dream. "I'm fine. Go away … leave me alone …"

Antonio would have replied but both were interrupted my a loud voice, "Who the … who are you?"

They looked up and spotted three figures at edge of the cave. The first two were a little older than Lovino and were practically identical, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, though one's eyes were darker.

The third was an older tanned teen with dark hair tied back, "Damn it Alfred, they could be one of the infected! You never think! I should beat your head in!"

"N-no! It's okay … Alfred … please stop yelling! Besides, Carlos, they aren't even one of us …"

Lovino gasped lightly, noticing that they indeed were a different species. Long gauzy wings sparkled underneath the rising sunlight. Fear washed over him and he cowered behind Antonio. Antonio gripped the axe tightly, anger coming into his face, "Who are you?"

"Kind of rude, eh Mattie?" the short haired blonde laughed, "I'm Alfred, your hero!" the preteen waved lightly, "It's dangerous to be out here alone, ya know?"

"Where are we?" Antonio frowned. Lovino also wondered, since all three seemed to know a dialect of Sverran.

'Carlos' was the one to answer, "You're on a big island off the coast of Alverynia. What are you humans doing here?" he pushed 'Mattie' behind him.

Antonio nodded, "I see. Far from home, but not far from one of my colonies!"

Carlos glared, "Your colonies? You must be the bratty prince everyone has been so worked up over! Damn, why didn't you say so sooner. You're stupid father has been making life hell for everyone. He's been sending messages for the passed two days driving everyone mad!"

Alfred laughed, "Come on! You should come with us! We'll take you to the leader of this island and he'll get you on your way home!"

Antonio exchanged glances with Lovino and both followed, but Antonio never let go of his blade, "So if we're off the coast of Alverynia, then what are you?"

Mattie smiled softly, "We're fairies! Haven't you ever seen one before?"

"Fairies? But … I thought they were much smaller!" Antonio looked at them in amazement.

"Just a defensive magic of ours," Carlos explained, hitting Alfred on the head for pushing Mattie, "Most humans and elves only ever see that and assume that's how big we are."

Alfred began babbling in a language neither Illonian nor Sverran understood as they pushed their way out of the trees and into a village filled with more of the winged creatures. Most were tanned like Carlos, but a very select few were like Alfred and Mattie.

"This is only one of the tribes in Caruvi." Carlos welcomed them, "I'm surprised you were even alive out there, what with all the infected running around out there."

"Infected?" Antonio asked, looking at Lovino, who was also thinking about the creature that had attacked them.

"Yeah. One of the old crazy medicine men accidentally created something quite foul and it makes fairies insane." Mattie added quietly.

Antonio nodded, "That's what that thing was …"

"You ran into one? And you're still alive? Wow!" Alfred laughed.

Carlos raised his hand in warning, but the two blonde boys ran off to somewhere else.

"Sorry 'bout them. Alfred is … arrogant and I dislike him. A lot. Mattie is okay, but those two can be hard to tell apart sometime. I'm Carlos, by the way."

"Prince Antonio Fernandez Carriedo of Sverran and this is my personal servant and best friend, Lovino Vargas."

Carlos laughed lightly and led them into the bigger of the houses. An old man holding a small winged lizard looked up, "Ah, Carlos … you found the source of the screaming I see?"

The tall teen nodded, "Yeah, just that prince who fell over board that the king of Sverran has been pestering us about."

"I see, well done Carlos, I'll send the king a message at once to let the king know his son did indeed wash up on our shores." he scrawled dome things on a crudely made piece of paper and tucked it in the lizard's grasp. The creature hissed lightly and took flight.

"What is that?" Antonio watched it disappear.

"A baby Wyvern. A dragon of sorts. We train a lot of them out here." he smiled, "I can see you two must be in need of a bath and some food." his eyes scrutinized the boys, "And I hope you steered clear of our orange and red fruits …" he smiled knowing they had not, "They are nightmare inducing."

Lovino looked away, but Antonio laughed, "That explains my crazy dream … so many tomatoes died …" tears welled up in Antonio's eyes and Lovino hit his arm, "Seriously, bastard?"

The chief laughed and called for a young girl to come in, "Adelita?"

Adelita walked in, "Alfred isn't in here, is he?" she smiled, seeing he was not.

"Can you take them to the spring to wash up and find them something to eat and possibly a home to house them until his father gets here?" Adelita nodded and led them through the village.

"So you're from far away? You're actually the first humans I've ever seen!" she laughed, "I'm actually not from here, but from a Sverran colony in Malynna. Alfred and Mattie's parents brought me along while they came to visit here!"

She aimlessly babbled about how often she visits the island with Alfred, about how much she dislikes Alfred and about how she grew up with Alfred. Lovino shook his head and tuned out. They were finally going home.

They bathed in the spring and were allowed to eat things that wouldn't fill Lovino's dreams with death and abandonment and finally, they were led to a small home owned by Carlos's family and were given a place to sleep. Lovino couldn't wait to finally go home.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed~<em>

_~Lady Pyrien_


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow, so many reviews! Things are really picking up for this story and to reward all of you who have been here and reviewed and alerted and liked this story ... you'll love this chapter~! And I mean there's a bit of the self-a love in this-a one! Enjoy~!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kismet<em>**

**Chapter Eight: ****The Strange Gift**

* * *

><p>Home turned out to be a lot less calming than Lovino had hoped. He'd thought Antonio's father had over reacted upon their reuniting, but the castle was ablaze with bustling people, proudly welcoming home their precious prince. He was being thrown a party where he would tell his story about this and that and how he carried the weight of two on his shoulders and still survived the wild until he was found by the fairies.<p>

Lovino was of no use and was tossed aside. The queen hugged her son and cried, thanking the gods he was safe and had returned home.

"Mother, I'm fine! I promise!" he laughed, being hugged by Rosana as well.

The queen turned her gaze on Lovino, "If it hadn't been for you falling over board, my son would not have fallen either! I want him expelled from the castle. Better yet, I want him thrown from Sverran! He could have gotten Antonio killed!"

Antonio frowned and grabbed her arm, "He saved my life, mother. Had it not been for him I would have died."

The Vargas looked on his master in confusion. Saved his life? What was that insane, spoiled prince talking about?

"I nearly died battling a terrible creature and if Lovino hadn't been there, it would have torn me to shreds. He's not going anywhere. This boy has served me well and I'll be damned if you punish him for something he had no control over."

He turned to Lovino and smiled, "You are dismissed, Lovino. Head to the servant's quarters. You have the rest of the day off to recuperate." Lovino opened his mouth to pretest, but nodded and bowed before leaving. Tessa and Femke were probably worried out of their minds since he hadn't let them know he had left and he'd been gone for some time.

Lovino opened the door to the servant's quarters and smiled lightly seeing Femke and Tessa folding clothes. Tessa looked up and squealed, "Lovino!"

Femke dropped her basket and turned, "You're actually here?"

The two hugged him tightly, "When we found you missing, we were worried the queen had done something awful!"

Tessa cried, "Don't scare us like that again! You could have died out there!" she kissed his forehead, "I'll go get you something to eat. You look as though you haven't had a decent meal in ages!"

He nodded, "Okay, miss Tessa."

Femke grinned, "So? Tell me all about it? How was your trip? I'm so jealous! I want to go to the far west, too!"

Lovino sat down and began telling his story, from stowing away (and apologizing for not saying anything) to the serpent to washing up on shore and being attacked by the infected fairy. He told the two about Antonio saving him and the bad fruit and learning to swim, then finally the fairy village that they had been saved by.

"Wow, Lovi~ you're so lucky!" Femke laughed, "I'm definitely going one day!"

Night time came and he trudged to the bathing room and began setting up Antonio's bath. It had been so long since he'd done so and it was nice to have a bit of certainty back in his life.

The Sverran prince entered the room, "Lovi~? I thought I gave you the night off?"

Lovino glared, "You haven't bathed properly in a long time. I'll be damned if your stink seeps through the walls and I'm forced to endure it! So just get in the bath!"

Antonio laughed and nodded, "I see. No scented oils to tide you over?" the Illonian shook his head and pointed to the filled tub.

The Prince grinned, relaxing in the hot water, "This feels wonderful, Lovi~ you've outdone yourself~!"

Lovino rolled his eyes and dipped the cloth to begin cleaning the prince up. After the bath was finished, Antonio stood and dressed, "If you want … you can take one, too … I know … it's not much … but I really want to thank you for staying by my side during that entire … adventure. Good night, Lovi~! I'll see you in the morning~!" and with that, he left.

Lovino looked at the still hot water and shook his head. Even though the servant's, including Lovino, didn't get the privilege of hot baths, there was no way he was going to bathe in Antonio's bath water! He drained the basin and cleaned the sides and put the things away that he'd taken out.

He retreated to the servant's bath room and washed himself with the plan soap and cool water. He let his mind wander to his brother, the lucky bastard, who probably still got to take hot baths with the rose scented oils. Lovino wrapped the thin towel around his head and dried off his dark locks and dressed, before making his way back to his room.

Lovino was stopped at his door by the queen, "I don't know what you've done to twist my son up like that, but I have my eyes on you. Don't think you can continue to get away with making a mockery of my child. Watch your step. Antonio cannot protect you forever." she turned her icy eyes away and had the guard escort her away from the room. Lovino felt tears prick his eyes in fear. She would kill him the first moment he let his guard down, wouldn't she? He slammed the door behind him and ran to his bed, curling deep under the thick covers.

The Illonian sobbed in fear, hoping her promise was empty. He just had to stay good. Not mess up like he did at the Edelstein house.

* * *

><p><em>Four Years Later<em>

* * *

><p>"Lovino Vargas! You'd better wake up this instant!" as usual, Lovino was awoken by his best friend, Femke. He frowned. It was his day off, though. Why was she waking him up? "If you think you're getting out of celebrating this momentous occasion, you're sorely mistaken! Come on! Not everyday you turn fifteen!"<p>

Lovino groaned and rolled over. Femke and Tessa always went over board on his birthday, why would the seemingly most important one be any different? "Go away!" he shouted. It wasn't even his real birthday, just the day they had found him and brought him here. He couldn't actually recall when his real date of birth was, so they assumed to make it the day he'd come into their lives.

"Oh, come now Lovi~ I managed to get out of my duties to celebrate your birthday, too!" Lovino's face heated up bright red at the sound of Antonio's voice. He leaped out of bed and began to throw on some fresh clothes. He stepped in front of his mirror and brushed out his bed hair. He rubbed his cheeks, trying to rid himself of his childish blush.

The year before, Lovino discovered something about himself, that he swore to keep a secret until he died. He was … well … crushing on the prince. Each day for the passed four years that Antonio had been considered a man among his people, he'd grown more and more muscled and … sexy. Lovino blushed again and looked down at his lap.

He was ashamed to admit it even to himself, but he'd realized he'd been crushing for even longer than the passed year. He couldn't deny the way his heart pounded heavily against his chest when Antonio looked at him with those emerald eyes and asked for something and Lovino felt all too happy to get it for him. The nineteen year old man was always nice to Lovino, even with his workload doubling in the passed few years.

The king would be stepping down on Antonio's twentieth birthday and everyone wanted the Sverran prince to be ready for that day.

Lovino took a deep breath and put on his normal scowl and swung the door open, "Oi, bastard, who said I wanted you there?"

Antonio laughed and gripped Lovino in a tight hug, which Femke was all too happy to join. Lovino glared, "Okay, okay, get off me now!" he shoved them away and started storming toward the servant's quarters where Tessa would be waiting with his 'party', which was really just a few gifts they'd put together, clothing or something of the like and a cake or meal he liked.

"Lovi~! Wait up!" Antonio shouted with Femke to catch up to the Illonian.

"You two should learn to catch up!" he crossed his arms over his chest and pushed open the door to Tessa's room. The older woman looked up, "Lovino, dear, happy birthday, my boy … no … you're a man now, aren't you?" she smiled, tears in her eyes, "I remember it like it was yesterday … the day they brought you here … You were so small and fragile … an now look! My boy is all grown up!" she hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad to see you all grown up and strong now!" she kissed his cheek.

He laughed lightly and rubbed at his cheek. Femke and Antonio entered and soon the little celebration was on its way.

Femke handed Lovino her gift, which he opened and grinned at. A set of golden arm bands were resting inside, "Femke! These must have cost a fortune!"

She laughed, "Like I said: Not every day your best friend becomes a man! Besides, Daan helped pitch in! Those were crafted by the elves far up north. By the way, Daan wanted me to congratulate you on another year of surviving his majesty."

Lovino smirked, "It's definitely tough!" Antonio pouted, "Lovi~!"

Tessa laughed and handed over her box, "Happy birthday, sweetheart." he tore the lid away and pulled out a new tunic and pants (the newest fashion to hit Sverran), "These are … beautiful … thank you." he hugged the woman he could proudly say was like a mother to him.

She hugged back, "You're welcome, Lovino."

"Oh~! Now it's my turn!" Antonio laughed, handing over his present. Lovino forced his blush and excitement away as he pulled back the ribbon on the box and chewed his lower lip as he removed the lid.

He didn't know what to expect, but he hadn't expected this. Inside the small box was a black thin strip of leather with a pair of strings at the ends. He lifted it from the box and stared at it awkwardly, "A … what is it, tomato bastard?"

Antonio laughed lightly, "It's just a choker, you know? A necklace that hugs your neck." Lovino looked at Femke and Tessa, but both women were completely shocked by the gift. Lovino had seen a ton of people wearing them, the king and queen included, but he'd never bothered to ask what they were about. The Illonian figured it was some sort of strange fashion or whatever. He wasn't truly interested. "Uh … thanks?" he offered a confused smile and set the choker back in the box. Antonio laughed in what sounded like relief. Femke looked at the prince in confusion, "Your majesty? Why would you give such a gift?"

The prince smiled softly, "Because I want Lovi~ to have it." Lovino shook his head, figuring he'd ask later. Femke just giggled and turned to her mother, "Mama, is Lovi's cake ready?"

The woman nodded, "Of course!" she stood up and walked to the other room, "Your majesty, would you care to help me set up? I believe I must speak with you." Antonio bit his lip and nodded, following the woman like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"What was that about?" Lovino shook his head, setting the gifts aside.

Femke tackled her best friend and laughed, "You are so naïve sometimes Lovi~ but that's one of those cute things about you! Anyways, you should try on the armbands I got you! They have magic that shrinks them to their owner's arms and keeps them in place! It's really cool!"

She pulled the golden bands from their box and pulled Lovino's sleeves up to reveal his full arm," There we go!" she muttered, slipping the first one up to the spot where his bicep and shoulder were. The metal vibrated lightly before reducing in size and fitting perfectly against his skin.

He stared at it in amazement and laughed, "That was … that was cool!"

Femke winked and put the other on him, "Best part is they won't come off until you want them to. No one but you can remove them~!" she kissed his cheek, "Happy birthday, Lovino!"

Lovino grinned, "Thank you, Femke."

Tessa reentered the room with a pale Antonio behind her carrying plates. "I've brought the cake. You're lucky today is special because I'm letting you skip breakfast, mister." she winked, "Oh those armbands look lovely!"

Antonio nodded, setting down the plates, "They really do~!"

After singing an embarrassing song to the red faced Illonian, they were allowed to cut and eat the delicious pastry.

Lovino loved Tessa's baking the best. Even Antonio agreed she made the best cakes and sweets in the entire castle.

Antonio had to go to his duties and Tessa and Femke became busy with their own chores. Usually, Lovino spent his days following Antonio around to his lessons retrieving a book for him when he needed it, or bringing him something to drink, but on his days off, he was bored out of his mind. He sighed and wandered into the gardens, heading strait for his personal favorite spot, hidden among the tomatoes. No one ever found him while he was laying out there, and none of the gardeners or chefs missed a tomato or two that Lovino liked to steal off the vines and eat.

The warm yet cool air surrounded Lovino and he dropped into the dirt and looked up at the bright blue sky. He swore it was always sunny in Sverran. Lovino let his eyes close and he placed an old sun hat over his face and began to enjoy the early spring day.

However, the normal peace didn't come to the young man. His mind was caught up over the confusing gift the prince had given him. Why a black choker? Wasn't it just a tad bit too girly for Lovino to be wearing? He growled lightly and decided to think of anything else.

Femke's gift was really neat. He liked that gift. And Tessa's was amazing as well … but Antonio's? He sighed in annoyance and decided on a nice nap instead. It was just one of those few things he enjoyed on a daily basis. Antonio had the tendency to fall asleep around this time on his work, leaving Lovino to nap as well.

The Illonian fell into a nice peaceful sleep, and awoke sometime later as the sun was lowering in the sky. A much longer nap than usual, an all day nap, but definitely made up for Femke and Antonio waking him up so damned early. He stood up and dusted the dirt from his clothing and made his way back into the castle. His stomach growled for food and he stopped by Tessa's to eat a special tomato pasta for his birthday. He thanked her and walked to the prince's bathing room to set up the bath.

Antonio walked in and frowned, "I know you refuse to take a day off, but it's your birthday, Lovi~! Go back to your room and rest, sleep, do what ever … just take a night off!" the prince knelt beside Lovino who glared and looked away, "I don't care. It's just another day I have off."

The prince laughed, "Stubborn, are you~?"

Lovino glared, "And you're a spoiled prince bastard. I'm making good money here to get my brother. It feels like I'm cheating the system if I just take days off from my job."

"Feliciano is that important to you … I know … but you're going to work yourself to death before you can even find him." Antonio smiled lightly, "If you won't go to bed, then at least take the bath instead."

Lovino's face heated up and he shook his head, "N-no! Just t-take the bath, bastard. Shit!" Lovino frowned at the thoughts that came with his words.

"Lovi~? Are you okay?" the prince grabbed his personal servant's shoulder, but Lovino pushed his hand away, "Leave me alone!"

Lovino stood up, trying to hide his reddening face. Antonio stood up and grabbed his arm, "Lovino … I'm sorry if I said something insulting … it's just … I wanted you to have a good birthday … I'm sorry if I ruined it …" his eyes fell downcast.

The Vargas rolled his eyes, "You didn't ruin it, bastard … I'm just tired of telling you that I don't like taking nights off because then I sit in my room bored, doing nothing and earning gold for doing said nothing! And you're being a bastard for not just listening to me." Lovino glared and crossed his arms.

Antonio laughed, "Fine then, let's meet half way then. I want you to relax on your birthday so take a bath with me? The tub is big enough for us both and I won't 'try anything perverted'" the prince grinned, copying Lovino's words of warning he constantly told the prince whenever he optioned they shared anything. A carriage ride into the market, a bed when out of the kingdom on some trip, a plate of tomato slices. Anything.

Lovino glared, "Don't mock me, tomato bastard."

"I wasn't, Lovi~ I swear!" the Illonian stole a glance at the Sverran and blushed. There was no way he could share a bath. Not only was it wrong for him, a servant, to share a bath with the prince, he didn't want Antonio to see him naked, or even in his underwear. His body was nothing special, unlike Antonio's gorgeous well toned body. And that ass-

Lovino shook his head before he got 'The Problem' he'd been trying to avoid for awhile now. Almost every night ended with this problem and he hated succumbing to his sexual desires. Especially with the object of his fantasies in the room next over, just separated by a door. He'd often wondered if he'd been too loud, calling out (embarrassingly) Antonio's name and spilling himself onto his sheets.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked, his eyes softening, "Do you have the gift I gave you with you?" Lovino looked at him. What kind of question was that to be asked out of the blue like this?

"Y-yeah … I put it in my pocket." Lovino reached down and pulled the thin black choker from his pocket.

Antonio smiled, "Good … always keep it there … but for right now …" he grabbed it from Lovino and slipped it over his head and gently tied the ends on the back on Lovino's neck, "Just wear it for a few minutes …"

Lovino looked at Antonio confused, but the prince just smiled and pointed to his mirror, "Look~! It looks wonderful on you~!"

The Vargas looked at it and tilted his head to the side to look at the choker, "It feels girly …" his cheeks were still red.

"Ahahaha~ yeah, a little, but it really looks good on you." he reached up and ran his fingers down Lovino's neck, stopping on the choker. Lovino had rarely seen that look in the royal's eyes. It made him kind of nervous.

"Would you stop being so weird? God, bastard, you're insane sometimes …" Lovino turned his attention to the necklace. Why was it so important to keep on him all the time?

He shrugged and sighed, "Fine … I'll take the stupid bath, just stop being creepy!"

Antonio shook himself from whatever dream world he'd escaped to and smiled, "Yay~!" the man pulled off his tunic and undershirt and looked at Lovino, who had yet to take off anything, "Are you bathing fully dressed? Would it … make you more comfortable to leave something on? I know it's a little odd for two men to bathe, but we've done it before. Remember the island?"

Lovino glared, a blush staining his cheeks, "We were still half dressed, perverted bastard!"

Antonio chuckled and pulled off his pants, but left on the undergarments, "There, how about that?" the tanned man stepped one foot into the water, "You coming?"

The Illonian nodded and peeled away his clothing quickly and bit his lip hard stepping into the opposite side as Antonio. Lovino bit back a sigh of relief as the hot water covered his body. It had been terribly long since he'd taken a hot bath.

"That wasn't so bad, was it, Lovi~?" Antonio laughed, grabbing his wash cloth and lathering it up with the soap, "Come here. I won't do anything, just come here. You think you'd learn to trust me by now." the older man laughed lightly.

Lovino rolled his eyes and moved a little bit closer to Antonio, but not close enough. The prince frowned and reached forward to grab Lovino's arm and pull him closer. Antonio pressed the cloth to Lovino's back and began moving the cloth in little soothing circles, "This feels good, right?" he waited for Lovino to nod hesitantly, "Good … this is the best birthday any man in Sverran can have. You're finally a man on the 'outside', Lovi~!" he joked about Lovino's words always being about how he had been a man since he was nine.

His servant rolled his eyes and huffed, not trusting his shaky voice to say anything. The man he liked so much was washing his back … it was like one of those dreams he'd had a few months ago. However, in the dream … things turned a little heated and he'd awoken with … The Problem.

Antonio finished cleaning his back and took to washing the rest of his body like Lovino had always done for him, "Is this birth day good so far?"

Lovino turned a dark glare on Antonio, "Why do you keep bringing it up? Yeah, I'm fifteen now. Yeah, I'm a fucking adult. Yeah, it's a 'big day'," he growled, slapping Antonio's hand away, causing the cloth to fly across the room, "So the fuck what? I'm tired of hearing about it! If it's not important to me, why the fuck should it be so important to you, huh bastard? Why?" Lovino stood from the water and grabbed his clothes and began putting them on. Antonio jumped up, "Lovi, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"Didn't mean to upset me? 'ruin my birth day'? Piss me off?" Lovino rolled his eyes and finished dressing, "You've managed to do all of those, bastard. Leave me alone now. I'm going to bed!" he pulled at the choker, trying to take it off, "Damn it, bastard! Take it off! Get it off! _I want it off right now!_" he reverted to Illonian, something he only did when he was truly flustered, embarrassed, or upset.

Antonio nodded and hesitantly untied the choker, "I was hoping to see it on you for a little bit longer … I'm sorry for all of those things …" he pressed the choker into Lovino's hands and smiled sadly, "Please keep it in your pocket all the time?"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "I'll think about it, bastard!" he stormed away, leaving Antonio to finish his bath alone for the first time in six years.

The Illonian threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes tightly. He wasn't really upset with Antonio about anything at all, except maybe forcing him into the bath. Lovino only got mad as a distraction so Antonio wouldn't notice 'The Problem'.

The man pushed himself up onto his knees and embarrassingly began rubbing his hand over his throbbing member. Antonio had touched his back … had washed his back … it was such an intimate thing … even if Lovino had been the only one to think so.

He let a soft moan escape his lips as his fingers moved over the cloth of his pants. "Damn it!" they were in the way. The Illonian servant quickly discarded them to the ground, as well as the underwear he'd been wearing.

His mind drifted to the strong arms that had pulled him closer. He imagined those hands wrapping around his smaller frame and pulling him flat against Antonio's chest, then sliding down to grope Lovino's bottom.

Lovino moaned again and pumped slightly faster, thinking of Antonio's hand, slightly calloused from training with his axe, but still soft, doing this act instead.

"Gods … Antonio!" he gasped, feeling another ripple of pleasure course through his body. Antonio would then push his fingers inside and hit that sweet spot, causing Lovino to scream out in pleasure. Lovino groaned, his arousal becoming too much. He let his fingers slide into his entrance to find _that_ spot.

He let out a deep throaty moan and panted Antonio's name over and over, wishing Antonio was the one inside him. The Sverran would have enough of teasing and then he would take his servant.

Lovino hit the spot again and again, each one bringing forth a loud moan. His hand moved faster and faster until his climax was … just … about … to …

"NNNGGG! Antonio!" he called out, as his seed spilled forth. Lovino shook his head, a dizzy, sleepy feeling taking over on top of his pleasured state. He thought he heard an echo of his climax, but ignored it and dozed off, hoping he'd wake up early enough to clean up before he had to begin working.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oh La La~!<em>

_The first steamy scene and it's Lovino getting worked up over his little crush~! I hope you enjoyed this~ because seriously, I warn you now ... when I start the smut stuff, I can't stop ... -_- I re-read the entire story and lost count ... It's not all smut, there is plot, but this stuff just happens ... lmao XD I hope I did good!_

_~Lady Pyrien_


	9. Chapter 9

_Drum roll please~! *drum rolls*_

_Ok, that was lame XD anyways, enjoy this chapter~ I know you will ^_^_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kismet<em>**

**Chapter Nine: I Must Be Dreaming**

* * *

><p>Lovino awoke way earlier than planned and was disgusted to find he'd fallen asleep in the mess he'd created. He silently cursed himself and climbed out of the bed and walked over to the water pitcher and poured it into the large bowl. The Illonian used the water to cleanse his chest, stomach and member and stripped the shirt, which also took some of the 'damage' and re-dressed in something else.<p>

He pulled the bedding away from the bed and replaced it with a spare set and when he deemed the evidence well hidden, the exhausted man crawled back into bed and groaned. He hadn't wanted to do that earlier that night, but … a blush spread across his cheeks and he let his eyes close. Lovino curled up underneath his blanket and frowned.

Was a crush really supposed to last this long? And do these feelings come naturally with a crush? _Of course_, Lovino told himself,_ that's all it is._ He grabbed the choker he'd tossed to the night stand and ran his fingers over. Whatever it was, it seemed really important to Antonio. So of course Lovino was going to keep it with him … but why didn't he want him to just wear it instead? He'd forgotten to ask Femke or Tessa and he would risk asking anyone else in case it was supposed to be secret.

He clutched it tightly in his hands and fell fast asleep.

The next morning he awoke to Femke banging on his door, "Wake up! You're kind of late! The prince is already in his study and has requested you immediately … something's going on Lovi … please get up …"

Lovino forced himself out of the bed and got dressed. He left the room and glared at some of the passing guards. They were all running around, as well as servants rushing from place to place.

"What the hell is going on here, Femke?" She looked at Lovino and frowned sadly, "The king died in his sleep last night. They are trying to prepare for the funeral …"

The Illonian's mind wandered from the king, whom he would mourn later. His main concern now was how Antonio was feeling. The prince was extremely close with his father and was probably taking things hard, especially now that he was … king. Lovino felt his heart skip a beat, but not in a good way. Would he get a new servant to help him? One that would be appropriate to be seen in public with such high ranking royalty.

The only upside Lovino could see was the fact that he would finally be able to get a message to his brother. "You said Antonio's in his study?"

Femke looked at him with mild shock, "You didn't call him a name! Could this be love~?"

Lovino's face turned beet red and he shook his head, "NO! I just feel bad for him because he lost his dad. I wasn't as close with my dad as he was, but I know what it's like to lose a close family member." Femke gave him a cheshire smile, "Of course, Lovi~ I believe you~ … not! You like him, don't you?"

The Illonian servant blushed a deeper red, "S-shut up! D-don't talk about it s-so freely like t-that!" she giggled, "I'm sorry, but you two are so adorable together!"

Lovino glared, "Don't say things like that … I mean it … it's just a stupid crush, besides," he frowned, "You know as well as I do that we couldn't be together."

Femke stopped laughing, "I guess … but then why would he … oh never mind … I have to get upstairs. See you later~!"

He waved her off and went to the study where Antonio was sitting at the window, not doing any work. Tears streaked his face and he looked genuinely pained.

"Lovi?" he turned to meet eyes with his servant and smiled lightly, "Thank you for coming in. Lock the door, please." Lovino nodded and slid the bar into place. That was rather unusual behavior, but who knew? Maybe the king hadn't just 'died' and the royals were under lock down until an assassin was found. Which, the thought itself made no sense since the late king was loved by all.

"Do you have that choker?" Antonio asked, motioning for Lovino to come a little bit closer. The Illonian man nodded and pulled it from his pocket, "Why?"

"Put it on … please." Lovino raised his brow, but did as he was told and tied the black leather onto his neck. This made Antonio smile brightly again, something Lovino was relieved to see. The Sverran grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his arms and began sobbing. Lovino became confused, but lifted his hand to Antonio's back, which he began awkwardly rubbing in hopes of getting the prince to calm down.

It worked and Lovino sighed in relief, but Antonio still hadn't let go of him, only held him tightly in his lap. Maybe he just needed the comfort?

Lovino closed his eyes and let the blush stain his cheeks. The two sat in silence, Lovino being uncomfortable for obvious reasons. He bit his lip and squirmed, "Okay, bastard! Enough of the awkward hugging shit!" Lovino pushed away and crossed his arms and glared. Antonio smiled, recovering from his shock.

"I'm sorry, Lovi~ I was just … I don't know. Things are out of control today … my father passed away and my coronation as king is tomorrow! Things weren't supposed to happen like this!" he let his head drop into his hands and the soon to be king let out another light sob, "I'm so scared. What if I mess up and ruin the empire my father created?"

Lovino looked away. He had that feeling all the time, just there wasn't an empire resting on his shoulders, but his own life. With the queen constantly overshadowing him, there was no room for noticeable mistakes. He frowned, "You're not going to mess up, Antonio. That's just not the kind of person you are nor the king you will become … you're going to do fine." why was that so hard for him to say? Yet at the same time, it felt natural for Lovino to say things like that to the man he lo-liked.

The Illonian servant's face lit up bright red.

"Lovi~? You really think so?" he pulled Lovino into another tight embrace, "You're so cute~!"

"Damn it, bastard!" Lovino shouted, pushing against the older man's chest, but not really wanting to be let go, "I'm not cute! Handsome, gorgeous, sexy, yes … cute? No!"

Antonio laughed and kissed Lovino's cheek, "You made me feel so much better, Lovi~"

The prince let out a small sigh, "I have to get somewhere now … extra hot bath tonight. I'll see you then~" the older man left the room and Lovino behind.

Lovino said nothing, but let his hand rise to rest on his cheek. Antonio had kissed him … Antonio had kissed him! He shook his head and untied the choker then slipped it back into his pocket before going to find Femke to help her with her chores until it was later.

Antonio bit his lip as he walked down the halls. He hadn't meant to let himself slip like that! Going so far as to kiss his – no, not his – Lovi on the cheek. It was forbidden for him to love anyone but another noble or royal. But … he hadn't known when it happened … nor did he truly understand why, but he was head over heels in love with his servant, Lovino Vargas.

Lovi was … Antonio couldn't even begin to describe how great he thought Lovi was! The younger man was rough around the edges, but that's what made him so unique compared to other people he knew that were frightened of him because of the power he held in his hands.

And they were right to fear him. Anyone but Lovi insulting him would result in punishment. So what if it was favoritism or double standards or whatever you would call it? Lovi was different. He'd been hurt so badly somewhere in his past and now to see him occasionally smile or laugh, to see him open up to the prince … it made life brighter for Antonio.

He'd known he was in love with Lovi for a few years now. He remembered the exact moment he realized it, too. It was a few days following his sixteenth birthday. It was one of Lovi's days off and the boy was out in the tomatoes, like he did every day off.

Antonio had had nothing better to do … _"Lovi~ are you out here?" the prince frowned, searching for his servant. It was late and Lovi still had not shown up. He was beginning to get worried about him. _

_ He walked through the tomatoes and found Lovi curled up on the ground, sleeping soundly. A smile graced the prince's lips and he sat down beside the sleeping twelve year old. _

_ Who knew that Lovino Vargas liked to sleep talk when he was comfortable? _

_ "What was that, Lovi~?" the Sverran prince leaned over. _

_ Lovino grumbled in his sleep and rubbed his face, " …n … Tonio …" Antonio blushed lightly upon hearing the sleeping preteen mumbled his name._

_ "Aw, Lovi is dreaming of me perhaps?" Antonio laughed. His laughter was cut short, however, by Lovi's next words._

_ " … kiss … kiss me …" _

_ He stared at him in shock, his face becoming dyed to match the tomatoes he loved so much. Had … had Lovino actually said that? What exactly was he dreaming about to elicit such words? D-did Lovi think of Antonio that way?_

_ Antonio bit his lip and was suddenly fraught with images of Lovi. A jealous, possessive Antonio began bubbling to the surface, wanting to be Lovi's first kiss, wanting to be his first everything. Of course, he wouldn't have to wait long. At least until the boy's fifteenth birthday when he was considered a man. _

_ But these thoughts weren't normal, were they? He looked down at the servant and licked his lips. He no longer cared. He would wait for Lovi and then he would have him. _

Of course, now Antonio knew he could never be with Lovino the way he'd wanted. He could pretend, even if Lovi didn't know what went on in his mind. And Lovino didn't have to. As long as he could hold Lovi once or twice, and in his mind, imagine that they could be married and happy, that was enough for him.

He also knew that Lovi returned these feelings, at least … that's what he heard several nights a week. Lovi wasn't very quiet with his alone time, and Antonio heard the things the servant screamed in his ecstasy. Just the thought of hearing the one you love call your name like that … Antonio bit his lip and willed away those images. He just wished he could be the one causing those noises and moans, not just the images he created in his love's mind.

He opened the door to the meeting (usually the war room) and took a deep breath before smiling at his mother softly. She smiled back, but he could see the pain in her eyes from losing her beloved husband.

"Ah, prince Antonio, you're arrival is most excellently timed," one of the court members, a noble by the name of Tulio, smiled.

"Thank you, lord Tulio." he seated himself at the opposite end of his mother and chewed the inside of his lip. This is what he had been dreading: the talk of his rising to the throne. But then he pictured Lovi's beautiful hazel eyes, looking away. A light blush covering his cheeks as he nervously encouraged Antonio to be a great ruler. It made the meeting that much more bearable.

After they spoke of the coronation, the lords left and all who remained, the queen and her son, stood up. "Antonio, my sweet child, I'm so proud to see you finally ascending to the throne. Your father would be so proud! I only wish he could have been here to see it." she hugged her child and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, mama." he whispered, hugging her back.

Queen Isabella smiled, "Maybe now you can replace that old servant of yours. Get one suited to your station?"

Antonio laughed it off, "Lovino is fine. I don't care that he's a little clumsy sometimes."

Isabella frowned, "You should, though! You don't want to end up like Rosana … who ran away with her servant … god knows what she was thinking!"

Rosana had found happiness with the young man that served her faithfully for years. Isabella didn't know, but Rosana sent Antonio a letter telling him about his nephew and how happy she was.

He only wished for some of that happiness, "You think I'll run away with Lovino?"

"Heavens no! I am only pointing out what becomes of bad servants. They put bad thoughts into your head if you're not careful. That boy is tricky and is only after his own self interest. He's no good and it would be best that you rid yourself of him at once."

Now he felt she was crossing lines. Lovi wasn't bad! And he wasn't putting bad thoughts in Antonio's head!

Antonio knew what he wanted … and he just wanted to freely love Lovi. Maybe … yes … maybe _that_ would work! His mind began twisting with thoughts and plans. He would have to try it out and hope for the best, else Tessa's anger would be unleashed upon the soon to be king. Lovi was like a son to her and she made her threats clear. If Antonio broke Lovi's heart, she _would_ break him.

Lovino growled in annoyance, filling the tub with the final bit of 'extra' hot water. He threw the scented salts in it and crossed his arms, waiting for the bastard to show up. He'd even taken the liberty of tying on the stupid choker so Antonio would be happier upon coming back from the meetings and pre-coronation set up.

He double checked that he had the Sverran's favorite soaps and a wash cloth. He'd grabbed the prince's night clothes and those were folded on one of the stools in the bathing room. A few towels were neatly stacked up on a wooden shelf next to the basin. All that was missing was a spoiled bastard who was late.

Lovino didn't have all night to sit around and wait. He would prefer to go to bed before anything else happened.

He was already in a foul mood because of Femke's teasing. That girl definitely knew how to exploit a stupid crush!

And! And! She danced around his questions on the choker. His best friend, one of those people he thought he could trust, refused to tell him what was so important about it. She just said it was nothing and smiled lightly, ending the conversation.

Lovino's gaze turned to the mirror, "What is so important about you?" he glared at the black strip on his neck. The door opened behind him and Antonio stumbled in looking worn out, "Hey, Lovi~!" the man locked the door behind him and glanced at his bed room door to make sure it was locked as well.

The Illonian raised his brow and shrugged it off, "Hey yourself, bastard. You're late! I'm tired and don't want to be kept up all night, damn it!"

Antonio laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, Lovi~! I got caught up with the tailor. Mother had requested I have a new outfit completely done for tomorrow. Then the funeral for my father took longer than expected …"

"Tch, whatever." Lovino crossed his arms. The Sverran prince grinned and pulled off his clothing and slipped into the water.

"Mm, this bath feels wonderful, Lovi~!" Lovino rolled his eyes and knelt down at the edge of the basin to dip the cloth.

As he washed the older man's back, Antonio struck up an odd conversation, "Lovi~? Have you had your first kiss, yet?"

Lovino's cheeks became red, "What kind of question is that, bastard?"

Antonio chuckled, "You're face is so red, just like a tomato!" Lovino hit him with the cloth, splashing droplets of soapy water everywhere.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I have!"

The prince's laughter died quickly and he turned a gaze to Lovino. Lovino could have been mistaken, but was that … anger? Jealousy? It couldn't be … he was imagining things … right?

"Who was it? Did you enjoy it? You're not courting anyone without telling me, are you?"

Lovino bit his lip. Antonio rarely became this intense … and over something as stupid as his first kiss?

"When I was about ten … Femke and I were talking about that stuff and we decided to try it out. No, I didn't enjoy it. It was awkward and weird. Both of us agreed and I shouldn't have to tell _you _if I'm courting anyone or not, but no, I'm not. God bastard … you're … acting … so … bastard? What are you doing?"

Antonio still looked angry, obviously not happy with Lovino's answers. What the hell did it matter to him anyways? The prince was completely turned around, facing Lovino, in the bath and was slowly climbing out.

"Would you like to try kissing again, Lovi~!" Antonio breathed huskily, once he was hovering over Lovino, who had fallen over trying to push away from Antonio.

"N-no! Like I said, Femke and I thought it was too weir-"

"Not with_ her_, my little Lovi~" his what? "with **_me_**~" Antonio's emerald eyes met Lovino's.

"W-what are y-you t-talking about, b-bastard?" Lovino's face was on fire and he felt he was inside one of those dreams of his … wait … maybe this was a dream! He sighed in relief. Had he fallen asleep while waiting for Antonio to show up.

"Mm, my Lovi~ oh how I've longed to hold you in my arms … I want to kiss you, my love." the prince wrapped his arms around Lovino and pulled him into his naked lap and began ghosting his lips over Lovino's cheeks.

Lovino shuddered in delight. The Illonian wanted to give in and kiss his prince, but if he did, he'd only wake up with that problem and he didn't have any more spare sheets in the room.

"J-just g-get back in the b-bath, perverted bastard!" Lovino stuttered, pushing out of the man's lap. His blush intensified when he realized he'd been sitting on Antonio's bare lap.

"Okay, my Lovi~!" he sighed and slipped back into the water, "It makes me happy to see you wearing that choker~"

"Y-yeah, yeah … whatever, just shut up … the sooner this dream is over, the sooner I can wake up and pretend it never happened …" Lovino frowned.

"Dream?" Antonio turned to face Lovino with a hurt expression, "This isn't a dream, Lovi … I really do love you …" the prince bit his lip and stood from the water, "Damn it … I should not have … I'm so stupid!" he grabbed and towel and wrapped it around his waist, "I'm sorry Lovino … I didn't … oh god … I was so sure you liked me, too!"

Lovino was speechless. His fingers slowly moved to his leg and his pinched hard. Pain shot up through his thigh and he bit his lip. Everything that had just happened wasn't a dream at all.

Antonio, prince Antonio Carriedo, heir to the throne of Sverran, wanted to kiss him … and was in love with him. He didn't know what to say.

"T-this isn't a d-dream?" that was the best he could manage? He felt like his heart was about to explode from his chest.

It was real. Antonio loved him! But they … they couldn't be together! It was … didn't Antonio know that?

"No … it's not." the Sverran prince knelt beside Lovino, "I just … I just wanted a taste of what it would be like to have you as my own. I'm tired of pretending and I wanted to feel your lips against mine and have you hold me ti-"

He was cut off by Lovino's lips, pressing against his own in a sloppy kiss. Antonio moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Lovino's smaller frame. He deepened the kiss and ran his tongue along the younger man's lips. The Illonian parted them so that Antonio could slip inside.

Lovino's head swam and his cheeks were on fire, but he didn't care. He was kissing Antonio! The prince pulled away and pressed his forehead to Lovino's and smiled, "Still weird?"

"Shut up, bastard. Don't mock me!" Lovino blushed looking away. Antonio kissed him softly, "I wasn't mocking you, my love~"

The Illonian pushed at his chest, "You smell … finish your bath …"

Antonio laughed lightly, "Join me? I won't do anything, I just want to hold you close." Lovino blushed and nodded, stripping down to his underwear. No matter what Antonio said, he wasn't about to just strip naked.

With a bright red face, Lovino sunk into the water and pulled his knees up to his chin. This was real. He was really with Antonio in _that_ way. What he'd thought was unrequited crushing … well … it turned out Antonio loved him!

But … what if he didn't? Lovino frowned as the prince settled in the water and began washing himself.

What if Antonio learned about his crush from Femke or something and was just playing along? Lovino glared. He didn't want to use Antonio for his own satisfaction, nor did he want pity love. Besides, the prince couldn't be with him! It was wrong! Lovino felt hot tears threaten to spill.

"Lovi, my love~? What's wrong? I didn't do anything to upset you, did I?" Antonio pressed a hand to Lovino's shoulder.

"No, bastard … but I don't want this!"

Antonio looked hurt, "I thought-"

"No! I do want you!" he felt his face heat up over the confession he'd let slip, "I don't want your pity. I'm not a child you can just play with. Just because I like you, doesn't mean you have to pretend to like me to make me happy."

The prince glared, "You think I'm pretending?" Antonio fell silent from a loss of words. He felt hurt that Lovino would think so low of him, "Why would I purposefully dangle something you wanted like that, Lovi? I love you. It hurts that you think I would do that to you."

"We can't be together, bastard. I'm an Illonian servant and you're about to be the fucking king."

Antonio smiled. Lovino was getting whiplash from his constant mood swings, "Exactly~! When I'm king, I'll have the power to do pretty much anything I want~ even allow myself to court my personal servant~!"

Lovino blushed, "You courting me? Hah! Yeah right, you can't resist _my_ charms, bastard."

The Sverran man scooted to his love's side and kissed his cheek, "I know~ and I wouldn't want it any other way~"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Teehee~! they are finally together XD after nearly ten chapters, you guys get your love fest with the happy couple~! but ... how long will this secret happiness last?<em>

_~Lady Pyrien_**  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_Yays~! now that the romance has begun, my story is picking up ^_^_

_PS~! I have opened a poll for this series (yes series, working on a story for each couple, currently trying to finish the GerIta one) However, I have so many pairings for America that I like, I can't decide on any of them. Go to the poll or feel free to tell me who you would like to see him with. The choice is all yours and I will go with what you have chosen to start his storyline. _

_Current options listed are all viable in the story since each person has met or will meet at on point:_

_USUK; RusAme; AmeBelarus; KimchiBurger; AmeMex and if I have missed any of your favorites, feel free to tell me and I can add it to the list.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kismet<em>**

**Chapter Ten: I'm Not a Fool**

* * *

><p>Lovino leaned back against the basin, finally gaining some peace. Antonio was also relaxing, holding Lovino's hand, "Lovi, my love~ can I court you?"<p>

The Illonian man was caught off guard at the sudden question and if it were possible, his face would have become more red than it already was, "W-why would y-you ask s-something like that, b-bastard?"

"Because I want to be professional about this, my love (sorry~ I can't say that enough!) and I'm asking your permission to court you. Tomorrow, after my coronation, I'll see about taking you to the beach or something like that. What do you say~?"

Lovino looked into Antonio's glittering green eyes and sighed, "You're really going to make me say it? Fine. You you can court me …" he mumbled, turning away.

"Yay~ I'm so glad!" Lovino rolled his eyes and picked up the cloth to wash himself. He was actually really sleepy and just wanted this … exciting and emotional roller coaster of a day to be over.

Antonio took the cloth from him and took over washing his back and arms, "You don't have to do that, bastard …" Lovino let his eyes close and he enjoyed the feeling of Antonio's hands skillfully massage the soap onto his skin.

"Mm, I know,_ my love_," Antonio pressed a kiss to the back of Lovino's neck. The place where his lips touched seemed to burn and Lovino frowned. It was happening again. His stupid problem was back.

"I-I have t-to g-go now! Sleepy!" the Illonian rose from the cooling water and grabbed and towel and wrapped it loosely around his middle before grabbing his clothes up and running to his room. Antonio called after him, but Lovino didn't stop until he dropped at the side of his bed. He couldn't risk messing up the sheets, but … his hand flew to his member and he began the process all over again.

At least this time, when he'd finished, the towel was the only thing to suffer. He cleaned up and tossed the towel in the hamper with his sheets. He'd need to get those washed tomorrow.

Sleepily, he crossed the room and washed his hands in the large bowl and looked up into the mirror. Was there even a chance for him? His fingers grazed the choker. He'd completely forgotten (again) to ask Antonio what it meant. He figured at least now it was a gift of love. Lovino let out a soft sigh and turned around. His eyes widened in shock to see Antonio standing in the door way, dressed in his night clothes, which reminded Lovino he was still stark-naked from his … alone time.

"Antonio! What are you doing in here?" Lovino grabbed his blanket from the bed and wrapped it around himself. The prince smiled and walked up to him, gently pulling the embarrassed younger man into his arms, "I just wanted to say good night to you, my Lovi~!"

"Well, now you've said it! So you can go now!"

Antonio laughed lightly, "I see, I see. Good night, Lovi~ I'll see you tomorrow~ you'll be at my coronation, right?" he looked hopeful.

"Of course, now just go!" Lovino tried to push him with one hand, the other desperately trying to keep the blanket up.

"Okay, good night Lovi~, I love you." he stole a soft kiss from Lovino and left the room. The Illonian sighed in relief and climbed into the bed, not even bothering to locate his night clothes. Sleeping nude was far more comfortable anyway. His fingers brushed against the choker and he drifted to sleep.

He was awoken, not by Femke, like usual, but pressure on his face. His eyes opened to find Antonio bent over his bed, kissing him awake.

"What the hell, bastard?" he quickly sat up and looked around sleepily.

Antonio smiled, "You're awake! I missed you so much~!" the prince hugged Lovino close.

"I was in the next room over, clingy bastard!" the Illonian blushed.

"I know, Lovi~ and it was the worst night of my life! Tonight, I want you to sleep in my room … my new room. Since I'm king, I'll be taking over the king's old bedchamber …" he said slightly sad. Lovino frowned, "I'm not sleeping in the same room as you!"

"But you have before~! Please, Lovi~? Please?" the soon to be king's eyes watered up and his lower lip popped out. Lovino hated when Antonio did this. It made saying 'no' to anything impossible.

"No, no, no … not that face!" Antonio added a small whimper to be on the safe side.

"Fine! I'll sleep in your room, but no funny business! I mean it! Just because we're courting doesn't mean I'm bedding you. Ever." Lovino crossed his arms.

Antonio leaned forward and kissed Lovino's neck, right on top of the choker, "Don't worry, Lovi~ I promise to keep my hands to myself. Don't forget to take this off before coming to the coronation. By the way, you'll need to dress up nice, like in those clothes Tessa got you and meet me in my study a little bit before the ceremony. That way you can be with me when I get crowned."

Lovino blushed and nodded, trying to hold in the soft moan that the kiss to his neck induced, "Only if you tell me what it means."

"What what means?" Antonio tilted his head in confusion.

"This choker thing! I want to know what it means!" his eyes were hard as he glared daggers and the prince. Antonio's face lit up red and he shook his head, "It was just a gift Lovi~! I like seeing you wear it, that's all! … it's … it's hand made, by the way." the man touched the fabric, "dragon skin … when cured just right, it can become the softest thing in the world, but near impossible to destroy. It took me almost four months just to cut it, not to mention the time it took to carve the designs."

Lovino felt slightly guilty for not appreciating the gift a little more. Antonio seemed to put a lot of work into it and the Illonian scoffed at it because it was girly. He hadn't even taken the time to truly notice the swirls and lines that were pressed into the dragon skin.

"Incredibly rare, so I'm glad I got to give it to you for your birthday. It will last you until you die and even after. This choker is …" he stopped short and smiled nervously, "I hope you like it~!"

Lovino nodded and hesitantly kissed Antonio, "I do like it … I just want to know why I can't wear it in public."

"I want to be the only one to see it on my Lovi~!" the prince kissed the choker again. "Remember, meet me in my study before the coronation."

The Illonian shooed the prince out and laid back down on his bed. Antonio was moving rooms, which meant he was also moving to a new room. The personal servant's room the connected to the king's room. He'd been there only once before and didn't like it because there were multiple beds for the multiple servant's who served the king and the queen also had a room just like it for her multiple servants.

It also meant, he wouldn't be Antonio's only personal servant anymore. There would be several others who would fetch a snack, bring his drink, grab the book and paper, and … run his bath …

Lovino felt anger rise and jealousy bubble. Some other person was going to get to see HIS Antonio naked? He stopped and shook his head, "Not my Antonio …" he found the box Tessa had given him and pulled out the clothes and smiled lightly, donning the pants and throwing the tunic and long vest like jacket thing on. He brushed his hair and smiled at his reflection. He was feeling pretty good that morning.

He let his fingers glide over the dragon skin choker and frowned untying it. Lovino let it slip into his pocket and he pulled on his boots. A knocking came from his door, followed by Femke's voice, "Lovi~! Wake up! We have a lot of-"

Lovino swung open the door and waved, "I'm awake, Femke."

She raised his eyebrow and grinned slyly, "Tell me all about it."

He looked at her in shock and confusion, "What are you talking about?" she walked a full circle around him.

"You're up early, already dressed, nicely. Your hair is shining and actually brushed, early. You smell faintly of lavender … prince Antonio's favorite soap. Not to mention, there's a faint red mark all the way around your neck, which means you wore Antonio's gift. So? Are you going to tell me what happened or should I make up disgustingly disturbing scenarios until I get it right and/or make you wish you'd told me?"

Lovino glared, "You scare me sometimes." he muttered as they headed to breakfast, "Nothing happened … just … I ran the bastard's bath, like usual, but he came in and was acting all weird, then he starts blurting all this random shit about loving me. Then he … we … kissed …" he cheeks became red, "I went to bed and he woke me up a little bit before you came along to tell me he wanted me to be beside him when he's crowned."

Femke squealed in delight, "Oh! This is just like some romantic love story mama used to tell me before bed! How exciting!" grabbing her food.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "No it's not. It's creepy and weird. He even 'officially' asked to court me." they sat down at their regular table in the back.

The blonde giggled again, "I hope you said yes! You've been in love with him for years now!"

He choked on his wine and glared at her, "In love? Who said anything about me_ loving_ him?" the Illonian picked up the food on his plate and began eating.

Femke rolled her eyes, "You don't have to be a wizard or whatever to know you're head over heels. Come on, take your birthday for example. You were tomato red when ever the prince even looked at you! And a few months ago when he picked you up after you tripped. That was adorable. Lovi, you've got it pretty bad. You'd be insane not to take a chance to be with the crowned prince!"

Lovino couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could his best friend think he was actually in love with Antonio. Sure he liked him … a little … okay, maybe a lot, but still. It couldn't be love!

"I'm not in love with him …"

"Keep telling yourself that, Lovi … you might lose him that way." she sipped her wine.

"I'm going to lose him anyway. What part of I'm a servant and he's a king do people not seem to get?" Lovino muttered bitterly.

His best friend looked on him in sadness, "Sometimes, you just have to go with it. I'm sure it won't be all bad … you might be able to be together after all. Who knows? Just … do what makes you happy!" she rested her hand on his and offered a comforting smile.

Lovino sighed and nodded, "I guess you're right. He probably couldn't leave me alone if he tried." they shared a laugh and left the table to find Tessa.

"Mama! Guess what?" Femke called out. Lovino slapped his hand over her mouth, "Don't you dare!"

The girl glared and licked his hand. He pulled away in disgust and she took of through the small set of rooms the women shared, "Guess what?"

Tessa looked up from her sewing, "Hello, Femke, Lovino, what is it?"

Lovino grabbed Femke and pulled her back against the doorway, which Femke latched onto, "Lovi is b-"

He covered her mouth again, "I said no, Femke!" the blonde girl laughed, "Being courted!"

Tessa stood up from her chair and hugged Lovino tightly, "Oh, my boy is growing still!"

"It's no big deal … so I'm being courted … so what?" Lovino rubbed his cheek and looked at the ground.

"By our king to be, no less~!" Femke winked and ignored Lovino's death glare. Tessa smiled warmly, "Antonio finally worked up the courage to court you?"

Lovino didn't answer, his embarrassment was too great. Did everyone know about their feelings?

The older woman made things worse by giving him 'the talk' again as well as some advice on love. It had to be the single most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him. Upon his leaving, he swore revenge on Femke.

The Illonian still had some time to kill before the coronation, so he decided to go early to the study. Antonio looked up from the window and smiled warmly when Lovino entered, "You're here a little early~!"

"I know, but Femke was teasing me about some stuff and I just had to get away." he explained, hoping Antonio wouldn't pry any farther.

The Sverran crossed the room and took Lovino into his arms and held him for a few moments, before pressing kisses to the top of his love's head and down his face, finally meeting his lips. Lovino moaned lightly into the kiss, which Antonio deepened by plunging his tongue into the Vargas' mouth. Antonio won the battle for dominance and his hands caressed Lovino's back.

"I love you so much, Lovi~!" he gasped, trying to take in air. Lovino blushed and just kissed Antonio. It was just a crush … just a silly little fling … nothing more …

The two continued their kissing until a knock came at the door, "My lord, it's time …" came a muffled voice through the door. Antonio frowned, his heart rate speeding up. He looked to Lovino. The Illonian glared, "What? Time for you to go become king and … stuff."

"Kiss for luck, my love?" Lovino blushed and closed his eyes and leaned forward, letting himself open for a kiss. Antonio captured his lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss, "Thank you, love, come on. I want you there." he gave the younger man's hand a squeeze. He let go and opened the door to leave. Lovino blushed lightly and bit his lip, following his master, soon to be king, and … boyfriend?

There were guards standing at the doors, but when they saw Antonio they let him through. The pair tried to stop Lovino from going in, but Antonio said he was with him and they moved.

Behind the doors was the throne room. Nobles and royalty from all over were standing behind velvet ropes, ready to see the monarch crowned.

Queen Isabella walked up to greet her son, "Oh, Antonio … you look wonderful. What is _he_ doing here?" she looked at the servant.

"He's been faithful to me these many years. He deserves to be here, just as Alvaro was for father and Catalina for you." his emerald eyes were hardened. The queen frowned lightly, "Very well. To the side with you, boy."

Lovino nodded and quickly stood beside a bunch of other servants on the edges of the steps. His heart was racing and he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He definitely didn't want to upset the queen any further nor embarrass Antonio.

The Illonian's eyes watched Antonio closely as the prince crossed the room and knelt before an old man. Lovino heard the man begin to speak about vows to the kingdom or something like that, Lovino couldn't help but stare at Antonio's face. The crowned prince's circlet sat perfectly on his dark curls. The tanned face looked to the floor with an intense expression, one that showed how serious he was about taking the throne. The look made Lovino's heart pound.

More words were said and the old man grabbed the king's crown from a pillow. The circlet was removed and the crown was set where it used to be. Lovino's eyes darted up to the old man and back to Antonio as he said something.

Then Antonio rose to his feet and turned to face the crowd of nobles and they cheered for the new monarch.

The Sverran king turned his eyes to the side to steal a glance at Lovino and he smiled, sending blood rushing to Lovino's face. Lovino clapped along with the others, even giving a smile to Antonio. The Illonian found the ceremony to be shorter than he'd expected, but Antonio was the king now. He was ruling monarch over Sverran. Many nobles came forward offering condolences and congratulations.

After all was said and done, everyone moved to the dining hall to have a light lunch and then after was a small ball.

Lovino didn't mind being the only one allowed to serve the new king. He even smiled smugly at the servant that was turned down. He set the plate Antonio had specifically ordered down in front of the king and Antonio smiled.

The queen looked up, "Boy, aren't you going to taste the food? For poison?"

Lovino bit his lip and nodded, "Of course!" he reached over to test the food, but Antonio smacked his hand away, "No need. _He_ can do it." he pointed to a different servant. The servant tried the food and gave it a pass. Lovino glared at Antonio, but he wouldn't dare say anything in front of the queen. Eventually, the lunch was over and the queen led everyone into the grand ballroom to dance.

The Illonian servant found himself standing against the wall, watching as the man he lov-liked! danced with young women from all over the kingdom. Rage bubbled inside him at the look Antonio gave each woman, as if they were the only person in the world. He'd never looked at Lovino like that! And he was supposed to be in love with the younger man!

He clenched his fists and glared daggers at the king, wishing to walk over and punch him in the stomach for toying with his emotions. Not only had he pushed away his services at the table, he pulled this?

Lovino huffed in anger. Did Antonio think he wasn't suited for the tasks that had been asked of him? It was infuriating!

His arms fell to his sides and he leaned against the wall, very unprofessionally, and even though it upset him, he watched Antonio dance with a young brunette woman who was leaned against his chest.

An older man walked up and bowed lightly to Lovino, "Young sir, I've been instructed by the king to show you to your new room and the bathing room, where he wishes for you to draw him a bath."

"This early? But dinner isn't even being served yet!" the Illonian was confused.

"The king wishes to retire early in preparations for tomorrow. He's a big day ahead of him and dinner will be brought straight to his chambers." the man explained.

"Fine, better than sticking around this place." he gaze a final glare at Antonio before following the older servant to the chambers, "This first door here," he pointed a small door, "Is your new room. Your things are in there … and under the king's orders, the other beds have been removed, as well and the servants that were in there. A larger bed has been brought in for you. You must be one hell of a servant to get such special treatment from his majesty." the man laughed lightly.

He walked to a larger door, "And this is the king's chambers. His clothing is already put away, so make sure to find out where that stuff is, and finally the bathing chamber. Unlike the prince's old room, this one can only be entered through the king's chambers. Safety reasons, of course," he opened the door and led Lovino inside through the king's room, which featured a much larger bed than Antonio's old one.

"This door is the bathing chamber and here is the keys for all of these rooms. Do not lose them, else the king's life be in danger. Now I take my leave. Everything you need is inside. If you need anything, I'm in the servant's quarters." he bowed and took his leave.

Lovino rolled his eyes and unlocked the bathing chamber door. He walked inside and was surprised to see the basin was also built into the ground, but was twice the size of any bath he'd seen before. All of Antonio's salts, soaps and oils were sitting on the shelves and fresh linens were hung up and the well and heating system were in a connecting room. He wouldn't have to carry the buckets down the hall anymore. He sighed and got to work, heating the water to be carried.

After the bath was full (being twice the size, it took twice as long to fill with the scalding water.) He knew it would be perfect by the time Antonio got around to getting in there. If he wasn't busy playing around with those women, he thought bitterly. Lovino tossed the salts into the water and pulled down Antonio's favorite soaps and oil, as well as a cloth and set them out.

Being as angry as he was, he'd rather die than be in the bath room when Antonio showed up. He knew the king could bathe himself. Lovino could always blame his early retirement to his chambers on being woken up earlier than usual.

He ripped open the door to go to his own room, but came face to face with a surprised Antonio, "Lovi? Where are you headed?" the king went to place his hand on Lovino's shoulder, but Lovino shrugged it off, "Don't touch me, bastard. I'm going to bed. Everything is set up. Enjoy."

Lovino made a move to go around Antonio, but Antonio reached out to stop him, "Are you okay, my love?"

"Don't you 'my love' me!" Lovino hit him in the chest, his raw anger and embarrassment coming out. Tears welled up in his eyes and he stormed about half way through the king's chamber before Antonio grabbed his arm.

"Lovi! What did I do …?" the emerald orbs looked sad and lost and confused.

Lovino glared and turned his head away, "Not only did you make me look foolish in front of your mother by not letting me do my job, but you …" he stopped, feeling the rest was too embarrassing to say.

"Lovi … my love, my sweet, my best friend," he pulled the reluctant servant into his arms and began stroking his back, "Think about what the food taster does … they check the king and queen's food for poisons and other deadly things … I couldn't live with myself if I'd let you die for me …"

The Illonian's eyes widened. He hadn't thought about that. Antonio was right. If someone had attempted the new king's life by poison … he could have died instead.

"Still … it's my duty as your servant to keep you safe and happy …" Lovino ground out. It was constantly drilled into all their heads.

"Lovi~!" Antonio tilted the younger man's head back to stare into his hazel eyes, "I love you. You're only job is to stay safe and happy. Then I will be safe and happy."

"If you mean all that shit, then why the hell were you looking at all those women so lovingly? Huh, bastard? Answer me that!" Lovino's glare could have killed.

Antonio's face went from shock to entertained, "Were you jealous, my love?"

"NO! I mean … maybe … sort of … okay … I might have been a little, teensy weensy bit jealous …" Lovino felt his face go red. He tried to look away, but Antonio had his hand tucked gently under his jaw. Not to mention, those bright sparkling green orbs had captured Lovino's attention completely.

"Don't ever be jealous, my Lovi~ you are my only love. I was being polite and kingly to those girls, but none of them mean a thing … not like you do." he pressed his lips to Lovino's gently, pouring his love into it.

Lovino felt tears prick his eyes again, but for a completely different reason. No one had ever picked him over someone else like this. Those women were gorgeous, beautiful, young and noble, everything Lovino wasn't.

He wrapped his arms around Antonio tightly, trying to hide the tears. He hated the way the bastard made him feel, but he couldn't let it go. Now that he finally had something with the man, he'd become addicted. And in such a short time!

"Come on, Lovi. They'll be bringing me dinner soon and I want to bathe before they come along~" he slowly led Lovino back to the bath.

Antonio let go of his hand and walked to the vanity, where he set his crown and other jewels. The king took off the many layers of clothing he was wearing, "Much better … I think I'm going to dress lightly from now on~! Especially since summer is just around the corner – are you going to bathe, too?"

Lovino looked at him and shrugged, "I guess …" he threw the vest and tunic to the ground, but became aware he'd forgotten underwear that morning. Having been in a rush to just get dressed. He bit his lip. Antonio couldn't force him to bathe, but he would feel silly putting the clothing back on. And the king also wouldn't allow him to wear his new pants into the water either.

"Are you getting in Lovi?" Antonio asked, sinking into the water.

The Illonian nodded and closed his eyes embarrassed and slipped his pants off, along with his boots.

"I don't know why you bother hiding your body like you do … you really are beautiful~! So gorgeous~!" Lovino blushed at his words and sunk into the water, as far away from Antonio as he could manage without upsetting the monarch.

Antonio frowned. Lovino knew he would understand that it was much harder to hide the inevitable problem without some sort of cover on him. His face was bright red and he just wanted to be left alone, but Antonio couldn't even do that for him. The king grabbed the cloth and began washing Lovino, as he'd made a habit of doing.

Lovino tried to keep his mind on anything, but the sexy man running a soapy cloth down his shoulder.

"Lovi, my love, where is the choker?" Lovino jumped, startled from his 'non-Antonio' thoughts and grabbed the fallen pants, "I-in h-here."

He grabbed the dragon leather necklace and tied it around his neck for Antonio, "Mm … so beautiful … I love you so much, Lovi~!" Antonio leaned forward and kissed Lovino softly. Lovino kissed back, still trying to keep his mind off of the problem. He pushed Antonio away and frowned, "Hey, bastard, you still planning that 'vacation' of yours? And what about my brother? Are you still going to find him?"

Antonio smiled (what was new?), "Of course I am, Lovi~! You're going to have so much fun! And first thing tomorrow, I'll send some of my men to retrieve information on him and make sure we find him, okay?"

Lovino nodded, happy with the answer. He grabbed the forgotten cloth and took to washing Antonio so they could get out as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Remember to vote or let me know what you choose~<em>

_~Lady Pyrien  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

_So, In the polls for the America pairing in his story, the results are actually working out really well for the little bit I already had planned(and had given the story much more depth and drama) The poll is still up, but I will be taking it down before I post the next chapter of NekoRoma, so if you haven't voted or given your input, do so soon~_

_also, I feel I should have mentioned ages ago, but Carlos was Cuba, Adelita was Mexico, Xiang was Hong Kong (though most of you either knew, figured it out or didn't care XD), Mei was TaiWan. Useless info now, but I forgot to go back and add it into those chapters -_- _

_and Elise is Luxembourg (an OC for Lux. that I really liked) she's only mentioned, not in the actual story_

_On another note~ I finally worked up the incentive to finish the original story for this series, the GerIta one. I, unfortunately, can't post the first chapter because chapter four has major spoilers for this one in it, since that story starts a few years from this point. Oh well, lol c'est la vie. I don't see that one being as long as this one since I can only write so much 'journey' and 'travel' into a story, but I'm sure once I get to a certain point I have planned, everything will work out and make it longer. It's the first GerIta story I've written and you have no idea how hard it is to write for me since Lovino and Antonio have so much character compared to Germany and Italy -_- _

_rant over ... oh well lmao XD_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kismet<em>**

**Chapter Eleven: Messenger to Illonia**

* * *

><p>The bath ended and Lovino was happy to know he wasn't stuck with The Problem, however as he was walking to his room, he was reminded of a certain promise.<p>

"Lovi~? You promised you'd sleep in my room tonight!" Lovino groaned, "I have to get my night clothes, bastard."

"Here!" the king tossed him a long shirt, "Take one of mine!"

Lovino glared, "And what about my underwear?"

Antonio blushed, "Oh … uh … I guess you can't really go without those … can you?" Antonio walked to the door connecting their rooms and tried to open it, "It's locked …"

The Illonian rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys he had been given, "It's supposed to be for your safety."

The King laughed, "I see!" once it was unlocked, Antonio entered the room, which was much too large for the one bed and dresser inside. He shrugged, not really caring. Lovino wouldn't be staying in it anyway. The man opened a drawer and grabbed some of Lovino's things and brought them back to his room, "There you go, my love~"

Lovino muttered a small thanks and slipped them on, as well as his night pants. The Illonian gasped being pressed against the bed. Antonio smiled down at him and kissed him passionately. Lovino moaned softly into the kiss, giving Antonio an opening to dip his tongue into the younger man's mouth.

Lovino's hands gripped Antonio's loose night shirt and he kissed him back. Antonio pulled away and stared at the love of his life, making said love squirm under the gaze.

"What is it, bastard?" the servant muttered, looking away, his cheeks becoming unbearably red.

Antonio kissed his cheek, "Just staring at the beauty that is my little tomato~!"

Lovino glared, "Don't call me such stupid names!"

The monarch laughed, "Oh, Lovi, my love, my tomato, my everything, I'm the king therefore I can call you whatever I want~!"

Before Lovino could retort, a loud knock came from the door. It was most likely the dinner. "I'll be right back, Lovi~!" he grinned, "Um … if you don't mind … could you …"

"Hide? Tch, what ever, stupid bastard." Lovino walked to his room and slammed the door behind him. He felt a small pain in his heart and a lump in his throat. This is all they would ever be. A king and his secret relationship with his servant. And after he marries … what will become of Lovino? Would the king even keep him around once he had a queen by his side? Or would he just become a mistress of sorts? The mere thought brought tears back to his eyes, and this time he was powerless to stop them from spilling onto his cheeks.

He had to stop this before he got hurt. Femke told him to just go with it … but she couldn't understand what it was like to think someone loved you and then you're tossed out with the waste. Lovino crawled onto his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. Maybe if Antonio thought he'd gone to sleep, he would just leave him alone.

"Lovi~! You can come back in now … Lovi?" Antonio walked into the room, "I got dinner for you, too …" the king walked over to the bed and frowned looking down. Lovino's cheeks were stained with tears and red, and even Antonio could tell he was feigning sleep.

"Lovi, my love … I'm sorry … I just … why can't I do anything right?" he asked the rhetorical question.

Lovino opened his eyes, "I'm not going to be your mistress. I'm not just going to hide when I inconvenience you."

Antonio crawled onto the bed, beside Lovino and rested his head in front of his, "Lovino … you're not my mistress, nor will you ever be. I … only asked you to hide … because I'm scared of mother finding out. I know she doesn't like you … and it pains me to keep you hidden … I love you so much … but … I just … please don't leave me, Lovi … now that I've tasted what it's really like to have your affection, your kisses, your hugs … I can't go back … I need you …" he kissed the younger man on the forehead and smiled, "I'm sorry I keep messing up, but I promise Lovi, that you're always number one in my heart."

Lovino rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to leave you or stop lovi-liking you … I just … I … I'm scared, okay?" the younger man huffed, crossing his arms, "I don't want to fall in love with you and then have you leave me because you're the king and I'm just a servant."

Antonio locked eyes with his Illonian love, "Lovino Vargas, you're not 'just a servant' to me. You're the man I love, and will always love. If you want me to remain unmarried to any queen just so I can be with you forever, I will gladly do so. I told you, I want only you." he kissed him tenderly, "Now come on, my love, dinner will get cold and I made sure to get some for you, too~"

Lovino smiled a small smile and nodded, wiping the tears that stained his face away and he followed Antonio back into his room where there were three trays of food. Lovino's mouth watered at the delicious smells coming from the food.

The king sat down on the bed where the food had been placed and motioned for Lovino to sit down, too. He walked over to Antonio and would have seated himself beside him, but the Sverran grabbed his arm and pulled him into his lap, "Comfortable?"

A blush spread across his cheeks and he nodded, "Y-yeah …"

"Good~! I'm glad." he reached out and picked up a slice of tomato and held it up in front of Lovino's lips. The Illonian looked at the sliced red fruit and then up to Antonio's smiling face.

"Open up~"

"W-what? Why?" Lovino frowned.

The monarch laughed lightly, "I'm feeding you, silly~!"

"I'm not a baby … I can feed myself, bastard!" he crossed his arms angrily.

"Ahahaha~! I know, Lovi~ but it's romantic~" he smiled, "You can feed me, too, if you'd like~!"

"Like hell I'd want to feed you!" he blushed deeply, but when he looked at the tomato, he realized he really hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast and his stomach betrayed him. With a dark blush, he reluctantly opened his mouth to allow Antonio to slip the small slice in. He closed his mouth and shivered as Antonio rubbed his thumb softly across the younger man's lower lip.

"Is it good?" Lovino chewed and swallowed the juicy piece of tomato and nodded. He'd completely forgotten the previous embarrassment because Antonio was giving him a look … one that was ten times more loving than he'd seen him with those girls. His emerald eyes were soft and deep and he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the love and adoration he was feeling.

"Another?" Antonio asked, picking up another slice.

Lovino nodded again and the king placed another slice on his tongue.

"I want to taste~" Antonio muttered capturing Lovino's lips with his own. He dipped his tongue into Lovino's mouth to taste the tomato's juices, "Mm … delicious~"

He picked one up off the plate and popped it into his mouth.

Lovino looked at the plates of fruits and veggies, meats and breads and even the one covered in deserts and decided to grab a piece of bread. He tore a small bit off and brought it to his lips to eat. Would it be embarrassing to feed Antonio? He stole a glance at the older man, who had busied himself with a slice of one of the meats they'd put on his plate. The Illonian blushed and tore another piece and held it up to Antonio's lips. He diverted his gaze from the king due to how embarrassing he'd found it to be.

Antonio grabbed Lovino's wrist and wrapped his lips around Lovino's fingers, taking the bread from him, but also taking is time to taste his Lovino.

The Illonian yelped in surprise and pulled his hand away, "Thank you, Lovi~ that was good." he kissed Lovino and continued eating.

Once the meal was finished and both men were stuffed, Antonio set the trays aside and had Lovino lock up before crawling into his bed, "Come on, my love, time to sleep."

Lovino nodded and set the keys on the nightstand before hesitantly crawling into the bed. His cheeks were stained red as he pulled the blanket over his shoulder.

"Are you planing on sleeping all the way over there?" Antonio asked, blowing out the lamp.

The younger man turned his head back, "What? And be by you and get molested in my sleep?"

Antonio chuckled, "I told you I wasn't going to do anything to you … I just want to hold you~"

Lovino blushed, but scooted closer until his back was pressed against Antonio's chest. Antonio draped his arm over Lovino and nuzzled his face into the back of Lovino's neck, "I love you so much, Lovi~ sleep well~"

"Yeah … good night …" The younger man let his eyes slip closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

He awoke to a loud noise buzzing his ears that slowly faded as he woke up, "What the hell?" he looked to his side, where Antonio was sleeping peacefully still. He heard faint knocking coming from the room over, his room, followed by a voice.

"Young sir, have you awoken? It's time for you to get up his majesty." the voice faded as the owner walked down the hall.

Lovino groaned and shook Antonio's shoulder. He'd never been in charge of waking up the king before so it must have been added to his chore list.

Antonio opened his eyes and blinked, "Lovi? Is it time to wake up already?"

The servant nodded, "Yeah, get up bastard." he climbed out of the bed and decided it was probably also his job to make sure the king got dressed for the day, so he opened a few different dressers to pull out Antonio's clothing.

"What are you doing, Lovi~?" the king rolled over and looked at Lovino with a tired face.

"What does it look like, bastard?" Lovino snapped, throwing the clothes onto the bed, "I'm getting your clothes ready."

He looked around the room and frowned. The crown was still in the bathing room, so he grabbed the keys and went to retrieve it.

"You'll try and find my brother today, right?" Lovino asked, straightening out the older man's clothing.

Antonio leaned forward to capture Lovino's lips, "I promised, Lovi~ I'll find him for you." he kissed him again and again, finally ending up with Lovino pressed against the door with their tongues intertwined.

The king frowned, pulling off of Lovino when a knocking came at his door, "You majesty, are you ready?"

"Yes, give me a few more minutes, please?" Antonio growled angrily.

"Y-yes, your majesty!" the man walked away quickly, probably afraid of bringing about his king's anger.

"Now where were we?" the king smiled, lowering his face to Lovino's again. Lovino kissed him lightly, "You should get going. They're going to think something's wrong, bastard."

Antonio pouted, "But Lovi~!"

"No 'buts', Antonio," Lovino glared.

The older man's eyes widened and began sparkling in joy, "You said my name again~! I love hearing it come from your lips~!" he kissed Lovino deeply, "I wish you'd use it more often~" he smiled, "Alright, I guess I'll go now. I love you, Lovi~"

Lovino rolled his eyes, his face lit up red, "Whatever, bast-Antonio …"

The Sverran king reluctantly left the room and Lovino. Lovino let out a sigh and went to get dressed himself. Once finished, he locked up and made his way down to the servant's quarters. The old man from the day before stopped him at the door, "Why, young sir, I didn't tell you, did I? Since the king requested you as his only servant, you unfortunately have to pick up the slack of the others.

"His majesty will be busy today, settling into the life he has been given, so he's taking his breakfast in his study. From there, you'll make your way to the laundry room to pick up his clothing and take it back to his room. Get it put up and then it should be time for lunch. Lunch will be served in the throne room in between meetings, so make sure you're on time! After lunch you should make sure the king's room is clean, the bed made and such. You won't need to worry about dinner, his mother, the old queen, has requested he eat a private meal with her to celebrate his crowning. He'll be back in his room by night fall, so you should continue with what you normally do with his bath. After that, I'll need you to come back here so I can give you an actual list of your chores for tomorrow. Any questions?"

Lovino looked at the man in shock and slight anger. While he would prefer to be the only personal servant, he wished he didn't have such a heavy workload, "Just one, what the hell was that noise this morning?"

"Oh, that? There's a spell on you (as it was for the servant in charge of waking the old king), that wakes you up on time to get his majesty up."

"I hate it …" Lovino growled and the old man laughed, "Yes, but you get used to it. Soon you won't even realize it was there and you'll just wake up on time."

Lovino nodded and decided that it was best to get Antonio his breakfast. He turned away from the servant's quarters, unwillingly turning away from his usual breakfast with Tessa and Femke. He'd try and catch up to them later.

He made his way to the kitchens to grab the king's tray, just after a food taster made sure it was okay, and he took it to Antonio's new study. The door was opened for him by a guard and he walked in.

Antonio was leaned over his desk, an intense expression on his face. His hand scratched across the parchment, as he read over what ever it was. Lovino felt bad about having to interrupt him, so he quietly set the tray down and began to walk out.

"Lovi~?" Lovino turned to face him.

"Y-yeah, ba-Antonio?" Lovino frowned, inwardly cursing himself for being too loud.

Antonio pouted and held open his arms, "I could use a hug from my favorite person in the world, right now~ they are already working me to death!"

Lovino rolled his eyes and moved back to the king to hug him. The embrace was warm and comforting, "You're not the only one being worked to death, you know. Because of your request, I'm stuck doing to work of three of more servants …"

"I'm sorry, my little tomato~!" Antonio nuzzled his lover's neck.

"You don't sound sorry!" Lovino pouted.

The king laughed lightly, "I was enjoying your embrace, my love~"

Lovino huffed and shoved away from Antonio, "What ever … if you'll excuse me, I have to go down to get your laundry." he growled.

Antonio pulled his head down to his own to press their lips together in a chaste kiss, "I'll make it up to you later, my love, I promise. Besides, you should be happy to know I've sent one of my messengers to Illonia to locate a Mr. Feliciano Vargas~"

"Really?" Lovino's eyes widened happily, "That's great! Thank you, Antonio!" he threw his arms around the older man and kissed him.

The king laughed, running his fingers through Lovino's hair, "Anything for you, my little tomato~"

Lovino blushed again and dismissed himself to the laundry room. His stomach growled in anger and he bit his lip. Tomorrow, he would be sure to get Antonio up sooner and not get … distracted … and get to breakfast earlier, before he had to take Antonio his.

Several days whizzed by and Lovino fell into his new routine, though he didn't like it as much since he spent much less time with Antonio. There were a few nights where Antonio was too tired to take his bath and collapsed on his bed fully dressed, leaving Lovino to pull off what he could, while griping about all the work he'd put into the bath or how hard it was to untie Antonio's tunic while he was laying on the ties.

The Sverran king would apologize and the two would fall asleep together, only to wake early and go through the same processes.

Two weeks had passed and Lovino was beginning to get antsy about news of his brother. He carefully carried the lunch tray to his love in the throne room. Antonio was just talking to some noble about a mess of land disputes with his neighbor and the king brushed them off for another meeting later. The noble man thanked the king for his time, bowed in respect and left.

Once the doors were closed, Lovino entered the room and set the tray down, "Busy day?"

Antonio nodded, wishing he could pull Lovino into his lap and smother him in kisses. However, he never could in the throne room because of all the guards and servants running through and standing around. He hated treating Lovino like a simple servant.

"Um … I know I ask every day … but maybe … you've heard from that messenger?" Lovino shifted awkwardly, averting his gaze.

It was Antonio's turn to shift, "Actually, I did … but, I'll tell you tonight, okay?" he 'accidentally' brushed his hand against Lovino's while reaching for his drink. Lovino looked at him with worry and fear. "Please don't look at me like that, Lovi …"

Lovino glared, "Fine. Don't fucking tell me, bastard." he stormed off, but his anger wasn't directed at Antonio, really. He was worried for what news Antonio couldn't share with him in the throne room. Was Feliciano dead? Had he been sold? What was going on that Antonio couldn't tell him? Lovino felt only a tad bit guilty, because what ever it was, it wasn't the king's fault, nor could he truly control it. Lovino had even reverted back to using 'bastard' instead of the man's name, which had to have hurt him. He wanted to turn around and go back to him and apologize, but he wanted to get lunch in his own stomach before having to pick back up on his chores.

He entered the servant's quarters and grabbed some food, before sitting down at his and Femke's table. She was soon to join him, "Hey, Lovi~" Femke's smiled turned into a worried frown, "Lovi? What's wrong? You're not having relationship problems, are you?" his friend offered a smile in hopes of making him look less … sad? Guilty? She couldn't really place what she saw on him.

"No … we're fine … well … were … A while back I asked him to find my brother … well … he told me he had news about him, but he wouldn't fucking tell me! Now I'm worried sick about my brother AND I accidentally called him 'bastard' again …" he let his head fall into his hands, "There's no way I'm going to be able to focus on working for the rest of the day and I'm sure he's hurt by what I said …"

Femke scooted into the seat beside him and took him into her arms, "Oh, Lovi, don't worry, Toni could never hate you and he might be just as worried as you are … I hate to say it, but maybe he just didn't want you terribly upset about the news for the rest of the day. Just wait it out, try and be happy and you can talk with him later, okay? Now smile for me because your best friend demands to see it!"

He tried to smile, but his mind just floated to his little brother. Who knows what could have happened! They finished the meal with Femke talking about getting another letter from Daan, who had discovered they had another sister. A half sister, full elf, but still! Her name was Elise.

Lovino tried to pay attention, but he just couldn't. He finally finished his food and dragged his feet all the way to the next chore in line.

The time came for him to draw the king's bath, which he was sure Antonio would skip. The water was heated and the things were all set out, but Lovino's stomach was doing sickening leaps and flips in his belly and he chewed his lip until it bled.

Antonio walked in and Lovino silently locked the main door and then the bathing room's door, before helping his king remove his crown and clothing. The king refused eye contact with Lovino, which only made Lovino angry and upset.

"Why won't you look at me, bastard? Just spit it out! Tell me my brother's dead already!" tears formed in his eyes as he yelled.

The king's eyes fell on Lovino with surprise, "He's not dead … well … I hope not … I really do … my messenger couldn't get into Illonia … apparently, dragons have made Illonia their territory … I … I don't want to give you false hope, love, but … I can't get into Illonia with just a few messengers, especially with dragons, naga and several other dangerous creatures running around. It would take a group of armed men and the King of Illonia might get the wrong idea. I can't even get a hold of him to ask him to help me … I even sent a messenger falcon that way, but it never came back … I'm sorry I failed you … I'm not fit to love you …" tears spilled over Antonio's cheeks and he looked away.

Lovino felt guiltier than before and he wrapped his arms around the king, "I'm not mad at you … but why didn't you just tell me that, Antonio?"

"I thought you would hate me for not being able to get to him … I wanted to … I wanted to keep you as my love for a short time more."

"You thought I was going to leave you over this? As tempting as that is sometimes, I can't just do that … I lo-like you too much and it's not your fault. We'll just keep trying, right?" Lovino grabbed his hand.

Antonio smiled happily and picked up Lovino in a loving, almost overbearing, embrace, "Oh, Lovi~ I love you so much! And yes! Of course I'll keep looking for him for you~! Anything for you!"

Lovino blushed and pushed at the older man's chest, "Damn it, Antonio! Just get in your damn bath!" The king laughed, but did as he was told.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Feliciano is trapped somewhere in Illonia!<em>

_Anyways~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^ I also just realized, I've read my story so many times, reading and editing, I've practically memorized it -_-; _

_~Lady Pyrien_


	12. Chapter 12

_mmm I'm loving you guys more and more for loving my story~ Uploading a bit early because I have a lot to do tomorrow (heading back down to Texas T^T) _

_um ... also ... kind of worried about some of my readers for NekoRoma ... I got half as many reviews from my regulars and return reviewers ... just hoping you guys are okay and/or I didn't disappoint you T^T _

_anyways~ I really hope you enjoy this chapter because it's mostly a bit of fluff in prep for the vacation~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Twelve: Preparations **

* * *

><p>More time passed and Lovino couldn't be happier with the life he had. A little over two months later, he and Antonio were still together, happy to share their nights curled up beside each other. Lovino quickly became used to his schedule and was easily able to balance his many chores, love life, and visiting his best friend and surrogate mother.<p>

It was the beginning of summer and the heat was only just settling in. Lovino began wearing shorter shirts, mostly vests alone, something Femke was happy for since it showed off the gift she'd given him.

He walked down the halls to take breakfast to the king. The servant sighed walking up to the door, which like usual, was opened for him. Lovino walked up to the king, who was leaned back in his seat smiling, "Hello, my love~ thank you~"

The king took the tray and set it down, but turned back to Lovino and opened his arms expectantly. Lovino slipped into his lap and rested his head on Antonio's chest, as it had become a morning routine for the two.

"Mm … I missed you so much, sweetheart~!" Lovino blushed, but glared, "Shut up. You saw me an hour ago."

"I know Lovi! But that felt like years~!" Antonio kissed Lovino's neck softly, trailing up to his soft lips.

"Stupid …" kiss, "It …" kiss, "was …" kiss, "just …" kiss, kiss, "An hour!" kiss. Lovino quickly gave up on talking for the more favorable kissing Antonio was giving him. The king held Lovino closer and moaned softly into the kiss, "I love you so much~! Oh~ I have some good news I hope you'll enjoy~!"

Lovino glared about being deprived of kisses, "It better be good."

"It is~! You know how I've been working extra late every night?" Lovino nodded irritably, "Well, it was so that I could take a vacation farther south with you~! We're going to go to my family's beach home!"

"Beach?" Lovino looked at him confused.

"Yeah~! Remember? I said we'd go! Well, I've let the court know I've been working too hard and need a break. You, of course, as my personal (and only) servant, will be going with me. The only others there will be guards and I can either make them stay down stairs or swear them to secrecy~! We'll have an entire week to ourselves. Since no one there will recognize me and of course no one will know we're coming, we can have fun at the summer festival that takes place at the start of summer! We'll be just in time when it starts if we leave tomorrow morning~! Isn't that exciting~? Just a vacation for the two of us on the beach?"

Lovino blushed deeply. A vacation did sound wonderful. They would have full days to lay around if they wanted or go into town where no one would know he was royalty. No one would be able to keep them from enjoying each other's company. Long days on the beach and late nights at the festival. It was too good to pass up, "Okay. Fine. But I'd better have fun or else I'll kick your ass, Antonio."

Antonio grinned and kissed Lovino passionately, "You will, my Lovi~! But if this vacation is going to happen, I'm going to need to get the rest of this work done~ I'll see you at lunch, love~!" he pecked Lovino on the lips and turned to his breakfast. The Illonian nodded and shook his head to rid himself of the blush before making his way out of the study to go to the rest of his chores.

Femke was standing over a huge wooden basin of scalding hot water, mixing the clothes to clean them. She looked up and smiled, "Hey, Lovi! Come to get the king's clothing?"

He nodded, "How's your morning been so far?" Lovino asked leaning against the wall. Femke grinned, "Pretty good, actually. After breakfast mama decided to use her day off to go into town and buy some new fabric for a new dress she wanted to make. I'm happy for her! Ever since Daan left and made something of himself, she's been really happy.

"I thought about going to follow the same path, but then who would be here to listen to your love problems?" she laughed, ignoring her best friend's look of anger. "Besides, I'm content here working for Toni!"

Lovino nodded, "Speaking of, he's taking a vacation starting tomorrow."

"Really? Are you … going with him~?" she wiggled her eyebrow suggestively.

A blush spread across his face, "Yeah. You know he only wants me to serve him." His arms crossed over his chest.

Femke shut the door to the room, after checking the halls, "So~?" she turned to him with a devious glint in her eyes, "Are you going to finally _do it_?"

He looked at her in utter confusion. "Do what?"

"It! You know … are you going to let Toni take your … innocence?" the woman giggled at Lovino's sudden embarrassment.

"How could y-you ASK me that?" he looked at his friend in horror. It wasn't as though Lovino hadn't thought about it, he had! It's also not as though Antonio hadn't tried, either. Sometimes the man got caught up kissing, but Lovino would freak out and ruin the moment. It would take Antonio a few days to beg for forgiveness before Lovino forgave him and trusted him again.

His heart began to sped up. He'd dreamed of doing such things … but … once again, it came down to him being scared. He trusted Antonio, more than anyone else, but that would make the relationship that much more real. Lovino wouldn't be able to call it a fling anymore. It would be real. He already lov-like … no … Lovino was in love with Antonio. Love. Such a funny word. So small, yet it held so much power. It could fuel wars … create peace … destroy lives … and make Lovino Vargas's life worth living.

"Lovi? Are you okay? You look out of it." Femke waved her hand in front of his face. His eyes met hers and he smiled lazily, "I'm … I'm just fine, Femke … I just … I have … to get the laundry done … I'll see you at lunch or dinner … I'm kind of behind schedule now."

She laughed, "What ever lover boy~ if I don't see you tonight, good luck on your vacation~!" he nodded and grabbed the basket holding Antonio's things. His mind was fully distracted with scenarios he was already planning. He wanted his first time to be perfect, kind of like the many dreams he'd had. Maybe he'd prepare Antonio's bath after a day at the beach and be waiting in the bath for him. There would be wine and they would cuddle. Then Lovino would instigate everything by kissing this little spot on Antonio's neck that made the older man quiver.

Or perhaps he'd ask Antonio to go get him something and while the man was out of the room, he'd use that time to strip down to nothing but that choker Antonio loved so much and he would be biting into a tomato, leaning back against the pillows. Antonio would come back and Lovino would complain about the heat getting to him.

Lovino groaned, feeling the problem return. It had been a week or so since the last time the problem had come about, but he'd effectively ruined the mood. He shut the door behind him and dropped the basket to the side and sat down against the wall. He pictured Antonio's expression, full of love and lust as he would come across the scene before him.

That image alone drove Lovino wild. His hand slipped under the hem of his pants and gripped the painfully hard member. With images and memories of Antonio kissing him, from lips to neck and back up again, the man began to stroke himself.

It didn't take long for him to release. Now that he shared a room with Antonio, alone time like this was rare and now he'd have to hurry and change before he was late to deliver lunch to the king. The laundry would have to wait until later that night, which meant Antonio would be upset that Lovino would be stuck doing chores over going to sleep, especially with their early morning plans.

He changed his pants and cleaned up, hiding his shame in his laundry basket and headed out to the kitchen where Antonio's lunch tray would be waiting for him. With a stupid grin on his face, he took the tray to the throne room. Lovino stopped at the door to make sure Antonio was alone, and not with a noble or citizen before barging in with the food.

"Antonio, my son … please … why do you have to go alone? Can't you take someone _else _with you? You'll be bored out there all by yourself and that servant is not good company. You need a friend, possibly a lady friend? I hear a princess from up north is dying to meet you. I'm sure her family would be delighted to partake in some of our summer festivities!" Lovino held his breath. He was always wary of the queen. While she did not suspect what Lovino and Antonio had, she still hated the younger man and wanted him away from her son. He'd over heard many a conversation where she was complaining about how Lovino was corrupting her son and the crown or how he was only after something like this or that.

Antonio usually kept his calm. It was his mother after all, but he had promised Lovino that all he needed was him and that he trusted him. The queen no longer held any power unless she was named heir in Antonio's absence, which would be coming up the very next day, so she could no longer choose to rid the castle of Lovino. She definitely used to make things harder for him by secretly adding to his list or taking things off and causing him to miss something important, in hopes Antonio would get upset and fire him.

However, she didn't know that Antonio didn't care if his clothes weren't folded on time or if Lovino was late drawing a bath. He didn't like that Lovino was working too hard, but he never got mad at him for it.

"Mother … I just want some peace and quiet. I'm tired of entertaining nobles and working myself to death. I want to get away from everything. I'm taking Lovino because I can trust him to make sure my time there is completely relaxing. No one knows my schedule like he does and any other servant will only get in my way and anger me. I wish you'd put more faith in him. He's never done me wrong and has faithfully served me many years. Please do not mention him again in my presence, mother. I don't like it."

The queen huffed, "Very well, Antonio. But you're taking double the guard. I'd rather you safe than me sorry." she kissed his forehead and walked out, passed Lovino, giving him the darkest look she could muster.

Lovino bit his lip and entered the room with the food, slightly shaking. Antonio looked at him and the anger melted away, "Lovi? How good to see you … you look upset! You're not worried about the vacation, are you? Everything will be fine!"

Lovino set the tray down, "I'm fine, just … your mother really hates me … and double the guard? You can't bribe them all Antonio. One of them is bound to be more loyal to her than you."

"You forget the power my crown holds, Lovi~! Even if she is the old queen, I am current king and can have any one who betrays me in any form executed~" his eyes were still light and happy, even as he said such dark words.

"You scare me sometimes … you know that?" Lovino shuddered, "And you can't just kill them, Antonio … they are only doing their job. Some of them probably have families at home barely surviving because of their pay …"

The king smiled, "You're too kind, Lovi~! My people would love you."

Lovino rolled his eyes and tapped his foot, "Yeah, well, I know what it's like to have someone depending on you for food and income and then failing completely. It … it's horrible and Feliciano probably thinks I'm dead, so it's almost the same thing!"

Antonio laughed, "Fine, I won't execute them … but only for you."

The servant frowned, "You shouldn't do it at all! Ugh! Eat your food! It's going to get cold. I actually have several things to do … kind of got distracted and let the laundry pile up."

"Again?" Antonio shook his head, but was smiling brightly in silent laughter, "Don't worry about doing any dinner service tonight. I'm having a private party for some noble to the east and since mother is technically hosting …" he let Lovino fill in the rest: he wasn't welcome. He never was, at least, not to any of the old queen's parties.

"I get it, I get it! That'll give me some time to get that laundry done and maybe go help mama with her new dress."

"You call her mama now?" Antonio raised a brow.

Lovino blushed lightly, "She insisted and who am I to say no to a woman?" he grinned, leaving Antonio to eat his lunch.

Laundry was done and set aside. The old man had insisted he get the packing done for one week of vacation for himself and more importantly, the king. That was seven night shirts and pants, and seven sets of day clothes, one formal wear and two summer beach wear, just in case.

He also needed to pack anything else the king may want, including a favorite soap or trinket, so that he can feel comfortable away from the castle.

Lovino growled and tossed the clothing into a bag that the old man had given him. He grabbed several of his things and also crammed them in a bag, before heading down to the servant's quarters.

Tessa was back from the market and was busy wrapping her new gown fabric over her table. "Oh, Lovino!" she hugged him, "I haven't seen you in days! How have you been? I hear the king is taking you on a vacation~! Exciting! Have you even been to the beach?"

Lovino smiled, "Hey, mama. And I've been good, just busy." he sighed, "and yeah, a few years ago, remember? The island?"

"Right … well this beach will be much more fun! No crazy fairies or anything like that. Only a visitor or five hundred seeing the sights Sverran has to offer~!" she pulled the scissors from a basket and skillfully began cutting at the fabric, "can you hand me the off white thread?"

Lovino nodded and grabbed said thread. He'd learned the hard way which colors were which. She thanked him and set it aside to finished cutting the pieces out.

"What are you making?" he asked. It was definitely different from the other dresses he'd seen her make. This one being much longer and a almost white cream color.

"Oh? This? It's just a dress. Darn … Femke isn't back, yet," Tessa smiled sweetly … the kind of sweet you knew she was going to ask you something you wouldn't dare say no to, "I need a model to pin these together on. Can you do it?"

The man looked at the pieces and swallowed his pride, which was slowly fading away with his dignity, "The dress? You want me to model your dress?"

"Please? I'd ask Femke, but she's not here~!"

Lovino closed his eyes and nodded, knowing his face was probably a bright red. "Thank you, sweetie!" she had him stand on a low stool as she slowly put the dress together on him. An hour must have passed, because she was finally done pinning it on. "Oh, it looks wonderful! Hold still for a bit longer, I need to test a few things!" she pulled out a thick ribbon of maroon fabric and held it up around Lovino's waist. She pinned it in place and took a step back, looking over the dress, "Perfect … now where is that rope …" she mumbled going through her sewing drawers to find a long golden cord, "Ah~ here it is!" she tied it around the maroon and grinned, "It'll look great!"

The woman removed the cord and fabric strip to pull the dress off of Lovino. He sighed in relief and pulled his vest back on, "Why are there no sleeves?" he pointed to the three inch thick strips that held the dress on the shoulder. Usually dresses, even in the summer, had some sort of longer sleeve. It was just how the women liked them.

"Well, you see, there's going to be a rare see through fabric on the arms, matching the strip in the middle, and gold edges on the end. However, I need to add those separately." he nodded, not really following her.

Tessa reached up and pulled down a box. Inside was the maroon see through fabric she had been talking about, "I have just enough to make sleeves and some trimming on the dress. It will be gorgeous!"

"What's the occasion?" Lovino asked, taking a drink of water.

"A wedding~!" he looked at her funny.

"A wedding?"

The woman nodded her head, "Yes! This beautiful dress is for a wedding!"

Lovino didn't get women and their weddings. He sometimes got forced into conversations with Tessa and Femke over some wedding a friend was having. They talked about the perfect flowers and dress and how Tessa couldn't wait until her children were all married and having her some grandbabies.

"I see." he frowned at the dress that she was coddling like a child while putting it in a large box, "I won't be finished for such a long time, but hopefully before the special day~!"

Lovino smiled, "I hope so, too. It would be a shame to work so much on it and not finish it on time …" His surrogate mother laughed, "Thank you, Lovino. Are you hungry? I figure you'll be busy here soon getting ready for that vacation."

He nodded, becoming aware of his hunger, having skipped lunch and dinner was about this time any way.

Tessa made her way into the small kitchen and began to prepare some random dish when the door opened and Femke stumbled in, "Mama, I'm home. Oh! Hey Lovi~! Looks like you could get here after all~!"

Lovino nodded, "Yeah, couldn't leave without saying good bye to you two."

Femke giggled and went to help her mother with the cooking. The three shared a conversation on Daan's newest conquest: a lover. And how Tessa was going to try to visit him. Lovino would have to talk to Antonio about getting her some much needed vacation time.

He was sure the king wouldn't mind since he knew how much Lovino cared for his put together family.

Dinner was delicious. Lovino missed having dinners with Tessa and Femke and made a mental note to visit more often. He said good night to them and they wished him luck on his trip.

He drew the bath for Antonio and made sure nothing was missing from Antonio's bags or his own and sighed. Getting ready for a vacation was quite a bit of work. Lovino laid down on the bed, waiting for Antonio to come in and hadn't expected to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Yays~ I love you guys so much~!  
><em>

_VEEEEEEEEEEEE~! - Raina  
><em>

_anyways~ lol here ya go~  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kismet<em>**

**Chapter Thirteen: Operation: Seduce the Bastard**

* * *

><p>The next thing Lovino knew was the familiar buzzing in his ears. He woke to find Antonio sound asleep beside him. The older man was holding onto Lovino tightly, like usual. Lovino cursed himself for falling asleep like that and wriggled his way out of the king's grasp to stand up. He frowned, noticing he was dressed in his night clothes, which meant the pervert had undressed him and changed his clothing.<p>

"Wake up, Antonio … it's time to get up," Lovino shook the man gently, before going to his room to pick out a thin tunic to wear and a thin pair of trousers. Back in the room, Antonio was stumbling around putting on his own clothing, which was weird, because Lovino rarely saw Antonio in simple clothing. Without the crown and jewels, he looked almost normal, though how many sexy, tan and well muscled men with perfect skin and hair did you see running around the streets of Sverran's capitol? Not many.

Lovino gave him a look, "Wow. This is different."

"You like it? Miss Tessa made them for me~! She said I'd blend in perfectly~!" He turned and Lovino licked his lips. His mouth was suddenly dry. Why did Tessa have to make the pants to tight in the back? Those things hugged his ass perfectly.

"It doesn't look … _bad._" Lovino shrugged. A knocking came from the door and Lovino grabbed his keys to unlock it and open it. The old man and several servants walked in to carry the bags to the carriage, "Right this way, your majesty, young sir. As per your instruction, your majesty, breakfast is waiting for you in the carriage. The old queen has been instructed on her strict duties as well. I wish you a most safe trip, your highness."

Antonio smiled, "Thank you~ come on, Lovino." he began walking to the carriage.

The two settled in their seats. Lovino looked around, never having been in Antonio's carriage before, since the king rarely went into town for anything and when he did, they just took a different one.

There were two trays sitting in the seats next to them. A bowl of cut fruit, a tomato omelette, and some fresh bread were waiting for them, so Lovino dug in.

Antonio, who sat across from him, smiled and also ate his meal. Once the food was finished, Antonio pointed out the window. As they passed through the streets of his kingdom, people began waking up for their days. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon, lighting the sky up with a mixture of orange and pink.

Lovino stared at the colors for some time, having a sudden bout of homesickness for his brother, who could paint a beautiful sunset without even trying, "So no word on Feliciano?" he asked suddenly and quietly.

"No. I'm beginning to believe the king of Illonia is dead. Some of my birds _have _come back, but no reply. The message wasn't even removed. And the few men I do send, either don't come back or can't get passed a naga village that has been built up on the borders of Illonia and Fayldyr. Perhaps I can ask the prince of Fayldyr, an old friend of mine, if he knows anything about Illonia."

Lovino nodded. His brother just _had_ to be safe.

Hours passed and the sun was now high over the kingdom, raining down heat on the poor servant and king. Antonio was upset because he wanted to draw the curtains so that he could cuddle with Lovino, but now it was too hot to do that. Lovino was keeping his mind off the heat by playing with his armband. He'd grown so used to them since he'd never taken them off. Yet, that didn't seem to help and he was growing irritable quickly, "Damn it, tomato bastard, I'm burning up in here!"

The king smiled sheepishly and pushed on a handle connected to the window, sliding it open. He then did the same for the other, letting in a small, but noticeable breeze.

Lovino sighed in relief and closed his eyes to fan himself. He would have preferred to stare at his king, but the image of Antonio wearing tight pants and a vest alone, dripping with beads of sweat was enough to drive him to tackle the king and do things to him. It was best to just close his eyes and think about the ocean waves lapping at his toes while Antonio ran through the water like a maniac.

It had been so long since their last encounter with a beach and Tessa was right, this time it would be better. Lovino was going to make sure of it.

Lovino's stomach growled and he frowned, being jarred from his dozing.

"Hungry? Sorry, we'll be there soon and we can cook up something, okay?" Antonio smiled.

The Illonian nodded, but was still irritated about being in such heat. It hadn't been this hot where they lived, but he knew it was coming.

The carriage came to a stop and the driver jumped down to pull open the door, "Your majesty, we're here."

Antonio smiled and climbed out, followed by Lovino. Lovino took one look at the beach home and was in love. He didn't usually say things like that about housing, but it was so simple, yet beautiful. Two floors and a balcony facing the ocean, which was far down from the cliff the house was built on. A small path led down to a private beach. The beach was a small strip of sand with a huge expanse of crystal blue water. Lovino could even see some larger fish swimming from where he stood.

The inside was nothing like what he had grown used to. Instead of grey stone walls, it was a tan color and simple decorations hung around, including a painting of Antonio's family. Antonio looked to be seven or so in the picture. He had his trademark smile on his face, a tomato in hand and sleeves that were just a tad bit too long.

Lovino smiled at the picture, but followed Antonio to the small kitchen, "It should be stocked up some, so we can throw something together really quick and head to the beach~ okay?"

His servant nodded and they made some simple, yet refreshing tomato salad. Antonio licked his lips and called the guards in, after the meal was through. He grabbed a large sack that Lovino hadn't seen before and inside were smaller bags, clicking with the sound of gold, "Under my direct orders, you are being sworn to secrecy. Anything and everything you see, hear or do while protecting this household will be forgotten and never spoken of to a single soul. Am I clear?"

The men swallowed at the intense, blood lust look in Antonio's eyes. He smiled darkly, "I'm good we understand each other. I know my mother can be a little frightening, but I did come here to escape for a while. She is not your queen any more, but I AM your king. Here's a bonus to help keep those mouths of yours shut. Consider it the beginning of your pay rise." the six men gasped and looked down at the bags filled with gold.

"But … your majesty …" one of them spoke. Antonio glared darkly, "No 'buts'. These are my final orders: Not. A. Word. Or else."

Lovino knew the men were scared and confused. They didn't know what they were being sworn to and Lovino hoped that they didn't find out. It would give them plausible deniability if something did come up. Of course, with Antonio, that was too much to ask for.

"Remember this, if I find out who speaks a word if a word is spoken, the gold you see before you will just be the start of what I take from yo-"

"That's enough, Antonio!" Lovino yelled, "Now that you've emotionally scarred them, can we just go to the beach now. You're starting to piss me off."

The guards looked at the mere servant with wide eyes. Had someone of that low a station really just spoken to the king like that?

"I'm sorry, Lovi~! I was just making sure we'd be safe …" he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Lovino who blushed and kept his arms crossed.

"Shut up, bastard." he growled.

Antonio laughed lightly and nodded, "Okay, my love, let's go. You men are dismissed for now. And remember: Not. A. Word."

The men were just staring in shock at what they had just witnessed. No wonder the king was adamant about their cooperation! They licked their lips in fear and nodded, bowing to the king and his lover and left to go to their posts. Each one making a vow to forget what they saw, heard or did on the trip.

Lovino glared daggers at Antonio as the man dragged him upstairs to the upper rooms, "Go into that room there, I have to do something real quick." Lovino huffed and walked into the room. It was roomy, but much smaller than Antonio's room at the castle. A bed with a canopy sat in the center of the left wall and a fireplace was on the right with a animal skin rug in front of it, perfect for the colder nights. Two large window were on either side of the wall facing Lovino, and a set of glass doors was in between. That same type of fabric that Tessa had shown him, but this kind was a teal blue, matching the blanket and pillows on the bed. Antonio's bags were on the floor in front of him and he sighed, figuring he should probably unpack them and put the stuff away.

Antonio entered the room, carrying Lovino's bag, "Sorry, they put this in the servant's room downstairs and you're definitely not staying there~ so I brought it to you~" he set it down, "Are you putting the things away? I'll help~!" the king opened Lovino's bag and pulled out his clothing to be put in the 'hers' dresser that was next to the one Lovino was filling.

"You didn't pack much, did you?" He asked, shoved the pants into one drawer.

Lovino grinned, figuring he'd put a start on he secret mission, "I wasn't planning on wearing much clothing this week~"

He looked at Antonio, but it seemed the message flew over his head, "But it get's kind of cold at night, Lovi!"

The Illonian frowned, but sighed and put on a sly smile, "Then I'll just cuddle up to you. You'll keep me warm, right, Antonio?"

Antonio smiled happily, "Of course, my love!" he walked over and hugged the steamed servant. Lovino was pissed that the first try he'd actually given at flirting with Antonio and trying to seduce him failed. The ladies he sometimes flirted with at the castle melted for lines much less sexy than that!

"You should probably change into some beach wear, Lovi~!" the man let go and grabbed his own to slip into.

Lovino rolled his eyes and stomped over to the dresser to pull his out. Maybe try three? He slowly pulled off his tunic and fanned himself, "I really hope the water is cool …" he remarked, making sure the Sverran was watching as he slid down his pants. He stood stark-naked in front of Antonio before blushing deeply, feeling stupid all of the sudden and pulling on the pants he would be swimming in.

Antonio smiled at Lovino and dressed himself, seeming to ignore everything Lovino had just embarrassingly done, "Lovi~? Do you have the choker? I want you to wear it the entire week, please …" Lovino frowned, wanting to say no, but maybe it would help his cause. He grabbed his discarded pants and tied the dragon skin onto his neck, ignoring the look Antonio gave him.

The entire walk down the trail was silent as Lovino was angry. Antonio pouted, not knowing what he did to upset his love, but he shut up when Lovino snapped at him.

The king slipped off his boots and smiled, feeling the hot sand squish between his toes, "Isn't this great, Lovi~? Just sun and sand and my Lovi to help me relax!"

Lovino shrugged and pulled off his boots as well, "What ever bastard." he walked to the water and slowly walked in. He hadn't been swimming since that day on the island and was afraid about being a little rusty on it. Lovino decided against swimming and made up his mind to just stand waist deep in the water.

Antonio slipped up behind him and let his arms encircle Lovino's waist. His head rested on the younger man's shoulder and he sighed contentedly, "I'm so glad you're here with me. I love you so much, Lovi~!"

Lovino's face lit up red, remembering his revelation from the day before. He'd been planning on telling Antonio the night before, but he'd foolishly fallen asleep. He bit his lip and let his anger fade as he let his head rest against Antonio's, "I love you, too, Antonio …"

The world seemed to fall silent as Antonio slowly let his head rise off Lovino's shoulder, "What was that, Lovi?"

Lovino blushed and turned around angrily, "I said I love you, t-" he was cut off by Antonio connecting their lips in a fiery kiss. Lovino melted into the connection and felt his knees go weak. Antonio's arms tightened around him and held him close as he pressed kisses to Lovino's lips, cheeks, nose and forehead.

"I've waited so long to hear those sweet words, my Lovi~! You really make me the happiest man in the world~!" Lovino frowned at the tears in Antonio's eyes.

"Don't cry! Seriously, you crybaby bastard!" Lovino laid his head on Antonio's chest and closed his eyes, "Just go swim now …"

Antonio laughed, rubbing his eyes, "Okay, Lovi~ let's go!" he pulled the Illonian love further into the water, where he gave the reluctant man some refresher courses on swimming. Soon, both men were laughing and having fun. Antonio couldn't help but enjoy the look of pure joy on his love's face.

To tell the truth, Antonio was a little worried about his Lovi's actions earlier. It almost seemed like he was trying to seduce him! Which was crazy since Lovi was opposed to having sex with Antonio. It hurt a little bit, to think Lovi didn't trust him enough to give himself over like that, but he didn't mind. As long as his Lovi was happy, he was happy.

But he was confused, because maybe Lovi thought that since he'd been dragged to this private bit of land, that he had to give himself up. That's not what Antonio wanted at all. He just wanted to pretend that he could walk around freely with Lovi and pretend to be married or at least openly together. The thought warmed his heart and he looked at Lovi, who had retreated to the sand to lay down, since the sun was beginning to set.

Antonio walked from the darkening water and smiled, laying down next to his Lovi. It made his heart swell to know … to hear … Lovi loved him. He wanted to say it a hundred times if just to hear Lovino tell him he loved him back a hundred times. The younger man cuddled up to Antonio, feeling the cool night breezes settling in. Since it was only early summer, the night air would be slightly chilly.

He picked up Lovi and carried the sleepy Illonian back up to the house. A guard opened the door for him and shut it tight behind. Antonio smiled. He was sure they would hold their tongues, else he knew he would hold them instead. In a little jar perhaps? The king shook his head. Lovi didn't like when he thought or talked like that!

The older man set his love down on a sofa and walked to the kitchen to make something for their dinner. They would probably just eat out the next night since the festival was starting then.

While he never had the need, he still knew how to cook (and he had to admit he was damn good). He learned here and there as he was growing up from the chefs in the kitchen and the occasional helping Tessa on Lovi's birthdays.

He smiled cooking up a large pot of Lovi's favorite pasta, something Tessa pestered him to know how to make. Once it was finished, he scooped two huge bowls and set them aside before walking outside, "There's food in the kitchen, but be quiet while getting some. Lovi~ is sleepy."

The guard nodded and thanked the king before returning to his position. Antonio smiled and walked back into the den where Lovi was curled up, "Lovi~ my sweetheart, I made something to eat …" Lovi lazily opened his eyes and made a noise that was a mix between a moan and a whine. He pushed Antonio's face and closed his eyes again.

"Come on, love. You need to eat and take a bath. There's salt water in your hair~!" Lovi growled and sat up, "Fine."

Antonio handed him his bowl and watched him slowly eat about half before he was finally awake enough to finish it. The king ate his as well and carried Lovi to the bathing room on the lower level, despite the younger man's protests.

He, himself, filled the tub with the hot water, as he'd seen Lovi do a few times and prepared it with some salts, "There you go, my love." he helped Lovi undress and then he, too, pulled off the short pants and stepped inside the water. It felt relaxing on his muscles and he pulled Lovi to his chest. Lovi groaned in protest, but was too tired to fight as Antonio began washing him, letting the cloth linger on his neck.

Once they were both clean, he carried a naked Lovi up to their room and dressed him in night clothes and finally let him go to sleep in peace. The king stayed up a bit later, just watching Lovi sleep. His fingers brushed across Lovi's smooth, light pink cheeks. He pushed his damp hair from his face and kissed his forehead.

There was one thing that had Antonio curious about for the six years he knew Lovi: that curl. Lovi had a long curl of hair twisting off the side of his hairline. Antonio had thought it was just an Illonian hairstyle or something, but it stayed in place, even when Lovi washed his hair or got his hair wet period. Antonio had been tempted many times to pull on it, just to see if it was even real, but feared he'd anger Lovi.

He sighed and closed his eyes, maybe he'd figure it out tomorrow. The king yawned and fell into a deep, relaxed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Operation Seduce the Bastard isn't goin as planned, is it?<em>**  
><strong>

_~Lady Pyrien  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

_^_^ first part of the vacation arc~(if you can call it that o.o)  
><em>

_I hope you all enjoy~  
><em>

_Lukas Bondevik- Norway -northern elf;_

_ Emil Bondevik- Iceland- northern elf;_

_ Mathias Køhler- Denmark- northern elf; _

_Tino Väinämöinen-Oxenstierna- Finland- northern elf;_

_Berwald Oxenstierna- Sweden- northern elf  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kismet<em>**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Potions Master**

* * *

><p>Lovino awoke to the sun shining brightly in his room. He looked in confusion because he never slept in. Ever. Maybe that stupid spell was lifted or out of range. He was glad. He actually felt really well rested and happy.<p>

He rolled over and found Antonio wasn't there. The bed was unmade and his night clothes had been thrown to the floor, but he was not there. Lovino glared and pushed out of bed to stretch, before heading downstairs, not even bothering to change into day clothes. He found his missing Sverran in the kitchen laughing with three of the six guards.

"Lovi~! Good morning, my love! Did you sleep well?" Lovino blushed, realizing he was in his night clothes in front of complete strangers.

"Uh … I slept okay … did you?" he asked awkwardly, trying to avoid the stares he was getting from the three men. He sat down on the stool that Antonio pulled out for him and rested his head on the counter in front of him.

"I slept wonderfully, my Lovi~! The ocean air is perfect for relaxation!" he laughed, scooping something onto a plate for Lovino and himself, "You can have some, too, just save a bit for the others."

"Thank you, your majesty." one spoke.

"Please … while we're here, call me Antonio or Toni~ and get some different clothes, too! I don't want to draw suspicion with you wearing my crest."

"Yes sir." another spoke. The third looked at Antonio then to Lovino.

"So how did this happen, if you don't mind me asking? I've seen him around the castle, doing your chores … but I never thought he'd be your lover."

Antonio smiled as Lovino's face turned red, "I have been in love with my Lovi since the moment I laid eyes on him~"

"Does the old queen and court know?"

"No. that's why you've been sworn to secrecy."

"But what about his-"

"I'm done talking about it." Antonio said firmly, feeding Lovino a bit of the meal.

"O-okay, A-antonio." he muttered, looking down at his plate.

Lovino felt babied, being fed like this. It wasn't so bad when they were in private, but in front of these men he didn't know, he felt ridiculous. If it wasn't for those gorgeous green eyes, Lovino would have stormed out of the room and locked himself in the bed chamber for the rest of the week.

Antonio continued to feed him, until Lovino resisted anymore and excused himself to go change. He slowly made his way up to the room and stripped of his clothing, wondering if he should try again to seduce the older man. It seemed like a good enough time, right?

He sighed and dug through his dresser. Antonio was bad at putting things away, Lovino learned. He grabbed a vest and some pants and underwear to put on.

"Lovi~! What is with you and suddenly becoming naked all the time? Maybe I should bring you to the beach more often~" he laughed as Lovino's face turned red.

Lovino bit his lip and pulled on his clothing, deciding against seduction. It was hard trying to think of something to say when the man you wanted was laughing.

He turned to Antonio, a sudden smirk on his face, "I was waiting for you, actually, Antonio~" he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, effectively shutting him up and giving him a blush to match Lovino's.

"L-lovi?"

Lovino pulled down Antonio's face to meet his and he slowly began kissing the king. Antonio kissed him back by tilting his head back to deepen it.

The Illonian moaned audibly into the kiss, something he knew drove his love mad. Antonio bit Lovino's lip, a sign Lovino took to mean he'd done well. His hands slipped from Antonio's neck and slid down his chest and under his vest. His fingers brushed the older man's nipple, causing Antonio to gasp lightly and push Lovino away, "I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me Lovi, I promise not to go too far …"

Lovino frowned, slightly confused, but he started laughing, "So that's it! Oh, man bastard, are you ever wrong …" he kissed Antonio again, "What are your plans today, Antonio?"

The king looked at him, puzzled by his sudden mood swing, "I … uh, was hoping to go into the market place early for the festival to look around. Then there's the festival, then we come back here."

"Okay, let's go then." Lovino pulled on his boots and waited for Antonio to do so as well, but he kept getting confused looks.

A short time later, they were back in the carriage, riding into the village, which wasn't far. When they arrived, the market was bustling with people running around and getting ready for the Summer Festival.

While Lovino wandered around the carriage, looking at the different stalls being set up, Antonio was busy making the same threat and deal with the carriage driver, before telling him to meet them later. He sneaked up behind Lovino and kissed his cheek, "Come on, I know a great little shop to start with~!"

He grabbed Lovino's hand and began dragging him through the crowded streets to find the shop he mentioned. Lovino saw decorations being put up and children running around in costumes and masks. Women were wearing festive dresses unlike any he'd seen before and the men were setting up stall with foods that smelled wonderful.

Antonio stopped in front a shop and turned to go inside. Premade clothing lines the walls, all of it bright and colorful like the many dresses and outfit he'd seen.

"Since it's traditional, I thought you would enjoy having an outfit to wear today~! Go pick one out~" He pushed his love towards the colorful clothing. Lovino looked around and glared back at Antonio whom was looking at some weird lavender jacket thing. Gold trim lines it and twisted in patterns all over. There was a matching vest for underneath.

Lovino sighed and turned back to the racks. He wasn't wearing a dress. There was no way, but he didn't know what to look for in the men's wear. They were all jackets, vests and pants, overly decorated and what not, but if Antonio wanted him to wear it, he would.

He chose a maroon jacket and it's matching set, with the gold trim. And tan pants that looked a few sized too small.

Antonio looked at him, "Did you find something you liked? The tailor has a back room where she can fit it to you, if you'd like~!" Lovino blushed lightly and nodded, following the young woman to the back. With the help, he managed to put on the confusing outfit. Everything fit fine, minus the shirt underneath it all. The tailor woman found a smaller one and then the outfit was complete. Lovino had begged for a larger pair of pants, but the woman said he looked fine and sent him away.

The Illonian slowly made his way out of the room, completely embarrassed by the outfit. When he came out, the king was dressed in his already. Where he changed, Lovino would rather **not** know. A dark blush stained his cheeks when he noticed Antonio's pants were a little too tight as well, tighter than his pants were before.

"Oh, Lovi~! You look great! I love it! How do I look?" he turned around showing off his ass. Lovino bit his lip, his neck and face growing more warm than before.

"It's okay, are we done in here? And … do I really have to wear this?" he was beginning to think the dress was preferable since it wouldn't hug his legs.

"Yeah, let me pay and we'll go find something to do." he counted out the gold for the outfits and the woman's services and dragged Lovino back into the crowds. Lovino didn't want to walk through the streets, even if most of the men he saw were also wearing the strange outfits. He got stares, but mostly from young women who giggled at Antonio.

The first stop was a stall that had just opened up with a weird game. There was a large bucket on the ground filled with apples and water, "Interested in trying your luck at bobbing for apples?"

Antonio looked at Lovino, "You want to try it?" the Illonian looked at him and shrugged, "Sure, how do you do it?"

The stall vendor smiled, "For one gold, you can have three tries to grab and apple using only your teeth. If you get one apple, you win that apple. Two apples, you win two apples and a sample of my craft wares," he pointed to a small decorated dagger like knife hanging behind him, "And three apples gets you three apples a larger knife and a discount off your first purchase of my weaponry."

Lovino shrugged, "Okay …" he reached for his pocket, where the stash of gold he'd brought was, but Antonio threw a piece on the stall counter first, "I'm paying for everything, my love." Lovino blushed.

"No way … I have a lot, I can handle myself!" He crossed his arms.

Antonio smiled and kissed his cheek, "I know … but I want to pay." Lovino huffed and turned to the bucket.

"Remember only your mouth!" the vender smiled.

Lovino knelt down in front of the bucket and placed his hands on the edge where it was marked and plunged his face in. The water was cool on his face, which was good since it was already heating up outside. He latched onto an apple and bit hard to lock it in place before pulling out of the water.

"Very good!" the vender and Antonio cheered. Antonio took the apple from him and the Lovino plunged in again. This time, he ran out of breath before finding any of the apples.

"One more try, young man!"

Lovino took a deep breath and aimed for the cluster that built up and he felt one of the apples hit his head, which would probably be sore for a while. He took his time trying to grab one of the apples and bit into it, happy he'd snagged it.

"Well done! That's a total of two apples! Come over here to collect your prize." the vender tossed him a towel to dry off his face and leaned under the counter to pull out a box filled with the small knives. Lovino had never owned a knife before, so he found this to be exciting. Maybe if he'd had one that day, he and his brother wouldn't have been kidnapped … but … then he would never have met Antonio, so he shrugged. Things worked out.

He placed the towel on his shoulder for a second to pick his prize. There were many styles to choose from, but his eyes caught on a really nice one. The blade was sharp and smooth on one side, but the other looked like flames coming off the blade. Twin dragons twisted around the handle, one had its mouth open spouting said flames. There were tiny jewels in place for their eyes, one a golden brown and the other a odd brown stone with flecks of shining green.

"That one." he pointed to it.

"Ah, you have a good eye, young man! The handle was inspired by an old tale of dragon brothers who were the pit of balance. One was always angry and mean, very powerful, but the other was soothing and calm. While one destroyed, his brother was the voice of reason and calm.

"They were the dragons that created all of Erydia." Erydia was the name for all of the kingdoms in the area. It was one of the seven.

"This seems much too expensive for one gold …"Antonio commented as the man sheathed the blade in a large leather skin and handed it to the younger man.

"Not really. My business has been prospering and it's all in fun, right? Besides, once you taste how sharp and easy to use my weapons are, you'll bring me more business," he winked.

Lovino thanked the man and held onto the prize as Antonio led him down the streets to find more things to do. Several games later, it was time for lunch so the Sverran king stopped by a stall and smiled, "You've eaten a churro before, right?"

Lovino looked at the sweet smelling coils and shook his head, "No, but I've seen them served at your parties."

Antonio paid for a few and handed some to Lovino, "I love these~!" he happily ate the fritters.

The Illonian looked down at them and shrugged, biting into it. It was hot, but tasted delicious. He ate the rest and they continued on their way. They joined a rope pulling contest, Lovino and Antonio's side winning. Then a knife throwing contest. Antonio won third prize, which was a set of throwing knives, imported from far away. They were special, with mermaid scaled embedded in the handles. He would have preferred first prize, and Lovino heard him complain, which was a set of these and a set of long swords he'd never seen before, all fitted with mermaid scales.

Lovino looked around, while Antonio bought another churro from a different stall. There was a stall opened up that many were walking away from rubbing their arms and covered in dirt. He grew curious and walked over. A short, pale man with pointed ears looked up.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a thickly accented Sverran. His hair was pinned back on one side with a cross and a little curl hung from the back of his head. His clothes were foreign and there was a lack of. He also wore armbands, however, these were silver with a sapphire ring around it.

"Uh … I was just looking … you're not from around here, are you?" Lovino asked, looking at the large obstacle course. There were two men, dressed similarly to the vender. Blonde hair like theirs was rare to find in Sverran. The only ones he knew of were Femke, Tessa and Daan.

"No, actually we're from the elven tribes up north." the man explained.

"So, you _are_ elves?" Lovino looked at the man's ears again, recounting how Femke told him elf ears were pointed.

The man nodded and said some words in a language he didn't understand, "We came here to get our wares out. I'm a potions master, along with Tino and Emil. I'm Lukas, by the way." he muttered.

Two more men joined his side, carrying trays of refreshments, "Oh~! Another customer? Should I tell Berwald?"

Lukas shook his head, "He hasn't paid or anything. We were just talking." he turned his blank look to Lovino again, "You're not from here either. It's faint, but you have an accent, too."

Lovino blushed lightly, not realizing he still had his Illonian accent, "Yeah, I moved here from Illonia six years ago."

"I've been there once. Dangerous place, but I needed the dragon venom for one of my potions." Lukas remarked, gabbing a cup that the blonde man had brought him, "This is Tino," he pointed to said blonde, "And Emil," the silver haired man, with an odd bird, looked over.

"I'm Lovino …" the Illonian introduced himself. Tino was also wearing the armbands, his silver with pale blue gems randomly placed all over.

"What's with the arm bands?" Lovino asked, leaning against the stall. Tino looked at his arms and smiled, "They're just for decoration, really. Most men in our village wear them, why?"

Lovino pulled off his jacket and lifted the sleeve of his shirt, "My friend went up north and sent me a pair."

Tino smiled, "Gold looks good on you~! Your friend is from the mainland, yes?"

The Illonian nodded and pulled his jacket back on, wondering what was taking Antonio so long.

Lukas sipped at his drink, "Mathias wears gold ones, with rubies. I'm surprised yours doesn't have a gem stone or two … there's a few tribes who prefer simplicity over decorative ones. I've never visited them, though."

One of the other two men walked up, after sending another contestant running with sore arms. He laughed and spoke in a strange language, before Lukas said something back angrily.

"I'm Mathias! You running the course? I don't think you'd be good about it?" the wild haired man laughed.

Lovino glared and crossed his arms, "Shut up! I could, too!"

Mathias looked at Tino and Emil, who were shooting him looks, one worried , the other a glare, "I don't think you could. Come on, for two gold, you can run the course. If you beat the hourglass, you win three fun potions. If you beat the course at all, you win two. One, if you make it halfway, without messing up once~!"

Lukas grabbed the elf's necklace and yanked upwards, "Stop being so rude to our new friend. Baiting him won't do any good." Mathias yelped in pain until Lukas let go.

"I'm sorry about him." Lukas looked back at Lovino, "But that's the game if you're interested." Lovino glared, "I'll run it. And I'll beat it!" he slammed the gold down on the counter. Mathias walked with him to the course, where Tino followed closely behind, a small bottle in his hands, filled with a pale red liquid.

"Okay, Waldy, we have another runner~!"

The tall, scary looking man turned, "D'n't call m' W'ldy." Tino stood next to the larger man and Mathias pointed to the course, "Babies in my village can do this. You'll start by climbing this wall, only the roped to help you. On the other side is a fun little bridge that you have to cross. From there, there's another wall but a little more difficult than the first. Wooden bars for you to cross by arm strength alone and … well … you should be able to figure out what each level does. The hour glass gives you a half hour to complete the full course. Have fun~!" he turned the glass over.

Lovino grabbed the rope and began pulling his weight up the wall, his grip slipping as he used his feet to walk. Luckily, he wasn't a heavy person and after years of carrying heavy baskets of clothes and buckets of water, he had some hidden strength in his arms. He swung his legs over the edge, cursing the tight pants. Sweat was pouring down his face so he tore off the jacket and tossed it aside before stepping into the bridge Mathias had mentioned. It was made of round disks of wood, connected by ropes.

It wobbled under Lovino's weight and he cursed his klutziness, but decided to use his speed as an advantage. The bridge barely had time to slide out from underneath him as he darted across. He landed on the other side of the bridge and looked at the wall. It was a stone wall, put together with a few rocks here and there jutting out from certain spots. He grabbed onto one and smirked. He'd show that blonde bastard that he had underestimated Lovino's strength. One didn't carry heavy things for a living and not be able to do this. Plus, carrying said things down stairs and back up helped, too. He scaled the wall and dropped to the platform on the other side.

The wooden bars were each about arms length apart and were suspended over a muddy pit. Lovino grabbed the first one and hissed in pain as a splinter stabbed his hand. He bit hit lip and pulled his sleeves over his hands for a little more protection. He'd had many a splinter before from crappy mops and brooms, and had to endure that until later at night when Antonio would be able to pull it out for him. He swung from one bar to the next, groaning in pain that was seeping into his muscles and from the splinter. He reached the other side and rubbed his left arm and looked at the rope in front of him.

The rope dropped him to a lower platform where there was a long wall. A long strip on metal went from one end to the other. Lovino grabbed on and hissed, having to rely on finger strength to get himself across. The bar raised about half way and even had a sizable gap in between, which Lovino swore he'd cross. He managed and once on the other side.

Lovino looked at the new part and raised his eye brow. It was just a bunch of wooden poles, large enough to hold one foot. He stepped on the first one, but it was loose and Lovino almost fell. He growled in anger at the dirty trick but tried to make his way across before falling. At the last log, Lovino slipped and hit the platform hard, but held on and climbed up.

He licked his lips and looked at the final obstacle. Honestly, he had no idea how to get across the mud pit this time. Four panels long on each side, the obstacle was simply a flat wall. The panels were too far apart to use his arms. They were up different heights, which meant he wouldn't be able to use hands like on the other one. Two panels … he placed his hands on the first panel and lifted his leg to the other. There! He only hoped he could cross …

The first few movements were okay, but the farther he went, the harder it was to hold himself up and extend his leg out to the side to move over. Sweat dripped off his nose and he shook his head. He was going to beat this thing! He was almost there! Just … a … few … more … steps!

He slid his foot down and dropped to his hands and knees, "Ha! I did it! I told you I could do it, you blonde bastard!" he looked up into bright green eyes.

He suddenly found himself in a tight embrace, "Lovi~! I'm so proud of you, my love!" Antonio pressed kisses to Lovino's lips and face, "I watched the entire thing, too!"

Lovino blushed, "Y-you did?" he looked up at his love and smiled softly.

"Yeah! I was so worried because I didn't see you anywhere after I turned around … but then I saw you toss your jacket to the ground and came to watch you! I'm so proud!" he pressed his lips to Lovino's tenderly, "I'm definitely treating you to a special prize later~! Your favorite meal perhaps?" Lovino just looked at him.

"Well, well, well. You sure surprised me, shortie. And you beat the hour glass! Tino we need to celebrate the first person to actually beat the course … not many people figure out the last obstacle." Mathias explained to Lovino.

Lovino rose and stumbled, but Antonio helped him, "My arms are fucking killing me …" he huffed. Antonio nodded, "I think I know what to get you for a prize, but for now, let's continue to enjoy ourselves. What did you win?"

"He won three of our potions!" Tino smiled. Lukas pulled out a long box and opened it up to reveal almost a hundred colorful vials. They sparkled in the sunlight and Lukas pointed to little pieces of parchment with words Lovino couldn't read.

"This row is a strength potion. Gives you unimaginable strength for a few hours, due to the small amount I'm giving. This row is love potion. Lasts one day in this amount. Be careful, though, toying with one's emotions can be … fatal."

"He doesn't need it~" Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist, causing the younger male's face to erupt in a dark blush.

"So I see. This next line is a healing potion. It is very powerful, even in this small dosage. Any wound or sickness will be healed instantly. I developed it special myself and you won't find another anywhere." Lukas moved his hand over, "These green bottles are for fun. The potion will change your features for a short time. Well, your hair color, eye color and skin color at least. The effects last three hours. This one over here is another fun one. It gives you animal ears and a tail to match. Effects last two hours. These two rows allow you to talk to animal, and this one plants. Strange, I know, but Tino says flowers tell the best stories, as they see a lot."

Lukas looked at the next row with his blank look, "This one allows for some control over the elements: fire, water, earth and wind. It sounds good, but can be very dangerous. Fire can still burn you. The effects last a week." he pointed to the last two row, "Flight, well … it's as it entails. A day to be able to fly and what not … however, you would need to take small breaks to not tear up your body and it can be dangerous.

"This final potion is a special potion. A truth serum, if you will. For ten minutes, anyone who drinks such a potion will be forced to say nothing but the truth." he pushed the box forward, "Any three you want, even three of one."

Lovino was dizzy from the explanation, but grabbed a healing potion. Who knew when such a thing would come in handy. Most of them didn't interest him much, like flying and love. He had Antonio, which was like both. Maybe the animal ear and tail one? Would that be fun? Maybe it would make a nice gift for Feliciano when they met again? He grabbed it. None of the others interested him. He sighed and grabbed another tail and ear potion.

"Thanks …" Lovino muttered, tucking the small vials into the skin with the knife.

"Anytime, Lovino." Lukas muttered, locking the box up and tucking it away, "Here's my information if you ever need any type of potion. Mathias, Tino and I have taken a liking to you. You will receive discounts on my potions." The elf passed him a piece of paper with words written in his language and Sverran, "Message me anytime, Lovino. I can make any potion for anything."

Lovino nodded and thanked him. He would keep it in mind, he thought, tucking the paper away.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Veeeee~ let me know what you think guys~<br>_

_~Lady Pyrien  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

_I hope you guys enjoy~ this is seriously one of my favorite chapters  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Fifteen: I Don't Dance**

* * *

><p>Antonio dragged Lovino towards the market center. "I know a great place we can get dinner, my Lovi~! You'll love it!" Lovino nodded, but just followed him through the people. Finally, they came up to a small building, which Antonio opened the door to let Lovino in.<p>

The inside was quaint, with little decoration, but what was there was enough to keep the room in balance. The tables were spread out to give diners some privacy while they ate.

"Hello~!" a woman walked up, smiling, "I hope you've been enjoying the festival so far! Table for two?"

The king nodded and grabbed Lovino's hand, "Yes~! Please~!"

She waved for them to follow her to the back, to a booth that was separate from the one on its left and right. "Will you be having the Festival Special?" she asked, bringing them a pitcher of water and a couple of cups.

"Uh, yes, please~!" Antonio smiled, reaching across the table. His hands were open and waiting.

"What?" Lovino glared down at them.

"I want to hold your hands, Lovi~" the man grinned. Lovino looked back at the hands and blushed deeply, "Not in public!"

"But you let me kiss you in public …" Antonio looked confused.

"I didn't let you! You just did that on your own!" the Illonian huffed, being reminded of how embarrassing Antonio made things.

Antonio laughed lightly, "I'm sorry, my love~ I didn't mean to upset you …"

Lovino sighed, "You didn't … you didn't upset me, Antonio … it's just embarrassing." his face couldn't possibly be any more red than it already was, but for Lovino … it managed.

The Sverran laughed, "You shouldn't be embarrassed! I'm just showing everyone else what's mine and what's yours~!"

Lovino crossed his arms and glared, "That's one way to put it. But it's still embarrassing!"

The king drew his hands away and nodded, "Then I won't force you, Lovi~! I love you~!" he watched as Lovino's fading blush was renewed.

"I … I love you, too …" he mumbled where only Antonio could hear him.

The waitress brought two plates over, "Here you go~ two Festival Specials~!" she walked away. Lovino looked down at the plate and raised his brow, "What is this?" he poked at it.

"It's paella! I used to eat this stuff all the time when I was younger~!" he dug in.

Lovino looked down at it and shrugged, picking up his silverware and eating the food that was on his dish. It was better than he'd expected and ended up eating more than he'd planned. The two held small conversations here and there, mostly about what Lovino thought of the festival and what they should do the next day. Lovino muttered about the beach sounding fun, or perhaps just going for a walk. Lovino didn't care.

Their meal was finished and Antonio paid for their food and walked with Lovino into the streets, "How did you like it?"

Lovino shrugged, "It wasn't bad." Antonio smiled brightly, "That's good~!" he grabbed the younger man's hand and walked him further down the main square.

The sun was setting over the festival, but the night was far from over. Lanterns were being lit all over the main square and men and women alike were crowding to join in the dancing contest.

"Lovi~! I don't think I've ever seen you dance …" Antonio remarked, looking at the signs mentioning the dancing that would be taking place.

"I don't dance." Lovino stated walking towards a bench to rest his legs.

The king sat down beside him, "I can teach you, Lovi~!" he smiled, kissing Lovino's cheek.

The Illonian glared and crossed his arms, "I know how to dance and can dance better than anyone I know! I just don't dance!"

Antonio kissed his cheek again, "But, my love, I want to dance with you. Please~?" his emerald orbs stared into Lovino's and his lower lip extended.

"That won't work this time, Antonio! I'm staying right here. You can go dance or whatever, but I'm not moving." his arms folded and he turned away from the pouting monarch.

No sooner than those words left his mouth, a young woman wearing a black and red dress walked over, "Um …" she giggled, turning to look at her friend who edged her on, "W-would you l-like to dance with … um … me?" her friends giggled.

Lovino felt his stomach do a flip and he looked at Antonio, who was laughing lightly, "Sure." the king rose from the spot and led the young lady to the dance floor. Lovino glared and turned away.

"Fine. If he wants to dance with that bitch, let him! See if I care!" he mumbled under his breath and leaned back. He let his eyes close as the music pounded around him. Couples, friends, strangers all danced together to the heated song. Lovino's eyes opened to search for his love. After a few minutes of searching he found Antonio twirling the girl around, smiling.

A fire lit in Lovino's stomach and he glared, but even he wouldn't fall victim to his stupid pride. He would wait for Antonio to feel guilty for abandoning him on the sidelines.

It would help his anger if anyone would approach him, but all the women that passed only gave him soft, sometimes sad smiles. Some laughed and joked about how all the cute ones were taken and such. Lovino couldn't understand how any person would look at a man sitting alone on a bench and think he could be in a relationship … even if he was …

Lovino huffed and stood up, deciding to ignore Antonio and find a shop to spend some money. A few looked promising, with things like clothing, books and jewelery, but nothing had anything he found interesting … except one shop. It was a leather crafter's store, walls covered in full swatches of cow leather and several strips of the same dark leather that was wrapped around Lovino's neck. Some were in a deep forest green, some pitch black, a few were even blood red.

Maybe he would get Antonio a matching choker … the older man seemed to really like them. He stepped inside and an old man walked in, "Why hello there, young man! How can I help you?"

Lovino looked around, "I … I want to know how much a choker like this costs. I'm interested in getting one to match it."

The old man looked at him curiously, "Usually they are made in a pair. Are you sure you don't have the other one?"

The Illonian shrugged, "I'm not really sure. He doesn't wear it if he does, but he seems to really like it so I figured I'd get him one, too." Lovino looked at a leather pouch with designs carved into it.

"I see. Well, let's take a look then, shall we?" the old man extended his hand. The servant nodded and pulled it off, suddenly feeling naked without the dragon skin hugging his neck. "Dragon leather … first grade … this is exquisite! The craft is a little rough around the edges, but not bad. Who ever made this was definitely dedicated to the job! I'd say one just like this would do for two thousand gold alone."

Lovino felt his heart fall, "Really?" he took the piece back and stared at it. Its value had just double in his mind, which was hard enough to do since it was handmade for him by the king of Sverran himself, who loved Lovino.

"Yeah, but … I think today is your lucky day. I will make you a matching one for the price of two hundred gold and a promise that you won't let the person, who made you that, go." he pointed to the choker in Lovino's hands.

Lovino looked at him shocked, "A-are you serious? I-"

"I'm dead serious, young man. The look in your eyes when you look at that choker tells me everything I need to know about how you feel about him. Love is a valuable thing, young man. Don't take it for granted, and don't let it go." he pulled a similar choker from a pouch around his neck. It was tied with another identical to it. "I loved my wife so much. I made these for us when we were so young and the leather held strong, just like we did. She died years ago and not a day goes by where I don't miss her … but I still love her." The old man put them away.

Lovino looked at his own. Why did these things have so much meaning? He looked back at the man and pulled out a pouch holding four hundred or so gold, "Take all of this for the choker and you have my word … I won't let him go …" the Illonian blushed deeply at his words.

The old man smiled warmly, "Good. Let me see your choker again, please?" Lovino nodded and handed it to him. He walked across the room and held up the choker to several swatches, finally finding a matching color and grade. He pulled it down, took several measurements and the pulled out a vial of silver liquid. The man uncorked it and went to pour it on Lovino's choker.

"Wait! That won't hurt it … will it?" Lovino looked at the leather strip worriedly.

"This?" the man laughed lightly, "No no … it's just a special metal that will take the shape of the carvings in the choker and when it hardens, I'll be able to use it to make a copy of yours.

The younger man nodded and let the leather master go back to his work. The metal spread across the leather and the old man set it aside.

"Now, we cut the new strip."

"Antonio said that takes a long time because of the strength of the leather …"

The old man winked, "Antonio knows what he's talking about. However, all professional leather crafters have a short cut around such things." he pulled out a thin wooden tube with a blade tip. "There's a clear liquid that is released when pressure is applied to the blade. It falls into the cut made by the blade and eats the leather straight down. Powerful stuff, but incredibly hard to get. It's a rare eastern snow dragon venom. It's rare because such dragons can take the forms of either elves or humans, and the venom can only be harvested when the dragon is in its reptilian form."

He slowly dragged the blade down the lines he'd drawn on the leather and the piece was free, "I made the strip an inch or two longer because I figure Antonio's neck is not as small as yours."

Lovino nodded, knowing that was true.

"Ah! The metal is set!" he flipped it over and pulled Lovino's choker up, "Here you go. Just the way you had it." the Illonian thanked him and tied it back on.

"Now, I'll show you how we are going to copy it." he showed Lovino the metal, with the sharp edges of metal plate, "These sharp parts are just opposite of your carvings. I'm going to coat them in the venom, but only a little. Too much can cause the venom to eat too much." he set the plate down after rubbing a very thin layer of venom over it and set it down on the leather. He reached under his counter and pulled out a hammer and began tapping at the plate. After a few moments, he pulled up the plate to reveal the strip with the carvings, "Now it looks just like yours. All that's left it to attach the ties."

The leather master cut four thin strands of the dragon leather and dipped them into a clear solution, "Softens it up so it's easier to tie." he explained.

He cut two holes on each end and tied the leather cording into each one, "And there you have it young man. A matching choker for your Antonio."

Lovino looked at it, his eyes widening. His heart swelled with pride. Antonio would love it!

"Thank you, so much!" he grabbed it gently and looked it over, "He'll love it …"

The old man laughed and pulled out a small cloth with a vial of off blue liquid, "One final touch, though … if you'd like I can shine yours as well." he scrubbed the choker with the cloth and liquid, making the leather darker and shinier.

"No … mine is fine the way it is, thanks." he grabbed it again and bit his lip, "I'll pay you the full amount when I get the gold …"

"I told you. What you've given me is plenty as long as you never let go of your Antonio." The old man smiled warmly again, "now go give that to him."

"Uh … yeah … of course. Thanks again, old man." Lovino muttered exiting the store. The old man laughed and went to lock up his shop.

Lovino bit his lip. The sun was completely gone down, so he must have been in the leather shop longer than a few minutes … more like a few hours. He looked around and found the dancing area. His heart did a little painful flop. The music was slow and Antonio was still dancing with the giggly girl. She looked up at Antonio with pure admiration and joy. Obviously, the Sverran hadn't noticed Lovino's absence. He tucked the matching choker in his small pouch on his hip and entered the dance floor. It was time to make sure that king never thought of any other again.

The slow song ended and the band began playing something absolutely perfect. It was an upbeat, fast paced song. Perfect for the traditional Illonian dance he'd learned long ago from his grandfather. It was the only thing he knew he did better than Feliciano, at least in their grandfather's eyes. He let the music over come him and his eyes slid shut and he began moving.

He changed dances about halfway through to something he'd learned in the castle watching Antonio's parties and opened his eyes to see he had created a circle of people watching him. He grinned, noticing a certain pair of emerald eyes land on him. He knew the dance by heart after watching Antonio do it so many times and he was glad to see Antonio step forward, completely mesmerized. The girl beside him pouted and held onto his hand, but the Sverran king walked away and grabbed Lovino's arms, pulling him close.

Antonio began to lead Lovino in a very sensual dance. Lovino willed himself not to melt at the look in Antonio's eyes, as he dipped Lovino and brought him back up to his face. The music came to and end, but Antonio didn't care. He refused to let go of his Illonian, "You weren't kidding … you _can_ dance …" he pressed his lips to Lovino's in a fiery, passionate kiss. The crowd was cheering them, but neither cared.

The king pulled his love from the area and towards the place where they were to be picked up by the carriage driver. Lovino's face was hot and his heart was racing. He'd seen that look in Antonio's eyes a few times before and this time, his knees were barely able to support his weight. Adrenaline was bursting through him and he bit his lip as Antonio helped him into the carriage.

Their lips met the second Antonio climbed in. Lovino moaned softly into the kisses as Antonio's hand trailed to his waist to pull him into his lap. The Illonian broke the kiss to press his lips to Antonio's weak spot on his neck. He let his tongue dart out of his mouth to lick to spot slightly, before biting down lightly.

Antonio groaned and gripped Lovino's hips tightly. Lovino grinned and kissed the spot again. However, Antonio stiffened and Lovino sat back to see what was wrong.

The king was holding a little strip of leather in between his fingers, "Lovi?" his emerald eyes looked to Lovino with hurt.

He frowned. Did he think … well … what ever he thought, it was obviously not what was really going on.

"I … I know how much you like seeing me wear my choker … so I had a leather man make a copy for you … so … so that you could wear it … he said they were supposed to be in pairs anyway, and I didn't know if you had one since you never fucking wear it if you do."

Antonio's eyes widened, looking to the choker in his fingers, "For me?"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Yes, stupid. I'm sorry it's not hand made like mine … but-" he was cut off with Antonio's lips.

"I love it …" he whispered, tying it around his neck, "How does it look, my love?"

Lovino blushed, "It looks okay … kind of girly, though …" Antonio laughed, "I don't care, I love you so much, Lovi~!"

The Illonian tried to answer back, but Antonio attacked his lips hungrily, instantly bringing the mood back. Lovino moaned and gripped the back of Antonio's head. His face was flushed and he felt his problem return, but he didn't care. The king ran his hand up Lovino's back, causing the younger man to arch forward, breaking their kiss.

Antonio took the advantage of being able to trail kisses down Lovino's neck and up to his ear lobe. The Sverran nibbled lightly, relishing in the whimpers he brought forth from his love.

The carriage pulled to a stop and the door opened. Antonio picked up Lovino as he was, with his legs wrapped tightly around the older man's waist. The king carried Lovino up the stairs to their room, where he pressed Lovino into the first wall he could reach in the room.

Their lips connected again, Antonio slipping his tongue into Lovino's mouth to taste him. The Illonian moaned into the kiss and pulled at the black ribbon tied on Antonio's shirt, throwing it to the floor when he'd managed to untie it. This wasn't how Lovino pictured things going, but he wouldn't dare ruin the mood now that he was getting what he wanted. Antonio was eating him up, and all because of the dance they had shared!

Antonio nibbled Lovino's lip and stiffened again, pulling away, "I … I'm … sorry … Lovi!" he huffed breathlessly, "I didn't mean to go th-"

Lovino wasn't about to let his passed digressions from the one thing he wanted ruin what he'd been working on! His lips pressed tightly against Antonio's and he pulled away glaring. He leaned his head down and pressed his lips lightly to the shell of Antonio's ear, "I'm ready."

Antonio groaned, feeling his member grow unbearably hard at the words he'd just heard Lovino utter. "Are you su-"

The Illonian servant kissed him and pulled away, glaring again, "Shut up." Antonio nodded and carried Lovino to the bed. He peeled the jacket away from his love, as well as the vest and tie. Lovino's hands pulled at Antonio's clothes, silently letting him know it wasn't fair that he should be allowed to keep his jacket on.

Antonio broke their kiss to pull the things off of him and toss them to the floor. He then returned his attention to his Lovino, pulling off everything else, minus the thin, but tight, pants. He leaned down to press his weight onto Lovino, grinding his hips to the younger man's making Lovino cry out in pleasure.

Lovino growled, feeling his already too tight pants become agonizingly tight. He let his fingers slide down Antonio's chest and rest where the white shirt met the pants and he pulled it up, taking it off of him, equaling them out. His eyes roamed over Antonio. The skin he'd seen every night for the passed six years seemed so much more alluring, with the muscles bulging out perfectly. His face became red when he noticed a certain other bulge.

He bit his lip when he realize that Antonio wanted him as much as he wanted Antonio. Antonio cut off Lovino's thought process with a passionate kiss. Lovino moaned loudly into the kiss when he felt Antonio's hand brush over his entrapped member. His hips bucked forward, his body wanting to feel more.

Antonio moved away, leaving Lovino breathless and confused. There was rustling as Antonio dug through his bag and pulled something out and dropping it on the nightstand. He turned back and immediately connected their lips again, "You sure about this, my love?"

Lovino nodded and gasped in pleasure when Antonio dipped his face down to Lovino's chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth, rolling it gently between his teeth.

The other one was taken between the older man's thumb and forefinger. Lovino arched his back and moaned softly. Antonio let go and kissed him deeply. Lovino felt his cheeks heat up when he felt Antonio's finger hook around the hem of his pants and slowly begin to remove them.

Antonio pulled back to finish stripping his love. He tossed the pants to the floor and grinned, drinking in the sight before him. Lovino blushed and tried to close his legs so the king would stop staring at him, but Antonio moved back to where he had been and smiled, "So gorgeous … I love you, Lovino~!"

Lovino bit his lip, "I love you too, Antoniohhh~" his eyes slid shut and his head rolled back. Antonio slid his hand over Lovino's hardened member slowly, bringing as much pleasure to him as he could.

The Illonian man moaned and bucked into Antonio's touch. It was much better when Antonio touched him like this. His mind became fuzzy and all he could think about was finally having Antonio inside of him. He reached forward and dragged Antonio down to his face to kiss him, "Please …" he huffed, "I need you … now …"

Antonio groaned and stood to take off his own pants. Lovino bit his lip. He'd never seen Antonio erect before and he had to admit, the sight scared him slightly. He just knew this was going to hurt.

The Sverran grabbed a bottle from the night stand, one of his after bath oils. He poured some onto his fingers and looked down at Lovino, "This … this might hurt …" he slipped a finger into Lovino's entrance and Lovino moaned. Of course that wouldn't hurt. Lovino blushed, hating to admit, he'd done worse than one finger.

Antonio added a second and third and at this, Lovino began to whimper in pain. The king slowly worked to stretch his love and make sure his pain wouldn't be great. Lovino grew used to the feeling and was sad to feel it go.

The older man grabbed the bottle once more and poured a generous amount into his palm to spread over his aching member. Once he was satisfied, he positioned himself at Lovino's waiting entrance, "I love you, Lovi~" he whispered lovingly, pacing himself as he pushed in. Heat surrounded him and he moaned softly.

Lovino hissed in pain, feeling tears roll down his cheeks. It was far worse than he'd imagined. He hit Antonio's chest a few times and looked at him angrily. Antonio kissed him sweetly and waited for Lovino to relax before pulling himself back and pushing back in. His Lovino hissed again, but didn't hit him, so it must not have hurt as badly. This encouraged him to continue moving in and out of his Illonian lover.

Pain was slowly replaced by pleasure and Lovino moved his hips to meet Antonio's and he felt an explosion of pleasure. Antonio had found his spot, "God! Right there, Tonio!"

Antonio moaned and pushed into the spot again, sending his Lovino reeling in pleasured pants and soft groans.

He grabbed Lovino's hips and pulled him roughly. Lovino moaned his name loudly and Antonio felt a darker side of him seeping through his veins. It was his jealousy and possessiveness as he claimed his lover.

"You're mine. Forever." he growled, slamming into Lovino's prostate again and again.

"Y-yours!" Lovino moaned. Antonio crushed his lips to Lovino's and tasted his lover's lips, before sliding one of his hands to the younger man's neglected member. He began pumping him, causing even more delicious sounds to come from his Illonian. Antonio grunted and felt his release closing in. He slammed himself onto Lovino's spot, finally sending the man to orgasm. The milky white fluid covered their chests and Antonio moaned Lovino's name when he tightened around him. He spilled his own seed into his lover and panted lightly, collapsing beside him.

Lovino breathed heavily, rolling over to rest his head on Antonio's shoulder, "I love you …" he muttered softly, letting his eyes slide closed.

"I love you, too, Lovi~!" he kissed his forehead and waited until his lover was asleep to stand up and pour water into the large bowl. He dipped a cloth in and cleaned himself off and then re wet the cloth to slowly clean Lovi of the mess. He frowned to himself, seeing the light pink and red mixture dripping down Lovi's legs and backside. The king wiped it away and sighed, tossing the cloth into the bowl and sliding into the bed next to Lovi. Antonio pulled Lovi to his chest and pressed a soft kiss onto his head before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>So? XD I loved this chapter so much XD especially the dancing scene ... -_- I just wished i'd described it better, but I'm lame at that kind of thing ... oh well<em>**  
><strong>

_~Lady Pyrien  
><em>

_btw, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, The dagger Lovino won was inspired by Orgoglio Drago by Dogsrule. I love that story and if you're into fantasy and SpaMano, it's a great story to read!  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you guys so much for lovely reviews alerts and what not ^_^ I'm so happy my story is over 100 reviews now! Though I feel I should warn you that the smut happens frequently after that last chapter~ but I don't think any of you are complaining~ btw, during the editing process, I have ended up extending the story by at least three or four more chapters ^_^ hurray~  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kismet<em>**

**Chapter Sixteen: In This Castle**

* * *

><p>Lovino awoke and blinked at the bright sun shining into his room and he groaned, trying to sit up, but hissed at the terrible pain that shot up his backside. He dropped back to the pillows and glared at the teal fluffy thing. If he'd known he would be in this much pain, he would have been on top. Wouldn't that make a great story for the later years?<p>

_'Oh, yeah, I fucked the king of Sverran in the ass!'_ he laughed lightly and let his eyes shut again, tired of being blinded by the sun.

He heard the door open up and foot steps enter, "Lovi~? Are you awake?"

Lovino contemplated ignoring him so he could just sleep until the pain stopped, but the smell of food hit his nose and he groaned, "Yeah, I'm up, bastard …"

"You okay, Lovi?" he asked sitting down beside him on the bed.

"My ass hurts." he mumbled into the pillow.

Antonio laughed lightly, "I'm sorry, my love, I'll be more gentle next time~"

Lovino twisted his head to look at him with a scowl, "What next time? There's no way you're even being allowed near my ass again! Bastard." he mumbled, trying to sit up again. He pushed passed the pain and licked his lips.

"You don't mean that, Lovi~ you enjoyed it as much as I did~" Antonio kissed Lovino's cheek and setting the tray of food in his lap, "I made you breakfast, sweetheart."

Lovino blushed and slapped Antonio's shoulder, but muttered a thanks and ate the fruit slices and eggs.

But that wasn't the end of Antonio's generosity. Not by a long shot. Lovino was not only dealing with the pain of the previous night's activities, but also the soreness of dancing and walking and that obstacle course. Antonio carried him (embarrassingly naked) through the house, down to the bathing room, where he'd drawn a hot soothing bath for him.

"I hope it helps you feel better, my love~" he set Lovino in the hot water. Lovino moaned softly at the heated water hugging his sore muscles.

"It's okay …" he grinned, leaning his head against the edge. Antonio climbed in as well and put some soap on a cloth to clean his lover. He lifted Lovino's arm and gently let the sudsy cloth run over his skin. He then switched to the other side and cleaned the other arm and then his chest and back. He cleaned the more intimate parts of Lovino. Once he'd finished, he decided to let Lovino just relax and enjoy the water.

He held him close and pressed soft kisses all over the top of his head, "Are you feeling better, Lovi~?"

Lovino nodded and looked up at him, "Much better … no pain at all …"

"I woke up early this morning to head down to the market. I found those elves and bought one of the healing potions from them. They told me it could be put in perfume, soap, food, or bath water to ease small outer ailments and inner ones. You don't actually have to drink it unless it's something serious~!"

Lovino blushed, "I see … you didn't have to do that, Antonio."

Antonio laughed and shrugged, "I knew you were going to be sore, especially after that course. I just wanted you to feel better." he kissed him softly.

The Illonian kissed him back and rested his head on his chest, "I'm the one supposed to make sure you're happy and comfortable."

The older man chuckled, "As long as you're happy and safe, I don't care what happens to me." he ran his fingers over Lovino's choker. Lovino's face heated up and he looked away, scowling, "Don't say such weird things!"

Antonio laughed and kissed his cheek, "Come on, love, let's get out now~!" he lifted Lovino out of the water, despite the man's protesting.

"I can walk just fine now, bastard!" he shouted as Antonio carried him to a chair in the room and set him down. The Sverran picked up a towel and began drying Lovino off. "What the hell? Antonio, I am not a baby!"

"I know~!" he ran the towel down Lovino's legs, "But I told you yesterday, I wanted to do something to show how proud I am of you~ today, you are the king and I am your servant." he smiled brightly, "Would you like me to carry you to the room now, your majesty?"

Lovino shook his head violently, "**No!** Don't you dare! And don't call me that!"

The Sverran man smiled again, "Then I'll be right back~" the man wrapped a towel around himself and left the room. Lovino shook his head. What the hell had gotten into Antonio? Calling him such a thing! He covered his body with the fallen towel and closed his eyes, feeling comfort ease into his body.

That potion really had done wonders. Nothing ached and nothing hurt. The door opened again and Antonio walked in with a handful of clothing. He set them down and grabbed Lovino's underwear and slipped them up part way. He grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet to pull them up the rest of the way. Lovino shook his head. The man was serious!

His face became dark red when Antonio patted his bottom, "There~" he grabbed the short pants and knelt to the ground to let Lovino step into them.

"Get up … I can dress myself …"

Antonio looked up, slightly hurt, "But Lovi~ I want to do this … I want to treat you how you deserve to be treated …"

Lovino looked down in shock and anger. He didn't deserve it. He couldn't even find his little brother. He was just a servant who was getting in way over his head by falling in love with royalty. The Vargas looked away. If it weren't for the years of practice Antonio let him have, he wouldn't even be good at his job! He'd done nothing to deserve this treatment, from a king no less! All he'd done was use the few skills he'd gained over the years to beat a simple obstacle course.

"I do not, bastard. Give my clothes and leave me alone." he growled, lowly. Antonio sighed and picked up the younger man's clothing, handing it to him, "I'm sorry, Lovi … I thought I would … never mind …" he kissed his cheek softly and left the room to go get dressed himself.

The Illonian rolled his eyes, but felt an emptiness after the door closed. He pulled on his clothes and sat down in front of the mirror. His cheeks were lightly pink and healthy looking, his eyes (which he'd always hated because they were neither green nor brown) were bright and his hair was … getting long, actually. He would need a hair cut soon. Though, he didn't trust anyone but Tessa or Femke to cut his hair because of that curl.

His eyes trailed down his face, finally landing on the choker around his neck. Its black outside shined lightly from being soaked in the water. Lovino thought of Antonio and a scowl came across his face. Why couldn't he go ten minutes without thinking of him! It only brought up that pang of guilt he was trying hard to push away.

Antonio had only wanted to make Lovino feel special … but Lovino didn't deserve it! But … Femke had told him once to just go with it, to just let things happen. He groaned in confusion and stood up, deciding he needed to find Antonio.

He found him laying on the bed in their room, staring up at the canopy. "Antonio?" Lovino shut the door and walked over toward the bed. Antonio looked at him and smiled, "Lovi~!"

Lovino moved his lips, but what resulted was an unsure smile/frown. The Sverran king sat up and grabbed Lovino's hand and pulled him on top of his chest as he laid back down.

"My Lovi~" Antonio whispered running his fingers through Lovino's hair. The Illonian let his eyes slide shut to enjoy the feeling. It seemed Antonio wasn't upset about being told to leave Lovino alone …

He opened his eyes with a frown and sat up. That was still not a reason he shouldn't apologize. He honestly didn't want Antonio to leave him alone.

"Hey, listen … I didn't mean what I said back there …" Lovino narrowed his eyes at the confused look Antonio was giving him, "I … why do you have to be stupid sometimes? … I don't want you to leave me alone, okay?"

Antonio rested his hands on the sides of Lovino's face and brought him down to press their lips together in a chaste kiss, "I'm glad … I don't want to leave you alone …"

Lovino blushed and turned his head to the left.

Antonio looked up at his Lovi as the man turned his head away. However, that brought a lot of curiosity back. Just what was with this curl that never went away. He'd never seen Lovi put it that way and he seemed really protective of it. The Sverran bit his lip. He wanted to pull it … really badly. His fingers trembled slightly rising off Lovi's shoulder towards the bouncy strand of hair.

"What are you doi-CHIGI!" his Lovi yelped as he grasped the hair. The man on top of him began to trembled and pant, his face turning red.

Lovi's eyes closed and he gripped Antonio's shirt. Confusion filled the Sverran. Just what was this hair? He let his fingers pull lightly at it and the reaction he got from his Lovi was … well … Antonio blushed as Lovi moaned loudly, riding his hips into Antonio's.

Antonio couldn't help but groan softly, feeling his lover's erection pushing at his own forming one.

"D-damn it, b-bastard!" Lovi panted, "l-let g-go of that!"

"What is it, Lovi~?" Antonio asked, giving it another yank. Lovi cried out in pleasure and glared, "J-just don't touch i-it!"

The king smirked, "But you seem to enjoy it, my Lovi~!"

He gave another moan with every pull yank or stroke to the curl. Antonio moaned softly, feeling Lovi grind into him again.

"Sh-shut up and nnng!" Lovi gasped as Antonio played with the curl, "D-damn it! God, Antonio just make i-it stop!"

"How would I do that, Lovi~?" the older man teased, twirling the curl around his finger.

Lovi leaned down and kissed Antonio fiercely. Antonio moaned into the kiss, but continued playing with the curl.

"I don't think I understand, Lovi~" he whispered huskily into his lover's ear. Lovi growled and bucked his hips against Antonio again.

"F-fuck … Antonio … you piss m-me off sometimes!" Lovi moaned.

Antonio gripped his Lovi's hip with his free hand and pushed up to meet his Lovi's thrusts. "That's not telling me how you want me to make it stop~"

Lovi leaned down and pressed his face into Antonio's chest, trying to muffle the noise he was making. Antonio only smirked. His possessiveness and lust seeping through his veins again, "What was that Lovi~ I didn't quite catch that.

" … me …" he muttered. Antonio gave the curl a sharp tug, "I didn't hear you."

"Fuck me, god damn it!" Lovi shouted, crashing his lips to Antonio's, "Please!" Antonio growled possessively and let go of he curl to roll Lovi over so that he was on top. He wasted no time stripping them of their clothing and preparing his lover for him.

Lovino moaned as Antonio gripped his member and slowly rubbed him. He then hissed when Antonio plunged into him. Pain was quickly replaced with pleasure when Antonio took to assaulting his curl again. Lovino couldn't think straight, much less do anything but let Antonio know how much he was enjoying this.

Antonio thrust into his Lovi and let go of the curl to help his lover out. He aimed for his lover's spot while pumping his member. Lovi moaned loudly, climaxing. Antonio followed soon after and slipped out of his lover to lay down. Sweat poured down his face and he pulled a trembling Lovi to his chest, "Feel better, my love?" he kissed his forehead.

Lovi nodded and Antonio's chest weakly, "If it wasn't for you pulling my curl, I wouldn't have needed it!"

Antonio laughed lightly and kissed him tenderly, "Back to the bath?"

Lovino scowled, but a short time later, after they took another bath, it was lunch time. Antonio stood in the kitchen cooking something that made Lovino's mouth water.

"Hey, Antonio, where are the guards?" he had noticed that they hadn't been around at all that day … well, from what Lovino could see the few times he'd been carried through the halls and into the kitchen. Yes. Antonio still wasn't dropping the whole 'I'm your servant, today' thing so Lovino just shrugged. It was only a day.

"I gave them the rest of the week off and after some convincing, they took the opportunity for the paid vacation~" Antonio grinned too happily and Lovino shuddered. He hated that smile. It spoke volumes about that dark side he'd seen rarely and personally never wanted to see.

"I see …" he muttered, sipping the juice Antonio had made him, "You're really going all out over there, aren't you?"

"Only the best for you, my king~" he laughed, ignoring Lovino's glare. The man scooped whatever he had cooked into a bowl and set it down in front of Lovino.

Lovino tentatively took a bite of the concoction made of tomatoes and decided he liked it, so he ate it.

"You like it, Lovi?" Antonio asked, eating his own bowl.

"It's pretty good." Lovino shrugged, finishing it off. He was forced to sit and wait while Antonio washed the dishes. Then the real king picked up Lovino and carried him outside and down to the beach, "We don't have to go swimming, love, but I figured it was actually a cool, windy day to just sit in the sand or something~" Antonio said, letting Lovino down.

Lovino felt the sand between his toes and let a smile grace his lips, "What kind of something?"

Antonio shrugged, kicking over a seashell, "When we came here when I was younger, Rosana and I would make sand castles, collect seashells and find crabs and stuff for dinner. Have you ever had crab? It's really good~!"

"No … I haven't." Lovino muttered, sitting down in the sand. His hand settled in the gritty substance and he lifted it to let it fall in between his fingers.

"Maybe I'll find some and we'll have crab for dinner~ let's make a sand castle, my love~!" the king ran like a child to the edge of the dry sand and wet sand and began piling it up and neatly shaping it. Lovino sighed and dragged himself over to help.

By the time the sun was beginning to set, the two had created a beautiful castle complete with a moat, a drift wood draw bridge and a heart with their initials in it. Lovino stared at the small heart above their draw bridge with a slight blush.

He felt Antonio's sandy hand slip into his own and lace their fingers together, "In this castle, you're my queen." he whispered sadly, bringing Lovino's sand covered hand to his lips. Lovino felt tears in his eyes and a very small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. It was true. Here, among the sand and ocean, he could be Antonio's queen, with no worries, no fears, only themselves. And this small castle, they'd built together, was a small marker of that.

The Sverran king pulled Lovino close to him and they sat in silence, listening to the waves crash around them, the tide slowly coming in. The sky in front of them darkened to deep shades of purple and blue and Antonio stood up, bringing Lovino up with him. Hand-in-hand, they walked back up the path, watching the sun set over distant hills and far away trees and buildings.

"Isn't it beautiful, Lovi~?" he said, looking out to the pink, orange and blue mixtures.

Lovino blushed and looked up at Antonio's face, which was lit up with the fading light. His dark hair glowed with the tints the sky produced. His smile was warm and bright, his eyes sparkling, "Yeah … beautiful …"

Antonio made dinner for 'his king' and the two retired to bed. Lovino stretched and yawned as he dusted the remaining sand off of his clothing, before folding it up and throwing into the bag. He changed into a thin night shirt and slipped under the covers. The Sverran lover changed as well and cuddled up to him, "I love you, Lovi~" he whispered, tucking Lovino's hair behind his ear and kissing his cheek.

Lovino pulled Antonio tighter to him and buried his face in the older man's neck, " … love you, too …"

The Sverran smiled, "This day has been perfect~"

It was only the first of many perfect days. During the day, the two would go to the beach or into the market place to look for food or clothes or this or that. Lovino had quite the collection of seashells now and even a new present Antonio had sneaked him: a small gold bracelet with words inscribed on the inside.

Lovino read the words and felt embarrassed by them. _To my only love, Lovino Romano Vargas, whom I'll hold and cherish my entire life. AFC._ His face burned every time he looked at the golden band around his wrist but was glad that he could at least wear this wherever. He was still confused on why Antonio didn't want him to wear the choker back home, and it upset him to know Antonio wouldn't be wearing his either, but when Lovino asked, Antonio just told him it was because they were expensive and worth a lot of money. If people knew what they were, the gifts would be stolen.

Their nights were even more exciting. Lovino had quickly grown to love their late night activities and it's not as if Antonio was going to complain about it. Although, Lovino did get annoyed with the way Antonio would take him anywhere in the beach house he felt like. The kitchen, the bathing room, the den, the sitting room, the bed room several times, even on the beach, which Lovino severely disliked. There were just some places sand should never be!

Soon, the week was nearing its final few days. There were two left, one day of fun and the trip back. Lovino had once again awoken late and was enjoying the warm morning breeze blowing in through the open balcony doors. He rose from the bed, hissing lightly at the soreness in his backside. The man grabbed a silky robe from the bedside table and wrapped it tightly around his naked body and walked outside on the balcony.

Antonio was leaning against the stone railing, staring out at the ocean. The sun rising higher above the water with each passing moment.

The Illonian leaned his head on Antonio's arm and closed his eyes when Antonio wrapped an arm around him. They stood in silence, feeling the warm breeze whip the robe around his skin, "I don't want to go back …" he muttered softly.

His lover tightened his grip, "I know, my Lovi … I wish we could stay like this forever." he pressed a kiss to the top of his head and led his Lovino downstairs to make breakfast together. After eating, Antonio decided he wanted to show Lovino a special place he found when he was younger.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>teehee~ what did i tell you? Anyway~ I loved the sandcastle scene~<em>**  
><strong>

_~Lady Pyrien  
><em>

_btw~ i'd like to let you guys (who've read Don't Forget) that AsianIggs1 wrote a little sequel to it ^_^ thank you AsianIggs1~  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17

_wooo~ ^_^ I started a doujinshi of this story~ i've already drawn al the way up to when Lovino and Feliciano woke up in the cage~ ^_^  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Seventeen: The Bad Touch Cave**

* * *

><p>The walk was a long one, but both were prepared for anything. Lovino had his new knife on him, as well as a pack of fruit and bread. Antonio was carrying his axe and a small pack.<p>

Heat rained down on them and Lovino growled at how uncomfortably his clothes stuck to him. After a little bit of walking, they were finally there.

Antonio pulled back some over growth and revealed a large cave. Inside was a bunch of stones and boulders positioned to make it look like a bunch of furniture and a stream of light was coming down from a hole in the roof of the cave. There were drawings all over parts of the wall, in only green, red and blue ink.

Some of them were of stick figures, others were of scenes.

"This cave is where me and my two best friends from my younger childhood used to come to hide out." Antonio muttered, sitting down on a large boulder. The man seemed to become lost in his memories. "Prince Francis of Fayldyr, is blue, and a young knight in training, Gilbert, is red … we would just sit in here and dream of one day becoming an unstoppable trio of fighters. But Gilbert was only here for a short time and left for Illonia. I haven't seen him since. Francis and I occasionally speak, but I haven't seen him in several years."

Lovino dragged his fingers over a drawing of the green figure holding hand with a princess. A bitter feeling crept in him and he turned away to sit down next to Antonio.

For hours, the younger man listened to the king prattle on about the many adventures the trio had. Some were funny, some were sad.

They ate in silence for a while, but Antonio set his bread down to walk across the cave to pick up a stone and move it. He smiled, "I forgot about this until now …" he muttered, picking up a very old piece of parchment. There were childishly written words scrawled on it in the colored blue ink, but the bottom was signed in a dark red.

Lovino took the paper from him and looked over the words of promise that they would be friends forever and let nothing come between them. Their names were scrawled across the bottom.

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Gilbert Beilschmidt. Francis Bonnefoy._

"Wait … Francis Bonnefoy? A blonde, blue eyes, creepy?" Lovino frowned, remembering the young boy he and his brother met once. Feliciano had taken a liking to the older boy, going so far as to call him 'older brother'.

"Uh, yeah? Why?" Antonio looked at the paper.

"The Francis I knew was a blonde, blue-eyed creep with the last name Bonnefoy … he used to come visit us all the time to see Feliciano. I didn't know he was prince of Fayldyr …"

Antonio took the paper and set it down, "Yeah, he's going to be crowned king soon and I'll be going to the coronation. One month from now~"

Lovino looked at him, "Am I going, too?" the king looked away, "You can't come."

"And just why not! I'm your servant! I'm supposed to go with you!" Lovino shouted, standing up. Hurt and pain were all Antonio could see in his eyes. He stood to pull Lovino into his arms, but his hand was smacked away.

"I'm sorry, my love, but-"

"Don't 'my love' me. I knew the second I gave myself to you, you'd toss me aside! How could I be so stupid?" he turned away, crossing his arms, "I'm done being used, bastard! If you don't want me as your servant anymore then **fine**!" he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the cave.

Antonio had no idea what had just happened, but his Lovi had it all wrong! How could he possibly think he was just going to be tossed aside? The king was hurt Lovino would think him that low. He loved the Illonian more than anything he could think of. The man ran out to catch up to his love before things got out of hand, "Wait! Lovi! You have it all wrong!" he pushed through the opening and stumbled forwards, "I'm not going to toss you asi-"

His eyes widened in fear. Lovino was lying in the sand, blood seeping from a wound on his arm. A dragon stood above him, ready to enjoy its meal. Lovino wasn't moving and Antonio couldn't tell if he was breathing. His heart skipped a beat. Lovino … his Lovi … the only thing that made his life bearable … couldn't … no … he couldn't be dead.

At the sight, his blood began to boil. He charged forward and the king gripped the dragon's neck and pulled to the side.

Lovino's eyes opened up and widened, "An … Antonio?"

"Go get my axe now! Go!" Lovino stared in shock for a moment, but blood was leaking from cuts in Antonio's arms and face where the dragon scales were digging into his skin. His mind clinked into place when Antonio yelled again. He dashed to the cave, still slightly dizzy from the attack.

Antonio turned his attention back to the creature. It was only a baby dragon, but still powerful and large. It roared out and shook it's head to the side, launching the Sverran into the sand. He hissed with the sand making its way into the cuts. The man pushed himself up and glared hard at the beast.

It was a winged, southern breed. Not native to Sverran at all. That meant they had been migrating north. Realization hit him. These were the species of dragon terrorizing his men in Illonia and if this one was this far up north of Sverran … more had to be waiting south. How long had his people been suffering? He pulled a hidden dagger from his boot and shot forward, lead by his anger and rage.

The Sverran king dug the blade in between the dragon's hard scales and into the thick flesh beneath them. It roared out in pain as its searing hot blood was released. He pulled the dagger away before the blood could burn him. Luckily, this dragon had yet to learn to use its fire, making it an easier opponent. He dodged an attack from its tail and rolled to the dragon's left side. Antonio plunged the dagger into its other side.

It hissed and growled, lifting its large forearm and ramming it into his side. Antonio yelled out, pain coursing through him from both that attack to his ribs as well as the dragon's blood that splattered across his arms. It burned his skin and he felt the blisters rising painfully.

The dragon turned to him and roared angrily, stomping in his direction. Antonio managed to evade the incoming attacks and turned when he heard Lovino shout to him. He grabbed the axe from the younger man, "Stay put!" he growled at Lovino, before turning to the creature. Now the playing field was even. He smiled his blood lustful grin and charged, dodging a swing of its tail.

He swung the axe and cut the dragon's forearm. The blood spilled onto the ground, and Antonio yelped in pain when the tail swung from the back and knocked him on his bottom. The cut leg rose above him and came down, but he rolled just in time.

"Antonio!" Lovino shouted, his heart racing and panic rising. He stepped forward.

Antonio stood on his knees, "Stay back, Lovino!" he shouted angrily. Lovino winced and wanted to be angry, but their only exit from the area was partially blocked by the enraged lizard.

The king rose and evaded another swing of its tail and aimed an attack at its vulnerable underbelly. The dragon used its underdeveloped wings to push itself back, barely missing the blade. Antonio lunged forward and steadied his breath. He had one shot. He lifted the blade quickly, slicing its belly open. Antonio tried to roll away, but the dragon collapsed on his leg. The man screamed in pain as the searing hot blood burned through his leggings and skin.

Lovino shouted again, but his words were lost in the agonizing shouts he heard coming from his lover. Antonio managed to pull his leg free, but the damage was done. Blood oozed from the massive burns he'd sustained.

Antonio kicked the creature with his good leg, but it didn't react. He'd won. But at what cost? He tried to stand, but his leg gave out underneath him and he growled.

Lovino bit his lip, feeling utterly useless. Had he not stormed out of the cave, he wouldn't have bumped into the dragon, earning the gash and Antonio wouldn't have had to fight it … and … he would always be a failure.

He hit the ground beside him and looked at Antonio, who was ripping strips of his shirt and wrapping them around his leg.

The Illonian quickly stripped himself of his own tunic and shredded it with his little knife, "Here …" he helped him wrap the wounded leg. Antonio's eyes met Lovino's and he smiled.

"Thank the heavens you're safe, my love." he whispered, forgetting his burned leg. He pulled Lovino into a tight embrace, placing kisses on his temple and cheek and finally, his lips. Antonio moved away when he tasted salty tears.

"Lovi?"

Lovino wiped his eyes quickly, "I'm fine, bastard! This is all my fucking fault! And you're stupid for fighting it! You could have been killed!"

Antonio laughed softly and ran his hand down his love's cheek, wiping away some tears, "I was … I was scared to death when I saw you lying there … I thought you were dead …" he pressed his forehead to Lovino's and refused to let go of him, "I wanted to die … but you were alive … Lovi … Lovino Romano Vargas … never doubt my love for you! Ever!" he cried out, "Nothing can replace you in my life, nor would life be worth living with out you. You're my precious Lovi~ I would slay a hundred dragons twice this size if it meant you stayed safe." he kissed him passionately, letting his emotion pour into the kiss.

"Then why-"

"I don't want Francis even looking at you." Antonio glared, "He's a good friend, a best friend, but I don't trust him, especially if he were to see a beautiful Illonian like yourself. That, and I'll only be gone for a few days. I wanted to give you those days off. Your days off are so rare now that I'm king. I worry about you, Lovi~"

Lovino blushed and was completely embarrassed by his earlier reaction. Antonio rubbed his thumb over Lovino's hand and smiled, "We should probably head back to the beach house now …"

The Illonian nodded but his face paled and his heart fell into his stomach. His hazel eyes widened in fear, "An … Antonio … d-dragon!"

Antonio turned and growled. He should have known that the baby's mother would have been close by! The much larger dragon, equipped with her fiery defense smelled the blood of her fallen baby and hissed. Her gaze fell on Antonio, who reeked of her baby and she opened her mouth.

The Sverran king grabbed Lovino and pushed him out the way. The blast of fire hit the spot where they had just been, "Go to the cave and **don't** come out! She's not leaving until she's dead or I'm dead."

"But-"

"**No** 'buts' Lovino!" His eyes were full of anger and something Lovino was scared of. He nodded and reluctantly left Antonio to fight the dragon, injured. Antonio hobbled to his axe and picked it up. His reflexes were slowing down, especially with the wound his leg was suffering.

The mother dragon brought her massive paw down on Antonio. He shifted his weight and tumbled to the side, falling off balance but effectively evading her deadly attack.

Unfortunately, Antonio could get no where near her in his slowed state. She managed to swipe at him, knocking him back into the stone. Antonio coughed after having the wind knocked from him.

Lovino bit his lip and wished he could do something. If he even made a noise, the dragon would see him. But … Antonio …

He licked his lip, wiping away his useless tears. Would he even do anything if he could? All he was good at was running away and dodging trouble. But now that his life and Antonio's lives were in danger …

Antonio raised his axe and sliced the bottom of her paw, but regretted it as her blood hit his shoulder. He screamed in pain and the dragon took her advantage to knock the weapon far from him. It landed beside her fallen baby with a loud clang.

Her tail swung around quickly and slammed into Antonio's chest. The Sverran man hit the walls of the cliffs that surrounded them. Antonio fell limp to the ground with a sickening crack echoing off the walls. Blood dripped from his mouth and Lovino stared in horror.

Instead of fear and tears, he felt an overwhelming anger.

"That's it, you over sized newt! Your ass is grass!" he pulled the knife from his side and ran blindly at the dragon. Her tailed whipped towards him, but he jumped over it, suddenly thankful for the unlikely sources of what little strength he was using.

She roared and spit fire at Lovino, but he turned and ran in the other direction. His feet caught a rock and he fell over. He rolled across the ground and hissed at the small gash he'd accidentally given himself by tripping. Lovino stood quickly, realizing he'd need to be more careful.

He lunged at her under belly, where he'd seen Antonio go before. If he could just get that, he'd be happy.

She seemed to expect that and swung her massive paw. Lovino yelped in pain as her paw hit his right hand hard. The knife fell to the ground and he held his broke arm close to his chest. He looked up at the dragon, rearing back to spit her flames at him. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Antonio …" he whispered waiting for the flames to engulf him, but they never came.

"Hey, kid! Get out of here, would ya?" Lovino's eyes shot open to see Mathias holding his hands out, blocking the flames completely.

He felt a hand grab his left arm and pull him away from the scene as Berwald came out of nowhere, killing the beast in one strike with his blade.

"You're lucky we needed the blood of these dragons." he heard a faint familiar voice talking to him. He turned his head and saw Lukas opening a pouch and pulling out a vial of the healing liquid, "Drink this, quickly. Emil, set the bone in his arm." the white haired elf knelt to his side and took hold of Lovino's arm, snapping the bones into place.

Lovino let loose a pained cry and a torrent of curses, before Lukas shoved the vial in his mouth, forcing him to drink the foul tasting liquid. After having bathed in a little bit of it, he had no clue that it could taste so horrible, yet smell so sweet.

"You'll feel better in a moment." the elf stared, "Now to take care of your friend there."

Lovino's eyes widened and he turned to the fallen Sverran king, "Antonio!" he shouted, running towards him, his cuts, burns and broken arm already healed up. He dropped to his knees and touched the man's shoulder, but Antonio didn't react. Emil crouched beside him, "He's not breathing."

Tears burned at Lovino's eyes, "NO! He can't be dead! Save him!" Lukas pulled out another red vial and handed it to Lovino, "Just because he's not breathing, doesn't mean he's not alive. You'll need to be quick about it, but help him swallow it … and hope for the best."

Lovino popped the cork and dumped the liquid down Antonio's throat and leaned his head back so the potion was enter his body. The tears fell and he waited. Nothing was happening. Antonio wasn't stirring, nor was he breathing again.

He had been too late. The Illonian let his head fall to Antonio's chest and he sobbed, "Damn it, bastard! You can't be dead! You can't leave me! If you don't wake up, I'll kill you!"

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, and words were uttered, but he didn't hear them. He didn't want to hear them. He'd lost Antonio. He'd lost the very last thing in the world that was his.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger, no?<br>_

_~Lady Pyrien  
><em>


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you Raina! She's the best ^_^  
><em>

_and to my readers~  
><em>

_Here you go~  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kismet<em>**

**Chapter Eighteen: Lizeth and Christian**

* * *

><p>"L-Lovino?" Lovino's eyes shot open and he looked over. Bright green eyes blinked confused, "W-why are you crying?" The Illonian wrapped his arms around him tightly.<p>

"Damn you you fucking bastard!" he shouted, hitting Antonio in the arm, "Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again or so god fucking help you, I'll rip your god damned balls off and kill you myself!" he kissed him.

Antonio kissed back.

"It seems you were just in time, Lovino." Lukas muttered, putting his things away, "I'd stay away from here, if I were you. The dragons are migrating this way and can be dangerous. I think I have some tests to run on that healing potion …"

The Sverran growled, sitting up. His leg was completely healed, as well as his cuts and other burns, "I can't believe they've been slipping right in under my nose like this! I'm sorry, Lovi~ but we have cut this vacation short a day. I need to get more men down here."

Lovino nodded, not caring. He was just overjoyed to have Antonio back.

They bid good-bye and a much deserved thanks to the elves and even a small payment for their help. The two gathered their things and headed straight back up to the beach house. While Antonio gathered his guards, Lovino stood in the bed room slowly putting their things up.

His fingers brushed over his seashell collection and he dropped it into his bag and moved to clothing. Lovino grabbed a handful of Antonio's shirts and vests and looked down at his trembling hands. Images of Antonio's mangled body kept creeping into his mind and as much as he tried to tell himself that king, his lover, was okay, but nothing helped.

Lovino flung the clothing to the ground and kicked the dresser. He sat down and gripped his hair and growled in frustration. He was so confused, like usual. However this time it was all because of nearly losing Antonio and his himself, all because of his stupidity!

The door to the room opened and he felt hands resting on his shoulders. His eyes trailed up and his met a worried Antonio, "Lovi~? What's wrong?"

He just glared at the Sverran and pushed him away, "Nothing! I'm fine, I was just taking a break!" Lovino quickly began gathering up the fallen clothing and shoving it into Antonio's bag. He emptied all of the other drawers and when he was done, he attacked the choker. His finger fumbled in their trembling state to pull it off.

"Stupid … fucking … GAH!" he slammed his head into the bed post out of frustration.

Antonio rose from the bed and carefully untied the knots of the choker, letting it fall to the floor. He sadly picked it up and slipped it into his lover's pocket.

"Lovi … please tell me why you're so tense …" he pressed his fingers into Lovino's back and began massaging the tight muscles. Lovino let out a soft sigh, but otherwise stood in silence while Antonio rubbed his back.

His mind became blank and he turned to wrap his arms around Antonio's middle. He waited for the king to hold him back before speaking, "You almost died because of me, bastard. Now you're acting like nothing happened while I'm a nervous wreck."

Antonio kissed the top of his head gently, "I'm okay, Lovi~ it wasn't your fault and you saved me just in time."

"I didn't save you! Lukas and the others did!" he yelled, glaring up at the king. Lovino's mind began racing again with the images. He almost hadn't given Antonio the potion on time!

"Look, Lovi~" he grabbed his lover's hand and pressed it to his chest where he heart laid underneath. Lovino blushed, feeling the light beating. "My heart still beats." he moved Lovino's hand to his cheek, "Blood still pumps through my veins." he took the hand in between both of his and placed a series of kisses on Lovino's knuckles and fingers, "I'm still alive. I'm right here and there is nothing wrong now. We won't be facing any more dragons and even if we did, I am prepared now. I can handle anything else. I won't leave you alone. Ever~! I'll always be by your side, my love." he pulled on Lovino's hand, bringing the younger man into his arms, before placing a kiss on his lips, "I love you~"

Lovino blushed and looked away, feeling much better, though he still couldn't shake the horrifying images, "Love you, too, bastard." he reached up and placed his hand on the knots of the choker and carefully pulled it off of Antonio's neck. The skin looked too bare and foreign to Lovino and he didn't like it. "You sure you can't wear this?"

Antonio gave him a chaste kiss and nodded, "I want to, I really do, but some one might steal it!" Lovino frowned and tucked the choker into Antonio's pocket. Antonio rarely lied to him, but when he did, it could be painfully obvious, especially when he had something to hide. For awhile now, he'd let it slide that that was the only reason, but now it was starting to eat away at him. He would force Antonio to tell him why it was too wrong for him to wear the choker in public.

The two grabbed their things, double checking the house for any missed items. Antonio loaded up their things and helped Lovino into the carriage. The Vargas took a seat across from Antonio, but Antonio wasn't going to let him sit over there alone, still thinking about their run in with the dragon earlier. Lovino took one last look out to the sandy beach and saw the waves had nearly washed away their castle. He turned away and swallowed hard.

With night fall coming soon, no one would notice the two cuddled up together, and the cool air would allow the king to drawn the curtains closed. Lovino looked over at Antonio, who was pulling the curtains shut against the setting sun, then in the dim light, he patted the seat beside him. A blush spread across his cheeks, but he shook his head, "I don't think so, bastard. I'm fine where I am."

Antonio pouted, but Lovino was glad for the dim lighting. He couldn't be guilt tripped into sitting over there.

A little bit of time passed and Antonio shifted restlessly. The carriage was darker than before, but a little bit of moon light shined in from a small break in between the curtains. The light splashed against his Lovi's face, illuminating it, making it glow. Lovi looked lost in thought, but not a good one. His brows were furrowed and he stared over at the break in the curtains, probably at the moon or stars.

He wanted to take his mind off of things, but Lovi liked to hold onto the past and let it tear him apart. Antonio sighed, not knowing what to do. Well … there was one thing, but the carriage driver was too close for comfort.

The king scooted forward in his seat, however, while he may not be able to take his lover the way he wanted, he could settle for something a little less. There was something he could try for his Lovi~

Antonio quickly rushed forward and pressed his lips against Lovi's in a soft, loving kiss. His Lovi kissed back hesitantly, but he was sure he could change that. His hand reached up to assault his Lovi's weakest spot: the curl.

Lovi let out a small gasp and moaned. Antonio cut off the noises with his lips and let go of the curl, "Try and be quiet, my love."

"W-what are you doing, bastard!" he hissed, regaining his composure.

Antonio kissed and nibbled his neck, "I'm going to take your mind off of things~" his hand slid down Lovi's chest and landed on the stiffened member underneath the pants. His Lovi took in a sharp breath, but bit his lip to stop from making noise.

"Good Lovi~" he kissed his neck again and let his hand massage his lover over the clothing. His hand left him, much to Lovi's disappointment, but Antonio was no where near done with him.

He grabbed the laced up cording, keeping Lovino's pants tied and slowly pulled them back.

"What-" he kissed him to keep him quiet, "Shh, and let me make you feel good."

Lovi trembled in anticipation and let his head fall back against the plush cushioning. Antonio's hand wrapped around Lovi and began pumping at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Damn it …" Lovi whispered under his breath, thrusting his hips into Antonio's palm.

"Do you want more, my love?" Antonio whispered huskily into Lovi's ear. Lovi nodded vigorously, not trusting his voice when Antonio sped up.

Then, without warning, Antonio let go. Lovi groaned and made a move to grab himself, but the king held his hands back before sinking to his knees in front of Lovi.

The Illonian looked at him confused, until Antonio grabbed the base and ran his tongue up the underside.

Lovino sucked in his breath and bit his lip, wondering how Antonio was expecting him to keep quiet now. Antonio swirled his tongue over the head and finally let Lovino slide all the way to the back of his throat. Lovino whimpered softly, trying to keep from calling out Antonio's name.

Antonio continued pleasuring his lover, relishing in the way Lovi clamped his fingers into the dark curly locks. The king knew when he'd done something Lovi liked when Lovi pulled his hair lightly or bucked his hips.

His fingers lightly massaged the base, causing his Lovi to whimper again. He smiled to himself.

"A-Anto … gah … I'm a-about to-"

Antonio felt a stream of the sticky, white fluid burst into his mouth and he swallowed, pulling off his lover with a satisfied 'pop' and licked up the remaining drops.

He re-laced the pants up and sat down next to Lovi, who leaned on him, trying to catch his breath. Neither said a word as his Lovi drifted into a peaceful sleep, which is what Antonio wanted.

The king wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulder and rubbed his thumb in small circles.

Sometime later, the carriage pulled into the streets of the marketplace. He could see his castle growing closer and he let the curtain fall back into place. He would be up late preparing to send able bodied fighters to slay the dragons trying to move in on his land. His people were counting on him. But it meant he wouldn't be sleeping with his Lovi that night.

He gently shook the Illonian awake and muttered about them being there and he reluctantly shifted to the opposite seat, but not before giving Lovi a sweet loving kiss. The carriage pulled to a stop and the door swung open. Antonio stepped out, followed by Lovi.

"Go spend the night at Tessa and Femke's," Antonio spoke, "I won't be in my room until tomorrow. Take tomorrow off." he instructed. Lovino frowned lightly, but was too tired to fight him so he waved and walked into the castle. Antonio let out a sigh and stormed straight to his study, letting his fingers graze his choker in the pocket, before starting his work up. After going through his father's more recent notes on the locations of soldiers, he began drafting a notice for those soldiers to ready themselves for the battle against these beasts.

Another notice was written up for newer, able-bodied men who could fight. After that was done, he handed them off to a servant who would take them to be re written and copied to be sent out and hung up.

His next objective was to find a way to create a magic barrier or something to make Sverran invisible to this species. It would be difficult and he frowned, realizing he would probably have to go north to Evenna and ask their king for help. Antonio absolutely did NOT want to do that unless it was absolutely necessary.

He shifted through many other options and found that posting more soldiers at the southern most borders would be the best bet. The king hated thinking that he would be moving families down into dangerous territory, so he made a note to make it voluntary and if no one stepped up to the plate, he'd have to pick single, or married without children to send.

Putting children in that kind of situation would be horrible and he loved kids and had dreamed of having some of his own one day. While those dreams were gone, he was still happy with his choice. Maybe he would evacuate problem areas until they became safe again.

The door to his study opened and he tiredly looked up to see his mother, "I see you're back from vacation early … you didn't even have time to stop by and talk to your mother about the trip?"

"Sorry, mama." he frowned, reading over another passage in the notes, "I'm back early because we were attacked by a dragon and her baby. I almost lost my life."

She frowned, "The only dragons we have hear aren't big enough to do damage to a trained fighter."

"It wasn't a small dragon. They were from far south. The same kind that have been slowly overtaking Illonia." he explained, closing one tome and picking up another.

"I see." her voice was bitter, "And they are coming into our land now?"

"Yes. I'm doubling the men down there and I'm hoping it will deter them from Sverran." Isabella sighed and kissed his forehead, "Don't stay up too late. You do need your rest." with that, she retired to her chambers.

Lovino stumbled down the halls sleepily and made his way to Tessa's. He knocked on the door and was surprised to see Femke opening the door, "Lovi? What are you doing here? And why do you look like shit?"

"Haha, very funny … I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight." he muttered. Femke nodded and let him in, "What happened? You really don't look good."

"I'm just sleepy and stressed." he dropped into a chair in the kitchenette. Femke started boiling water for some hot chocolate.

"What are you doing back? I thought you two weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow afternoon?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

He rubbed his eyes, sleepily and yawned, "We were supposed to, but a fucking dragon came out of nowhere and attacks me. Antonio goes to fight it off, but gets hurt killing it. And just when I thought it was finally over, its mother comes along." his hands began to tremble, "It … it knocked Antonio into a wall … nearly killing him and then instead of going to help him, I took on the dragon. While I was faster than Antonio, I was still … a friend saved me and healed Antonio. He said we had to come back early because he needed to start working on ridding Sverran of the beasts."

Femke covered her hand with her mouth, "Thank the heavens you two are safe!" she threw her arms around her friend, "How about we lighten the mood, huh? How was the rest of your trip?" she stood to pour the hot water into a cup and dip a few broken pieces of chocolate inside to melt it.

She handed him a cup and sat down to drink her own.

"Good … getting there was hell. The heat was unbearable, but the festival was nice. I won a new knife, and a few cool potions. And I got to meet several elves from far up north." he sipped the scalding liquid, "I made … friends (?) with them and now if I need help with any potion needs, Lukas said he'd give me a discount."

"Wow, that sounds so cool! I wonder if Daan can make potions … he mentioned a special herb he's taken a liking to, but not much about anything else. Mama just wishes he would settle down and start a family!"

They talked about Tessa for a little bit, but Lovino was dozing off, so Femke put him in her bed. She had somewhere to be, anyway.

Lovino awoke the next morning to the familiar buzzing in his ears and groaned to himself, already missing the peace of getting to sleep in and cuddle up to Antonio. He rolled over and sighed. Was Antonio still working or had he finally gone to bed? If he had gone to bed, did he sleep as badly as Lovino had?

The Illonian rose from the bed and straightened the blankets before making his way into the little kitchenette where Tessa was sitting. "Good morning, Lovino," she smiled sleepily, "How did you sleep?"

"Horribly. Nightmare." he sat down across from her.

She set down her cup, "Really? You haven't had a nightmare in years … not since your trip to sea. Did something happen? I wasn't expecting you this early, much less to be sleeping here."

He nodded and recounted the story of their trouble.

"That's troubling news, but I'm sure Antonio can handle it. He would probably fight them all himself if it meant keeping you … and the rest of the kingdom … safe." she smiled softly, "Just be thankful he isn't going to fight them. I know it sounds morbid, but it could be worse for you, my dear."

Lovino nodded and jumped when the door shut. Femke walked in and looked up shocked, "Oh … you're up!"

Tessa crossed her arms and frowned, "Yes. I forgot about having to wake up early to keep working on the dress. Imagine my surprise to find you weren't here."

The blonde girl bit here lip, "I went out for a walk."

Her mother sighed, "Femke, I know you. You never wake up before noon on your days off."

Femke sighed, "I … I was out with a friend." Tessa shook her head, but let it slide.

"A friend. Well, today is Lovino's day off as well, so why don't you two get out of my hair for awhile. I have some sewing to do!"

Femke let out a sigh of relief and grabbed Lovino's arm, dragging him out the door, "Okay~ bye bye mama!"

Lovino stared at his friend weird as she looked around nervously, "Okay, so I met a boy~ he's a noble boy from another part of Sverran. He's here with his older sister and father on a business meeting with the king. I was assigned to their rooms, and while the sister is mean and rude, Christian is so sweet~!" she blushed, laughing lightly, "Last night he invited me to the gardens with him, where we just talked all night. Unfortunately, we fell asleep and the gardener woke us up." she laughed, "But how about we go to the pond like old times? It's been forever since we had a day off together!"

Lovino agreed and the two sat by the water, skipping stones and talking about how Christian kissed her cheek and how his sister, Lizeth, was horribly rude and prissy.

"I have no idea what her problem is! She likes to make life hard for me, I swear. I think she's just jealous because I can walk in the rain and not drown." Femke make a mock pose of Lizeth, with her nose pointed straight up.

"What are they doing here anyway?" Lovino asked, tossing a rock into the water.

Femke just shrugged, "The old queen welcomed them quickly and has been putting them up in the guest wing for a few days now. She told us to treat them like we would her or Antonio. She's been constantly with the father and so I've been catering to Christian and Lizeth." she picked a flower and peeled the petals away, "I haven't asked Christian much, but he says they may be staying for some time, since their father supposedly packed up a lot. And trust me, they did."

She began to ramble about how it was possible to color code all gowns by the slightest shade, "I'm beginning to believe she thinks she's a princess or something!" Femke and Lovino laughed.

Then their conversation went where Lovino had hoped to stay away from, "So~ you never said if the vacation went as well as I'd hoped~ did you and Toni _do the deed_?" his face became tomato red and he crossed his arms.

"Even if we had! Why would I tell you something like that?" he hissed. She laughed, "Oh my god! You did! Was it good? Did you like it?"

"What! No … I mean yes … I mean … what?"

"I can't believe you actually lost your innocence!" she laughed, hitting the sputtering man's back, "I'm so proud of my little Lovi~!"

He hid his face in his hands out of embarrassment, "Drop it!"

"Drop what, might I ask?" a soft male's voice cut in. Lovino looked up to see a tall man about their age with short light brown hair and blue eyes. His skin was lightly tanned.

"Oh, just my friend here losing his vir-" Lovino clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Not a word!" he growled.

"You must be Lovino Vargas! The king's personal servant?" the man sat down beside Femke. Femke nodded and mumbled through Lovino's hand before licking his palm, causing him to rip his hand away.

"Ugh! No matter how many times you do that, it's still sick!" Lovino growled, wiping his hand on his pants, "And yeah. That's who I am, nosy bastard. Who the fuck are you?"

Femke laughed, "Don't mind him, Christian, that's how he talks to everyone but the passing pretty face."

Lovino scowled. He looked at the nobleman, Christian.

Christian licked his lip nervously, "It's nice to meet you." Lovino rolled his eyes, "What ever." Femke rolled her eyes as well, ignoring her friend's behavior, "So, Christian, I thought your family was going into the market today."

"We were, but father heard his majesty was back sooner than planned, so he and Lizeth are trying to gain an audience with him."

"Impossible. An-his majesty is busy preparing to rid the kingdom of those fucking overgrown lizards." Lovino growled, not liking the way these stupid nobles were pestering his Antonio.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure they'll be turned away then. I heard the king would be leaving soon again on a trip to an old allies coronation?" Christian looked at Lovino.

"Not that it's any of your fucking business, but yes he is. Maybe going farther up north will get people off his fucking back and give him a break."

"Wasn't he just on vacation?"

Lovino's glare turned to him, "What is with you and being so fucking nosy? Do I ask you forty questions about your family? You should leave my king alone and stop being so fucking intrusive!"

Christian looked slightly hurt, "I'm sorry, Lovino. I didn't mean to insult you or his majesty …"

Femke hit Lovino's arm lightly, "Lovi~! Be nice! Once again, I'm sorry. He's had a rough week …"

The nobleman nodded, "Serving a king by yourself must be awful, especially if he's on vacation. If I were a king and on vacation, I'd never want to do anything … maybe just lay around all day."

Lovino glared, wishing his look could kill … or at the very least severely maim. "Don't talk about the king as if you know him. He's not a lazy bastard who can't do anything on his own!"

Femke rested her hand on Lovino's arm, "I'm sorry, Christian, I'll see you later." the nobleman looked a bit taken aback, but nodded, "Bye, Femke."

She dragged Lovino away, "Lovi … what's wrong? You're going to give your relationship away by being so protective of Toni …"

"I … just … I have a bad feeling about that family … not really him so much as the other two … That and I had a nightmare last night about what happened yesterday …" She hugged him close, "It's okay, Lovi~ would it make you feel better if we sneaked into Toni's office and saw him for a few minutes. I'm sure seeing you would brighten his day~"

And that's why this girl was his best friend. He nodded and they slipped into the kitchen with a bogus order from the king for some silly little snack. The chefs made the food and passed it onto Lovino, who walked with Femke down the halls. They stopped in front of the office doors, which were opened. The two stepped in and Lovino's heart fell.

Antonio was dozing off on his arm, his hand still gripping the papers in his hand. "Take your time, I'll just be over here, okay?" Lovino walked over and set the tray down. Antonio jumped with a start and looked up, dazed, "Lovi~?"

Lovino sighed, "You're a mess … did you even go to sleep, yet?"

The king shook his head, "No … I … I have to finish this work and I have several meetings later with some nobles, my mother and the court … I'm just looking forward to tonight, though …" he smiled grabbing Lovino's hand and pressing a kiss into it.

Lovino became red when he heard a muffled 'aw' from the back of the room. Leave it to Antonio to make him forget Femke was watching them. He shot her a glare and she laughed lightly, turning away to give them some sort of privacy.

He turned back to Antonio and leaned down to kiss him softly, "At least take a nap …" Antonio nodded, "Thanks for coming to visit me, love."

"What ever, Antonio … just get some rest … don't want you falling asleep on the nobles." Lovino would actually laugh if Antonio fell asleep on those pestering nobles.

Antonio kissed Lovino again and nodded, "Okay, okay. I love you~"

Lovino blushed, "I love you, too …" he muttered, hoping Femke hadn't heard, but no such luck. She squealed.

He scowled in her direction, "I'll see you later, bastard."

The king chuckled and nodded, "Bye bye, my Lovi~!"

The two left him to his work, "Not a word." he mumbled to her. Femke just pressed her lips together to stop from giggling. He growled and just walked with her through the halls.

"Oh, it's you, boy." He stopped and looked over to see the old queen walking down another hallway. "I thought you had the day off." he didn't answer, "Well, since you don't, I have something more important for you two to do." Femke exchanged glances with Lovino.

"I need for you two to go and help Lady Lizeth with her dressing. You should know where her room is." she looked at Femke and walked down the hall.

When she was out of sight, Lovino scowled, "I don't technically have to listen to her …"

"Yeah, but I do, so you'd better come … please! She's a living nightmare!" Femke begged. Lovino sighed, "Fine … but you owe me!"

She nodded and dragged him to the guest wing, a place he'd never had the need to go before. It wasn't much different from the royal wing, though decorations seemed to be in different colors, and less expensive. Femke led him to a door with a sign hanging on a hook, letting servants know who was in the room. The blonde knocked lightly and waited for a feminine voice to call them in.

A woman sat in front of a mirror with long light brown hair, matching that of Christian's. It was hanging loosely around her shoulders. Lovino blushed lightly that she was only wearing a thin dress.

"Ah, it's you Femmie." her eyes darted to Lovino through the mirror, "Who is this? Too poorly dressed to be his majesty, yet better off than you."

Femke frowned, and Lovino knew she wanted to go over and slap the girl. "He is Lovino, Lady Lizeth. He ca-"

"Can he not answer himself? Who are you, boy?"

Lovino scowled, "My name is Lovino."

Her eyes narrowed, seemingly waiting for something. When it didn't come she spoke, "Fine. Femmie, go grab the green dress from the bed. I hear that is the king's favorite color, so I shall wear it to make a good impression on his majesty."

Lovino raised a brow. His favorite color was green. Antonio's favorite color was red … because that was the color Lovino turned when he was embarrassed … he thought, looking over to Femke.

"LoLo, on the dresser is a bag. Bring it to me." Lovino growled lightly. Even Antonio said please!

He stomped over to the thing and grabbed it, then tossed it on the vanity in front of her. She jumped and gave him a dirty look through the mirror, "Are you trying to get me killed?"

As if that would – he was tempted to scream that it was what he was trying, but Femke would probably get in trouble. Lizeth pulled a brush from the bag and held it up, "Brush my hair. Be more careful with that than with my bag."

Lovino rolled his eyes and grabbed the brush and a lock of her long hair and began dragging it through, carefully working out the knots.

Femke bit her lip lightly while working the laces on the dress, "Okay, Lady Lizeth, the dress is ready."

Lizeth rose, dismissing Lovino with a hand gesture, "Well? Help me into it!" Femke nodded, hiding a glare as she helped the woman into the dress and laced up the back tightly.

"LoLo, my hair needs to be finished." she sat back down. Lovino gave Femke a 'kill me' look before returning to brushing the woman's hair.

A few moments passed before Femke spoke, "Um, Lady Lizeth, I don't mean to pry, but what are you and your family doing here at the castle anyway?" she asked

Lizeth smiled softly for the first time, "Oh? That?" Lovino frowned, not caring why she was here. He just wanted her to leave and never come back, "I'm here to be courted by his majesty, King Antonio."

Lovino gripped her hair tightly and she yelped in pain, "Watch what you're doing, you imbecile! Ugh! Both of you leave! I can do the rest myself!" Lovino stood in anger and shock until Femke muttered something he didn't hear and dragged him from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Christian and Lizeth are ocs ... however, Christian is an oc for Andorra while Lizeth is just a bitch ... <em>**  
><strong>

_Not anyone by that name, just this character ... oh well ... wouldn't you agree?  
><em>

_~Lady Pyrien  
><em>


	19. Chapter 19

_I'd really like to thank my new readers, reviewers, alerters and all that. You guys make writing even more fun for me. I'm really glad to see this story taking off so well! From the moment I began this story months ago up until the moment I finished, I'd hoped more than anything that this would be a well enjoyed story. Thank you so much~!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Nineteen: To Fayldyr**

* * *

><p>"Snap out of it, Lovino!" Femke shouted, watching him walk fast paced down the hallway, straight for Antonio's office. She grabbed his hand and only then did she see the pained look in his eyes "Don't go take it out on him … he doesn't know …"<p>

"I don't care! I don't fucking care, Femke! That ... that … I want them out of the castle now!" he started storming away again, but Femke stopped him.

"Lovino! I'm sure Antonio will send her away … you need to calm down. If you go bursting in there, you could ruin everything you have with him."

Lovino shook with anger, "Fine. I'm … I'm going to my room. I'll … I'll see you whenever."

Femke sighed and watched him walk away defeated. She knew he loved Antonio more than anything else. Losing him … would probably be the end for him. He couldn't find his brother and she and her mother could never fill a void left in Antonio's place. She bit her lip and prayed for Antonio and Lovino.

The Illonian unlocked the door to his room and let out a sigh at the cold room. Even in summer, this room felt icy. Nothing was familiar about it. He was only ever in here when he was grabbing his clothing or taking the old clothing to the laundry room.

He made his way to the stiff bed and collapsed onto the thick blanket. The last time he even touched the bed was to pull the sheets off to be cleaned, so to make it seem that he did sleep there.

His eyes slid shut and he gripped the blanket roughly. Why was everything going so wrong now? It had been so perfect and wonderful, but … it was like waking up from a dream. He was dazed from the wonderful, promising images, but reality was setting in. Antonio was the fucking king. Even if he had promised to never marry, who said he wouldn't go back on the promise. He needed an heir to keep the kingdom in his own family.

It was something Lovino could never give him. He knew Antonio had always wanted kids, yet he would give all that up just to have a moody servant for a lover? Who was Lovino kidding? He forced away the tears that were trying to escape. He wouldn't cry. He would just move on. He had to … to keep his heart from becoming broken.

Maybe he would finally leave the castle, leave it all behind and head out to find his brother. It wasn't much, but it was a plan. He closed his eyes and fell into a light, fitful sleep.

When he awoke, it was because he heard soft knocking coming from his door. He glared and rose from his bed to answer it. Femke and Christian stood there, both looking worried.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Lovi … but I was so worried after you left. I came to check up on you." Femke hugged him.

"I'm fine. But what's he doing here?" Lovino's gaze shifted to the nobleman, whose sister was out to ruin his life.

"Don't be mad, Lovi, but after you ran off, I was sick to my stomach with worry … so I kind of accidentally told Christian everything."

Lovino's blood ran cold. What if he told? What would happen to Lovino? Or Antonio? It would have been easier if he could just sink away and never be missed, but if he disappeared with that going around, even if it was just a rumor …

"I promise I won't tell a soul, Lovino." he offered, "I promise … it's kind of tragic, really, but … if what Femke tells me is true … you have nothing to worry about. I love my sister, but … if the king is into a man like you, then she's way too proper and lady like for him … and maybe too feminine," he joked lightly.

It didn't really help Lovino at all. He stood and glared, "Hear me now. If I find out you tell anyone, I will hunt you down, where ever you may hide, and gut you like a pig. You won't know its coming until it's too late and when they find the body, not even you would be able to recognize your face."

Christian paled, but nodded, "I promise! And if I did, Femke would never talk to me again!" Femke blushed lightly.

Lovino nodded, figuring now would be a good time to at least have another ally. They talked for awhile in his room, and he grew to tolerate the nobleman after Femke's heart. They left when it neared nightfall and Lovino's stomach twisted in anticipation of Antonio's arrival. He wanted to be angry with the king, but he couldn't bring himself to direct his anger at him … yet.

He drew a bath, but figured Antonio would be exhausted and it would go to waste. He yawned, himself, and prepared the clothing, just as Antonio walked in. He closed the door and Lovino watched him cross the room, making a beeline straight for Lovino. The king's arms wrapped tightly around him and he placed soft kisses onto his neck, "Oh, Lovi~ it was awful … not only was I woken from my little nap early, it was for that meeting!" Lovino's heart sped up, but he didn't move to hug the Sverran back. Not until he heard the rest.

"They wanted me to spend time with the young lady of the house! She kept talking to me and smiling at me … I was so tired … I yawned once and she got mad at me and started saying I was rude for doing such a thing! I was so confused, Lovi~!" he complained.

"Y-you spent time with her … ?" Lovino asked, his anger boiling.

"No …" he pulled back to look at Lovino's face, suddenly confused by his anger, "I was trying to talk to her father …"

Lovino didn't know what to feel now, "Did you turn them away? Tell them to go home? Make them leave?"

"No … why would I do that?" he yelped when Lovino hit him in the arm and stomped on his foot.

He glared, forcing back the tears, "You're such a bastard!"

"Lovi! What did I do wrong? Please tell me!" Antonio tried to grab Lovino, but ended up with a fist in his stomach.

"She's trying to marry you, bastard! That's all she's after! And you don't seem to care …" he turned away, pulling off the bracelet, "Fuck! You're so stupid … how can you not see that she dressed up all fancy and shit to try and get you to court her? Did you know she has a brother? Why would they just want to have a regular meeting if she was allowed to go and not the nosy bastard?" he tossed the bracelet at Antonio.

Antonio stared in shock, and picked up the golden bracelet, "I … I didn't know … really. Please don't be mad at me … I thought we were talking about his land … not courting … that never even came up …" he grabbed Lovino's wrist and slid the present back on, "You're overreacting. I made a promise of forever with you. Nothing will stop that, not even my mother's attempts of getting me to wed." he lifted Lovino's face to his and kissed him lovingly, "Only you, forever you, always my Lovi~"

Lovino threw his arms around Antonio and bit his lip, "I drew you a bath, bastard."

The king chuckled softly and hugged his lover back, "Good, I could use one, but only if my Lovi will take it with me~" Lovino blushed, but nodded, locking the doors up.

It took no time at all for Lovino and the king to strip and sink into the water to enjoy the heat. After such a horrid few days, sitting in the hot water was perfect for relaxing and trying to melt away the stress. Antonio sighed softly, wrapping his arms tightly around his Lovino, "Mmm, you've outdone yourself, Lovi~ this bath is amazing!" Lovino blushed and let his head fall against Antonio's chest. As hard as he tried, the Illonian couldn't take his mind off the woman trying to slip into Antonio's life as his queen.

Anger filled the young man and jealousy raged at the mere thought of any girl touching Antonio, anyone touching his Antonio. He growled lightly and turned his head to bury it into the king's neck, nipping lightly at the skin. He didn't want Antonio with anyone else.

The king gasped softly as Lovino slipped face forward into his lap and continued the assault on his neck. His hands gripped Lovino's hips and he groaned softly feeling himself grow hard in anticipation. Lovino broke the nipping and biting to attack his king's lips. The Sverran man moaned into the passionate kiss, noting his Lovino was more aggressive than usual, using his teeth to lightly bite into the soft flesh of the lower lip.

The Illonian servant pulled the lip into his mouth and sucked lightly before Antonio managed to regain his senses and plunge his tongue into Lovino's mouth, tasting him, feeling him, caressing his tongue and battling for dominance. Lovino fought back, taking his anger and frustration out in the kiss. Antonio slid his hands up his lover's sides, slowly making his way up to the sensitive buds on Lovino's chest. His hazel eyes closed and he pulled away from the kiss to enjoy the sultry touches the king supplied him with. Antonio's hand reached up and gripped the curl.

"Fuck, Antonio ..." he moaned, reaching between his legs, passed his own sex to grab Antonio's. His king gasped and reached out of the bath to find the after bath oils. It might not do too much, but he would at least try. He coated his fingers and wasted no time in filling his lover with his fingers. Lovino gasped, since the oils weren't doing too much as they washed away in the bathwater. He stroked Antonio, but a wave of pleasure coursed through his body and he bit down on Antonio's shoulder to keep from screaming out.

"Does Lovi like that?" Antonio hissed in a painful pleasure. He struck the spot again and felt Lovino leaving a dark bruise on his shoulder, but he found he did not care as he removed the fingers. His hands found Lovino's hips and he positioned himself at the waiting entrance. Lovino released Antonio's member and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Without warning, Antonio thrust up into Lovino, causing the younger of the two to cry out. He felt pain from the lack of oils to slick Antonio or his entrance. Antonio immediately began pushing and thrusting as hard as possible, also quite stressed and tense from everything.

The Illonian dug his nails into Antonio's back, bringing long, swollen red lines across the tanned skin. Antonio growled and turned their bodies so that Lovino was pushed up against the walls of their bath. He continued his movement, trying to earn as many sounds from his lover as possible. He was rewarded with Lovino melting and screaming his name over and over with each thrust. Water splashed up over the two, as well as the surrounding floor.

He leaned closer to Lovino, hissing as his climax grew closer, quickly, "Damn, Lovi ..." Lovino moaned and he tightened around Antonio as he spilled himself into the bathwater. Antonio was quick to follow. He pulled himself from the Illonian and kissed him softly, picking him up from the water. The king carried Lovino and laid him down on the bed, placing a kiss to his temple.

Lovino curled up beside him. His heart was racing and was trying to catch his breath. Antonio kissed his forehead and grinned, "I think I like it when you're angry, my love~" he curled around Lovino, hissing lightly at the scratches on his back. Both had decided to take out frustrations from their day in the bath and neither regretted it.

"Mmm …" Lovino grumbled lightly, dozing off. Antonio laughed and closed his eyes to sleep as well.

Lovino awoke, bright and early, but just wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. He shivered lightly as the air out side of the blanket hit his naked body and he stretched, before waking up his sleeping Antonio. The Sverran reluctantly pulled himself out of bed, obviously still tired from his lack of sleep.

"Morning Lovi~" he mumbled, pulling clothes on. Lovino only grunted and dressed himself.

Antonio pulled Lovino into his arms, just after putting on a shirt, "I love you~!"

Lovino growled, not being a morning person (well, not anymore. Not after tasting what it was like to sleep in for a week straight), "Love you, too. How the hell are you so awake?"

The king laughed and kissed him, "Because I awoke to the most beautiful man in the world and I know he's all mine~!"

Lovino blushed and buried his face into Antonio's neck, "Flattering bastard …" he grumbled, making Antonio laugh again, "Can you go get my crown, please?"

The Illonian nodded and shuffled his feet across the floor to retrieve the item from the bathing room. Antonio thanked him and pulled it on, "See you at breakfast, my Lovi~" he kissed him goodbye and left to his office.

Lovino rolled his eyes, but was glad to be back to serving Antonio and not that woman. He dressed himself as quickly as one could with a sore backside and made his way to the breakfast halls to grab a quick bite to eat. Femke was sitting in their normal spot and a strange grin came over her face when he sat down to eat.

"What?" he asked, irritated.

"You're sitting funny … you and Toni made up, I see?" his face turned scarlet and he began choking on his bread.

She laughed, "I was only kidding, but damn, Lovi!" the woman laughed.

Lovino swallowed the food and hit his chest lightly, "Don't joke about stuff like that! Seriously! Why are you still my best friend?"

Femke shrugged laughing, "Because you know you love me and are able to put up with me. At least I'm not some creepy person who wants to watch or anything." she shook her head.

Lovino silently thanked the heavens he didn't know anyone like that. He finished his meal and headed to the kitchens to receive Antonio's. After the food was tasted, he made his way to the office. The guards opened the door and he was shocked to see Lizeth in the office, seated across from Antonio.

The king looked up and his face brightened, "Lovi~! Just in time!" Lovino set the tray down.

"Morning, lady Lizeth. Looking lovely this morning~" he smiled, winking at her. After the night before, he knew he had nothing to worry about, even if he wasn't happy she was in Antonio's office.

Lizeth looked at Lovino in disgust, "Morning. I'm sorry to part so soon after arriving, but I must be getting back to my room. Femmie is supposed to be there soon with my breakfast." she rose, bowed lightly to the king and walked out.

"I hate her." Lovino sighed. Antonio sighed, as well, "Come here." he pulled Lovino into his arms, "I love you~"

"Yeah, whatever, bastard … love you, too …" he blushed, his annoyance melting away quickly.

Antonio smiled, "She was only here for a moment and you saved me!" he kissed Lovino's cheek, "My hero~"

Lovino pushed at his chest and rolled his eyes, "Stop that!"

The king kissed him again and changed the subject, "Are you feeling better, my love~?" he let his hands rest on Lovino's bottom and he squeezed gently. Lovino's face turned red again for the second time that morning and he shoved him away.

"Y-yes … I'm fine!" he stormed out of the office, embarrassed.

He sighed and tried to recall his old schedule, which seemed too long ago, but he made his way to the laundry room once he remembered.

The day dragged on like any normal day. Lunch was served, just after Antonio bid farewell to some citizen, then he cleaned up, visited Tessa for a haircut and made his way to serve Antonio dinner, which he requested he had alone in his study. A night time bath, where Lovino shyly gave Antonio a well deserved massage, careful of the scratch marks on his back.

Days began to fly by for them. The dragon incident seemed so long ago, but a new dragon had moved in. She wasn't a firebreather, but her venom cut deep. Antonio had tried to send them away, but his mother insisted they stay for just a little while longer. Finally a month had passed and it was the peak of the summer's heat.

Lovino dragged himself around to do his chores and everyone seemed miserable, Lovino more so since Antonio was readying himself for his few days in Fayldyr. He slowly threw some clothes into a bag. His mind drifted to what was to become of him once Antonio left. The old queen would be put in charge and he would likely be tossed in the streets. How many times had he worried over this?

He shook his head of those worries. If he was kicked out, Antonio would only need to find him in the streets and he would be able to come back. He even had a ton of gold saved up, so finding an inn would be no problem, either.

The Illonian finished packing the bag and made his way to pick up Antonio's lunch to take it to him. He stepped into the throne room and set the tray down beside Antonio. The king gave him a soft smile, "Hey, Lovi~ you're not mad at me for leaving for Fayldyr?"

Lovino shook his head, "It's only a few days and if your mother kicks me out, I'll know you'll come get me. If you don't, then you count yourself assassinated."

Antonio laughed, "She doesn't have that power. Not anymore. I've made sure only I can fire you and most of the other staff. Mother is actually become part of my court now."

"You mean those bozos that tell you what you can and can't do, when you should do something and when you shouldn't? Yeah, I guess that's a_ perfect _place for her …" Lovino said sarcastically.

The king smiled, "They are like advisers. They are just there to make sure I don't get a swelled head and to make sure I stay on track."

Lovino rolled his eyes, "What ever. As if you'd ever need those things." Antonio chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment!" the Illonian blushed.

"Do what ever, I have some more chores to do, plus make sure Femke is doing alright. I wish you'd reassign her. Lizeth is so mean to her."

Antonio sighed, "I tried, but she said she could handle it. Maybe they'll go home soon?" he offered.

"I hope so. I'm tired of seeing her act like this is her castle. She's dead set on marrying you." he glared.

The king laughed softly, "Jealous? Would you like it better if I married you?"

The younger man's face lit up bright red, "NO!" his head swung from side to side, suddenly filled with those images.

"No to you being jealous or no to you marrying me?" Antonio grinned.

"I'm not jealous!" he hissed, grabbing Antonio's shirt.

"Then you'll marry me?"

"NO! You're insane! I'm leaving now before you spout more nonsense!" Lovino shouted as he stormed out of the throne room._ How could Antonio even say things like that?_ He asked himself, heading down to Antonio's room to straighten up. His heart throbbed just thinking about being married to Antonio. Sure it sounded nice, but no one would accept it, except his surrogate family.

Besides, the king could only wed nobility or higher up the royal ladder. It was one reason princess Rosana had been disowned by her mother when she claimed she was eloped to the servant. Lovino wouldn't let Antonio give up his kingdom just so they could be married.

He pushed the thoughts away and completed his chores and visited Femke, who was doing a lot better now that the 'princess' wasn't as needy to look her best. Antonio would be leaving for a few days and maybe the two could get some peace.

That night, Antonio showed Lovino how much he would miss him. Soft touches, sweet nothings whispered as waves of pleasure crashed around them, soft moans and light cries as the two released together.

Lovino curled up against his lover and closed his eyes.

"You'll miss me, right Lovi~?" he muttered, rubbing Lovino's back. He Illonian looked at him, "What makes you think I'll miss you?"

Antonio kissed him slowly. Lovino leaned into the kiss and let Antonio wrap his arms around him. The king pulled away, smiling, "That's what~ I love you, my Lovino," he pressed a kiss to his nose. Lovino blushed and shoved him away.

"Tricky bastard! I'm not going to miss you at all!" he rolled over to go to sleep. Antonio laughed and pulled Lovino to him, letting back touch chest.

"I love you so very much~"

"Yeah, yeah … love you, too …" Lovino growled, falling asleep.

Morning came and Lovino said his real good byes to Antonio in the room, where Antonio was allowed to kiss every inch of his love's face and let him know he would be back soon.

The man climbed into his carriage and was off. Lovino stood on the steps of the castle, unfortunately along with the old queen and Lizeth, watching Antonio wave. He knew he would see him soon, but he felt his heart skip a beat and the longing set in. They hadn't been apart for more than several hours at a time in the six or so years he'd been working for him, and even less time apart since Antonio and he entered their secret relationship.

He stood watching the carriage disappear into the distance before letting out a sigh. What was a few days anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mmmmm pool opened today and I got to go swimming ^_^ My little brother is learning to swim! XD on another note, I've been doing a bit of major editing over these next few chapters XD mostly dialogue and stuff ... nothing big lol ^_^ I hope you guys continue to enjoy~<em>**  
><strong>

_~Lady Pyrien  
><em>


	20. Chapter 20

_I wanted to put something here and then I - Oh! If you didn't read my note in the first chapter, I did mention this story is Jeanne D'Arc and France .. just making sure you guys remember that, kay~ 'cause I love that couple XD  
><em>

_I start my job today! XD so excited~  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kismet<em>**

**Chapter Twenty: Haven't We Had Enough?**

* * *

><p>A few days passed and Antonio didn't come back. Lovino would sit at a window, watching and waiting. For the most part, his fears were unrecognized as the old queen asked him to do things here and there, but mostly ordered him to just stay out of her way. Femke was doing much better than before. Christian had kissed her and she was on cloud nine so not even Lizeth's biting words could bring her down. Even that day Femke had 'accidentally' spilled wine down her new dress and had gotten verbally reprimanded by the former queen, Isabella, couldn't bring her down.<p>

Lovino felt a mixture of emotion building up over the next few weeks. Anger, fear, longing, sadness, confusion, worry … so many more. What had happened to him? Was he alright? Was he … dead?

"I'm sure he's just fine, Lovi … maybe he got caught up in business?" Femke offered weakly.

Lovino crossed his arms, "As if I care what happens to him!" he snapped. He knew it was all lies, but he hated Femke seeing him in such a weakened state. Hell, he hated that he _was _like this. But when nearly two months had passed and fall was already set in, how could he not worry for his lover.

Nighttime was hell trying to sleep. When he managed to fall asleep in his foreign bed, his dreams were fraught with images of Antonio's demise. Sometimes it was a dragon, others it was bandits. At one point, he even dreamed that Antonio had secretly run away with Francis, found Gilbert and they all lived happily together in the eastern waters as mermen.

"I know you …" Femke sighed, "I know you're worried, but I promise he'll come back to you."

"It's been nearly two months!" he snapped, finally letting tears brim his eyes, "He hasn't written and there's been no word about anything. I just … I have no idea what to do, but I know sitting here isn't helping. I don't know where he is so I can't just write to him. Winter is just around the corner and the reports are reading that the dragons have ceased migrating into Sverran. Things are all perfect except that he's not here." he let his hands cover his face. Femke rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Lovi, worrying about it like this isn't going to help you, just make you sick. Take your mind off of it, okay? How about we go into the marketplace with Christian? We can buy a new paint set with some of my savings and just color paper like we used to, remember? Come on! You should get your mind off Toni for a little bit." she pulled him off the chair, "He would hate seeing you like this!"

He didn't protest as she dragged him outside to meet up with Christian, "Hey, I brought Lovi. He needs some cheering up~!"

Christian nodded, "Okay, Femke."

The three walked into the marketplace and Femke dragged the two men all over the streets to every shop and food stand, trying to find the perfect little trinkets to buy.

"Hey, Lovino … I need some advice," Christian asked, clutching a box that Femke bought close to him.

"Hm?" the Illonian looked at him.

The nobleman chewed his lower lip for a moment before continuing, "I want to ask Femke's hand in marriage, but … I don't know that she would want that. My father wouldn't be happy, so I'd lose my title, so I have nothing to offer her, except my love." his eyes softened seeing Femke purchase a small treat and wave at them as she ate it.

Lovino rolled his eyes, wondering what was so great about getting married anyway, "She wouldn't … she wouldn't care about any of that stuff. Femke's too nice to love someone for a title or money. Just … go with it I suppose." he shrugged.

Christian sighed in relief, "Thank you so much, Lovino! I'll ask her as soon as I can. Maybe I could even get a job working in the castle first! I'm so excited now!" he rambled on about keeping it a secret until he proposed. Lovino shrugged, promising not to tell. He silently wondered to himself why he was getting worked up like that when he'd only known her a few months.

The conversation fell and Femke came back to their side some time later, holding treats for the men. After eating the snacks, they decided to head back to the castle. As they entered the courtyard, Lovino's heart sped up. Antonio's carriage was sitting in front of the castle steps, being separated from the horses. Antonio was back! He hurried into the castle, wondering where he should look first.

Antonio sighed, sitting in his office. He had been greeted on the steps by his mother and Lizeth, but the one face he'd been dreaming of seeing, the one face he wanted to see, had not been there. Worry built up inside him, wondering what his mother had done to Lovino. He looked across his desk, "Yes, you can stay here until Fayldyr is considered safe, but please stop touching my book shelf … I don't keep dirty things up there like you think I do."

Francis Bonnefoy, crowned king of Fayldyr laughed, "Sorry, my friend, I was just looking. With Jeanne in our room, I guess I was just trying to find something to do. Speaking of, now that we are here, are you courting that lovely young woman I met earlier?" the man sat down, refusing to leave Antonio alone.

The Sverran king shook his head, "No, I am not. She's a guest of my mother's staying in the castle for a short while. Though, I was hoping she would have been gone by the time I got back …"

"Oh? And why is that? She _is_ young and beautiful. If I wasn't already married, I'd make her my own in a heartbeat!" the blonde man squealed happily.

"Well, I just don't like her like that … I guess … that and …" he sighed softly, wondering where his Lovi was.

"Is there someone else, perhaps? Another young flower has stolen your heart? How romantic~! I want to meet her right away! I have to make sure she is good for my old friend, no?" he stood up and wrapped his arms around himself and cooed about a young beauty stealing hearts.

The door to the study opened and a shy blonde shuffled in, speaking softly in Fayldyren, "_Queen Jeanne requests that you come immediately to the room. Dinner is going to be served soon and she wants to walk with you there since this place is foreign to her._"

"_Thank you, Matthew. Tell the queen I'll be there shortly._" the boy nodded and shuffled out.

Antonio bit his lip, wishing his Lovi would come crashing through that door to hug him and greet him.

"The boy is right. Dinner will be served soon, so we should go wash up. We'll meet again in the din-" Antonio was suddenly cut off by the door opening again, this time being slammed shut behind the person. Lovi stood there, angrily glaring daggers at the king. The Sverran king's heart swelled happily.

"Lovino?" Francis' eyes widened in recognition of the young man, "I haven't seen you since you were so much smaller! Is this the servant you talk about all the time? Where is your little brother?" but Francis's words were unheard as Lovi stormed right up to Antonio and punched him in the stomach.

"You bastard! You were only supposed to be away a few days! **Not** two fucking months!" the younger man's voice cracked. Antonio felt guilty, but also confused.

"But, Lovi! I-"

Lovi wrapped his arms around him tightly, "Don't scare me like that again, bastard. You can't just leave me alone like that!"

Francis looked on with confusion at why a servant would be so open to assault his king, but it soon made perfect sense and he smiled, "Oh~! Now I see, Tonio, _this _is the young heart that has taken yours~! So cute!" he pulled a rose out of nowhere and winked at Lovi, "Don't break his heart now, _Lovi~!_" with that, the king left the study to find his wife.

"Who the fuck was that?" Lovi asked. Antonio didn't answer right away, just held Lovi close to him, having missed the man's scent, soft flesh, soft hair … everything.

"That is the king of Fayldyr, Francis." He laughed.

Lovino stared at the closed door or a moment, "That was _that_ pervert? He has barely fucking changed …"

"Yeah. He's going to be staying here for a while until he knows Fayldyr is safe to go back to."

Lovi looked up in confusion, "Safe? Just what the fuck happened, bastard? Nearly two months and not a god-damned word about why you were late coming home …"

Antonio's eyes softened, seeing the trace of worry in his lover's eyes, "You did miss me, didn't you?"

"N-no! I was getting bored, is all!" he blushed, looking away.

"I see~ my love, but what do you mean 'not a word' I wrote many times … did no one tell you I was extending my stay for a few more days for Francis's wedding?"

"A few more days? You call that a few more days?" Lovi hit his chest, trying to pry himself from the older man's grasp.

"Well, no, but it was at the reception … a strange man with sandy hair and dark purple eyes had been at the wedding and queen's coronation. No one seemed to know him, but he claimed he was a noble from further east, come to celebrate the king and queen. Of course, at the reception, Arthur, crowned prince of Evenna, was busy talking. His servant … Alfred … you remember him, don't you? From the island?"

Lovi strained for a moment, but remembered the fairy from the island and nodded.

"Well, that's a story for another time, but he was Arthur's servant. Anyway, this man turned out to be a snow dragon and ruined the party while trying to do something. Francis and I joined the fight against him, and had almost won, but another, female snow dragon broke through the walls and defended him while he grabbed several hostages in his claws. Alfred was one of them.

"I stayed a bit longer to help keep watch over the castle while they tried to hunt down the dragons, but no luck. Finally, we decided that we had to get Francis out of there until they knew where the dragon was and could deem the kingdom safe for his return."

Lovi nodded, understanding, but feeling sick to his stomach with the thought of Antonio fighting a dragon. Images of that day at the cave came flooding back to him.

"Lovi~? Lovi! I'm okay, see?" he took his lover's hand and pressed it onto his chest, "I didn't even get injured in the fight, love~ perfectly healthy~!" he lifted his Lovi up and let him wrap his legs around his waist, before making sure the study was locked. He sat down with Lovi in his lap and lifted his chin to stare into his watery hazel eyes.

"Don't cry, my Lovi~!" he wiped away a falling tear, but Lovi's expression changed to one of anger and insult.

"I wasn't crying! I had something in my eye, damn it!" he wiped his eyes, "It hurt, bastard!" he glared at Antonio.

Antonio smiled and kicked his leg up onto the desk, causing Lovi to fall forward against his chest, "I see~" their lips met in a searing, longing kiss.

"I missed you so much, Lovi~! You have no idea how much I've waited to kiss you again." their lips met again and again. Lovi melted a little more with each kiss until he finally broke down and admitted that he had also missed Antonio much more than he would ever let on.

The king sighed in anger as a knock interrupted them, "Your majesty, dinner is being served." Antonio exchanged a look with Lovi and smiled softly, "Have it brought to my room. I'm feeling particularly tired and will be wishing to retire as soon as possible."

"Yes, your highness, but what of your guests? Isn't it a bit … unsociable …?"

"Tell king Francis that if he knows what's best for him, he'll keep his mouth shut and not disturb me."

The servant confirmed the order and left to deliver the message, "So how about it, my love, my life, my Lovi~? Shall we retire to our room?" he caressed the side of Lovi's face.

"I don't care. But I don't have a bath waiting for you, you know? Bastard …" Lovi glared.

Antonio smiled and kissed him, "I don't mind. I'll help you draw one after dinner."

The two of them walked down the halls to the large bedroom Lovino hadn't been in in such a long time … since it made him miss his king that much more. Dinner was brought to the door, which Lovino took from them and carried over to Antonio. The king had already made himself at home, but stripping down to only his pants-and crown-.

Lovino rolled his eyes and set the tray down, then he seated himself on his side of the bed, already feeling better.

Antonio offered Lovino some of the food, but Lovino declined saying he'd eaten in the market with Femke. After dinner, the two of them drew a bath and Lovino was all too happy to finally be back in the hot waters of Antonio's bath, especially now that he was pressed against Antonio's chest getting his arms washed.

"You're so spoiled, my Lovi~" Antonio whispered, rubbing the soapy cloth in little circles over Lovino's shoulder.

"And I like it that way." Lovino smiled, turning his head to get a kiss.

Lovino sighed contentedly and leaned his head back onto Antonio's shoulder. It was a slight mistake on his part as Antonio took the opening and began kissing and nibbling the soft skin of his neck. The Illonian mewled as Antonio hungrily licked his skin.

"I missed you, Lovi~" he smiled, biting down lightly. Lovino hummed in pleasure and felt Antonio's member pressing against his back. He couldn't deny it. He'd missed him as well.

The king stopped assaulting his neck to attack something a little more precious. His fingers twirled into Lovino's curl, sending the younger man to moan.

Antonio lifted him from the water and carried him to the bed, where he prepared Lovino and wasted no time sinking into his lover. He groaned, having Lovino's warmth surround him once again. Lovino wriggled beneath him, urging him to move. He quickly complied with his love's wishes and began roughly thrusting into him.

He relished in the noise he brought forth and even more so when he hit Lovino's spot. He felt Lovino's nails digging into his back and it only brought forth his animalistic side. The smell of his blood hit his senses and he growled, thrusting harder. He'd missed this, claiming his Lovi, making the man scream out his name.

A knocking came at the door and he covered Lovino's mouth to keep the moaning down, but didn't cease his movements.

"What?" he growled angrily at being interrupted.

An accented female voice floated in, "Um … y-your majesty … k-king Francis w-wants you to kn-know that he'll be waiti-"

"I don't fucking care. Go away." Lovino felt a jolt run through him. He'd never heard Antonio curse like that before. He kind of liked it.

He heard her squeak, "Yes your maj-"

"Now!" her footsteps retreated and he smiled down at his Lovi, releasing his mouth so that he could once again hear his name from those beautiful swollen lips.

He thrust again and Lovino cried out, shooting his seed onto their bodies, before Antonio thrust a few more times, releasing himself.

Lovino whimpered, his head completely foggy and swimming. He felt Antonio pull him closer to him, pressing a soft kiss to his head and he felt himself slipping into the first peaceful sleep in a while, "I love you, Antonio …" he whispered, feeling the king cleaning up their mess.

"I love you, too, my Lovi~"

Lovino awoke the next morning entirely sore. His backside ached horribly and he didn't want to get up, but now that Antonio was back, he would have to get back to work on all his old chores.

He woke up the king. And limped into his room to get dressed. Antonio continued to lay in bed, watching him walk around the room, gathering his clothes for the day. He felt a bit of guilt course through him when he noticed Lovi's slight limp, but Lovi wouldn't accept any of his apologies, so he dressed and kissed his Lovi goodbye.

Lovino slipped on his boots and made his way to breakfast. Femke was sitting at their table, eating and hand taken the liberty of picking up Lovino's tray as well.

"Thanks," he muttered, sitting down.

"Did you get to see Toni?" she asked, taking a bite out of her bread. Lovino nodded, pushing away the stupid grin that tried to force its way onto his face.

Femke smiled, "That's good! Why was he gone for so long? Did he tell you?" Lovino told her what he'd been told.

She frowned, "That's terrible, but that explains the weirdly dressed staff that's joining us." she pointed to an extra table that had several people on it. Some of them weren't even human. He recognized one immediately as 'Mattie', the fairy from the island.

"I know him." Lovino pointed him out to Femke.

"Really? How?" she raised her brow quizzically.

He turned back to her, "I told you about him, remember? One of those boys that found me and Toni on the island." Femke 'ohed' and finished her food, "Well, I have to take breakfast to lady Lizeth. Take care, Lovi. I'll see you when I see you." she waved him off.

He finished his food, but when he turned, he came face to face with a young girl, about a year older than him or so. Her skin was tanned and her dark hair pulled into twin ponytails. She stumbled back, "I'm sorry!" her accent was strange, yet ... familiar ...

She looked up and her face went scarlet, "You! You're the Sverran king's personal servant, no?"

Lovino nodded slowly, and she turned on her heel and scurried away.

"Don't mind her …" Mattie walked up, "long time, no see, eh?"

The Illonian nodded, awkwardly, "Yeah, it has been a long time. What's her problem?"

Matthew laughed, "Last night she got yelled at by your king. Said she heard some pretty interesting things before she worked up the courage to knock on his door." it was Lovino's turn to go scarlet, "She _what_?" he hissed in a low whisper.

The fairy shifted his eyes and raised his brow, "She heard the Sverran king having relations last night and got yelled at. I honestly didn't know your king was … how would you put it? I don't really know … I mean … oh maple … I'm sorry if I insulted you. I'm sorry!" he squeaked.

Lovino shook his head and groaned. Damn that Fayldyren king, sending that girl to Antonio's chambers. Now, all of his servant's knew of Antonio's sleeping with 'someone' and it was only a matter of time before everyone else found out. He'd be the first suspect and then it would be all over.

"Um … I was wondering if you could help me out … I don't know anyone else here and I was thinking you could help me … you know … since I know you and you know this place."

"Uh … I guess. What do you need help with?" Lovino bit his lip, hoping he wasn't being too obvious in front of Matthew. The girl knew, but it looks like she hadn't shared her suspicions, yet.

"I need to find the kitchen. His majesty and her majesty need breakfast …" he shifted.

"I was on my way there now … I can show you the way …" they walked down the halls, finally reaching their destination.

The chefs looked up, "You're late, Vargas. So unlike you, hurry up and get this to his majesty. He's having breakfast outside today with that Fayldyren king, so don't mess up or anything." Matthew picked up the two trays left for his king and queen and followed Lovino to the gardens, where Antonio was sitting at a table underneath the morning sun.

"Lovi~!" Lovino rolled his eyes and dropped the tray haphazardly. He noticed a young woman, with blonde hair staring at Lovino with a worried expression. He bowed lightly, "I'm sorry, your majesty. One such as yourself should never have to see such an outburst, but if you'll excuse me, I must have word with my king." he grabbed Antonio's ear and pulled him a good distance away.

"Hey bastard! One of that pervert's servants knows what you did last night and I'm pretty sure she knows with who. This whole fucking thing is falling apart, tomato bastard."

Antonio smiled, "I'm sorry if you're worried, Lovi~ but don't be. Francis has promised to keep our secret and has instructed his servants not to say anything if they see anything. She won't tell."

"This is getting ridiculous! Too many fucking people are finding out about us! I'm beginning to wonder why it's even a secret still! Fuck, Antonio … don't you think we've had enough?" he felt his heart breaking, "I just … I love you, but why do we even do this to ourselves? I'm tired of this worrying about everyone else finding out.

"And what if noble bastard or that servant don't keep their mouths shut? What if those guards let it slip? Everything will be ruined." he looked back and bit his lip. He'd never seen the look he was getting right now. Antonio's pupils were small and an angry smile was on his face.

"I don't give a fuck about any of that, Lovi~ I'm happy being with you and even if the world found out I love you, I still wouldn't care." he smiled _too_ happily. Lovino shivered lightly, a mix of fear and excitement ran through him. This Antonio, this darker, possessive self, scared Lovino. He'd said it many times, but it never got any easier to deal with when this mood came about.

Antonio looked at him, his features returning to normal, "I love you, so very much. I should have rethought eating outside … I want to kiss my Lovi~" he pouted. Lovino rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "You can't just laugh this off, bastard. I wasn't planning on leaving you, but it's still important that you at least take this problem somewhat seriously."

The king sighed, "I do, Lovi … I really do, but I …" he couldn't finish. Lovino was right. If things went too far and people found out, his kingdom might not respect him anymore and things might turn to chaos. Well … maybe not that far, but still … he was just going to have to be more careful.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry the whole Antonio foreshadowing thing kind of sucked ... I couldn't honestly think of much Lovino could do while Antonio was away since the former queen can't touch him so ... yeah ... lol XD<br>_

_~Lady Pyrien_**  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

_Off work~ Here you lovely people go~  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kismet<em>**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Share a Dance With Chiara Vargas  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lovino felt like he was walking on eggshells. Every time he passed the pigtails girl she gave him weird looks or turned the other way. 'Big Brother' Francis wouldn't leave him alone and continued pestering him about Feliciano, Antonio, and anything else that came to his mind.<p>

On top of worrying about people finding out Antonio's and his secret, Antonio was spending less and less time with him, staying late nights in his office trying to catch up on his paperwork.

It was only a week passed and it felt like Antonio wasn't even back. He was asleep before Antonio even came in and when he awoke, Antonio immediately got up, kissed him goodbye and went to his study. Their time during breakfast was dwindling to a 'thank you, I'll see you later' if that. Lunch was the same thing, and with Francis visiting, he didn't serve Antonio dinner.

He glared up at the ceiling, having finished what little chores he had early. It was late at night, but he was determined to stay up this time for Antonio. Lovino rolled over on the bed and felt his eyes start to droop.

The door opened and Antonio slipped inside quietly. Antonio hadn't noticed that Lovino was awake and grabbed the younger man's keys to lock the door. Lovino watched in silence and the obviously tired Sverran changed into something suitable for sleeping in and dragged his feet to the bed, where he collapsed with a sigh. The older man rolled over and placed a kiss the Lovino's temple, still unaware that he was awake.

"I miss you so much …" he whispered, wrapping his arms around him, "Life is becoming so much more difficult, what with all the work and dealing with the court … I miss just getting to lay with you … you're the only thing I look forward to in life … good night, my Lovi … hopefully tomorrow will be better … "

Lovino bit his lip and rolled over under Antonio's grasp and pressed a firm kiss to his lips.

"Lovi~?" Antonio looked down at the very much awake Lovino, "You're awake?"

"Yeah … couldn't sleep," he lied. Antonio smiled softly and kissed him, "I'm sorry."

The Vargas rolled his eyes, "Just go to sleep, bastard."

Antonio chuckled, "Okay, my love, I love you~" he whispered, kissing Lovino several times all over his face.

Lovino buried his face into Antonio's chest, "I love you, too, bastard." he pulled his head back to look at Antonio's face, but the king was already passed out from exhaustion. He sighed and closed his own eyes hoping that tomorrow _would_ be a better day.

Of course, why would anything be going Lovino or Antonio's way? They were in for a much bigger problem the next day, of course, Lovino wouldn't find out until he was approached by the old man servant, dragged to his room and given an expensive uniform to wear. Once he was changed into it, after much confusion and complaining, the old man led him down the halls.

"Young sir, today is a big day for our young king. His mother and the court have put together another ball in hopes of finding a bride." Lovino's blood began to boil, "The king needs an heir and he's taken on the crowned queen's duties as well as his own. It's not as much as the king's, but he's already behind from his extended trip." Lovino frowned. Why was Antonio doing all that? It was more work than he should have been taking on …

And the servant felt he wasn't doing anything to help things. There had to be a way to make life easier for Antonio. He entered the ball room and saw hundreds of people packed inside, all wearing masks. "Oh that reminds me," the old man spoke, "You'll need to wear this." he pulled out a simple mask with a few white tear drop shapes in one corner and black swirls covering the mask. Silver lined the edges of the mask as well. "All servant's will be wearing these, so if you need anything, look for these. You're job is to make sure people who aren't dancing are having refreshments." Lovino nodded, tying on his mask and walking towards the table to grab a tray to begin serving.

He never made it to his destination, however. As he walked passed a column, he felt hands grab his arm and pull him behind it. The mask was ripped away and blindfold covered his eyes and a hand covered his mouth. Lovino tried to kick away, but a soft voice muttered for him to please stop kicking.

Lovino was led down a hall and was finally pulled into a room. The door behind him shut and the blindfold removed. Francis, Matthew, Michelle (he learned was the girl's name) and Jeanne were all standing in front of him.

"What the hell is going on here, you crazy bastards?" the servant growled.

"Any one who sees the way Antonio looks at you knows that his majesty will never find love with anyone else," Jeanne knelt in front of Lovino and placed her hand on his shoulder, "So, tonight, you're going to enjoy the party and dance with Antonio." she grinned slyly.

"And just how am I supposed to do that? The old bastard will know that I've skipped on my job!" Lovino crossed his arms.

"Not necessarily, my little cherry~ Matthew will be taking your place. Matthew?" Francis looked at the blonde, who slipped a vial from his sleeve and drank the whole thing, making a face at the taste.

His long blonde hair became short and dark, his skin becoming more tan. Soon Lovino was staring at an exact replica of himself, however, this self was smiling awkwardly, "How do I look?" Matthew asked softly.

"Just like him, Michelle, go grab the box." Michelle nodded and grabbed a big box from the corner. Jeanne opened it up and pulled out several things, "Just leave things to me!" the queen laughed.

Francis kissed her and left the room to find a way to distract his friend. Jeanne looked back at Lovino, "Strip and give those clothes to Matthew so he can take your place, Michelle grab the corset."

"Corset? What?" Lovino raised his brow, not moving. Jeanne frowned, "We haven't much time, hurry up and take those clothes off!"

The Illonian sighed and removed the clothing, a little embarrassed about standing in front of the queen of Fayldyr almost naked. Matthew quickly dressed in the server's uniform and waved, "I'm off!" he left them.

Jeanne smiled, "Good luck!" she turned back to Lovino, "Now to turn our little servant into a princess for the king~!"

"Princess! Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on a minute! Wait! Stop! Get the fuck away!" he screamed as the women attacked him with the corset. He felt he couldn't breathe, but it gave him feminine curves. He glared at them when they pulled on the dress and tightened the laces in the back to fit his curves. Gentle rolls of fabric hugged his hips and flowed to the floor. Michelle pulled him to a chair and seated him, "Sit still, don't move or I'll mess up and you'll look silly."

She picked up a charcoal pencil and brought it to his face, "What are you-" Jeanne hushed him and instructed him to close his eyes. He did so, only to feel Michelle lightly drag the pencil along his eye lashes. "Open." She took the charcoal and made more irritating lines on the bottom lids.

"Now for a little powder~" Jeanne laughed, fluffing his cheeks with a pink powder, "Not too much, though, he has a natural blush already~!"

The women painted his lips and stood back, "Perfect!" the Fayldyren queen smiled happily, "Get the brush and other things for his hair."

Jeanne began to rake her fingers through his hair, "Don't touch the curl." Lovino growled angrily. The queen nodded, "I won't but shouldn't we hide it at least?"

"Most Illonians have them." he lied. At least a few did, including his family and one or two of his neighbors.

"Oh? I've never been there! Is it nice?"

He shrugged, "It is … or was … I haven't been back in years." She smiled sadly, "I'm sure you'll be able to return someday~! Antonio might take you if you asked."

Lovino rolled his eyes and let her brush his hair and do what ever it was she was doing. The two women stopped and smiled, "'She' looks great! Still enough like Lovino where Antonio should recognize him, but not enough where anyone he knows will be able to~" Jeanne laughed, "Alright, Lady Chiara, it's time to go to the ball!"

"Chiara?" Lovino raised his brow.

Michelle held up a glass mirror, "Her." His hair was long and wavy, framing his face. It was the same color, but much longer. His curl was bouncing where it normally was and there was a thin ribbon in his hair, holding his bangs out of his face. His eyes were bright with the thin black lines on his lashes and he blushed deep red, "I look like a fucking girl!"

"You're supposed to, silly! And girls don't curse like that … or scowl. Your name is Chiara, you're a noblewoman from southern Illonia. You were invited by me, since we met at a ball Francis held." Jeanne explained walking with 'Chiara' down the halls, "I say this because some may ask. You're going to be the most beautiful one there, so don't let us down!"

Lovino nodded, his heart pounding. He would be able to dance with Antonio and keep those women away. He reentered the ballroom and looked around. 'Lovino' was walking around, serving people drinks and spotted the real Lovino and flashed a small smile of encouragement.

Francis walked up, "Ah, my little dove, you've done wonderfully with our darling Chiara. My lady, your suitor awaits by 'Lovino'. He doesn't know, yet, so have a little fun~" he winked, "I never expected you to make anyone happy, but here you are~! It brings a man to tears! Go get him!"

Lovino blushed and turned to see Antonio approach Matthew. Matthew held out the tray but didn't say a word. The Illonian frowned when Antonio seemed slightly hurt.

"Lovi … you're not mad at me are you?" the real Lovino touched his shoulder gently and backed away, making sure the mask Jeanne had given him was fitting right. Antonio turned and put on a smile, "Well, good evening, milady."

"G-good evening, m-my king," he whispered back. His heart was pounding and his face was red.

Antonio turned back to see 'Lovino' had walked away and he whimpered softly, making 'Chiara' frown, "W-would you l-like to dance, y-your majesty?" the king leaned a bit closer, "Have we met before?"

Lovino laughed nervously, "Maybe … I'm Chiara Vargas … from southern Illonia."

"Vargas?" Antonio tilted his head, "Do you happen to know a Lovino or Feliciano?" he asked, holding out his arm for 'her' to take. Lovino grabbed a hold of his arm, a little irked that he still hadn't realized it was him.

"You could say that …" Lovino blushed again under Antonio's intense gaze. He knew the man was dense …

"Lovi never mentioned a sister …"

"He doesn't have a sister. Just a little brother. And a bastard lover who doesn't recognize him." They began to spin to the music.

Antonio tilted his head. His green eyes sparkling with confusion. Lovino stared into his eyes with slight annoyance. Suddenly his eyes widened slightly, "L-Lovi?"

Lovino looked away, "My name's Chiara tonight," he whispered, annoyed.

"But then … who …?" He looked over at Matthew in disguise.

"It's a potion. Matthew looks like me so I won't get scolded for ditching my job and no one will know it's me here dancing with you." He looked away.

Antonio laughed lightly, "You look … beautiful … but I wish I could see the face I fell in love with~" his hand caressed Lovino's cheek. Lovino frowned, "Fine. I'll just go take all this shit off and-"

The king smiled, "No … I want to spend my time here with you, dancing. I'm glad I get to~" he brought Lovino's hand to his lips and kissed softly.

"Stop doing embarrassing things like that!" Lovino hissed as Antonio began to spin him again in their dancing. Antonio just laughed lightly.

Dance after dance, the music faded into the background and Lovino just enjoyed being held close, getting that loving look from Antonio, instead of standing of on the sides watching girls cling themselves to him. He let his head fall to rest on Antonio's chest.

Francis looked on the scene and smiled, "That Sverran owes me big time~ he looks so happy!" Jeanne nodded, "I'm glad we could do this for them." She grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor to dance as well.

'Chiara' sighed, "It's getting late, Antonio. I'm starting to get hungry …" the King looked down at his love and smiled softly. He led him to the refreshment table and 'Lovino' smiled.

"How's it going?" Matthew asked.

Lovino shrugged, "I hate this dress, the corset is killing me, my feet hurt … but …" he looked at Antonio, whom was grabbing something for them to drink, "it's all worth it." Matthew laughed, "That's good."

The Illonian frowned, "Smile less or you'll give us away … really …"

Antonio walked over, "Here, for my lovely lady~" Lovino snatched the cup and glared, "Don't call me that bastard!" he hissed, sipping the drink. Lovino took out his embarrassed anger on approaching girls wanting their chances to dance with the king. His glare scared them all away. After a light bit of snacking, Antonio grabbed his arm and turned.

"Why Antonio, who is this creature that has taken your attention tonight?" the former queen spoke. Lovino bit his lip and sunk behind Antonio, acting shy, but trying to avoid her recognizing him.

"Um … Chiara …" Lovino cursed that he was a bad liar. However it seemed his mother didn't notice. Her faced was marked with a huge grin, "Well, she really is something. Have a wonderful night, my son." she walked away, pleased to see her son was taking an interest in at least one girl.

"That was … scary …" Antonio chuckled, "Let's dance again, my love~ I actually need to get some work done before going to bed." he dragged Lovino to the dance floor again.

"Speaking of, the old man said you are taking on both king and queen duties. What gives?" Lovino placed his hand on Antonio's shoulder.

The king wrapped his arm around Lovino's waist and sighed, "With out a queen, I need to pick up the slack. It's not much! Just … some paper work that the queen would usually be in charge of."

Lovino glared, "Why didn't you tell me? You can't handle all that work by yourself. You're already behind, bastard!"

Antonio looked away, "If you're suggesting I marry then I'm afraid I would have to decline. I can handle the work, I just have to catch up on mine and I'll be fine~" his eyes returned to their bright green.

The Illonian furrowed his brow and pinched Antonio on the shoulder causing the older man to 'ouch', "What was that for, love~?"

"Because you deserve it." he growled.

Antonio grinned and spun Lovino around, "Or were you offering to become my queen~" Lovino blushed and sputtered, his face going bright red.

"I wasn't suggesting that!" he finally managed to spit out.

"Aw~ my lovely Lovi is looking like a tomato~" the older man cooed. The song ended and he smiled, "Alright, how about this: I'll only do a little bit of work and spend the rest of the evening with you?"

Lovino growled, "As if I'd want that, bastard! Do whatever! I don't care …" he blushed when Antonio kissed his hand and whispered that he would meet him later. The king thanked everyone for coming and left the ball room.

Matthew tapped Lovino's shoulder, "Um, Chiara, queen Jeanne is waiting for you outside the ball room doors." He sunk away.

The Vargas crossed the room and almost reached the doors when he was stopped, "Oh, lady Chiara!" he bit his lip at the former queen's words.

"Uh, yes?" he replied in his best female voice, pushing his fading accent back to the surface.

She smiled, "I'm glad to see my son take such an interest in someone, especially one as pretty as you. Can I expect you to be around more often?"

Lovino wanted to laugh and tell her 'yes' and that he was always around, but he shook his head lightly, "No, I must be getting home … it was so lovely, " he cringed inwardly, "meeting you and the king."

"Oh~! Chiara! There you are!" Jeanne walked up, "I was looking for you. Why, hello. I'm sorry if Chiara was being a bother, she's just visiting me and there happened to be a ball, so I hope she wasn't imposing on you!"

"Not at all, well, good night Chiara, queen Jeanne. Please, stay as long as you can, Chiara." the former queen said before walking away.

Jeanne grabbed Lovino's hand and dragged her down the halls, "You can return the dress tomorrow, or keep it. I don't need it anymore and I'm sure you would find a use for it eventually." she laughed.

"You're insane!" he shook his head, "I'll give it to my friend or something …" She bid him good night and they went their separate ways. He slipped into the king's room and sighed in relief, hoping to finally get the damn dress and corset off.

He tugged the false hair away and threw it in a spare drawer, as well as the dress and shoes. His feet throbbed and he silently cursed the shoes that had been tight on his feet. Lovino slipped the dress off and threw it in the drawer, shut it and head for the bathing room to clean his face and remove the corset.

A wash cloth took care of the colors on his face and he reached behind him to grab at the cording, but couldn't reach, "Shit!" he tried everything to reach it but it wasn't of any use. The man would just have to buy a new one for Jeanne, he thought grabbing his dagger from his own drawer in the room, the one Antonio made him keep.

He carefully moved the blade under the tight fabric and hissed in pain as the tip nicked his skin. The door open and he turned to meet a surprised Antonio, "Lovi~? What are you …" his look became dark, seeing Lovino's blood forming on the small cut, "Are you trying to hurt yourself?"

Lovino looked at the blade and shook his head, scared of the anger dripping in the king's voice, "No! I was trying to cut this damn corset off! I can't reach the ties and it's really hurting me now, bastard." he even threw the knife back into the drawer and shut it to prove his point.

Antonio shut the door and walked over to Lovino. Lovino trembled lightly, noticing the darkness still hadn't left the king's eyes. The mans fingers reached up to slip under the fabric. He pushed them together and little metal clasps slowly became undone. The corset fell to the floor and Lovino took in a deep, wonderful breath, "How did you know what to do, bastard?" he glared.

"Francis tried to teach me a while back." He picked up Lovino.

The younger man growled and hit Antonio's chest, "Put me down! Where are you taking me?" Without a word, Antonio set Lovino down on the chair in the bathing room and grabbed a cloth to clean up the cut with. After the blood was wiped away, Antonio ignored Lovino's shouts as he drew the bath and stripped down the both of them.

"Lovi~ my Lovi~" the man finally spoke, pulling Lovino to his chest, "I was worried you were trying to hurt yourself~ don't scare me like that again~"

Lovino blushed and nodded, "Bastard, I was just trying to get that thing off … I think it bruised my sides …" he complained. Antonio laughed.

They finished the bath and crawled into the huge bed, "Lovi~ my mother came to me while I was in the office and told me about how much she liked Chiara …"

Lovino snorted, "Funny … she 'loves' Chiara but hates me. How the hell does that even work?" he curled up against Antonio's side.

Antonio laughed lightly, "I don't really know. She just wants me to pick a girl … I wouldn't mind if it had to be "Chiara". I mean, I did have so much fun dancing with "her" and "her" alone~!" he kissed Lovino softly.

"Quit calling me a her or I'll bite your tongue off, bastard." Lovino yawned, "Chiara went home and you're never going to see her again. Deal with it."

The older man kissed him again, "I don't mind. Lovi is all I need."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Is it weird i'm editing this while watching WWII stuff on tv? anyways, I'm kind of worried ... only half the reviews i usually get for the last chapter... oh well, i did get a ton more favs and alerts ^_^ thanks you guys!<em>

_~Lady Pyrien  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22

_meh, been so tired now that I've got a job. I need to study the hell out of that menu *determination face* in the mean time, enjoy this chapter~!  
><em>

_lmao, on another note~ Creepypasta XD introduced Raina to that XD  
><em>

_and on another note ... Egyptians worshiped pancakes -.- just thought i should share ... ok i need sleep now XD  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Over Worked  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Antonio woke up sometime in the middle of the night. His head was pounding and he felt awful. His stomach churned and he rose from the bed on shaky legs. The man gripped his head and stumbled across the room before collapsing. He groaned in pain and lost consciousness.<p>

The buzzing woke up Lovino and he grumbled, rolling over towards Antonio, however his eyes opened to find the king was not in bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, stretched and pushed himself out of the bed, all while trying to figure out when Antonio had gotten up and left. His eyes landed on a shape laying on the floor and he squinted, but couldn't make it out. The servant turned and lit the lamp on the table and lifted it. He nearly dropped it when he saw what the shape was.

"Antonio!" he set the lamp on the floor next to the unconscious king and gently shook him, "What are you doing on the floor, bastard?"

When Antonio didn't answer him, he began to panic. "Wake up!" he growled. The man was still breathing but his skin felt like it was on fire. Lovino stood up and paced for a minute, trying to figure out what to do. The first priority would be to get Antonio back into the bed, then he should try and cool him down … right?

He bit his lip and pulled Antonio up into a sitting position before lifting him. "Damn … you're … heavy …" Lovino growled, trying to balance Antonio by holding the older man's arm over his shoulders and dragging him to the bed. He pushed the king onto the bed and took off the night shirt to help cool him down. Lovino picked up the lamp and went into the bathing room to grab a cloth and bucket of water.

"You better not be dying, bastard …" Lovino growled, pushing away those thoughts. He dipped the cloth into the cool water and began rubbing it over Antonio's face, chest and arms. The man continued this until Antonio's eyes cracked open, "Lovi~?"

"You bastard! What the hell were you doing on the floor?" Lovino growled, re-dipping the cloth and folding it up to place on Antonio's forehead, "Look! You've worked yourself sick!"

Antonio smiled and grabbed Lovino's hand, "I'm sorry … I guess I hit my limit," he laughed softly, turning his head to the side and falling asleep.

Lovino rolled his eyes and made sure the cloth was still cool before getting up to find Antonio's personal medic. He slipped on his boots, but didn't bother with changing as he left the room. He knocked gently on the medic's door and when he didn't receive and answer he growled and banged his fist on the door loudly.

"What is it? Do you have any idea how early it is?" the man swung the door open to see Lovino, "What do you want?"

Lovino had half a mind to punch the man, but he needed to know if Antonio was going to be okay, "The king has a fever." he said simply.

The medic grumbled, "Fine, fine … let me get my supplies." he grabbed a small sack and slipped on some boots before following Lovino to the king's chambers.

He sat down beside Antonio and began checking his eyes mouth and several other things Lovino didn't know what use they were for.

"I don't think it's serious, maybe just a fever. To be safe, make sure he takes a few drops of this every few hours to make the fever go away." he handed Lovino a bottle, "Come get me if his condition worsens. I'll alert the court and staff to just bring him anything he needs. Stay by his side, lest something happens when you're not around. Good day." the man parted.

Lovino sighed in annoyance and lifted the bottle to look at the liquid inside. It was probably no where near as powerful as the healing potions Lukas had made, but he only had his small vile and he wanted to save it for a true emergency. If Antonio got worse, then he'd use it.

He lifted the bottle to Antonio's lips and let a few drops fall into his mouth, before setting it down and grabbing the older man's hand. His hand was cold and clammy and Lovino bit his lip.

An hour or so later, Lovino was relieved that the fever had gone down marginally. Breakfast was brought to Antonio's chambers and it was some hot liquid like food.

"The chefs said it would help him feel better …" the servant muttered when he noticed Lovino's look of disgust. He shrugged it off and took the food over to the ill king.

"Think you can wake up and eat something?" the Illonian asked, picking up the spoon dumped it, waiting for a reply. Antonio groaned and opened his eyes, "My head hurts …"

"Well, here's some food they brought up … make you feel better or some shit like that, but I think it's more deadly than useful … shit scares me …" he frowned, dumping another spoonful. He helped the Sverran king sit up and set the tray in his own lap so that Antonio could comfortably eat. However, Antonio could barely lift the spoon with out shaking and spilling most of what was on it, so Lovino snatched it away and dipped the spoon, blew on the contents and lifted it to Antonio's mouth.

Antonio took the bite and swallowed, "Thank you, Lovi~"

"Shut up and eat." he commanded, bringing another spoonful to the man's mouth. Antonio finished the meal, but no sooner had he taken the last bite, he made a face and released the contents of his stomach all over himself, the blanket and Lovino.

Lovino stared in shock at the mess and felt his own stomach churn as he stood up, "This is by far **the _worst_ thing** I've ever experienced!" he shuddered, quickly ripping off the pants and shirt. He tore the blanket from the bed and cleaned up Antonio, "You're disgusting when you're sick!" Lovino scowled.

Antonio laughed nervously, "I'm sorry … I didn't mean to …"

"I know, bastard, but still … gross." he tossed the soiled clothing into a basket and grabbed new clothes for the king and helped him dress, before getting dressed himself. He grabbed a spare blanket and placed it on top of Antonio, "I'll see about getting you something else to eat. I knew that shit couldn't be trusted."

"Don't worry about it … I probably couldn't keep it down anyways … plus, I'm sleepy …" he curled up underneath the blanket and let his eyes slip closed.

"Okay …" Lovino placed the cold, wet cloth back on his forehead and set the basket outside of the room to be taken to the laundry room.

He set to work on doing nothing. Lovino wasn't used to not being able to do his chores and not be able to leave the room, or do anything while there. At least on his days off he could go visit Tessa, Femke or go sleep in the gardens. Today, he was tied down to a boring room, watching Antonio sleep … which honestly wasn't that bad, he noted, looking at how peaceful Antonio looked.

Maybe he could write a letter to Lukas and see if he had anything that would help Antonio. He located some parchment and started writing the very badly written letter composed of mostly awkwardly written sentences about how Antonio was sick. He stared down at the finished letter and frowned. How was he supposed to send it? He couldn't leave the room and he doubted he could convince anyone that Antonio told him to write the letter, or that the king wanted it sent.

He leaned in the chair and set it aside to be sent later when he had the chance. Lovino checked the cloth, re-wet it and wondered how much time he'd managed to pass. His stomach growled angrily and he realized that he still had not eaten. They either forgot to bring him food or just didn't care if he starved while looking after their king.

_This sucks_, he thought, kicking the bed post. He was starving, Antonio was sick and he was bored out of his mind. Normally, he wouldn't have a problem just sitting back and doing nothing, but he couldn't go back to sleep in case A) someone came in and caught him sleeping in the king's bed or B) Antonio woke up and needed something, but couldn't speak or move or whatever happened in the illness he was suffering.

He growled. Knocking came from the door and he reluctantly opened it up, but was overjoyed to see it was someone bringing him breakfast, "Here, the medic said that you weren't supposed to leave his majesty's side so we brought you some food." the young girl smiled. Lovino thanked her and smiled, taking the tray. She rushed off, giggling.

Finally! He sat down and slowly ate the meal. He made sure Antonio was still cool, before taking the dirty trays of food and set them in the hall to be taken away. He returned to doing nothing. After a few minutes of agonizing boredom, he decided to sit on the floor beside Antonio's side of the bed and lean against the wall.

"Lovi … Lovi~" he hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep and he looked around the room, confused and finally he noticed Antonio staring at him from the bed, "Lovi, I hate to bother you when you're looking so cute, sleeping, but can you get me some water … I'm really thirsy."

Lovino nodded, sending him a glare for calling him cute, "Not cute, bastard." he growled, pouring some cool water from the pitcher the servant's gave him into a cup, "Here." he muttered, helping Antonio sit up to drink it.

Antonio thanked him and downed the water quickly and licked his lips, handing Lovino the cup, "Much better~" he smiled. Lovino rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle of medicine, "Here take a few drops of this … supposed to keep the fever away, so make sure you take it."

The king nodded and did as he was told, making a face at the obviously bad flavor and set it down, "I don't think I can thank you enough for sticking by my side and taking care of me~" he laughed lightly, laying back down.

"Whatever, Antonio, just get some rest." Antonio nodded and closed his eyes. Lovino leaned down and pressed his lips to Antonio's forehead, checking the fever and kissing him softly. He replaced the cool cloth and sat back down on the floor to wait for lunch to be delivered.

It came not much longer. This time is was a hot soup that made Lovino's mouth water. He woke Antonio and the process of feeding him repeated, this time with no mess. Antonio happily laid back down, "Lovi~ I'm not really all that sleepy and I'm beginning to feel better~ do you think you would lie down with me?"

Lovino frowned and considered saying 'no', but it was better than doing nothing, so he sighed and let Antonio wrap his arms around him. The older man pressed a kiss to the side of his head, "I love you~"

"I love you, too …" Lovino sighed contentedly. Unfortunately, his lunch was delivered and he had to leave Antonio's arms to get the tray. Antonio sat up in the bed and smiled.

"I don't care how well you're feeling, you still have to lie down and rest, bastard. I'm not taking care of you again if you're not going to at least try and get better!" he sat down to eat. Antonio laughed, "I'm sorry, Lovi~ I'll lie down now." he did so and was soon fast asleep.

Lovino ate his lunch and pushed the dishes to the hall, where the basket had been returned, clean. He thanked the heavens he had something to do and put them away … slowly. Once that was finished, Antonio had awoken, "Mm, Lovi~"

Lovino walked over to him, "Yeah?"

"Do you think you can draw a bath for me?" The Illonian nodded and went to draw the bath. He finished filling the bath with the warm water, not wanting it to be too hot for the feverish man, and fixed up with the salts. Antonio carefully walked into the room, much to Lovino's chagrin.

"You should have waited for me to help you! What if you had fallen, bastard?" he growled, helping the man into the water.

"I'm sorry, Lovi~ but I really am feeling better." Antonio leaned against the edge and closed his eyes, but opened them a moment later, "You're not getting in?"

"Can't. The medic man or a servant could come by at any minute and I'd be caught in the king's bath." Lovino scrubbed Antonio's back and chest. It felt weird bathing the older man without actually being in the water himself. Antonio complained a bit more, making up several excuses for Lovino to use, but he was firm and rightfully so. No sooner had he helped the king out of the water, the medic came barging in the room.

"Your majesty?"

"In the bathing room." Lovino snapped. The medic 'ahed', "Yes, of course. Your higness, when you are ready I must give you another checkup."

Antonio pulled on his clothes and pressed a quick kiss to Lovino's cheek before walking out of the bathing room.

Lovino stayed and cleaned up the room. When he was finished, he found Antonio sitting in the bed, eating soup for dinner, "Lovi~! He said I'm much better than before! If I get plenty of sleep tonight, I'll be in perfect shape tomorrow!" Lovino nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out and pressing the back of his hand to Antonio's forehead. It was still warm, but not a bad fever.

"I guess you are feeling better, bastard. Eat up and then get to sleep." Lovino rose from the bed to straighten up the room, mostly pretending. He had been so worried about taking care of another person who was completely dependent, with no way to care for himself, but … he was able to do it and Antonio was feeling better by the end of the day! He blushed lightly and set his letter aside, no longer needing to send it, but as a reminder to write a new one.

Antonio set aside his tray and looked over at Lovino, "Come to bed, my love." Lovino looked at him with a glare, "I can't … you're still technically sick and they may need to come check on you. Plus, they haven't delivered my dinner, yet and I still have things to do. Go to sleep."

The king pouted, "Then at least come tuck me in?" the Illonian servant rolled his eyes and walked over to his lover, whom was refusing to lay down until he got a kiss. After he was finally settled, Lovino made sure he'd taken the medicine and had a glass of water beside the bed.

Antonio was soon fast asleep, much to Lovino's relief. Since Antonio had never been sick before, at least not as long as he'd been working for him, he didn't know where he was supposed to stay. With the castle medic just barging in whenever he wanted, Lovino couldn't stay in the same bed, but he didn't want to go to his room either. If Antonio took a turn for the worse, he'd be in big trouble.

He sighed and ate his food that had been delivered. Lovino decided he'd most likely have to sleep against the wall like before. And that's exactly what he did.

When he awoke, his back hurt and he was beyond sore, which quickly put him in a very bad mood. Antonio was seemingly in perfect health and after one last check up, he was good to get back to work with only the advice to take it easy.

With the passing months, the events that the court were holding, became more and more frequent. Christian began working for Antonio as an apprentice scribe, and his family went home after he'd expressed his want to marry down. Lizeth had given up, but it opened up spots for the court to crack down.

"With recent illness scares, it could be a matter of time before you pass. You need an heir to hold your family to the crown!" they constantly yelled at him.

He would ignore their pleas and finally came up with his own secret solution. His sister's son, age two, would take the throne at the age of fifteen and up in the event of Antonio's untimely passing. His sister wasn't completely happy with the idea, but reluctantly agreed to help her brother and maybe secure a future for her son should something happen to her brother.

With the official document locked away in a file that would be found upon his death, he happily continued ignoring the dancing events and parties.

Francis and Jeanne were finally able to go back to their kingdom before winter set in, their castle fixed and no sign of the snow dragon, and unfortunately, no sign of Alfred.

It was now the last month of the year and the twenty year old king was busy setting up the first party of his own doing in celebration of a good year, minus the few hitches, like his father's untimely death, the fall of Illonia and the dragon attacks in Sverran.

Servants rushed around the halls, putting up decoration for the upcoming festivities. He had the court working on a guest list, hoping for the return of Francis and Jeanne, the northern elves that had been so helpful, and several of his closest friends and nobles. The rest were up to them, since they would probably throw a fit about it.

He walked down one hall, enjoying the pretty décor. His Lovi was busy doing his chores, a few extra to help set up for the party, so he couldn't just spend this little bit of free time with him.

Since the party was the very next night, guests had already been arriving for their short stay in Sverran. Francis, regrettably couldn't attend since the queen was now with child. It was happy news and he would have to have a gift sent their way as congratulations.

He spotted a familiar face and smiled, "Lukas, right?" the elf nodded. Mathias grinned, looking around, "I had no idea we helped save royalty … now I kind of feel bad for picking on the kid."

"Oh, Lovi~?" Antonio smiled, "He's … he's not royalty …"

Tino frowned, sadly, "But I thought …" Berwald cut him of with a grunt, "'t's n'ne of 'r bus'ness." the smaller blonde nodded and the five of them dropped the subject. Antonio let them know they were welcome anywhere in the castle for their deeds for Sverran and asked them not to tell anyone of what they saw with him and Lovi. They agreed, not wanting to insult a royal of the southern kingdom.

Antonio made his way to his personal tailor and they double checked his outfit for the celebration. His only regret about this party was Francis and Jeanne weren't here to help him spend the evening with Lovi, dancing. His second stop was his office, to make sure the gift he got for Lovi was still there. It wasn't much, but he truly hoped his treasure would enjoy it.

After that was done, he smiled happily, making his way to the dinner hall for dinner with his arrived guests.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>**  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

_mmmmm~ Just to let you guys know, these next two chapters are a few of my favorites~  
><em>

_free internets to those who've already guessed the true meaning of the choker~  
><em>

_on another note ... ay dios mio has become my new favorite saying ... i say it all the time for everything ... new review? ay dios mio! it's already time to update 'Kismet'? ay dios mio! work has me so busy, i didn't realize three days had already passed? ay dios mio! XD anyways ... me and my craziness ...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kismet<em>**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Misunderstanding and Clarification  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lovino rubbed the back of his head and was waiting for his cue to take the food and drink out to the feast Antonio was serving for the nobles and friends who had already arrived. He was secretly grateful that Francis would not be attending, much less he end up in a dress again. This year, he thought about what to give Antonio for a gift, but nothing came up and now he was practically out of time. He'd saved the dress and had it altered for Femke and would give it to her later. For Tessa, he'd made a necklace out of some of the shells from his trip and would also give that to her.<p>

But Antonio hadn't let on that he wanted anything except Lovino's happiness and … well … what kind of gift was that? He already gave the tomato bastard smiles reserved only for him, his love, which hadn't been easy to give. The man just didn't seem interested in material object other than that choker, which he always wore in private.

It was too expensive to get another, not that two would do the older man any good, and what would you get a man who had anything he wanted? The only thing he knew Antonio wanted, he couldn't have … not anymore … not since his promise to love only him and be with only him.

He let out a sigh and picked up two trays and carried them out to the large table. His eyes scanned the people, wondering if he knew any of them and sure enough, his face became red when he noticed Lukas, Mathias, Emil, Tino and Berwald all at the table. Mathias looked up and grinned, knocking his elbow into Lukas, whom turned to him and pulled his necklace angrily. Tino waved and Berwald just looked at him with that scary look. Emil looked his way and waved once, before returning his attention to the weird bird.

Lovino set the trays down along the table and shot Antonio a deadly glare. That man would get it for embarrassing him like this.

Dinner commenced and he stood beside Antonio's chair, making sure the king had anything he wanted, food, drink, or the next course. The table buzzed happily with talk about the party, about their year, about their lives, anything they felt like, including gossip about a young woman who the king supposedly loved, but faded into the night, never to be seen again. With these rumors, his face burned.

His mind wandered back to what to get Antonio. The previous year, as every year since they became friendly, he'd given him an IOU kind of thing, while Antonio gave him new clothes or something equally nice. But this was their first year _together_ and he just had to get him something good. Maybe he'd do that thing Antonio did for him in the carriage. His face burned. He didn't really know how, but it seemed like a good enough gift. Or maybe he'd get him something hand made. But what? _Ugh_, he thought, _why is this so hard?_

Lovino walked back to the king's room, his head throbbing from over thinking the situation and grabbed the two boxes the gifts for Femke and Tessa were in and he headed to their room. Femke answered the door, "Lovi? What are you doing here? I thought Toni was throwing a feast."

"He let me go early so that I could bring you guys your gifts. I know the stupid thing is tomorrow, but I might be too busy to bring them anytime else." he tossed his best friend her gift, and set the other down for Tessa for when she got back from her chores.

"Thanks, Lovi~! Here's the one I got you!" she handed him a box. He opened it and inside lay a bunch of chocolates, "I made those myself, best in the world~! So you'd better enjoy~!" he grinned. Lovino wasn't a big fan of certain things, chocolate being one, but when Femke made them by hand or her hot chocolate, he devoured them.

"Thank you, Femke, I can't wait to eat them." he smiled.

She smiled back, "They're not all for you, some are for Toni, too … so do share!" Femke opened up her box and gasped.

"Lovino! This looks expensive!" the dress had been tailored to be a bit shorter, some of the layers removed and the sleeves shortened. He also had it dyed to fit her her complexion and eyes better, something he'd learned from Tessa once.

"It wasn't really. I hope it fits. I had to have it tailored and altered already." he muttered, watching her hold it up to herself.

"I can't imagine when I'd wear something so lovely, though, but thank you! Thank you so much! I love it!" she kissed his cheek and ran off to try it on. When she came back in, she was wearing the dress and a huge smile, "It fit's perfectly!" she held up the edges and looked down at her toes, "Wait 'til mama sees it!"

Lovino grinned, happy to see Femke so happy. They chatted for a moment, but he regretfully had to head back to the king's room to draw a bath.

"Thank you again, Lovi~!" she waved him goodbye. He made his way to Antonio's room and felt he was at the end of his rope. There wasn't any time left to think of a gift to give the older man. There would be no time tomorrow to get him one and it would be too late by then anyway.

He sighed and entered the room and walked straight to the bathing room, already running a bit late. To his surprise, Antonio was already in the bath, wine by the edge and his eyes on Lovino. Lovino's face went red and he set Femke's chocolates on a small table, "What the hell is this about, bastard?"

"I thought I'd surprise you with a romantic evening for your gift~ come, sit in the bath and enjoy some wine~" already forgetting his anger from earlier, the younger man slipped into his nightly ritual of putting on the choker and stripping down. He grabbed the box, figuring what better time to enjoy them?

He slid into the water and let out a soft sigh as the hot water soothed his muscles from working all day on decorations and his regular chores.

"Here~" the king poured a small goblet of wine for Lovino. The Illonian took it and sipped the liquid. He rarely got to drink wine, but loved the flavor, just not the way certain kinds burned his throat as they went down. "What's in the box, Lovi~?"

Lovino turned his eyes to the package, "Our present from Femke. Have you ever tried her homemade chocolates?"

Antonio shook his head and Lovino set the cup down to open the box and pull one out, "Try." he held the small, flat square to his lover's lips. The king parted his lips and happily took the sweet into his mouth. He chewed and smiled brightly, "Amazing!"

Lovino smirked, "Yeah. I'm not a big fan of chocolate, and even I love them." he said, sticking one onto his tongue, letting it melt.

The king chuckled, "They really are good~!" he grabbed a cloth and lathered it up with some soap and began rubbing Lovino's back with it. After a few small cups of wine and some chocolates, Antonio pulled Lovino from the bath and dried him off, but left him naked for part two of the gift.

He made sure the door was locked, before grabbing a bottle of scented oils, "Lay down on your belly, my love~" Lovino nodded and did as he was told, slightly confused until Antonio poured the oils onto his hands and began rubbing Lovino's back and shoulders.

The Illonian moaned into the pillow as Antonio aimed for knots and tense spots. Lovino was confused on how a spoiled brat knew how to do such wonderful things. Antonio's fingers worked all over his back and then his legs, and even a few embarrassing seconds on his backside.

Antonio finished the massage, leaving Lovino completely relaxed and happy. The Illonian looked over at Antonio who was stretching, about to climb into the bed to go to sleep. His cheeks became red and instead of getting dressed in the clothes Antonio had handed him, he crawled over to Antonio, whom was looking at him with confusion.

He connected their lips in a kiss which quickly became heated. Lovino broke the kiss and nibbled Antonio's neck, mostly biding his time to make his heart stop throbbing so fast and work up the courage to actually make a move to give Antonio that special gift. His hand fumbled awkwardly with the laces on Antonio's night pants and he began to panic, until the tie came undone.

Antonio lifted his hands to Lovino's arms and tried to push him down, but Lovino crushed his lips to Antonio's and pressed him back against the pillows. The king looked at him in shock, when he finally pulled away from the kiss.

Lovino looked away, still self-conscious and unsure about what he was doing. He pulled the pants down a little, enough to release Antonio from the tight hold the pants had on him. His fingers gently brushed over the hardened member and Antonio sucked in air in a small pleasure hiss. The Illonian took it as a sign he was doing things right.

He gripped the base and slowly moved his hand up. With each stroke, it brought another pleasured noise from his lover's lips and it gave him a little more courage he managed to work up to move his body away from Antonio's and face the task he'd given himself. Lovino ignored the glazed look in Antonio's eyes as he lowered his lips to the awaiting member. He slowly took it into his mouth and tried to recall what Antonio had done to him.

His tongue swirled around lightly and his fingers tentatively massaged the base, earning groans of pleasure from Antonio. This urged him to take it a step further and begin sucking gently. Antonio moaned Lovino's name and gripped his hair, pushing his head down a bit further. Tears sprung up in Lovino's eyes as the head hit the back of his throat.

Lovino blinked them away and continued what he had been doing, hoping Antonio hadn't been grossed out by his gagging. The king seemed to not notice as moaned soft commands, leading Lovino in what he was doing.

The Illonian felt his cheeks grow sore, but it wasn't long before Antonio warned him he was on the edge of his orgasm. Lovino gagged again as Antonio shot his seed into his mouth. He swallowed what he could before coughing and pulling his face away and sitting back on his legs.

"God, Lovi~" Antonio said, breathlessly, reaching forward and wiping a stray bit of his essence from his lover's face. He grabbed Lovino and pulled him down to kiss him, deeply. His hand found Lovino's own erection and rubbed at it softly, making Lovino writhe and moan. Antonio grabbed the oil and slicked his fingers before plunging them into his lover, causing Lovino to yell out his name.

He pumped them into his Lovino, purposefully hitting his spot until his own erection returned. He removed his fingers, making Lovino whimper and he quickly replaced them with his member. They both let out throaty moans as he pushed himself as deep as he could into his lover.

Lovino moved underneath him, letting him know to continue. Antonio was happy to oblige and began thrusting into him. He pressed his lips tightly against Lovino's and let one of hands slip between them to grip his lover. Lovino moaned his name, "A-Antonio … p-please … I-I need r-release!"

Antonio hit Lovino's spot and simultaneously began stroking him, his own release was not far off, but he wanted to see Lovino's face twisting in pleasure just a little bit more.

"Beg for it." Antonio whispered huskily.

Lovino tried to glare, but Antonio slowed down, moving inside at an agonizingly slow pace, "P-please … please … Antonio … I n-need it!"

Antonio grinned and picked up his pace again. He slammed into Lovino's spot and the man cried out, spilling himself. The king thrust a few more times before following. He moaned and pulled himself from Lovino, kissing the younger man softly. He let his eyes fall closed, sleepily.

Lovino took it upon himself to stumble to the water pitcher and pour the water to clean himself and Antonio up before letting himself fall into a very deep and relaxed sleep.

The next morning, Lovino was extremely reluctant to get out of bed. Antonio had him in his arms, warmly curled beneath the blanket, far away from the cold air that always plagued the castle in the mornings of winter. It made it worse that he was still naked.

"Wake up bastard …" Lovino grumbled, pushing up. He shivered when the blanket fell from his body and he stepped onto the cold stone ground. Antonio sat up as well and tiredly followed Lovino's lead and getting dressed.

Lovino slipped the choker from his neck, like usual and tucked it into his pocket.

"I love you, Lovi~" Antonio whispered, kissing Lovino on the lips. Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio in a short hug, "Love you, too."

They parted and Lovino made his way to breakfast, where Femke told him that Tessa loved the gift. Lovino was in a rather sore mood due to the fact that Antonio was being served someone else that day for a breakfast and lunch. Not to mention he was now stuck doing last minute decoration on the ball room, making sure it was ready for the party.

Once that was finished, Lovino was given his uniform and job. People filled the large room and Antonio gave a speech, before the music began and people started dancing. Lovino held up his tray of hors d'oeurvres, watching Antonio take the hands of some random woman and dance with her. He rolled his eyes, the jealousy not as strong as it used to be. He knew he could trust Antonio with his heart.

"Well, if it isn't the kid!" Lovino had completely forgotten that little fact. He turned to see Mathias approaching.

"Mathias." Lovino nodded his head, "It's good to see you here." he ground out, kind of annoyed.

The elf laughed, "No need to be so cold. Besides, I thought you were together with … well … anyway, what are you doing serving … whatever these things are?" Mathias asked, grabbing some of the bits of food and popping them into his mouth.

"I'm his majesty's servant." the Illonian glared, "Now if you'll excuse me, I should probably keep moving."

"I can see that … but whatever, kid, see you later." the elf shrugged walking off to find something else to do, or to find Lukas to bother him.

Antonio faked another smile as the girl grinned up at him, her cheeks dusted pink, "I am enjoying the party, your majesty," she said sweetly.

"Thank you, my lady." he spun her around and let his eyes drift to the man his eyes had been on ever since he'd entered the room. Lovi looked absolutely miserable. He wanted to dance with him.

"Is your majesty distracted tonight?" the girl asked, tilting her head.

Antonio's attention snapped back to her, "I'm terribly sorry, please forgive me. I just thought I'd remembered something I had to do, but I must have been mistaken."

She laughed lightly, "It's quite all right, your majesty." he switched partners and sighed, recognizing many faces that he'd seen at the previous parties. This was Carol. She'd been a dance partner for Antonio at five previous balls and parties. He knew she was the daughter of a wealthy trader in this village. She was sixteen and was well mannered and sweet. The perfect noblewoman.

He also knew she was either infatuated with him … or the crown … because she had told him a few parties ago that she loved him. Antonio still hadn't told Lovino about it, afraid of his love's reaction.

The king spun the girl around and stepped back, but tripped lightly. Antonio straightened up and looked down to see the choker Lovino had given him had fallen out of the shallow pockets the tailor had sewn on. He quickly snatched it up, but Carol spotted it. Her hands grabbed his and her fingers ran over the dragon's leather, "Is this …?" tears welled up in her eyes.

Antonio stared confused for a moment before it dawned on him that she thought he was giving it to her. He shook his head, "Wait … no … it's …" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips tightly against his.

Lovino had lost sight of Antonio and was trying to stay out of sight of the old man, who was trying to get him to keep serving the bastards that were wanting food. He'd seen Femke dressed up in the dress he'd given her, all pretty and noble looking, with Christian. He was happy for her.

He let out a soft sigh and wished he had been able to dance with Antonio, at least once. A crowd of dancers turned and 'oohs' and 'ahs' traveled quickly. Lovino raised his brow curiously and stepped forward, his blood running cold. He let his tray slip from his fingers at what he saw before him. Antonio was kissing some girl, the choker he'd given the older man clutched in her hands.

Anger began to boil over and Lovino exploded. He stormed forward in a blind fury and as the girl dropped from Antonio's arms, Lovino slammed his fist into Antonio's stomach, "You bastard!"

"Lo-Lovi?" Antonio wheezed, clutching his stomach.

"Don't you fucking 'Lovi' me! I didn't … I can't …" tears welled up in his eyes, "I fucking hate you, bastard!" he felt his arms being pulled back as the guards seized him.

"Lovi, I can-"

Lovino tried to kick him, "Shut up! Fuck you! And here-" Lovino ripped his arm away from the guard to take off the bracelet with the inscription and threw it at him, along with the choker in his pocket, "Go to hell! I don't want them anyway!" he refused to let the tears fall as the guards dragged him down to the dungeon. He was thrown into a cell and one of the guards let him know he was in there for assaulting the king. Then, when he was all alone, he cried. Lovino cried harder than he had in a very long time, his heart broken in two and his trust shattered. On top of that, he couldn't even leave to go back to Illonia and find Feliciano.

Antonio stood, shocked. He held in his hands the choker and bracelet Lovi had thrown at him. People were staring, but he couldn't care less. Carol stepped forward, her face red, "I-I'm so sorry, your majesty … I … this is yours … isn't it?" she handed him his choker and she hurried away.

"What is the meaning of this?" he looked up and saw his mother walking up. Antonio swallowed hard.

"What is going on here? I don't understand … you actually _proposed_ to that filth?" she glared, pointing to the doors that Lovino had gone through, "You were going to throw your life away to marry some servant? A male, no less! You can't make an heir with another man!" she hissed. The rest of the court had taken to clearing the room.

Once it was empty the former queen shook her head, "I can't believe this … I knew he was bad … from the very first moment … I should have gotten rid of him when I had the chance!" she looked at her silent son, "Are you not going to say anything? Are you not going to speak for your actions?"

Antonio looked from her down to his hands, where the chokers and the bracelet sat. He had been careless and he'd lost his Lovi, his only love. Now his mother knew of what had been going on.

"How long has this even been going on? Can you at least answer that?" she snapped, the rest of the court members were now standing before him.

He looked up, "Since Lovi's anniversary day." he said softly, the warm memories crawling into his mind, however, they made him sad right after. Would he ever share a moment like that with his love again? Did … did Lovi really hate him? "In February …"

The former queen paled, "So the vacation … and all this time …" she glared, "You'll put this out of your head and think about your kingdom."

"She's right. The people will be talking forever after this whole mess!" another member spoke. The rest agreed.

Another spoke, "Not only that, he's a commoner!"

"And can't bear the throne an heir!"

"Is this why you've refused a bride? For _him_?" his mother spit the word venomously.

Antonio felt his anger slowly rising and the shock of what had occurred, fading. He clutched the chokers tightly in one hand and the bracelet in the other. He looked up with a fierce look, straight at his court, the words forming in his mind as his darker side rose to the surface to take over.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ve~ I'm so sleepy lol XD going to go read myself to sleep ^_^<br>_

_~Lady Pyrien_**  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

_Work~ lol First day on the floor while not in training~ I'm confident I can do a decent job!  
><em>

_XD I did great! I'm so happy ^_^but my feet hurt so much T^T  
><em>

_My boyfriend is coming to visit ^_^ yays! He'll be here tomorrow (or tonight) or yesterday depending on when you lovlies read this ^_^ ahahaha~  
><em>

_Well without further ado~  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kismet<em>**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: People Won't Stop Staring  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lovino leaned back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. The guards still hadn't come back and Antonio hadn't come by, not that Lovino wanted to see that cheating bastard! He <em>knew<em> he would have just ended up being some mistress or whatever. Why had he fallen for any of it? Femke had seen his outburst as well as his northerner friends.

He closed his eyes, "_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_" he growled in his native tongue. He didn't even want to speak the same language as him! The Illonian let her hands cover his face as he sobbed again.

Antonio looked up at the court and glared, "Yes. He's the reason I won't chose a woman. Because I've chosen him. I want to marry Lovino, my Lovi!"

"You can't he's-"

The king's dark glare turned to the man and shut him up, "I **am** the king! I **make** the rules! I've already written that Rosana's son will take the throne if I am to die. If I'm to have a queen, _only_ Lovino will sit in that throne." he turned his gaze to meet each of their eyes, "And only him. I do not need your permission, nor do I want it. You're here to advise me and I think your advice can go to hell. You will accept Lovi as your future queen." he stated, "_If_ he'll even have me."

Antonio turned and the dark stare landed on the guard who dared touch his Lovi, "You." he growled, "You will lead me to where you took my Lovi. I should have you punished for touching him, but I'm feeling rather generous today."

The guard trembled and nodded, rushing to show his majesty which cell Lovi was in. The guard unlocked the door and Antonio stepped inside.

Lovino looked up and didn't know what to think. Antonio was before him, his eyes dark and angry. _So this is it?_ Lovino thought, _this is how I'm going to die_. Maybe he'd be beheaded or forced into slavery or some thing where he'd be even more miserable for the rest of his pathetic life.

The king stepped closer, but if Lovino was going to die, he would at least have some sort of dignity. His eyes met Antonio's and his eyes narrowed, "_Come to gloat about your new lady friend?_" he snapped, "_Come to tell me how you're getting married?_" he turned his head away, "_I'd rather die_."

Antonio dropped to his knees and placed his head in Lovino's lap, "Please forgive me! I didn't … the choker fell from my pocket and she thought I was proposing to her! I'm so sorry! I would never betray you!"

The Illonian looked down in surprise and shock, "What do you mean … propose?" he asked reverting to Sverran, "How would she gather that from you dropping your fucking choker?"

The king looked up, guilt in his eyes, "I've been meaning to tell you this … in Sverran … we choose our brides by making a matching set of chokers to wear. They're made of dragon leather so that they'll be nearly impossible to break … like the love shared between two people." he grabbed Lovino's hand.

"You mean … all this time … you knew and you didn't tell me?" Lovino growled, "You're such a bastard! If I had known, I never would have accepted that gift! Who in their right mind would want to marry you?"

"You … please." Antonio pulled out Lovino's choker and held it up to him, "I only want my Lovi … I need only him … please … marry me?"

Lovino was taken aback and he stared at the piece of leather, mixed emotions coursing through him. Part of him screamed to take the choker and marry the tomato bastard, but another part wanted to just kick him and accept death.

"What about your court?" he asked.

Antonio's face darkened again, "I've already let them know who their future queen is. Either they accept it or I throw them out. I want you by my side, as my lover, as my bride, as my queen."

Lovino scowled, "I'm not a woman and I **won't** be your bride!" Antonio's face fell, but Lovino's softened, "but I _will_ marry you …" he was slightly unsure of his decision. This meant he was going to become queen … he didn't even know if he could handle that or if the Sverran people would accept a servant as their queen … but he loved Antonio and was feeling intensely happy at that moment.

Antonio cried out joyously and took Lovino into his arms, pressing kisses to his lips and cheeks, nose and forehead, "I love you so much, Lovi~ you make me the happiest man in the world~!"

Lovino blushed but buried his face in Antonio's shoulder, letting tears stream down his face. Antonio held him for a moment, before pulling back to tie the choker around Lovino's neck, "I **never** want to see that off of you again." the king placed a kiss to the leather.

The Illonian grabbed the other one and placed it on Antonio, "Then I don't want to see yours gone either, bastard …"

Antonio kissed him deeply, and slipped the bracelet back on Lovino's wrist where it belonged and pulled him off the wooden bench, "Come on, my love. I think we should celebrate~!"

He lifted Lovino into his arms and carried him from the dungeon and back up to the ball room, which was void of most people, minus a few court members.

"I'd like to let you know, Lovino Romano Vargas has agreed to marry me. He will be your queen. We will throw a new party tomorrow so alert the guests. I'm going to go to bed, where I will **not** be disturbed, by you or anyone else. Lovi will not be doing meaningless chores anymore, so have a tutor brought forward to start his training for the day after tomorrow."

One of the court members frowned deeply at his king's decision, "Should we prep the queen's chambers for … Lovino?"

"No, he stays in my room. Good night." he glared, walking with Lovino from the ball room. Servants passing by Lovino gave him odd looks, with him wearing a matching choker to the king and Antonio holding onto his arm.

"What was that about?" Lovino asked.

Antonio smiled at him, "I was letting them know your answer and that I'm not having you sleep in another room."

Lovino nodded. They reached the room and Lovino opened the door with the keys he would probably not be needing anymore, "You really mean I don't have to be a serv-"

Antonio cut him off, "You are no longer some simple servant, but my bride-to-be, my love, my life, my future queen. You are to be treated as such, even if I'm the one to wait on you, hand and foot~" Antonio bowed before Lovino.

Lovino blushed, "Would you cut that crap out, bastard?" he growled, crossing his arms, "I told you, I'm not a fucking bride! I'm a man!"

The king kissed Lovino and smiled, "I know~" he kissed him again and again.

The Illonian pushed him, "I'm … I'm sorry for hitting you in the ball room …" Antonio looked at him, lost. "When I saw you and that girl …"

"Oh! Right! I deserved it for being reckless, Lovi~ I just hope you know now I would never cheat on you, nor would I leave you for anyone else~"

Lovino blushed again and nodded, kissing Antonio. The kissing quickly escalated into a private celebration, which ended in a very comfortable bath. Lovino curled up to Antonio's side on the bed and let Antonio pull him against his chest. But sleep evaded him. So much had happened, it seemed completely unreal. It was hard to believe that any of it had actually happened.

Would he wake up tomorrow to find this was all a crazy dream? Was he really engaged to Antonio? His mind raced with the thoughts and he kept replaying that night over and over. He felt Antonio's lips on his head before he finally gave into sleep.

Lovino didn't awake to that awful buzzing. Instead, he awoke to a female voice, "It's time to wake up, your majesty, lord Lovino." his eyes cracked open and one of the servant's he knew was pulling Antonio's clothes from the dresser. He sat up and looked at the still sleeping man beside him. He gently shook Antonio and the man woke up.

"Today, your majesty must prepare the party and carry on your regular duties," she set the clothes on the edge of the bed, "Lord Lovino, you must be taken to the tailor for him to get your measurements. There is no way a future queen should dress so … poorly." Lovino looked down and turned red, pulling the blanket all the way over his naked body.

She left the room through the door that went into his old room. The servant girl came back with some of his best clothes, ones Tessa had made him for his birthday, "Here. Breakfast will be served in the great hall, where your majesty must formally announce his engagement." she bowed and left the room.

"The hell was that?" Lovino asked, rubbing his eyes. Antonio chuckled, pulling Lovino on top of him, "That was what a personal servant does."

Lovino glared, "What? I wasn't doing it right?"

Antonio grinned, "You could say that, but I preferred that way you did things." he kissed Lovino's neck. The Illonian blushed lightly.

"I love you, my Lovi~"

Lovino let his head rest on Antonio's chest as the man dragged his fingers over his back, "Love you, too, Antonio …" he yawned.

"I should have just proposed earlier~ I'm loving this!" Antonio smiled. Lovino looked at him, "Loving what?"

The king wrapped his arms tightly around Lovino, "Having you as my fiance, my intended! We're going to be married, Lovi~!"

Lovino flushed red, "Y-yeah … we are …" he said, still feeling the shock of it all. He would have to go tell Femke and Tessa! Antonio kissed him softly, "We'd best be getting to the dining hall before the guests start arriving."

"We?" he looked down at his soon to be husband.

"Yes, we! You're my fiance now, meaning you don't have to watch from the sidelines … you'll always be by my side now … I'm never going to let you go now~!"

The younger man blushed, but smiled. It felt good knowing he wouldn't have to watch Antonio dance with girls who wanted to be his wife, he wouldn't have to do anymore chores … he smiled and kissed Antonio, "Good. Because if you do, I'll have to kick your ass."

Antonio laughed and helped Lovino out of the bed. The two got dressed up and Antonio took Lovino's hand in his, "Together~"

Lovino blushed and squeezed Antonio's hand, "Together …" the word seemed so weird on his tongue. They walked towards the dining hall.

"Oh, I forgot, your things … clothes and the stuff in your room are going to be moved to mine today~ well … completely." Antonio smiled, walking through the doors. Antonio pulled out a large decorated chair for Lovino. The Illonian sat down and looked around, feeling out of place. Antonio sat at the chair next to his, but at the head of the table. Guests began arriving and being seated at the table, each staring at Lovino with odd expressions and they talked amongst themselves.

He sipped his drink and tried to calm his temper. Antonio wouldn't mind if he yelled at them, but it still … it wouldn't help their situation any.

Antonio grabbed his hand and smiled. Soon the table was filled with all the guests and the servants brought out the food and placed it on the table in front of them. Lovino scowled at the nobles looking down on him. His eyes glanced up and he was nervous to find the former queen sitting in front of him on Antonio's other side, where she usually sat.

"Morning, _Lovino_," she hissed, sipping her wine. Her eyes were cold and angry.

"Good morning …" he growled. Antonio rubbed his thumb over Lovino's hand and rose from his seat, "Before we eat, I would like the thank all of you for coming to last night's party, however I am regretful it fell apart. Tonight we shall party again, but for much more exciting purposes! We are to celebrate my engagement to Lovino Vargas." he motioned to Lovino to stand up. Lovino bit his lip and rose from his seat. He had to squeeze his hand, digging his nails into the flesh to keep from yelling at them to stop staring at him.

"A tremendous occasion … enjoy your meal!" he sat back down and Lovino quickly dropped into the seat as well.

Lovino fought the urge to stand up and serve Antonio his food as he'd done nearly every day for the passed six, almost seven years. However, this time, Antonio filled Lovino's plate, then his own. A man walked up and tasted the food for Antonio, then the former queen and the future queen. The Illonian scowled lightly out of annoyance, but began eating.

He shifted in his seat and felt eyes on him. It was beginning to drive him insane. If this was what being married to Antonio was going to be like, he was about to rethink things. After the meal was finished, Antonio dismissed himself and his 'bride-to-be' and they walked together through the halls.

"How was your first meal as a noble?" he asked, kissing Lovino's cheek.

Lovino hit his arm, "Not in public, bastard, and it was horrible … people wouldn't stop staring at me!" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course~! You are the most beautiful thing in this castle~ even I can't help but stare sometimes~!" Lovino hit him again and turned away, "Stop saying such weird things!"

Antonio laughed and kissed him softly, "You should head to the tailor's now. Meet me outside for lunch, okay?" Lovino rolled his eyes, "Whatever, bastard. I'll think about it." Antonio smiled, kissed him again and walked down to his office, leaving the Illonian to head to the tailor's room.

He knocked on the door and it was opened to reveal the tailor, "Ah, there you are! Come in, my lord." the man led Lovino to a small stand, "I need for you to stand here so I can get your measurements."

Lovino nodded and stood on the thing, wishing he could just let Tessa make his clothes. The man wrote down several numbers after molesting him with the measuring tape.

"Thank you, my lord." the tailor smiled, "You are free to go." Lovino nodded, confused, but left the room and decided now would be a good time to sneak to the servant's quarters, before anyone else needed him for anything. Today was supposed to be both of their day off, so he wasn't surprised to see Tessa open the door and Femke tackle him.

"Oh! Lovi~! I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed. He was suddenly taken into Tessa's arms as well, "I can't believe he finally proposed to you! Oh, Lovino, I'm so proud of you!"

They dragged him into the room and Femke made him some hot chocolate. Tessa ran her fingers through Lovino's hair, "I knew this day would come soon … I just hope I can get things ready in time!" Femke laughed, "Mama freaked out when she heard the news! We both did! After what happened in the ball room … I was worried for you, Lovi … I thought the worst … but the next thing we know, Ara comes running in here saying Antonio made the announcement this morning about getting married. To you!"

Lovino blushed, "Y-yeah …"

"So how did he propose? Please tell me?" Femke begged, so Lovino rolled his eyes and told her. She remarked that it wasn't very romantic but still sweet. Tessa gave him the present she wasn't able to give while she was out working the day before and he opened it up.

It was a brand new set of winter clothes, "You didn't have to, mama." he smiled, hugging her.

"I know, but you'll be needing new clothes now more than ever! You both will! Oh, I'm so glad I got to see this day! All my babies are growing up!" she hugged Femke and Lovino close.

Lovino grinned and went to change into the new clothes, "I don't know how you do it …" he muttered, "You always make them fit me perfectly."

Tessa laughed and made sure everything was really fitting him right, "It's my own special magic," she winked.

The sat and talked about old stories, some kind of embarrassing like when Antonio had left for a horse back riding lesson without telling Lovino, he'd come back to a very upset nine year old Lovino. Turns out, Lovino had been upset because he couldn't find the chamber pot and had accidentally wet himself.

Then the story of when Femke and Lovino had been playing outside and both slipped in the mud and ended up covered head to toe in dirt. Tessa had to spend an hour on each child, just making sure they were squeaky clean.

Lovino regretfully had to leave to meet Antonio for lunch and bid them goodbyes. He made his way outside to the outdoor table and sat down. The air was chill and he frowned, waiting for Antonio.

The king finally exited the castle and sat down next to Lovino, leaning over to kiss him softly, "I missed you so much, my love. This engagement ball will be the best ever~"

The ex-servant rolled his eyes, "You're putting too much work into this. It's just a stupid engagement …"

Antonio pulled Lovino into his lap, against the younger man's will, "Just a stupid engagement? Aw, Lovi, you wound me~" he kissed him gently and ran his fingers down Lovino's back, causing him to shiver lightly.

"Okay, so it's not stupid … but why are you putting me through this embarrassment, bastard?" Lovino asked, trying to keep Antonio from kissing him again.

"It's traditional and I want the very best for you, my Lovi~!" Antonio said, breaking passed Lovino's defense and crushing their lips together. Lovino moaned softly when Antonio slipped his tongue into his mouth and explored him.

"Ahem." Lovino jumped and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. The woman who had woken them up that morning was holding two trays of food, "lunch is served, your majesty, my lord." she set down the trays and bowed, before leaving.

Lovino hit Antonio's chest lightly when the man refused to let go of him. The king reached over and lifted the food to Lovino's lips and the younger man reluctantly opened his mouth to be fed. He managed to get to return the favor at least, but not without Antonio sucking his fingers (as he did every time Lovino tried this!) and effectively turning Lovino on.

Unfortunately, neither could act on those feelings because they had to prepare to go to the ball room for the party. Antonio kissed Lovino in their parting and Lovino was left to go back to the tailor for the clothing.

The tailor picked out a long sleeveless robe and long sleeve shirt to go under, tied around the waist with a belt. The sleeves on the shirt were made of that weird see through fabric, showing of the golden armbands he still wore.

A circlet was placed on his forehead, a small golden band that rested over his hair, "What's this thing?"

The tailor looked at him, "Well, if you recall, princess Rosana and king Antonio wore them when they were still crowned prince and princess … it's basically a symbol of your upcoming power. Anyone in your shoes would be wearing it. You should wear it everyday until your coronation as queen." he explained, putting on any last minute details. "There, you look wonderful, my lord."

Lovino looked at himself in the mirror and had to agree. He looked pretty fucking gorgeous in the outfit, if he said so himself.

He took a few extra minutes to stare at the choker, which held more meaning than he could have possibly imagined. His fingers brushed the leather and he let a soft smile grace his lips. "That sneaky bastard …"

"You said something, lord Lovino?" Lovino shook his head, "No, just talking to myself. Thank you. The outfit looks wonderful."

The tailor nodded and waved him off to the party. He bit his lip and walked towards the ball room doors. He stopped and stood in front of them. Lovino chewed his lip and took a deep breath.

"Nervous, Lovi~?" Lovino jumped and turned to see Antonio standing behind him.

"Don't sneak up on me, bastard!" he growled, glaring.

Antonio apologized and grabbed Lovino's shoulders, letting his hands slide down his fiance's arms to his hands and grabbed them, "You look just like my queen already~!"

Lovino blushed and Antonio leaned forward to kiss him, "You ready?" the Illonian nodded and Antonio smiled, "Just hold your head high."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<br>_


	25. Chapter 25

_Raina, you're a great friend! a wonderful best friend! i'm uploading this early just for you, hoping you're feeling better, hon!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kismet<em>**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Romana and Santino Vargas  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lovino held his head high like Antonio as the older man opened the door. The room was bustling with people, talking and snacking. They all stopped what they were doing just to look. Lovino fought away his scowl and tried to look indifferent.<p>

Antonio gave his hand a light squeeze, "You're doing fine." he encouraged. Lovino felt a small smile pull the corner of his lips. Antonio stopped them near the stage like front (where Antonio gave speeches at parties) and helped Lovino onto it, "Welcome! I hope you have fun, I know I will." he brought Lovino's hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. Lovino turned red and the crowd clapped before the music started.

"Would you do me the honor of sharing the first dance?" Antonio bowed lightly. The Illonian hesitantly took his hand, letting the older man lead him to the center of the dance floor and begin the dance. Lovino leaned against Antonio's chest and just soaked in the fact he was actually with Antonio at the party with out being dressed as 'Chiara'.

At one point, two women came to cut in and Lovino got to switch partners several times and he thoroughly enjoyed the night.

The day after, he began training with a tutor to eat properly at the table, walk right, talk right, and learn a whole bunch of other things he couldn't care about. He was also taught how to handle the duties that would be passed to him after he became queen.

Antonio had been right. They definitely weren't too difficult and could be done within an hour when they needed to be done. It was mostly just party planning when needed, and going over certain lesser problems that Antonio couldn't be 'bothered' with, as his tutor claimed.

The **wedding** … his brain froze even thinking of that word … was three months from then, a little bit after his sixteenth birthday.

He growled again as his tutor smacked his head lightly, "Stop daydreaming! You need to learn this information before we move on!"

Lovino looked up at him with a dark glare, "How about you stop fucking hitting me?"

"How about you watch your mouth?" the man snapped back, "That is no way for a Sverran queen to speak."

"I don't care …" the Vargas man muttered under his breath.

His tutor sighed, "Listen, my lord, this is how you spoke and acted when you were a servant, but this is not how you should be acting anymore! His majesty expects a proper bride who knows his place and this information and is not crude."

Lovino crossed his arms and rose from his chair, "What if I don't want to learn this crap?"

"Then you can't marry the king. I have no clue why he chose such an offensive, vulgar, foul-mouthed person such as yourself, but since he did, it is my job to prepare you for this life."

The Illonian glared, "I'm done here." he turned away, having enough of being insulted by a man because he refused to learn the history of Sverran. Nor did he care to learn which kind of party should be held at what time of year. He didn't want to learn all that crap because Antonio loved him for who he was …

The future queen stormed down the halls and stopped when he reached Antonio's office. The guards bowed and opened the door for him. He stepped inside and Antonio looked up at him, "Hey Lovi~ I thought you were with your tutor?"

"I hate him. I hate the lessons so far. I'm not going to do it again." he glared at his fiance, "Do I really have to learn that shit?"

The king smiled and shook his head, "I wouldn't mind if you didn't, but the court is having problems with me marrying a commoner and I figured if you learned what most nobles learned then maybe they wouldn't give you and me such a hard time." he stood and wrapped his arms around Lovino and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

Lovino glared, "I don't care! I'm tired of being smacked upside the head because my mind is on anything **but** how Sverran was founded by some dragon hunter or whatever."

Antonio glared, "He did what?"

Lovino cringed at the dark look, "Nothing. I'm just done with that crap … I'd rather keep doing chores than sit in the room and be bored." he kissed Antonio, hoping to calm the king down. Luckily, it worked and Antonio kissed back.

"Did you at least learn how to do your duties?"

The Illonian nodded, "Yeah."

"Good~" Antonio smiled, kissing his forehead, "I have to get back to my work, but I'm expecting you to visit me at lunch in the throne room~"

Lovino nodded and said goodbye. Now that he was freed of those stupid lessons and he hadn't voided the marriage, he made his way to the laundry room, wishing to just return to a little bit of normalcy.

He walked in the room and Femke looked up, "Wow … you look all royal and stuff~!" she laughed, washing a blanket in the hot water, "What brings you here?"

"Trying to escape." Lovino grinned, sitting on the steps.

"Escape? That bad, huh?" she threw the blanket over a wire and pulled another from the water to wash it.

He shrugged, "I hate this. The fuck was trying to turn me into someone I wasn't. Antonio told me I didn't have to go back if I didn't want to. But now I have nothing to do all day. I came to see if you needed any help."

"So bored you're wanting to help with chores?" she laughed, "Sure, grab the other wash board and you can help clean the blankets~!"

Lovino nodded and slipped his long sleeveless robe off and tied up the shirt sleeves before leaning over the tub to help her.

"So how are you and nosy bastard?" he lifted a different blanket and began scrubbing it against the board.

"Wonderfully~! We were at the dance last night, too! Oh you and Toni looked so cute dancing together! Anyway, after the party, we went through a stroll in the gardens~!" they continued talking for about an hour.

The door opened and the servant who'd been in charge of waking Lovino and Antonio up walked in, "My lord! What are you doing in here doing this?"

Lovino felt a vein pop on his forehead, already sick of being treated like some useless being who was supposed to be sitting on a pedestal just because he was getting married to the king, "I'm in here helping my best friend with chores. I had nothing else to do. After this, I'm going to lunch and then I will be taking over my old chores."

The girl sighed, "My lord, you don't need t-"

"Fuck! I don't care! I _want_ to!" he muttered a quick goodbye to Femke and stormed out of the room, slipping his robe back up over his shoulders. It was going to be a long … forever … with the way things were going. He loved Antonio and the thought of actually being married to him excited him. He may have looked down on the idea before … but now that it was happening … the idea was growing on him quickly.

He stopped by a window and looked out to the gardens below. His fingers slid over the choker and he blushed. While there were definitely down sides to being with Antonio, like becoming queen, when he honestly didn't want to, dealing with that nosy court, being related to the former queen, being treated like some princess … and many other things … he wouldn't give Antonio up for anything.

The Illonian made his way to the throne room, knowing he was early. Antonio would probably just be sitting down for his appointments. Sure enough, Lovino heard Antonio discussing new trade routes with some trader. Lovino seated himself in the doorway and watched from a distance.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he jumped and looked up. A youth stood a few feet away with Antonio and his lunch.

"Nothing." Lovino muttered standing up.

"Oh! I didn't mean to pry or offend! Sorry! I was told I was supposed to bring these here for the king and our future queen!" Lovino raised his brow, looking him over. He seemed new.

"You new here or something?" he asked, crossing his arms. The kid nodded, "Uh, yeah, I was sold here this morning …" the kid was about a year younger than Feliciano would be, so maybe about twelve. A curl twisted from the soft brown hair and his eyes were bright green. The curl was kinked and made sort of a square shape. He also had a thick accent that seemed like a mixture of Fayldyren and Illonian.

"Where are you from?" Lovino asked, leaning against the wall.

The kid bit his lip, "A small kingdom in northern Illonia. My mother and father were killed by a bunch of naga and I was picked up and sold here. My name is Savino, by the way."

"Savino, huh?" Lovino looked him over once again, but noticed Antonio was done and leaning in the chair holding his head, meaning the man had a headache, "Nice to meet you, little bastard." he remarked before motioning for him to follow him into the room.

Antonio looked up and smiled, "Just what I needed." Lovino rolled his eyes and allowed Antonio to pull him into his lap and press a kiss to his lips.

Savino squeaked, "Y-you're the future queen?" he set the trays down and quickly bowed, "I'm so sorry if I seemed rude earlier! I had no idea!"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "You weren't and I couldn't care less … Antonio, this is Savino … one of your newest servants from …"

The boy looked up, "Oh! I'm from Silinneo, a small kingdom in northern Illonia …"

Antonio tilted his head, "Illonia … when were you there last?"

Savino raised his brow, "Um … maybe a few days ago?"

"What's going on there? I can't get in touch with their king."

The boy's green eyes turned sad, "Neither could our king. After further investigation, our king discovered that the dragons have made the capital their home. Apparently, no one was there, just the dragons. From what I know from my father, the rest of Illonia has fallen into disrepair. With no king to lead the people, they have either turned to crime to survive or have had their villages locked down to keep safe from the rising creature attacks. Naga like to surround villages, boxing the people inside … it's what they did to Silinneo. After making sure the people can't get away, they pick them off one by one." his eyes were misty, "I was lucky to end up here."

Antonio looked at Lovino. The Illonian was clenching his fists tightly against the older man's chest, refusing to let the tears fall.

"I … thank you, Savino … you may go now …" the servant bowed and hurried from the room before he got in trouble for upsetting the king's fiance.

"Feliciano is probably oka-"

"He's dead! I just know it! My baby brother is dead and I'm sitting around doing nothing!" the tears fell, "I'm the most awful older brother in the history of older brothers!"

Antonio held him close and let him cry and scream until he finally calmed down, "Now that I know the Illonian king is gone, I'm going to send some soldiers into Illonia and find Feliciano, okay?"

Lovino nodded, feeling hopeless. The king called immediately for a servant and gave him the orders that were to be followed exactly. The group of no more than ten would get into Illonia and began searching for surviving villages. They were to help anyone they could, perhaps bringing anyone willing back to Sverran. They were mainly supposed to test the waters before Antonio would send larger troops into the country to pull as many survivors as possible from the land and set up barriers to keep the reptilian creatures from ascending up north any further.

Antonio lifted a bite of food to Lovino's lips, but when Lovino refused the bite, he sighed, "Lovi … please eat … you're not helping by not eating …"

Lovino hit his arm, "He could be starving! And here I am, eating like some fat house cat! I need to do something …"

"You are, by sending those soldiers, not only are you trying to help him, but you're also saving other lives."

"I didn't send them, you did!" Antonio kissed him gently, but hissed in pain when Lovino bit his lip hard, drawing blood.

"Ouch! Lowi~! That huwt!" he rubbed his lip, "Those are your soldiers as well, and you sent them, I just gave the order~"

Lovino turned away, "I'm going to take a nap, bastard …" he felt his own headache forming. Antonio grabbed him, refusing to let him up and he let his hands slide to his shoulders and begin rubbing at the knots from his love's neck.

"Okay, my love, I'll be finished early today, so maybe I'll give you a massage?" Lovino moaned softly under his breath, feeling Antonio's fingers work the muscles. The older man let go and kissed Lovino's cheek, "I love you~"

"Love you, too, bastard …" he sighed, leaving the room, not feeling hungry at all.

Several days passed and many refugees were seen leaving Illonia, but none matched his brother's description. Soon months had passed and it was February.

Lovino had finally found a schedule that he liked. No one bothered him about doing light chores around the castle after the stupid tutor helped him work on his duties, which he found out was only a little bit since he wouldn't be trusted with the full extent until after his coronation.

He ate breakfast, lunch and dinner with Antonio and even got to spend some extra time with him in the office (mostly by sitting in his lap or on the desk) while Antonio worked.

Lovino had also taken a liking to the the Silinneon boy and hired him as one of his personal servants, Femke was the first, though.

She was ecstatic to be earning more and spending more time with her best friend on his bored days. On another up side for her, she got more free time with Christian and to help her mother with her chores. While the two helped out, Lovino was still the one to draw a bath for Antonio and him.

It was a bright early spring, late winter day and Lovino was sitting in the library, staring out the window, instead of reading the book on front of him. Savino set down a cup, "Here's some wine for you, Lovino."

Lovino nodded and thanked him before taking a sip, "Hey, I'm bored. Sit down so I can talk or something."

Savino sat down, "What do you want to talk about?"

The Illonian shrugged, "Tell me about yourself … or something …"

The boy stared at Lovino, whom turned his head to stare out the window again, "Well, as I said before, I was born in Silinneo to a traveling merchant and a young woman. They raised me like any other kid, I guess.

"My mother had always lived in Silineo, but my father was Illonian. He had moved there after he met my mother on one of his business trips. I didn't know much, but I heard him talking about how he had a wife back in Illonia or something like that.

"They were k-killed after our small kingdom was taken over …"

Lovino looked at him, "I see … my brother and I are Illonian."

"I figured as much. It's kind of faded, but I still hear your accent."

"I've been told. I ended up here, much like you did. My mother died when me and Feli were very young and our father walked out on her before Feli was born. We lived with our grandfather until he died. We were kidnapped and sold to a jerk faced freak, but he got tired of having me around and sold me, separating me and Feli for … for ever …

"I ended up being found by Antonio and he hired me as his personal servant … been here ever since." Savino's eyes widened, "You worked here?"

Lovino raised his brow, "I thought you knew. Fucking everyone around here can't stick to their own damned business and like to gossip about me and Antonio." he growled.

"No. I don't really talk to anyone but the ladies~" he laughed, "And they're usually too busy flirting to gossip about you and the king."

The Illonian looked and him and laughed, "Really now?"

Savino nodded, "I inherited my flirting skills from my father and he said he got them from his father and so on~ Vargas family special skill!"

Lovino froze, "Vargas? Your last name is Vargas?"

He nodded, suddenly going still, wondering if he'd insulted Lovino in any ways, "Uh … y-yeah … Savino Marcello V-Vargas … w-why?"

The man shook his head. It was just a coincidence. There had to be plenty of Vargas men out in Illonia, "Did you ever actually meet this grandfather of yours? The one you 'inherited' your 'skills' from?"

The kid shook his head, "No, papa said that grandpa hated him for leaving his wife in Illonia."

Lovino leaned back in his seat. That didn't necessarily mean anything, "What … what was your father's name?" his voice became tense and his eyes narrowed.

"Santino …" Savino said, "Santino Vargas …"

Lovino felt his head cracking with confusion and anger. Santino was his father's name. So either it was a really intense coincidence or Lovino was sitting in front of a half brother he never knew existed.

He had felt nothing but anger for his father. He and Feliciano's mother had died because of that bastard leaving her alone with one toddler and a baby on the way and no one to helped her deliver said baby.

"L-Lov … M-my lord … are you okay?" Savino asked, trembling slightly at the anger pouring off of Lovino.

"No. I'm _not_ okay. That fucking bastard left my mother. Romana died because of him. I wish he was still around only so that I could watch him suffer the way she had." he rose from his seat and stormed out, leaving a very confused twelve year old behind.

He went out to the tomato field to blow off some steam. Lovino threw rocks around in the field and he gripped his head and screamed out in anger. So while their family had suffered, that bastard had gone on to live a happy life, completely ignorant of the family he had abandoned? The thought made Lovino sick and he wanted nothing more than to go piss on the man's grave. But he was satisfied enough to know that he was gone as well.

Lovino sent a small prayer to his mother and felt a calming peace settle over him. He smiled lightly and decided he should probably meet his fiance for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<br>_


	26. Chapter 26

_Got my first bad table today at work -_- luckily I had a lot of support at the time and my other guests were very understanding. Overall, today was okay~  
><em>

_Well, it's that time again! Time for me to give you another chapter of Kismet!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Carnations  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lunch was being served outside and Lovino sat down in front of Antonio, who was already there, "Lovi~? You're usually here before me … did you get caught up talking to Femke or something?"<p>

"No. I was talking to Savino." he growled, the bad feeling returning.

Antonio grabbed his hand, "Are you okay? Did he say anything to upset you?" Lovino shrugged, "It's nothing. I was just reminded of my father and got angry."

The Sverran king nodded, "I see~" he kissed Lovino. Lovino felt his anger melt and he kissed the older man back.

A servant walked up and Lovino thought it odd that it wasn't Femke or Savino bringing the food. The girl set down Antonio's tray and then Lovino's. She smiled sweetly, "Is there anything else you need?" Lovino shook his head and turned to the food. The girl nodded and went to walk away, but she tripped, catching herself on the table.

"I'm so sorry! How clumsy of me!" she reached over his food to make sure everything was okay, "Again, I'm sorry!" she said, turning to walk away.

Lovino rolled his eyes and picked up a piece of tomato and popped it into his mouth and slowly chewed.

"That was interesting …" Antonio laughed lightly, eating a little bit of his own food. The Illonian nodded, "Yeah. I just wonder why Femke wasn't the one to bring lunch … or Savino for that matter."

Antonio shrugged, and continued eating. Lovino finished his food and frowned at the weird after taste. He sipped his wine to rid himself of the taste.

"How has your day been so far, my love~?"

Lovino shrugged, "I spent most of the morning reading in the library and walking through the tomato field, thinking. You?" he sipped more of his wine, feeling slightly hot. Sweat formed on his forehead and he wiped it away. Antonio seemed fine and the weather was actually really cool today.

"The usual~ thank you for asking, Lovi~ I did have some issues with a farmer, though. Said his neighbor was stealing his livestock!" he shook his head laughing.

"Stupid … who really cares about that kind of thing, anyway?" Lovino wiped away more sweat and he began to shiver. Why was it suddenly so cold? He tried to steady his breath, but his heart rate picked up and he shook his head.

"Well, some people need them to make a living, Lovi~ if his neighbor was really taking the animals, he would make less money and not be able to support himself while his neighbor would be getting all that the farmer was supposed to earn."

Lovino looked up at Antonio and his vision blurred, refocused and blurred again. He was finding it hard to breathe, "S-so … s-stu …" he grabbed his head and felt like he was spinning in circles.

" … -ovi?" he looked up but couldn't see anything but vague shapes, "-i! Lo-"

He fell out of his chair and felt the contents of his stomach rise passed his lips and onto the ground. A darkness crept into his vision and he collapsed, succumbing to it.

Antonio jumped from his chair and knelt beside his Lovi, "Lovino! Speak to me!" he pressed his hand to his face and found it to be cold and clammy to the touch. Fear rose in him and he picked up the unconscious man in his arms and ran inside, alerting the first servant he saw to find the medic immediately.

He carried Lovino up to their room and placed him in the bed and grabbed his hand. Lovino's chest rose and fell irregularly and it seemed to pain him to keep breathing.

"Hold on, my love …" he pleaded quietly, wiping Lovino's sweat soaked locks from his face.

The medic burst into the room and pushed Antonio aside to check over Lovino. Antonio bit his lip and felt his heart throb painfully. He couldn't lose his Lovi! Not now. Not ever.

The man sighed and looked at Antonio, "Your majesty, I have no idea what is wrong with him. He has no fever, but he still shivers and sweats. His pupils are dilated and moving quickly. His breathing is irregular and so is his heartbeat." he looked down to Lovino, whom was wincing in his unconscious state, "He may have been poisoned, but unless I know what kind, I don't know how to cure it." he set out a small bottle, "This should help keep his heart rate and breathing normal, but … he will die no matter what is done for him." he left the room.

Antonio stared down at Lovino and felt rage build up inside him. The rage quickly dissipated and was replaced with something darker. He wanted to find whoever had poisoned his Lovi. He wanted to see their blood painting the walls of his throne room. He wanted to hear their screams.

A light knock came form the door and he reluctantly left Lovino's side to open the door. Femke stood there with Savino behind her. Her face was red and puffy with tears, "Please tell me it's not too late?"

She rubbed at her red wrists. Her eyes scanned Antonio's face and more tears welled up in her eyes, "I-it is …"

"What do you know?" he growled darkly, ready to forget she was Lovino's best friend and rip her apart for information.

"I was … I was on my way to pick up lunch like usual, but I was stopped in the halls by some man. He was smiling and happy, but there was ill will in his eyes as he tied me up and told some girl to make sure the poison got to Lovino … I was hoping to stop it, but they left me tied up. Savino happened to find me." she finally broke down and began sobbing, "Please tell me he isn't dead at least?"

Antonio growled and let her in to see Lovino. He returned to his side and grabbed his hand. Femke saw the man, so she would be able to point out who did this to his lover. Antonio smiled, already excited about the taste of blood on his axe again.

Lovino shifted and rolled over coughing. A mixture of saliva and blood dribbled from his mouth and Antonio clenched his fist, his anger becoming unbearable, "Watch him. I need to find something."

Femke and Savino nodded. She took to cleaning his face and Savino ran to grab some water for her.

Antonio began ripping open Lovino's dresser drawers until he found a carved wooden box he knew Lovino kept his prized possessions in, including his gold stash. He broke the latch and grabbed a leather skin from the box. After opening it up, he moved the dagger and grabbed a small vile of red liquid and dropped the box to the floor now that he had what he needed.

Femke moved away from Lovino and watched as Antonio popped the cork from the vile and poured the liquid down Lovino's throat.

Silence engulfed the room, except for Lovino's ragged breathing. He slowly stopped shaking and his breathing evened out. Antonio lifted his head and laid it down in his lap, thanking every god, spirit and elf he could think of. He owed them his everything.

Lovino's eyes fluttered open and he groaned, "Antonio? Wha … what happened?"

Lovino looked up into his eyes and felt fear as he saw the dark look, "Someone tried to take your life."

The Illonian felt his blood run cold. Some one tried to kill him? He racked his brain but couldn't remember anything before standing in the field with his thoughts on his mother.

He felt something hit his face and he looked up at the tears falling from Antonio's eyes, "I almost lost you …" he whispered, pulling Lovino closer to him, "I'm so sorry! I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have let you eat that food."

Lovino just blinked, confused, and still in shock that someone had tried to kill him. He felt queasy just thinking about it.

"I promise I'll find the person responsible and make them pay for this act of treason." he kissed Lovino softly and lovingly, relishing that it wouldn't be their last.

He rose from the bed, taking Lovino with him, "Femke, you're coming with me. Savino, spread the word. I want everyone in the castle to make their way to the courtyard and I want guards stationed everywhere." Savino nodded and ran off to carryout the order. Antonio carried Lovino in his arms and Lovino dozed off, feeling the wear from the healing potion working to heal all the damage done by the poison. Femke followed closely behind.

Antonio stepped onto a balcony overlooking the courtyard and he looked down at the many confused faces.

He looked down at his sleeping Lovino and smiled lightly, then he looked back into the crowd, "Some one thought it would be funny or smart to play the dangerous game of Treason." the people began talking amongst themselves, whispering about things Antonio didn't care about, "They thought themselves bold to poison their future queen." the whispering grew louder, "Luckily, death is not the case. He survived, like the strong angel he is." he smiled down at the sleeping Illonian in his arms, "But let me make something extremely clear to everyone here: I **will** find those responsible. I **will** see them hang … or worse …" the king grinned with blood lust, "And I **will** enjoy it. No one messes with anything that belongs to me and gets away with it. **No one**."

He looked at Femke, "Is the man or woman in this crowd?" her eyes scanned again and she let her brow furrow, "No … I don't see them …"

Antonio nodded, "Don't worry, I'll find them." he turned away and walked back to his room. His first priority was Lovino's well being, the second was writing the elf and procuring more of the potion that seemed to come in handy.

Femke locked up the king's bedroom and let the others know that Antonio didn't want to be disturbed, before going to find her mother.

The king laid Lovino down on the bed and stripped him of his robe and boots, did the same for himself and climbed into the bed beside him. Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino protectively. The guards had the description Femke gave them and were searching the entire vicinity to locate the ones responsible.

He pressed a kiss to Lovino's neck and closed his eyes, but kept alert.

Days passed, but the culprits were not caught. However, everyone was under suspicion and tasters were the last to touch Lovino's food.

Lovino thought it was a little overkill, but Antonio had become ten times more protective over Lovino. He was always to have a guard by his side if he wasn't with Antonio. No one was allowed to approach him unless they were familiar with him, such as Femke, Savino, Christian, or Tessa.

The Illonian spent most of his days sitting in Antonio's office, reading or writing to Lukas or Tino.

Francis sent the occasional letter to let them know how Jeanne was doing and wanting to know how his 'little brother' Lovino was doing.

Lovino awoke one morning on his own. Femke had not waken him and Antonio wasn't in the bed either. He growled to himself and slipped on his clothing and the circlet and he stepped from the room and was greeted by his guard.

"His Majesty had requested that you meet him for lunch when you awake," the guard muttered, "I'll take you to where he is at." Lovino nodded. His relationship with Antonio had become slightly rocky ever since the incident, what with Antonio taking away some of his freedoms. He could still go where ever he wanted, but he felt like a bird in a large cage. He had the room to move, but he still was stuck.

It was beginning to get to him and causing a small build up of resentment for the king.

They walked silently for a moment, but Lovino began to get annoyed quickly, "What the hell is his problem today, anyway? I mean … he gets up, eats breakfast and goes about his day like nothing's up, but leaves me in bed? I have stuff to do too you know!" he crossed his arms when the guard said nothing. "And what about you? I'm sure you'd rather be off doing anything else than be stuck _babysitting _me? I would be so bored of just standing around while I read or nap or eat. I'd probably have to fucking kill myself." he growled in annoyance with no reaction, "You're lucky I'm not a huge dick or else I would make your job exceedingly difficult for you. I could run off and hide because you're never actually looking at me. I could … fall behind some, maybe just run. I'm a really fast runner. Out ran anyone I knew when I was younger. I could out run you, too. I think I'll-HEY! Put me down!"

He hadn't expected the guard to lift him and fling him over his shoulder, "Try running now." he laughed, "The king says you are never to be alone for your own safety, so please, don't make things difficult for us."

Lovino began kicking and screaming, "I **order** you to put me down! _This_ instant!"

The guard simply laughed, "I'm sorry, but my orders come directly from the king and since it involves your safety, they can not be overridden."

The Illonian glared and his face was bright red with embarrassment. "But I will let you down if you behave yourself. No more talk of running away?"

Lovino said nothing, but the guard let him down anyway, "Good. I'm glad we've come to an agreement." they walked the rest of the way in silence, Lovino being completely humiliated.

But he had to admit, at least the guard said something. That made him more human than he was before, so that was progress.

The guard finally stopped at a large door and opened it up. Lovino walked into the room and looked around. There was a cake sitting on a table off to the side, but there was nothing else. He turned back and saw his guard just standing against the door, "So where is he?"

No answer. Lovino rolled his eyes and looked around the room. He stepped towards the cake and looked at it. It was a simple vanilla one with a sugar glaze. His finger slid along the side and he brought the icing to his lips, tasting the sweet glaze.

He jumped when arms grabbed him from behind. The Illonian yelped and slammed his head backwards. The arms let go and he heard a familiar deep voice cry out in pain.

"Ouch!" he turned to see Antonio clutching his jaw, "Your head hurts my face …"

Lovino frowned, "Then don't scare me like that, bastard!" he crossed his arms and turned away in embarrassment. Antonio chuckled and pulled him into a hug, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Tessa, Savino and Femke also walked out of their hiding places, carrying a couple packages, "Happy birthday Lovino!" all four said in unison.

Lovino blushed. _That's right_, he thought, _it's my 'birthday'_. He received hugs from Femke and Tessa, who kissed his cheek, "You're growing too fast! It feels like it was only yesterday Antonio brought you to my room, asking me to get you all cleaned up …" tears welled up in her eyes and she crushed Lovino against her again. He smiled, hugging her back.

After a moment of congratulations on his sixteenth year, they offered up gifts. Lovino was told to sit on the plush sofa as Tessa handed him her gift. He opened it and was confused to find a carnation hairpin lying in the box. He lifted it and frowned lightly, still puzzled, "A carnation hair pin?"

Tessa smiled warmly, "Carnations mean many things. A white one," she touched the fabric carnation, "usually means luck and innocence, sweetness and purity, the red one means love and admiration, such as the kind you feel for Antonio and the pink ones mean that you'll never forget the one you love." she looked back down at the hairpin. The one with the larger fabric white carnation, surrounded by smaller pink and red ones, "I would like to see you wear it at your wedding."

His face flushed red and he looked at the pin, "M-my w-wedding?" his heart began racing.

"Yes, I made it to represent your love for our king and it would make me so happy to see you wear it for him." she whispered lightly.

Lovino looked at her and back to the overly girly pin, but nodded, "I'll wear it …" Tessa smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Lovino."

Femke handed over her present, "Enjoy it~! It's from both me and Christian. He asked me to tell you happy birthday since he couldn't be here."

He nodded, smiling. Inside the parcel was a leather bound book with a heavily decorated front. Cuts and swirls marked the edges and corners and his name was engraved on the front and filled with gold. He opened it up and each page was completely blank. Along with it was a quill set and a bottle of ink.

"It's a journal. You can draw in it, write, take notes to study, anything!" she explained, "I thought it would be nice for you to record your thoughts on~!"

Lovino thanked her, smiling down at the journal. Savino tentatively handed him a gift, "I thought I'd give you something, too … it's not much, but I wanted to get you something anyway."

The Illonian took the small box and opened it. Inside was a simple necklace with a tarnished silver pendant hanging from it. Inside was a small painting, still perfectly preserved. It was of a young woman holding a small child in her arms and her other hand on her swollen belly. A tall man stood beside her.

"This was one of the only things I took from my house before I left. It was one of father's treasured possessions … a-after that talk … well … I thought you would want it."

He stared down at the small painting and felt a warm feeling seep into him. He had very few memories of his mother, since he had been so very young, but he remembered her olive eyes, her long brunette hair and her stray curl that matched his. Each of those few memories were instantly sharpened.

Those days where she would come singing to him when he fell. Nights of comfort. Even times when they cried together, him just mimicking his mothers pain.

"Thank you … this means a lot …" he whispered, willing his tears away. Savino nodded and sat down. Lovino tucked the pendant in his pocket.

Antonio sat down next to him and pulled him into his lap, "Now for my gift …" he kissed Lovino's cheek lovingly, causing the man in his lap to blush.

The door opened to reveal a servant carrying a large cylindrical object covered in cloth. She carried it carefully and set it down on a small table in front of them.

"I've been feeling a bit guilty about how much protection is over you. I can't take that away … I wouldn't be able to live without you, but I can give you something special. A friend of sorts~" Antonio reached forward and grabbed the cloth, carefully removing it from the cage.

Lovino raised a brow at the cage and peered inside at the large bird. Multicolored feathers in orange, yellow and red covered its body and it looked back up to Lovino with its black and gold eyes.

"It's a phoenix!" Femke gasped.

Lovino looked at her and back at the bird. Antonio laughed and opened the cage, "Here. She won't bite you~" he held out his hand and the phoenix glanced at it and cautiously stepped on. Antonio pulled the creature from the cage and let her climb onto Lovino's knee. She squawked and nudged Lovino's hand.

"She won't hurt you, Lovi~" Lovino reached out and touched her beak. She nudged him again and he grinned.

"What are you going to name her, Lovi?" Femke asked staring at the phoenix.

Lovino shrugged, "I don't know …" he dragged his fingers down her back and she shivered her feathers and made a noise, "Maybe … Ariana." he said.

"Fitting name~" Antonio kissed Lovino's cheek.

The Illonian ran his fingers over her feathers once more, "Thank you, Antonio … she's beautiful."

The king kissed him sweetly and ran fingers through his hair, "I'm glad you like her. She's perfect for you to send letters and she'd good to talk to~ phoenixes are smart creatures~!"

Lovino nodded and smiled. This birthday was turning out to be the best yet.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ve~ I love Ariana! She's such a sweet bird~ ^_^ Anyways~ I have a sudden craving for an omlette from IHOP which is weird since I've only ever had two bites of one o.o oh well... I hope you guys have enjoyed that little scare I gave you ^_^ I'm off to find food! XD<br>_

_~Lady Pyrien_**  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

_Mmmm just eating my favorite chips~  
><em>

_Wooooo! work was pretty good tonight ^_^  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kismet<em>**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Reality  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lovino sat down on their bed and looked up. Ariana was perched on her little stand on a desk in the corner of the room. Her head tucked beneath her wing and she was sleeping soundly. He smiled at the phoenix and looked over at Antonio, whom was slipping into the bed.<p>

Antonio leaned over and kissed Lovino's cheek, "Did you enjoy your birthday so far, my love?"

"Yeah. It was pretty good, I guess." he muttered staring down at the blank journal in his hands. He honestly had no idea what he was going to do with it. Lovino set the journal down on the night stand and looked at the Sverran.

"That's good~ I'm glad~" he gently kissed Lovino, "but I have one more special present to give you before today is up."

Lovino raised his brow, a small smirk making its way onto his lips, "Really? And what present would that be?" the king kissed him again, running his hand through Lovino's hair, brushing against the curl. Lovino moaned softly against Antonio's lips and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck.

The Sverran rubbed his free hand over Lovino's hardening member. Lovino gasped softly and Antonio took the chance to invade his mouth with his tongue. Lovino thrust lightly into Antonio's palm and the man grinned removing his lips from his lover's and started making a trail of kisses down his jaw and neck, finally settling on the leather choker.

"My Lovino … my Lovi … my love~" he nipped the skin just under the choker, "mine forever~" he bit down lightly. Lovino gasped and gripped Antonio's hair. The man took it as a sign to continue the attack on Lovino's neck, leaving lovebites down his neck and part of his shoulder.

Antonio pulled the clothing from Lovino and trailed kisses down his chest and stomach. Then he ran his tongue up. Lovino squirmed under the few, light touches Antonio was directing at his member and whimpered softly for more contact.

The Sverran king obliged happily and took Lovino into his mouth and sucked gently, earning a gasp from his lover. He pulled off and grinned at the glare Lovino was giving him, "Fucking tease." Antonio distracted Lovino from his annoyance by kissing him.

He did away with his own clothes and reached into his night table to grab the bottle of oils he kept for this very purpose and doused his fingers in it, readying to pleasure his lover.

His fingers pushed into Lovino one by one, each one making Lovino pant and little more. Antonio carefully avoided Lovino's spot, making the younger man squirm in attempt to force him to hit it. The Sverran pressed a kiss onto Lovino's lips and hit the spot. Lovino felt a jolt of pleasure course through his body and he moaned into Antonio's kiss. They broke apart and Antonio hit it again, this time relishing in the pleasured cry his lover made.

Antonio loved that sound, however, Ariana did not. He was caught off guard by a bunch of fiery colored feathers in his face and he yelped in surprise, falling off the bed in order to get away from the attacking phoenix.

Lovino was feeling wonderful one minute and confusion the next. It took him a moment to register that Antonio had been knocked off the bed by Ariana and he burst into laughter. She must have confused his pleasured cries for ones of pain. His side began to hurt from laughter and he calmed himself, "Ariana!"

The phoenix immediately let go of Antonio's hair and flew over to Lovino, landing on his outstretched hand. Antonio moaned in pain on the floor and stood up, but wouldn't go anywhere near Lovino or the bed.

"Ariana," Lovino ran a finger down her back to calm her. She hissed and squawked in Antonio's direction, but turned away to nudge Lovino's hand, "I'm fine. Antonio isn't hurting me." she looked back at the king and ruffled her feathers, which sparked lightly at the tips of her tail feathers, "He won't hurt me. I'm okay." he wondered how you explained to a phoenix about sex. But she seemed to understand and shot Antonio another warning glance before flying back to her perch, ready to attack if he did hurt him for real.

Antonio carefully climbed back into the bed, tears in he corners of his eyes, "I think she bit me!" he whispered, rubbing his head. Lovino laughed and pulled Antonio to him, kissing him softly.

"She thought you were hurting me." he nibbled Antonio's lip. The older man moaned and wasted no time in reaching his former arousal. "Where were we?" Lovino raised his brow, with a smirk.

"Right about here." Antonio growled, grabbing Lovino's hips and pushing himself inside. Lovino let his head fall back as he moaned. The Sverran man started thrusting deeply into his lover, brushing passed his spot. Lovino whimpered, staring up into Antonio's eyes. The green orbs bore back as he finally struck that spot.

Lovino rolled his head back, letting out screams of pleasure each time Antonio hit the mark. His nails dug into Antonio's back and he felt Antonio bite down on his neck, just above the choker.

"God, Antonio!" he huffed.

Antonio left another lovebite and crushed his lips to Lovino's in an intensely heated kiss. Lovino felt himself growing ever so close to his release. "P-please! I-I'm almost th-there …" he gasped, mewling in delight when Antonio took a hold of his throbbing member and began pumping in time with his thrusts.

Lovino felt his mind cloud over, "Nng! Antonio!" he cried out with his release. Antonio moaned Lovino's name in return as he reached his own climax. He let his body rest beside Lovino's.

"How was that, my love~?" the king nuzzled his face into his love's neck pulling him close to his chest.

Lovino sighed in contentment and closed his eyes, "Wasn't bad, but this has been my best birthday yet."

Antonio smiled and kissed his swollen and bruised lips, "I'm glad, my sweet~ get some rest now, okay?" the Illonian didn't need to be told twice as he began to doze off, "Love you …" he muttered before drifting off. "I love you, too, Lovi~" Antonio smiled, getting up to clean each other off.

Lovino sat at the desk in his and Antonio's bedroom and held the quill in his hands. The feather's tip brushed against his cheek and he looked over at Ariana, whom was sleeping soundly on her little stand. His eyes drifted back to the first page of his new journal and he chewed his lip.

What did one write in a journal? Femke said his feelings, thoughts or little drawings were typical … he tapped his chin, thinking of anything to write. It was already a day passed his birthday and he blushed, remembering all the wonderful gifts he'd received.

A date had finally been settled for the … wedding – he blushed – and was set for the sixth of March. Which was seventeen days away.

He felt his stomach churn. A little over two weeks until he would be bound to Antonio through matrimony. Lovino chewed his lip again and set the ink dipped quill onto the paper and began writing. It was awkward at first but slowly the words began to spill onto the page faster than he could think them. All of his worries, fears, emotions and thoughts about this union filled a few pages on just his first go at writing.

Lovino sat back in the chair, his wrist cramping. He dropped the quill into the ink well and looked down at his now closed journal. The Illonian picked it up and pushed it into one of the drawers. The castle was buzzing with excitement over their king's upcoming nuptials. There was a lot of planning to do and very little time to do it.

Many important people had to be invited to make the court happy, though both Antonio and Lovino knew most of them wouldn't be. There were eight members in Antonio's court, his mother being one of them. Six out of that eight were completely against the marriage. Their reasoning was always brought back to an heir or Lovino's heritage and social class.

The other two cared not for Antonio's social life and were content that a blood relative would take the throne if the need arose.

Lovino stood from his chair and stretched lightly, choosing to go visit anywhere but his room. Since it was late afternoon, the only thing he had to look forward to was dinner, "Ariana."

The phoenix looked up lazily from being awoken and flapped to his outstretched arm. He may have only had her for about a day, but he'd already grown attached to her. Ariana liked to perch on his shoulder or arm when she could and could be quite protective of her master already. He smirked remembering her attempted attack on Antonio when she thought Lovino was in pain from the night before.

He stepped from the room and met his guard, whom walked along side him as he strolled through the halls. Ariana nipped at Lovino's circlet and he looked in her direction. She took off from her spot on his shoulder and flew into the gardens. Lovino followed her and watched her carefully as she made her way to a small spot in the grass, under the sun.

Ariana landed on the ground and tucked her head under her wing. Lovino rolled his eyes and sat down beside her, "Lazy little bird …" he laid beside her and closed his eyes. The spring air was nice against his skin and the sun was warm on his face. Lovino enjoyed these sensations for a short while before getting up and boringly wandering around the grounds.

Fourteen days left until the wedding, Lovino was trapped in a small room with an old woman. In front of him, she had placed a stack of parchment and a long list of names, "These are the people that must be invited based on relations with their kingdoms and country and with the king and yourself as well." she tapped the list, "In your best handwriting, you must write their names and sign yours on each of these invites. Best to not mess up or you'll be in here all night. Plus, if we're to send them all on time to receive a reply before the wedding, you must get this done in time for the king to signature them as well. Now get to it!"

Lovino looked down at the first parchment and his face became red.

_You are cordially invited to the grand union between the king of Sverran, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Lovino Romano Vargas. The event will be held on the sixth of March. _

And so on about replying to the invite. His fingers ran over the letters and his heart thumped against his chest and he swallowed hard. It was growing so close and yet … it still felt unreal. In no time at all … he would be someone's husband. Not just any one, either. He would be Antonio's husband. That thought alone made him feel lightheaded. Never in a million years, or in his wildest dreams, did he ever think he would actually be married to him.

He slowly and carefully started writing names on the pages, not wanting to screw this up like he had so many other things in his life. Unfortunately, that didn't go well and he ended up scrapping a few because he'd misspell a name or his hand would begin shaking when he would think about the closeness of the wedding.

When he finally finished, he took Ariana back to his room and stayed there writing in the journal about how scared he was getting.

Antonio came in shortly after sundown, "Lovi~? Why weren't you at dinner?" the older man wrapped his arms around Lovino's shoulders. The Illonian shut his journal and pushed it away and looked up at Antonio, "I wasn't hungry."

The king nodded and pressed a kiss to Lovino's head, "I see you're writing in the journal Femke got you~"

"Oh … uh … yeah … It gives me something to do when I'm bored." Lovino looked at it and then back to Antonio.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, "I was able to send more soldiers into Illonia. More and more people are being saved because of you~"

"But my brother isn't one of them, is he?" Lovino asked.

Antonio fell silent but finally spoke, "I'm sorry … still can't find him, but don't lose hope~! We're only so far into Illonia … I'll find him for you."

"I want him to be here … where I know he's safe." Lovino stated blankly. Antonio pulled on his hand, willing the younger man to stand up, "I know, Lovi … I know."

A few more days passed and Lovino had quite a list of things to do. It was ten days before the wedding and he had already received several replies from nobles, royals and others. His elven friends were able to make it, as was Francis, however Jeanne was not. Some king on an island in the north said he'd rather die. Lovino glared and wrote down the results for the day and put away the papers.

He growled to himself and stood. This was becoming too much work. Lovino stretched his arms out and made sure Ariana was following him before he went to his next destination: the tailor. His heart pounded heavily in his chest. This wasn't just any regular fitting. He was going to be fitted for his wedding attire. The outfit he would wear when he vowed himself to Antonio.

His fists clenched tightly and he chewed his lip until he tasted blood. The choker seemed to tighten on his neck and he closed his eyes. He was really going to marry him … that thought weighed down on his mind and he felt a mixture of warmth and nervousness coursed through him and he looked at Ariana. She nudged his cheek, assuring him things were going to be okay.

Lovino smiled and pressed his hands to the door, but stopped hearing voices inside arguing.

"I don't care! You can't just barge in here and start ordering me around!" that voice was definitely the tailor, but who had him all bent out of shape? Lovino stood near the door, trying to hear the other person. Ariana landed on his shoulder and leaned in as well.

"-is my boy. I will-" he growled and pressed his ear to the door. The other voice was softer and calmer, but he could tell she was angry.

"Yes, the design is nice, but it's not traditional!"

"And neither is the wedding. He'll wear this or his own clothes." Tessa? Lovino thought, gripping the handle and pushing open the door. His guard remained at the door as he entered, giving Tessa a confused look, "What are you doing here, mama?"

She smiled and hugged him, "I came to see you fitted for your wedding dress~!"

"One I make him!" the tailor glared, crossing his arms.

Tessa turned back with a glare, "I've already got him one so your services are not needed."

Lovino shook his head confused at a variety of things, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dress? And you already have one? What the hell?"

His surrogate mother gave him a warning look, "Watch your mouth. And yes, a dress."

He felt irritation rising, "I'm not wearing a dress. I'm **not** a woman!" he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the both of them.

Tessa shook her head, giving Lovino one of her scary smiles.

"But … my lord … it's … you have to." the tailor looked at him with a frightened face, knowing Lovino was prone to anger.

Sure enough, Lovino clenched his fist, "Who says?"

"I do, for one." Tessa smiled, "You would look amazing at the alter wearing one. And don't you think it would be more traditional? Antonio has already given up quite a bit of tradition just to be with you." she explained. He silently cursed her for knowing what to say to bring the most guilt. "And I've already made your dress. It matches the hairpin I made you~!"

"I told you, it's not traditional! You were just spouting about tradition!" the tailor growled.

"No, it's not traditional, but it is what all the brides are wearing these days and I want nothing less for my little boy!" she hugged Lovino to her.

His face burned and he wished to just sink away and hide. He was going to be humiliated in front of friends, family and Francis.

"Come look at it, Lovino." she motioned toward a box. Lovino nodded, knowing better than to disobey Tessa. She removed the lid and he was shocked to see he'd seen the dress before. His face became an even darker shade of red. It was the dress that she had made him try on while she pinned it, but it was now complete, with the long sleeves made of the see through fabric and gold trim.

She pulled the dress from the box and let it tumble to the floor showing off its length and fullness. The train was split down the middle and filled in with a maroon fabric.

"Try it on Lovino," Tessa handed it to him. His fingers brushed over the fabric and he sighed. If it was for Antonio, he would wear it.

"You can't be serious, my lord! It isn't traditional!" the tailor stared incredulously at him.

"Mama made it for me, I'm going to wear it." he growled, both out of annoyance and embarrassment. He stripped and pulled the dress on and let Tessa lace up the back. It still fit like it had when she first pinned it together, but was a little lose around the middle so she pinned it again and checked everything else. When she finished she stepped back and he saw tears in her eyes, "My word … it's better than I had imagined …"

Lovino hated himself for it, but he felt a bit of pride course through him for making Tessa so proud. It was just enough to convince himself that wearing it would make her happy, and probably give Antonio a nice surprise as well.

He took it off and redressed before being hugged by Tessa, "I'm so proud of you, Lovino!"

Lovino nodded and smiled, "Why are you spending so much time on my wedding? What about Femke? Are you going to make her dress?"

"Of course! I've finished it, actually," Tessa laughed, "I would make Daan's attire, but I don't know if he would go Sverran tradition or the elven one from his brides, _and_ I'm almost a hundred percent sure he won't be getting married anytime soon." she grinned.

Lovino rolled his eyes and thanked her for the dress, much to the tailor's chagrin. He began to complain about having to make Antonio's outfit to match now, but shut up when Tessa mentioned she'd be more than happy to take that job as well.

He bid them goodbye and walked with Ariana and his guard through the halls. Femke had mentioned wanting to talk to him so he made his way to the pond where they used to meet all the time.

Femke sat on the edge, tossing in pebbles, looking up when he approached, "Hey, Lovi~!" she waved.

"Hey." he sat down, already feeling nostalgic for their days of just sitting here and making plans for the future. His changed drastically, but he couldn't be happier with his decision.

He grinned, thinking about how he wanted to run away when he turned fifteen and find his brother, then spend the rest of his life as a tomato farmer in southern Illonia. Femke said she wanted to go, too, but then she decided she would rather own a small confections/cafe shop in the marketplace. She would make people adore her chocolates all over the world if she could.

"What are you all smiley about? Thinking about Antonio~?" Femke asked, tossing another rock.

"No, just thinking about our plans when we were younger. Remember? I wanted to be a tomato farmer in Illonia." she laughed, "I remember that! Oh man! We were, what … twelve? Thirteen? Wow … and I still want my own confections shop! When you're queen, you should totally get me a shop of my own!" she winked.

Lovino laughed, "I just might. You're one hell of a friend. But you have to promise I get hot chocolate for free."

She hit his shoulder and smiled, "Only if you promise to not forget me after you become all royal and what not." pain crossed through her eyes.

He frowned, pushing back the urge to shake some sense into his best friend, "I would never do something like that. You're my best friend and sister. I'd have to be a real fucking bastard to forget you."

Femke smiled with tears in her eyes, "I'm glad." she hugged him tightly, "I was so worried … but under your rough facade, you're too soft to hurt someone like that~ well … at least someone you can stand to be around~!" she laughed.

He made a mental note to make sure times like this weren't so rare anymore. He really missed sitting by the water, skipping rocks and talking about future plans. Femke leaned her head on his shoulder, "You promise things won't change too much?" her voice cracked.

"I promise." Lovino muttered in reply, letting his head rest on his best friend's. It feels nice to finally have a moment of peace away from Antonio among all the stress, Lovino thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You guys are lucky I edited this this morning before work lol XD it'd be another hour or two before I could post~!<br>_

_~Lady Pyrien  
><em>


	28. Chapter 28

_It's seriously that time again? DX I don't think I can post fast enough anymore! XD any ways~ i got my first paycheck! woooooo!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Vows**

* * *

><p>The days were going too fast for Lovino to keep track of. It was the day before the wedding and he was beyond stressed. Not only had he been separated from Antonio until the wedding the next day, he was panicking about the wedding period.<p>

The Illonian was pacing the room, pulling at his hair, his heart racing. "I can't do this!" he exclaimed. Ariana squawked and Femke looked up from her book, "Do what?"

Lovino turned to her, "This! The wedding! I can't fucking do it!" he looked over at the dress hanging up on the wall of this strange room he'd been forced into. The rest of the things he would be wearing were laid out already, ready to be put on when he was supposed to around mid afternoon. The wedding would take place around then. He would then be taken to his coronation as queen of Sverran. Then the reception party he'd been working on for the passed week would take place. And finally, he and Antonio would be going for a small vacation back to the beach house. It would only be a few days since the king and queen had duties to attend to, but it was a honeymoon none the less.

"You're just getting cold feet~!" she stood up and hugged her friend reassuringly, "When you see Antonio waiting for you at the alter, you'll forget all of your worries."

The Illonian shook his head, "No! I mean … ugh … I feel sick to my stomach …" he clenched his belly. Femke laughed lightly, "You're just nervous. Come on, you'll be fine. You want to marry Antonio, right?" she asked with a smile.

Lovino remained silent. Femke stepped back, furrowing her brow, "Right?"

He bit his lip, "I … I do … I really do, but I never thought I would actually fucking get to!" Lovino dropped into a chair, "Now that I'm about to, I don't think I can go through with this!"

Femke sighed, "You can, and you will~ just go get some sleep. You're going to want to be well rested for tomorrow~!" he nodded. She was right. He could do this! He could walk down that isle and … he couldn't do it! Lovino bit his lip, but Femke smacked his hand, "You're going to bruise or cut your lip! If that happens, you're going to be forced to wear make up!"

He immediately stopped. That was much worse, "Now get into that bed and sleep! Tomorrow is your big day~!"

Lovino stood up and grabbed the small bag of his things he'd brought with him. He sat down on the bed and pulled out the journal which had about one fourth of its pages filled to the brim with his thoughts and fears, mostly on the wedding and some on his guilt over taking away things Antonio wanted in life.

He dipped his quill and set to work.

_It's the last day. I know I've written it a hundred time in the passed two weeks … but I'm going to be married to Antonio … _

_ Femke says I can do this, but I'm not so sure. I love Antonio, I really do, but to marry him? Nothing will change between us. He already treats me like his husband, he has for some time now, but it will be official. I won't be Vargas anymore. _

_ On top of all this, I can't even see him until the wedding, and not before the wedding. I'll only be allowed to see him once I take my first steps passed the doors and into the room. _

_ I can't fucking do this. He's a bastard for putting me into this position! When I see him I'm going to kick his fucking ass! _

_ I had the same nightmare again, last night. The one where I'm drowning and Antonio is standing above the water … just watching with those dark eyes. I actually woke up kicking him hard. I was angry with the real Antonio for letting me drown, the bastard. _

_ I told Tessa about them at my final fitting today, and she just said it was pre-wedding jitters. I'm just worried? I guess … what if I'm not a good enough husband for Antonio? Look at me! I sound like a fucking girl! Worrying over whether I'm good enough for him or not! _

_ Maybe it's because it's permanent? I keep thinking about that. Once we're bound, there's no going back. So what if I fall out of love with him, or him with me? I would be stuck in a loveless marriage, unable to marry again or leave. _

_ At least with the relationship we have now, I would be free to leave if I stop loving him. If … there is no if … there's no possibility. Just the thought of not having that tomato bastard kills me. _

_ You know? He'd kind of like a disease … no … comparing him to that is … is just fucking wrong. He's … he's just there. Trapped under my skin and won't go away. _

_ I'm worried about him falling out of love with me … _

Lovino leaned back against the pillows and shoved the journal to the nightstand and rolled over under the covers. He closed his eyes and tried to settle his mind, but nothing helped. Femke returned to the room, "Still not asleep? Here, I picked this up for you." she set down a cup for him, "There's a small bit of sleeping elixir in it. Not enough to knock you out, but enough to let your mind rest and give you a peaceful night of sleep."

The Illonian sat up and sighed, downing the entire thing as fast as he could. She bid him goodnight and left the room, blowing out his candles and lantern. It didn't take long for his body to relax more than it had in what seemed like forever. Lovino let his eyes slip closed and he took a deep breath, finally slipping into a nice, peaceful sleep.

If he had a nightmare, he didn't remember it the next morning when Femke woke him up. He drowsily pulled himself out of bed, puzzled at why Antonio wasn't there before he remembered that he would be seeing him at the wedding … the wedding … his eyes widened and he licked his lips nervously.

"Are you up yet? We need to get you into the bath!" she had run him a bath, "Get in there and don't come out until you smell nice!" he glared and made his way into the bath, taking his time trying to keep his mind off of the ceremonies taking place that day.

He came back out and was set down by Femke and a few new servants who came out of no where while he had been bathing. One started working on combing his hair and another made sure his nails were trimmed and he was beginning to feel like a girl. He hated every moment of it, especially when he was shoved into the dress.

"I can't fucking believe I agreed to wear this thing." he growled looking at himself in the mirror. Maybe he could convince Tessa to allow him to tie up the front and make it more of a tunic and he could just wear pants underneath.

Luckily, Tessa thought it was a decent idea and found some matching pants for him to wear underneath and she tied up the front to make the front look more like a tunic.

She helped him tie up his hair pin against his circlet and she smiled, Femke joining her side, "So handsome~ Antonio will be so surprised~!"

Femke nodded, "I'll say. Do you remember how you're supposed to walk and what to do when you get there?"

Lovino nodded and took a deep steadying breath and stared at his reflection for a little bit longer. Tessa grabbed one hand and Femke the other, "It's time." Tessa smiled. His heart skipped a beat and he nodded, his face becoming red.

The walk to the ball room (which would be cleared after the wedding, during his coronation, for the reception) was the longest walk he'd ever taken to the room. Each step seemed to take the time twenty would, normally. He trembled and his heart raced. Ariana followed closely, not allowed to make Lovino her perch due to his 'perfection', or so Femke said.

He continued chanting in his head, over and over that he could do it. He could walk down that isle, passed his friends and marry the man he loved. Tessa gripped his hand tightly, "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"T-terrified." he admitted.

She chuckled, "Natural. I felt the same way when I married my husband. I was so nervous, in fact, that I almost ran away."

Lovino looked at her, surprised, "Seriously?"

Tessa nodded, "Yeah. I was halfway out the window when his sister came into the room to check up on me. If she hadn't come and calmed me down, I would have never married him. It's different for everyone. His sister was overly excited for her wedding and married with barely any nerves at all. Some will never fear the unknown of marriage, like she did, and some will never be able to make the union, like I almost had.

"But I know one thing for sure. I was beyond scared that day, but he was the best thing that happened to me. I had two beautiful kids." she smiled at Femke, "Marrying him made my life complete. I never thought I had made a mistake and not a day goes by that I don't miss him."

Tessa squeezed his hand again, "Now go. Make this day one of the first of many happy ones. And remember, even when things seem bad and you two fight, just recall this day, the happiness you'll feel, recall the love you have for him, recall why you entered the union in the first place, and you'll be able to push passed it." she let go of his hand.

He smiled at her warmly, "Thank you, mama, Femke … I love you." they smiled and motioned for him to go.

Lovino's heart began racing and he took deep breaths to calm his nerves. He heard the music start from inside and he licked his lips, "This is it …" he whispered to himself, stepping through the doors. He wrung his hands together discreetly and tried not to look at the many faces staring at him.

He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, before opening them again. When he did his breath was stolen anyway. Antonio was staring at him in front of the alter. The Sverran king was standing tall and proudly. His warm smile coursed through Lovino and he felt the world go silent around him. His eyes locked onto Antonio's emerald orbs and he smiled softly, a blush staining his cheeks.

The Illonian stopped in his position and turned to face Antonio. They reached out and took each other's hands, Antonio giving Lovino a loving squeeze.

"We gather here, under the Sverran god, España, to unify our sovereign, King Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and his beloved Lovino Romano Vargas together." the man standing before them turned to Antonio, "King Antonio Carriedo, do you vow to take Lovino Vargas as your wi-husband and partner through all things good or bad; do you vow to take care of him in sickness and in health, in poorness and in wealth; do you vow to love Lovino Vargas for as long as you both shall live, til death do you part?"

"And even longer," Antonio whispered, his eyes never leaving Lovino's, "I do." the man draped a red ribbon over Antonio's left wrist.

Lovino felt the tears trying to force their way over and onto his cheeks, but he forced them back.

"And Lovino Vargas, do you vow to take King Antonio Carriedo as your husband and partner through all things good or bad; do you vow to take care of him in sickness and in health, in poorness and in wealth; do you vow to love King Antonio Carriedo for as long as you both shall live, til death do you part?"

The Illonian stared up into Antonio's eyes, which were also misting up. His heart leaped into his throat and he nodded, "I do …" Antonio squeezed his hands and the man took the same ribbon and twisted it to fall over Lovino's right wrist. He grabbed the ends and brought them together.

"Then, by my power, I unify you two under Sverran's rule." he tied the ribbon tight and it faded, leaving behind a faint, permanent red marks on Antonio's and Lovino's wrists.

Antonio pulled Lovino to him, locking their lips together in a tender, loving kiss. His left hand held onto Lovino's right firmly, but the other let go and gripped the back of Lovino's head, deepening the kiss.

The crowd around them clapped, some cheering. Antonio pulled away from Lovino and ran his hand down his cheek, "I love you … so much~"

"I love you, too." Lovino said back, kissing Antonio.

"You look beautiful today, my love, my husband." Lovino's heart leaped and he felt slightly dizzy. That's right. Antonio was his husband now and Lovino was his. He was Lovino Romano Vargas-Carriedo now. He was married.

Antonio held tightly to his hand and they turned toward the crowd, which cheered again for they happiness and he led Lovino from the ball room. Lovino was confused at first but he remembered their schedule for that day and he felt his nerves begin going haywire, "D-do I have t-to become queen? Can't I just say fuck it and just be married to you without all of this?"

His husband laughed, "You're going to be a fine queen~ I'll be there beside you every step of the way, Lovi~ don't worry."

"What's with the red marks on our wrists?" Lovino asked, looking down at his hand.

"That? The chokers are for engagement and a noticeable mark of our marriage, but these are the mark for marriage. Unlike the chokers, they are permanent and can never be removed. They show that our souls are bound in union~ you won't find any other that match ours," he lifted Lovino's hand and kissed his wrist, "Completely unique~"

Lovino blushed and looked back at the marking on his wrist and then forward. They arrived at the throne room and walked inside. It was completely empty, except for the two, so Antonio took the opportunity to kiss his lovely husband.

Not long after, the guests had finally arrived and settled down. Lovino was forced to let go of Antonio to kneel before the holy man.

"Lovino Romano Vargas-Carriedo, you are here, seeking the queen's crown of Sverran. You must vow to uphold your honor as queen and support your king in his endeavors. You must pledge your loyalty to Sverran and promise that every decision will be made for the good of your people. You must vow that you will protect your king, country and people with all of your might. You must be strong in times of war and famine and gentle, but firm and fair always. You must never forsake your people and let them suffer. Do you vow this?"

Lovino bit his lip and let out the breath he was holding and began following what Antonio and his (stupid) tutor had told him to say when he made his vows.

"I vow to support my king, country and people. I vow to be strong, gentle, firm, fair. I vow to never forsake my people and will protect them as long as the crown rests with me." his heart thundered in his ears and he replayed his words over and over, making sure he hadn't messed up.

"If you break these vows, the consequences will be dire, do you still vow this?"

"Yes."

The man grabbed a smaller crown, than Antonio's, from a pillow and rested in on Lovino's head, "I hereby crown you Queen of Sverran."

Lovino rose to his feet and felt numb from shock. It was all done. He was married. He was queen. He had made something of himself. The people everywhere are him cheered and he felt his hand being grabbed. Antonio was once again by his side, "You did wonderfully, my love~" he kissed him.

Nobles formed a line to congratulate the two on their union and Lovino on his crowning. Francis stepped forward and bowed his head, "Ah~ Lovino, my little 'brother', you've grown so much~ take good care of Antonio and you had better take good care of little Lovi~ as well!" he laughed.

After all the congratulations were done, the crowd moved back into the ballroom, which was now set up for the reception. Food and drink were laid out and music filled the room.

Ariana landed on Lovino's shoulder and nipped his crown. He grinned, and ran his fingers down her back. The phoenix then flew off, having said her congratulations as well.

Antonio laughed, "My queen, may I have the first dance?" he bowed, holding out his hand. Lovino blushed and took a hold his hand. The two made their way to the center of the dance floor where the world slowed down and became all about them. To Lovino, there was no one else but Antonio, his husband, his lover, his king, his life.

Others began dancing around them and the night carried on. Lovino danced with several partners, before getting tired and taking a break.

Femke and one of her good friends, Ruby, ran up to him and both threw their arms around him, "Congratulations!" Ruby smiled. Femke kissed his cheek and the girls, upon seeing another guest walking up, walked away giggling.

"Congratulations, little man." Lovino looked over to see Mathias, "Nice crown."

Lovino looked up despite knowing he wouldn't be able to see it, "Yeah … it's kind of heavy." Mathias laughed, sipping his wine.

"Sorry Emil couldn't make it. He and Lukas got into another fight … well … not really a fight, but Lukas likes to tease him about being his half brother. Long story and what not." he laughed, "Hey, speaking of Lukas."

The blonde walked up, "Congratulations on your marriage and title, Lovino." he muttered blankly, "Tino and Berwald offer their congratulations as well, but had to retire early. Ever since Tino got pregnant, life had been … strange for the two. He's already showing and I'm sure there's more than one in there." he sipped his wine, ignoring the look of shock on Lovino's face.

"I … how the fuck? I mean … I thought Tino was male … oh … wait … he is, right?" Lukas nodded. "Then … how?"

"I told you. I can make a potion for anything." he set down his wine, "Well, we've had enough. Remember to write anytime. Come on, let's go." he grabbed Mathias's tunic and began dragging him away.

Lovino stood, clutching his drink in hand, his mind beginning to turn. His thoughts were cut short when Tessa walked up to him, dressed up in a gorgeous gown, "Can I have a dance?" he smiled and nodded.

Afterward, he got to dance with Femke and then he and Antonio shared the last dance of the night before retiring to their room.

Antonio sunk into the water with Lovino clutched tightly against his chest. Lovino closed his eyes and curled up his arms and hummed in pleasure as Antonio ran his fingers down his back, "I love you~"

"I love you, too." Lovino muttered back. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was married now. He looked down and his wrist at the mark that would never fade, never go away. He smiled, sat up and kissed Antonio.

Antonio kissed back, letting his hand entwine into Lovino's hair. The Sverran queen ground himself against Antonio, causing the older man to moan softly and bucked his hips up at Lovino. Lovino gasped and reached down into the water to stroke Antonio's hardening member.

The king moaned softly. Lovino smirked, leaning against Antonio for support. With one hand he kept Antonio busy, the other hand slipped up to his opening and he let his fingers slip inside to stretch himself. He had a little wedding present for his king.

When he was sure he was ready, he lifted himself up slightly and quickly positioned Antonio and sat down. Antonio cried out it surprised pleasure, "Lovi~?"

Lovino pressed his lips to Antonio's to quiet him. Then he began thrusting himself down onto Antonio, not caring to hit his spot. He was thoroughly enjoying the look on Antonio's face. The man seemed both surprised his usually sexually shy love was taking the initiative to do what he was doing.

Antonio gripped Lovino's hips and pushed up into him, hitting Lovino's spot, sending Lovino moaning. He growled in frustration because the water was making it hard for him to enjoy his love. The king picked him up and lifted him from the water, before setting him down on one of their strewn towels. He growled possessively and slammed into Lovino, making him cry out.

He looked down at his Lovi and grinned at his writhing husband. The man was panting and moaning in pleasure and it only urged Antonio on. He gripped Lovi's hips tightly with his nails and slammed into him again and again.

The king picked up Lovi again, not feeling comfortable on the bathing room floor and moved him to their bed. He grabbed his bottle and slicked himself to make sure he wasn't hurting Lovi and thrust back into him.

"Antonio!" Lovi shouted, gripping Antonio's back and digging his nails into the skin. Antonio moaned, and reached down to grab his love and stroke him quickly. He felt pain in his back from Lovi's nails, but his body shuddered with his growing orgasm.

Lovi released all over them, but he wasn't finished yet. He reached up and yanked his curl, causing Lovi to yell 'chigi' before mewling in pleasure. It took no time at all before he was hard again.

Antonio grinned and leaned down to bit down on Lovi's collar bone. Lovi screamed out his name again.

"God, my Lovi~ you feel so good …" he groaned. The king grabbed his love's member again and made his Lovi writhe in pleasure again.

He gasped and felt his release right around the corner. Antonio sped up and pushed harder, his Lovi screaming his name. Lovi orgasmed a second time, right before Antonio released as well. He panted, trying to catch his breath. His body trembled from the aftermath and he allowed himself to collapse beside Lovi, "I love you, my husband." Antonio muttered to him.

Lovi looked at him with his hazel eyes, "I love you, too … h-husband." his face turned bright red.

"Just like a tomato … so cute~!" he whispered, pressing his cheek to Lovi's. He wiped them off and pulled the blanket over them and both were asleep soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ruby is an OC for the Philippines created by KirbyRevolution105~<br>_

_sorry about the mistakes, but I'm kind of a bit busy right now to edit heavily~  
><em>

_~Lady Pyrien  
><em>


	29. Chapter 29

_what did I tell you guys? DX I'm slightly late updating this because of a meeting last night and that's what my mind was on and i happened to look today and freaked out because this should have been up twelve hours ago!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chpater Twenty-Nine: Letters, Lukas, and Potions**

* * *

><p>Lovino was happy to be at the beach again, but haunting memories kept him from truly enjoying himself and his new life as a newlywed. He did go visit the leather master to tell him his good news, to which he also paid off the rest of the choker. He told the confused man it was for giving him hope and starting a spark in his and Antonio's relationship.<p>

After three or four days of fun on the beach, Antonio and Lovino returned home. Lovino quickly grew used to his royal duties and going to meetings with Antonio and the court and soon two months had passed.

The queen leaned back in his chair and bit his lip. He'd just received a reply from Lukas. Lately, he'd taken to sending letters back and forth, trying to breach a certain subject he'd been wondering about for two months.

He dipped his quill and bit his lip. _Here goes_, he thought.

_Lukas, _

_ At my reception you mentioned Tino, a male, was pregnant. You said it was one of your potions. Does it work on humans?_

_ Lovino_

He sealed it and handed it to Ariana. She took to the air and left for her trip to the north. It would take her about two days to go there and come back with the reply, so he turned his attention to the rest of the messages that needed to be sorted through. One caught his attention and he picked it up. It was addressed to both him and Antonio. It was from Francis.

Lovino raised his brow and popped it open and read it's contents. His heart fell and even he began to feel bad for Francis. He slipped from his office and headed to Antonio's, quickly entering.

"Lovi~? What brings you … here …? Is every thing okay?" Lovino shook his head, "Jeanne gave birth to a baby girl-"

"That's wonderful news!"

"-but she didn't make it. Jeanne died giving birth to the child. The baby is named for her late mother." he handed the message to Antonio who read it over. He sighed and set it off to the side.

"I see … I'll reply to him, okay? Are you going to be okay?"

Lovino nodded, "Yeah. Jeanne was a nice person, a little crazy, but nice."

The next few days were spent in mourning for Fayldyr and the loss of their queen. Lovino received a reply and looked down at the package Ariana dropped on his desk. The letter was tied carefully to the top, so he pulled it off and read it.

_Lovino, _

_ I don't know. Tino gave birth to twin boys yesterday. He and the boys are doing fine. You should try it and let me know if it works._

_ Lukas_

Lovino raised his brow and opened the package to find a stained wooden box. Inside was six blue vials and one green. A small note explained to take one blue a month until conception and after the baby is born, take the green one.

He stared at the potions. On one hand, this could be the answer to his problem. He would be able to give Antonio kids and an heir. On the other, it worked on Tino, an elf, but there's no way to tell if it would work for him, a human. It could kill him. It could turn him purple. He sighed.

The queen tucked the box away in his dresser and wrote a quick reply, thanking him for the potion and he would let him know if and when he used it.

Lovino looked at his schedule and saw that just after lunch, he had a private meeting with the court. Antonio didn't like the private meetings when Lovino went alone. He was afraid of them twisting his words or worse.

He made his was to the meeting room, after a worried meal with Antonio and opened the door, his guard close behind. Lovino sat down in his chair at the front of the room, "You wanted to see me?"

One of the court members stood up, "We have a special task to ask of you."

That doesn't sound good, damn it, Lovino thought.

Another stood, "We need a true blood heir to the throne. King Antonio will not listen to reason and we hope you will be able to talk him into making the right decision."

Lovino glared. He knew that would mean Antonio sleeping with some woman until she conceived a child. Then she would be around until the child was born. Lovino would be required to like the child because it was Antonio's child, but he would never truly connect since it wouldn't be his own.

"No. The king has made his choice and I will not change it."

"Listen to reason, your majesty!"

"No, you listen, damn it!" Lovino stood, "He has an heir already."

The former queen rose, "You're not thinking of the kingdom."

"And you're not thinking of your son. He has chosen his nephew to take the throne and I stick by his choice. Ferdinand will be a fine heir, even more fit than anyone else I know. I'm done here, bastards …" he growled, leaving the room and instead of going back to Antonio in the throne room, he went straight to his room and ripped open the drawer, grabbing the box and a blue potion. He popped the cork and downed it instantly, anger clouding his previous judgment. Lovino set the box back in the drawer and closed it all up.

He didn't feel any different. No odd colors on his skin and he was very much alive. The queen leaned against the dresser and contemplated what he'd just done and hoped it worked. Lovino sighed and walked back to the throne room to meet up with Antonio.

The king looked up at him, "So? How did it go?"

Lovino glared, "Horrid. They were hoping I would convince you to find a surrogate mother for an heir."

Antonio smiled, "I see. They were yelling at me the other day about that …" Lovino leaned over in his seat and clutched his stomach. His was twisting painfully. He silently cursed himself for not thinking before he downed the potion. It was probably melting his insides.

His husband looked at him, "Lovi~? Are you feeling okay?" his voice became dark, "Should I find the medic?"

Lovino nodded and felt tears run down his cheeks from the pain. Antonio picked him up and took him to the medic's room. The queen looked up at Antonio, once he was lying down on the bed, "Get out!"

Antonio looked hurt, but kissed Lovino's forehead before leaving. Lovino immediately turned his attention to the medic, "Nothing leaves this room unless I say so. I will not hesitate to kill you if you say a word."

The medic raised his brow, "So I take it you know what's wrong with you?"

Lovino shook his head, "No," he cringed in pain, "but I know what caused it." he bit his lip as another wave of pain coursed through him, "I have a potion master for a friend and he gave me a potion to …" he blushed in embarrassment, "to allow me to conceive a child, despite me being a man. It was designed for elves, but he wanted to see if it would work on humans."

He stared in mild shock for a moment, "Remarkable! But, your majesty, did you ever stop to wonder what the potion does to allow a man to have children?"

Lovino shook his head, growling as another wave of pain ran through him.

"Do you know what allows women to have children?" he asked.

"No!"

He sighed, "Your majesty, besides obvious outer differences between man and woman, there are a few inner workings that are also different. Woman have a set of organs and what not called ovaries and a uterus. A man's seed settles inside and a baby is made. In order for you to have a baby, your body will have to grow its own uterus to house the child.

"The pain you're feeling is most likely just that. It may be uncomfortable until it's finished, so I suggest no sexual intercourse until the pain has completely subsided." he moved forward, "May I?" he held his hand over the queen's belly. Lovino nodded.

The medic pressed into his lower belly and gasped, "Your organs are shifting slightly … which means that potion may actually be working! Incredible!" he smiled, "To help with the discomfort, apply heat, like a hot bath or something. If anyone asks, since you're wanting to keep it secret, just tell them I said you ate some bad meat and will be fine soon."

Lovino nodded, feeling dizzy. He might be able to bear Antonio's child! He thanked the medic and left the room, where Antonio was leaned against the wall, "Lovi~? Are you okay? You're not dying, are you?"

"No, I just ate some bad food. He says I'm perfectly fine and should probably take it easy until the pain goes away." Lovino muttered. Antonio sighed in relief and hugged Lovino close, "Thank god. I was so worried!" Lovino nodded, barely able to contain his excitement.

A little while later, Lovino found himself relaxing in the hot water, thankful that it was helping with the pain. Savino brought him a snack to eat and he spent the rest of the evening writing about his new found ability.

Antonio came in after his dinner, and was immediately stuck to Lovino's side, getting him anything he needed to help him feel better, but since Lovino hadn't felt the pain in three hours, there was one thing he wanted. The king was confused but happily obliged his husband.

The next day he replied to Lukas telling him he took the potion and was quite angry that Lukas didn't warn him of the pain.

_Lovino,_

_ I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget to mention it, but your body was changing to accommodate a baby. Tino went through the same thing. The blue potions keep your new parts working while the green will completely rid yourself of the part, which is why you take it after. There are a few other changes you'll come across, but time, and pregnancy, will bring those about. Don't worry. It's nothing too drastic._

_ Lukas._

_ Lukas, _

_ Thank you. How will I know I'm pregnant? This fucking sucks and I'm sore from trying. How does this even work anyway?_

_ Lovino._

_ Lovino,_

_ Any simple solution your medic has should work. Go to him and he'll help you out. As for how it works, I'm not entirely sure, yet. I'm still doing studies on what all it changes in the body to allow this to happen. _

_ Lukas. _

Lovino sat off center in his chair in his office, feeding Ariana. She'd just delivered the last message and he was tired of sending her out all the time. He was beginning to miss her.

She made a noise and tucked her head under her wing to sleep. Lovino tapped his fingers on the desk and glared at the wall. It had only been two weeks since he'd taken the potion and he knew next to nothing about pregnancy, so finding out if he was was beginning to annoy him. He tucked the letter away in his drawer and stood to go find the medic.

He entered the man's room and frowned, "Hey, Lukas said I should come to you to find out if I'm pregnant, yet."

The medic looked up "Ah, yes of course. One second." he rose from his chair and crossed the room to a large cabinet. Inside was hundreds of vials of all sorts of colors, each labeled with different sicknesses. He grabbed a clear one and popped it open and looked at Lovino.

"All you need to do is take a drop of your blood and put it in. If it turns blue, you're pregnant. Yellow, you're not." he took a needled and grabbed Lovino's hand stabbing his finger.

"Ouch! Shit! Fuck! That hurt!" he hissed. The medic squeezed the finger until blood bubbled up to the surface and he wiped it into the vial. He re closed it and shook it gently.

Lovino popped his finger into his mouth and watched intently. The vial sat of the desk, a light pink. His heart began racing. It immediately fell when he saw the liquid turn yellow.

"Damn it!" he growled, picking up the vial. He glared at the liquid and set it back down, "I'll just have to fucking keep trying."

The medic stopped him, "I'm not sure if it works the same, but relax as much as possible and get plenty to eat and drink. Oh and no alcohol!"

Lovino nodded, "Thanks." he sighed softly and made his way back to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<br>_


	30. Chapter 30

_Last night was the best, then the worst night of work ever...  
><em>

_first, it started out slow and I was making poor tips, but then there was the moment England walked in ^_^ the anime convention up in DFW let out and a girl dressed as England and another wearing an Aperture Science shirt walked in. It was the moment I had been waiting for ^_^ Hetalia in IHOP :D  
><em>

_I served England chocolate chip pancakes!  
><em>

_but not only was I kept passed 2, two tables were apparently trash talking eachother. One left ... but didn't leave ... they waited outside for the other table to leave. Then a huge drunken fight in the entrance ensued ... the server's assistant was trapped behind a door, forced to watch the whole thing while my manager was yelling to call the police and break them apart ... it was scary  
><em>

_anyways, speaking of love/hate, here's the next chapter~  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Thirty: Baby Troubles**

* * *

><p><em>Lukas,<em>

_ Not pregnant yet. It sucks waiting and wondering! _

_ Lovino._

_ Lovino, _

_ Of course it's not just going to happen immediately. Give it some time and it should happen. Tino says hi._

_ Lukas._

_ Lukas, _

_ Tell Tino I said hello. And ask him if it hurts having the babies? I was talking to mama and she said it's the worst pain a woman could possibly feel, physically. _

_ Lovino._

_ Lovino,_

_ Unfortunately, you won't be having the babies the way women do. There are only so many things my potion could change and an exit was not one. You'll have to have a cesarean section. _

_ Lukas._

_ Lukas, _

_ Stop using your huge words on me. What the hell is that and why does it sound so fucking scary?_

_ Lovino._

_ Lovino,_

_ It is. But you shouldn't worry. They will just have to cut the baby out._

_ Lukas._

Lovino read over the last words and felt his blood run cold. They would have to cut the baby out? They were going to cut him open? He shoved the letter away and looked at the remaining three vials he had.

It was now nearing the end of July and he was now fearing the choice to have a baby for Antonio. It was unnatural! Men having babies … what was he thinking? Then he remembered the court begging Antonio whenever they got a chance for him to just hire a woman to surrogate and his anger pushed him to keep trying for a baby.

He made sure his things were cleaned up and well hidden before heading to breakfast. He felt slightly dizzy, but Ariana kept him steady by nipping his hair whenever he began to sway.

Antonio looked up and smiled warmly, "Lovi~!" the king quickly shoved some papers from his desk and opened his arms to welcome his husband.

"You just saw me an hour ago." Lovino growled, hugging him. The queen sat down in the chair he usually did and waited for breakfast to come. His belly churned and he bit his lip. He tried to keep it down, but he found himself leaned over the chair puking up whatever happened to be in his stomach, which was unfortunately nothing but bile.

"Lovi!" Antonio ran to his side, "You look pale! Are you unwell?"

Lovino sighed. He'd been trying to keep Antonio from finding out about his stomach bug by puking before breakfast, but he thought it had finally gone away. However, that was not the case and now Antonio knew that he was sick.

"Come on, let's get you to the medic … I'm worried about your health … you should take it easy from now on." Antonio kissed his cheek.

Lovino nodded and felt queasy again, "I'll be right back …" he groaned, running down the halls and straight to his room where he found the chamber pot and dry heaved over it until the sickness passed. He groaned and stood up. Antonio entered the room shortly after, "Lovino? Come on … you need to go to the medic …"

"I'm fine … it's just a stomach bug, bastard. Leave me alone!" he threw himself into his chair and looked away. Antonio tried to get close to him, but Ariana snapped at him, sensing that her master didn't want to be messed with. Antonio sighed, "Okay … I love you … I'll have breakfast sent to here today …" he shut the door behind him.

The queen rubbed his face and decided he should go to the medic. Being sick was probably not good for getting pregnant and he might be facing a side effect from the potion anyway.

He let Ariana climb onto his shoulder and he walked to the medic's room. The medic was happy to greet him, "How have you been feeling, Lovino?" the man, named Ray, was on first name basis with Lovino since he spent so much time in the room asking questions on how to get pregnant.

"Horrible. I've been sick to my stomach and Antonio found out I've been puking." Ray raised his brow.

"When did it start?"

"A while back. Usually only in the morning sometimes at lunch, especially when they served anything with shrimp or fish. Ugh … just thinking about it makes me feel like puking." Lovino growled.

"Anything else?" The man asked.

Lovino thought for a moment, "Well, I have been more sleepy than usual." he glared.

Ray stood up, "When was the last time I gave you a pregnancy test?" he asked grabbing a vial from the cabinet.

"I don't know, middle of June?"

The man grabbed Lovino's hand and stabbed his finger, something Lovino had become used to. He dropped the blood into the solution and shook it.

Lovino rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. He'd taken five total, not including this one, since he started the potions in may up until his last disappointment in June. He just sat and prepared himself for the let down.

"Here you go, Lovino." Ray handed him the vial.

"Great it's blue, just like last ti- it's blue … it's blue!" Lovino jumped up and stared at the vial, "I'm pregnant! Fuck yeah! I'm going to have a fucking baby!" Lovino set the vial down and hugged Ray, "Thank you! I'm going to be a daddy! A fucking daddy!" he felt tears stream down his cheeks and he pressed his hands to his stomach, "I need to go tell that tomato bastard! But wait! I'm sick! Won't that hurt the baby?" he was suddenly upset and angry again.

"No, you're sick because of the baby. Morning sickness is something all mothers carrying children would get, so I don't see why you wouldn't as well. Just try and eat something dry beforehand, like a little bit of bread or drink some clean water. It might help."

Lovino nodded and went to find Antonio. He went back to the office, but when he walked in, Antonio wasn't there. His paper work was still on his desk, so he would be back. Lovino bit his lip and felt nervous. How was he supposed to explain that for the last three months he had been taking a potion to get him pregnant? Oh well! He would find a way.

He sat down on the edge of the desk and looked around the room in boredom. Ariana had sensed the excitement from earlier and was finally calming down and walking around on Antonio's desk. Lovino kicked his leg and let it fall against the desk, accidentally startling Ariana. She lifted off the desk and knocked over Antonio's paperwork.

"Sorry, Ariana …" Lovino muttered, picking up the papers. He furrowed his brow reading over the top one.

_Surrogate option #14_

_ Isa Meave, age 24, good health. _

_ Surrogate option #17_

_ Eve Liera age 23, outstanding health_

Eve's profile had been circled in red and a date, which was a few days away, was written at the bottom.

Lovino felt anger, betrayal, fear, sadness and heartbreak all course through him Ariana sensed his distress and landed on his shoulder, nipping his crown. Tears fell and Lovino looked up as the door opened. Antonio walked in and smiled, but his smile fell when he was what Lovino was holding.

"Lovi, I can explain!"

The queen looked at the papers and tossed the papers at Antonio, "So when were you going to tell me you'd chosen a whore to bear your children?" he hissed angrily, venom dripping from his words.

"Lovi, listen-"

"Don't fucking 'Lovi' me, bastard. I'm done. You've been lying to me about this. When were going to tell me, huh? After he was born? After he turns fifteen? When he fucking takes the throne?" Antonio tried to pull Lovino into his arms but Ariana bit his hand and he jumped back.

Lovino tried to wipe away the tears, but they kept coming, "Fuck you! I'm done! I don't want to be queen! I don't want to be your husband!" he threw the crown to the ground and tossed the choker away as well. He stormed down the halls, Antonio yelling for him to wait. He tore into their room and shoved a chair underneath the handle so Antonio couldn't get in.

Lovino grabbed a bag and began to toss clothes in, as well and his journal and what little food he had for Ariana. He kicked the chair away and ripped the door open, but ignored Antonio.

"Lovino, please! I had no choice! The court-"

"I don't give a flying fuck, bastard. I'm done. Ariana, find me later." the bird leaped away from his shoulder and flew directly at Antonio, causing the older man to stop chasing Lovino to keep from being attacked. Lovino knocked on Tessa's door, knowing Femke was in there.

The woman opened the door, "Lovino! What-" she glared, "You're crying! What happened?" Lovino hugged her tightly, "I'm leaving. I'm done … Antonio was looking for a surrogate to bear an heir and he didn't even tell me." Tessa's look grew dark, "Stay here with me. You don't have to go running off."

He wished he could, but people would see him pregnant and would know about everything. And if he left Antonio, but not the grounds, the man could take away his baby since he was the heir, "I can't … I really can't … I was wondering if Femke would like to go with me so that I can keep in touch through her."

Femke came to the door, "Of course … mama, I'll write you … Lovi needs me. I'll come visit." Tessa frowned, growing a bit of resentment to her king, "You had better be safe. I'll hurt you if you don't!" Femke nodded and hugged her mother, then Lovino hugged her.

"If that bastard asks about Femke, make him think she went to live with Daan …" Lovino asked, while Femke packed her bag. She wrote a small note for Tessa to give to Christian and the two left in one of the carriages.

Things were awkward and silent for awhile as they rode, "Lovi … why couldn't you stay? I mean, Antonio wouldn't dare face mama when she's mad … you wouldn't have had to see him. Hell, we could have even stayed in the marketplace …"

He looked at her as she rambled about the possibilities, "I'm pregnant!" he blurted. She looked at him, "Wait … what? You can't be pregnant! You're a man!"

Lovino felt hot tears spill over his cheeks and his heart throbbed painfully in his chest, "No … I'm not kidding … if I'd have stayed there, anywhere, where someone would recognize me as queen, they would know Antonio has an heir and he would be taken from me. I'm not going to let that bastard take my child away! He can keep the one that whore gives him!"

Femke stared at him in pure shock, "But … but how? How are you pregnant? I don't understand …"

"An elven friend of mine gave me a potion that allowed my body to be able to bear a child for that bastard. I found out an hour or two ago that we finally conceived, but when I went to tell him what I had been doing and about the baby, I found plans to fuck some whore a few days from now so he could have his heir!" he clenched his teeth and gripped his arms with his nails, drawing blood.

Femke sat silently, "So … I'm … I'm going to be an aunt?" she smiled, hoping to cheer up Lovino. She knew his heart must have shattered the moment he found those papers.

He smiled weakly, but looked out the window. Both jumped when Ariana flew into the window and made Lovino's shoulder her perch. She squawked, letting Lovino know Antonio didn't follow them. He closed his eyes and hoped the carriage would get there fast.

Antonio walked back to his room, a lump in his throat and anger was building up. How could he be so stupid? He should have just told Lovi from the beginning and now his Lovi was gone. He'd taken a carriage, but no one paid any attention to which way it went. He walked in the room and saw Lovi's drawers strewn about the floor. Clothing, paper, potions. You name it, and it was just adding to the mess.

He began to clean up the mess. Antonio stuffed the potions away and folded the clothes up, then began picking up the papers, which were letters from Lukas. He glanced at one and read over it, then again carefully.

_Lovino,_

_ I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget to mention it, but your body was changing to accommodate a baby. Tino went through the same thing. The blue potions keep your new parts working while the green will completely rid yourself of the part, which is why you take it after. There are a few other changes you'll come across, but time, and pregnancy will bring those about. Don't worry. It's nothing too drastic._

_ Lukas._

Antonio raised his brow and found more talking about pregnancy and body changing. He set them down and search through Lovino's potion stash, finding a box filled with three blue potions and a green, three vials empty. A few notes sat inside, explaining what to do. Each vial meant one month … so his … his Lovi had been taking potions to get pregnant? For three months?

He set the box back into the drawer and shook his head of the fuzzy and confusing thoughts. That's why Lovi had gotten so upset. He was wanted to give Antonio an heir himself. The king felt anger and confusion bubbling inside him. He had to find Lovi and confront him about this trying to get pregnant business.

The man stormed into the halls and almost immediately bumped into the medic, "Oh! Your majesty, just the people I wanted to see! I came to see the queen about his condition. Congratulations, by the way, your majesty! I'm sure you are most pleased about the baby!"

"Wait? Baby?" Antonio stared at him.

The medic's eyes widened slightly, "He said he was going to tell you! The queen is pregnant, your majesty, he found out just this morning … I hope nothing bad happened to him! Should I alert the guards?"

Antonio stumbled against the wall. That's what Lovi was doing in his office. He was trying to tell Antonio about the news. He gripped his head as it began swimming. Lovi was pregnant. With their child. They'd done the impossible and were going to have a baby! He smiled and his heart pounded. He no longer needed the surrogate. He no longer had to drag his nephew into the castle. He was going to have a child of his own! With Lovi!

But … Lovi had left. He felt fear rise. What if Lovi got hurt? What if something happened to their baby? He had to find him before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<br>_


	31. Chapter 31

_so sleepy~ lol played some good ol' fashioned Kingdom Hearts today XD  
><em>

_on another note ...25 reviews! you guys make me the happiest author in teh whole wide world! QuQ  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Thirty-One: From A Friend**

* * *

><p>Lovino awoke the next morning, sick to his stomach. He threw up the bile in his stomach and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.<p>

They'd arrived at the beach house mid evening, but Lovino was too tired to do anything but sleep. Femke had made him a simple breakfast and left a note saying she was heading into the market to buy more food and something they would need. He ate all of it and went to lay on the sofa. Without Ray, he wasn't sure how he was going to survive the labor, or at the very least, the pregnancy.

He could probably message Lukas for help, which was probably a good idea since he needed a spare green potion anyway. Femke had expressed her worry of his decision, but he let her know that if his mom could raise a child alone, so could he.

Days began to slip by and he and Femke spent a few days on the beach, but he mostly stayed locked up in his room. Femke brought him food, but he barely ate, only doing so to keep a little bit of food going into his system for his baby.

He clutched him still flat belly and let the tears fall. It was only a week into his solitude, as much as he hated that bastard for breaking his heart, he couldn't will the pain away and make himself stop missing him. Lovino growled through his tears and punched his pillow. Ariana flew to him and yanked a lock of his hair in her beak. He stopped his assault on the pillow and she let go of his hair, making a strangled sad noise.

Lovino gave her a soft smile, "I miss him … but I never want to see him again. I love him still, but I hate him so much. Why can't I just let him go?" she squawked and looked down at his wrist.

The red mark taunted him, telling him he could never escape that bastard. He sighed and grabbed a knife. He took it and started slicing a strip from the blanket and wrapping it around his wrist, "There, now I don't have to fucking look at it."

Ariana nuzzled his cheek and settled elsewhere to sleep, so that her master could get some rest as well.

Lovino laid down and listened to the thunder outside. It had just started storming the night before and he let the rain sooth his thoughts and allow him to sleep. He awoken the next morning to Femke bringing him some food.

His stomach churned, but he kept it settled long enough to eat a little bit of his food. It was all in vain because it came right back up a short while later.

"I hate this, Femke," he groaned, sitting with her on the bed. She was writing a letter to Tessa and Lovino held his stomach.

"What?" she asked, looking up.

"This morning sickness thing … I really hate it … I want it to go away." he let his eyes close. Femke smiled lightly and took her legs off of his lap, "Come here." she set the parchment down and outstretched her hands. Lovino sighed and fell into them.

"It probably does suck pretty bad, but you've been through much worse than a bit of nausea~ besides, isn't it going to be over soon enough anyway?"

Lovino shrugged. If his calculations were correct based on the last time he took the test before he got pregnant and what one of the village medics told him, he was about two months along. Female pregnancies lasted nine months and Lukas had told him it would be the same for him, maybe a little bit less, but that was only under a certain circumstance.

She rubbed his shoulder, "Are you sure you're going to do this alone? I know you have me to help, but are you ever going to tell him?"

"I'm **never** going back to him. **Ever.** My child will never know about him and I'll do fine." his voice cracked.

Femke sighed and kissed the top on his head, "Lovi, I trust in you and know you'll make a wonderful father."

He smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome~ now come on, we need to go to the market and pick up some things."

Both of them dressed up and took a carriage ride through the rain and into the village. Femke kept Lovino's mind off of that bastard by talking about names for the baby.

Lovino hadn't given it much thought, but if it were a girl he'd want her to be named Romana, after his mother and his middle name. But he hadn't given any thought to any boy names. He could always name him after his brother, but that made it seem like he believed his brother was actually dead.

They sat down to eat a small lunch, "I think Romana is a beautiful name."

Femke grinned, "Romana Vargas?"

He nodded, placing a hand on his belly, excitement bubbling inside him. He already loved the child with all his heart and no one could even guess that he was pregnant yet.

After picking up a few little things of fabric, the two headed back to the beach house. Femke sat down on the sofa with Lovino, while she started cutting fabric, he pulled out his journal.

_I miss him. More than I can stand. Having Femke here with me helps, but I feel so utterly alone at night. I hate him for making those plans without talking to me, but maybe if I'd told him my plans earlier … _

_ I thought about baby names today. Me and Femke decided Romana, after my mother, if it's a girl and maybe Alessandro if it's a boy. She told me it was cute. The Sverran equal to that would be Alejandro or something, but I don't want him to know his lineage. _

_ As soon as we can, I'm going to be moving as far up north as I can, hopefully we'll find Daan and we can live with him. _

_ I had a weird dream last night. I think being pregnant is messing with my mind. I won't go into detail because I think Femke is going insane. She keeps holding up a piece of fabric to my stomach and nodding. _

_ Morning sickness still sucks, but I'm hoping it'll go away on it's own. Lukas is supposed to be sending me a list of Tino's symptoms so I know some of the things to expect and when I should expect them. _

He set the journal away and looked over at Femke. She had pieced together the outfit and Lovino felt his heart skip a beat. It was a small dress and little pants for the baby.

"Femke …?" she looked at him and smiled, "If you're going to raise this child, he or she can't run around naked! I'm making the baby his or her first outfit~! He or she will look so cute!"

Lovino rubbed him stomach and smiled, "Yeah, but only because he or she will be related to me! I'm the handsomest thing to walk the land in all of time!"

Femke laughed, "Well, I'm sure I've got you beat."

"In your dreams." they laughed and Femke was glad to see a genuine smile of Lovino's face for the first time in days.

After dinner, he went to bed and she stayed up. Ariana had just left a while ago to take a message to Tessa, so she would have to wait to send this next message. She sighed and looked out at the stormy sea. She wondered how Antonio was taking the loss of Lovino.

Antonio sat in his study, his head on the desk. He was avoiding everyone and everything. The court was now pestering him to go through with the surrogate, but he couldn't possibly hurt Lovi like that. Besides, he had an heir, he just needed to bring his Lovi back home, but finding him was becoming impossible. He was no where around the castle or market and he had his soldiers looking out to the north for him, but no luck.

He looked down and his wrist and clenched his hand tightly, staring at the beautiful red mark. Lovi's choker was tied around the wrist and he let out a deep breath. He hadn't even been back in his room since, afraid to face the emptiness. If he did, it would make it that much more real that his Lovi was gone. He gripped his hair and felt tears prick his eyes. Antonio laughed bitterly, thinking that he'd dried up all his tears in the passed two weeks Lovi was gone.

It was the middle of August and he'd received no word from his beloved. The medic told him Lovino was a special case and needed to be near a medic at all time in case something went wrong. He also said Lovi was about two months along, almost three. One third of the pregnancy was already passed and Antonio hated himself for missing any of it.

He closed his eyes and heard a tapping at his office window. He turned to see a hawk, the one that had been stolen the day Lovi left. His heart fluttered with hope and he let him in. A letter was strapped to his leg, so Antonio pulled it off and opened it.

_Beach house- a friend_

The king threw the letter into his pocket and hurried down to the carriages and grabbed one of the horses and saddled it up. Why hadn't he thought of the beach house before? It was the perfect place for him to hide out. He kicked his leg into the horses side, willing him to run just a little bit faster, "I'm coming, Lovi …"

Lovino stuffed the piece of bread in his mouth and stood up from his seat in the kitchen, lifting his tunic to expose his belly. It wasn't much, but he could see the small bulge now, "Hey, Femke!" he said, partially muffled by the chunk of bread hanging out of his mouth, "Wook! You can see my behwee!"

She stuck her head in front the other room and squealed, "You can!" her hand reached out and ran over the bump.

He bit off the bite and set the bread down, "I can't believe it … the baby's getting so big!"

"Just wait! He'll get even bigger before you know it!" she laughed. Lovino nodded and ran his fingers over the small bump.

Sadness crept in and he let the lose tunic fall down around his waist again. He grabbed the belt and tied it on lightly, "I'm … I'm going to go for a walk."

Femke sighed, "Okay, but be careful … I mean it. Don't go too far."

Lovino nodded and left the house. A storm brewed all around him as he made his way down to the beach. On less rainy days, he liked to sit on the beach and rub his stomach, just talking to the unborn child about everything.

He sat down on the bench and looked out to the choppy waters. Rain began falling, but he didn't budge. His mind wandered to that bastard … the one he missed terribly. How was he doing? What would he have done if Lovino had shown him the bump. Lovino's hand subconsciously touched his belly. Would he have been happy, excited, joyous?

Tears mixed with the rain and Lovino let his eyes slip close. He wanted to forget all of this ever happened and just go back home, but his stupid pride wouldn't let him. Antonio had hurt him and it didn't matter anymore. The king probably had a baby on the way himself and was rejoicing over his heir, while the child he had created with his own husband was going to never be known by his father.

Lovino's heart skipped a beat painfully and more tears fell, "Don't worry, Roma," he muttered the small nickname and he looked down, "I'll always be there for you. Your mama promises to take care of you." he blushed lightly.

The ocean waves lapped at the sand, filling Lovino with a sense of calm, despite the dull ache he felt in his chest every day and night. He longed to just hold his baby in his arms and hopefully fill the void Antonio left in his heart.

"Lovi?" ice ran through his veins and his heart skipped a beat, then sped up. He slowly turned on the bench until he was facing Antonio. Longing, anger, fear, hate, love … he felt them all and was being ripped apart by his want to rip the man apart or taking him into his arms and thanking the gods he came after him.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<br>_


	32. Chapter 32

_So the passed few days at work have been nothing but drama -_- I really wish my coworkers knew that IHOP is not high school and that the drama needs to stop and if you don't like someone, you just need to get over it because you're there to make money and not start stuff with another.  
><em>

_Anyways~ it's been three days already? AND 400 reviews! I swear it was two chapters ago that I had 300 -_- time is flying by WAY too quickly! oh well~ enjoy this chapter my loves!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Forgive and Forget**

* * *

><p>"What the fuck do you want?" he found himself biting, working up the worst glare he could. Antonio ran forward and fell to his knees in front of Lovino, instantly throwing his arms around Lovino's waist and burying his face in Lovino's chest.<p>

"I missed you so much! I'm so sorry, Lovi! I never meant to hurt you, but I cracked under the pressure of the courts. I'm so, so sorry! Please forgive me and come home! I need you by my side." he looked up into Lovino's eyes, "Lovi was all I ever needed, always. I should have remembered that. I'm a fool."

Lovino stared down in shock. Part of him was being protective of the child in his belly and he wanted to kick Antonio away and curl up, another part just wanted take him up on the offer and say screw it.

"I hate you." Lovino stared, "I hate you for hiding that from me. I hate you for thinking that it was right to keep it from me. You should have fucking said something to me! I'm your husband! I should know these things! You hurt me … more than I can fucking show. I want to keep hating you for the rest of my life," Antonio's grip loosened and he looked utterly crushed, "but I can't … every day I long to just go back and forget it ever happened. I fucking hate myself for it, but it's probably just the hormones …" he muttered, "If you want an heir that bad, go and do what ever. I'm sure whoever she is, she'll make a great mother." he said, full of resentment.

Antonio smiled warmly and pressed a kiss to Lovino's belly "But I already have an heir and a beautiful husband whom is giving me that child~"

Lovino went rigid, "You know?" he hand flew to his stomach, protectively.

The king nodded, "Yeah, after you left, I found the letters Lukas wrote you strewn all over the floor. I went to find you, but then I bumped into the medic and he congratulated me on our baby. God, Lovi~ just knowing that you would do this for me makes me the happiest man in the world. I love you, I will always love you and that will never change. I am still extremely sorry for hiding that from you, but I didn't go through with it. I don't think I would have been able to." he whispered, nuzzling Lovino's belly.

"You're only not doing it because of Roma." Lovino growled.

"Roma? What? No! I'm not! I told you, all I've ever needed was Lovi~ my love, my husband, my queen, the mother of my child." he pushed up and connected their lips in a sweet, loving kiss.

Lovino melted into the touch and wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck. Fresh tears mixed with the rain once again and he refused to let go, "I hate you, bastard!" he growled. Antonio laughed lightly, picking him up, "I love you, too." he grinned.

He carried Lovino up to the beach house and opened the door.

"Lovi? Is that yo- Antonio?" Femke looked at him, realizing he got her note. She smiled, seeing the way Lovino clung to Antonio's neck.

He mouthed a thank you and walked Lovino to the bathing room to run a hot bath. He set the shivering Lovino down and began getting the water ready, before stripping Lovino down. He tried to put his husband in the water but Lovino thrashed, "NO! Hot water is bad for the baby!"

Antonio's eyes widened, "I'm sorry! I didn't know." he left Lovino alone, but convinced him to at least put his legs in the water. The king's eyes roamed his husband's naked body and his eyes fell on his abdomen. His Lovi once had a very flat stomach. He noticed right away that it was pudgier. Tears welled up in his eyes and he moved in the water to the edge of the basin, between Lovino's legs.

He carefully reached out and placed a hand on the bump "There's really a baby in here? Our baby?"

Lovi blushed and nodded, looking away, "Yeah … our baby." Antonio kissed his stomach, "Our baby will be the most beautiful child in the world. I love you so much, Lovino Carriedo~ I always will." he pulled the choker off of his wrist and slowly held it up. Lovino glared at him, but took the choker and slipped in on. Antonio kissed Lovino and grabbed a cloth and began running it down his legs and arms, warming him up and washing him.

Lovino closed his eyes and let his husband wash him and sighed in content. When they finished the bath, Antonio wrapped a towel around Lovino and carried him upstairs to their room. He dressed the sleepy man and put him in the bed. Lovino looked up at him and glared, "I'm still mad at you. You can sleep on the sofa."

Antonio smiled, kissing Lovino's cheek, "Okay." he wanted to hold his Lovi so badly, but knowing where he was and knowing that he was safe was enough to satiate him. He pulled the blanket over him and left the room.

He headed downstairs and was met with an angry Femke, "I didn't call you here to piss him off, by the way. I understand why you were doing those things, and I don't care bout that. Lovi is my brother and my best friend. If your hurt him again, especially now that he's pregnant, I'll make sure you can't have kids again. Now come here and give me a hug." Antonio laughed nervously and hugged her.

"I suppose he kicked you out of the room?" she asked, sitting with Antonio down in the den. He sipped the hot chocolate she had made and nodded.

"I don't blame him …" he muttered. She laughed, "Neither do I, but don't worry, Toni, he'll come around sooner than you'd think. He missed you more than you can imagine."

Antonio smiled, "I hope so. I couldn't even sleep, not knowing where he was."

Femke sighed, "He doesn't know I'm the one who told you where we were. Don't let him know. I'm the godmother of that baby and I'd rather not piss Lovi off. By the way, he's real sick in the mornings, so don't freak out, just get him some fresh squeezed juice (better if it's orange or apple) and a piece of bread. Oh~! And he's also _going_ a lot more, so he gets easily frustrated having to get up so much. Be patient. Seafood makes him sick, but he loves tomatoes and bread. However his favorite right now is oranges. He likes them cut up into four slices, or squeezed."

The king nodded, glad she was sharing information on how to make his Lovi comfortable. She told him how Lovi liked to head down to the beach alone on nicer days, and didn't like to be bothered. She warned him of Ariana, whom was extremely protective now that she sensed the child inside Lovino.

"She bites if you get too close. Even I got nipped pretty hard the other day," she held up her bandaged hand. He frowned, wondering if getting Lovi that phoenix was turning out to be a bad idea.

"Well, I'd best be getting to bed. Lovi wakes at least once in the middle of the night from odd or scary dreams, probably an after effect of the potion or whatever. I'm usually the one who goes and comforts him, but you're here now, so don't disappoint~!" she winked and left for her room.

Antonio sighed and leaned against the back of the sofa and looked down at the table. Lovino's leather journal and quill set were resting there. He bit his lip. He didn't usually pry, but he picked up the book, noticing more than half was already filled. He flipped it open to the most recent entry.

_That same dream again. Ugh. Why can't I stop dreaming of that bastard? He's there every night haunting me with his new family, leaving me and Roma to fend for ourselves. _

_ On another note, we got a hold of Daan and he said that we could live with him whenever we feel like heading up there. I'm thinking as soon as possible. _

_ I can see the bump now. Roma is getting bigger! Lukas told me he was delighted to come deliver the baby, because he delivered Tino's boys. Mostly because he was shocked the potion worked for a human. _

_ It's going away! The morning sickness! I'm not getting it as often now that I'm three or so months along. Though, I have to pee more and that's pissing me off. I just exchanged one horror for another! Oh well, at least it's preferable._

Antonio frowned at the bit about the dream and the plans to move up north, but smiled that his love wasn't getting sick as often.

He flipped to another page.

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I FUCKING HATE HIM. _

Antonio frowned sadly.

_I keep telling myself this … it doesn't help. My heart is breaking and the only thing keeping me alive is the baby. I'm thinking of just calling him or her Roma. It's easier than him or her and the baby. You know, for Romana? My mother's name? My middle name? Eh? Smart? It's also gender neutral, so for now I won't have to decide between Alessandro and Damiano. Ugh … feeling sick again._

The king frowned. Lovino had already picked out the baby's name? They were cute names, but it made Antonio wish more than anything to turn back time and just telling the court to shove it. He would have been there to help chose a name.

Another page was nothing but ink scratches and water marks that smeared the ink blotches. The page reeked of pain and sorrow. He bit his lip and set the book away. He had caused Lovino so much pain.

He laid down and felt the exhaustion from riding non stop for several hours catch up to him and he slipped into a deep sleep. When he awoke, Lovino was sitting in the kitchen, chewing on an orange, staring down as his exposed belly. A soft smile was on his face, his cheeks red as he rubbed the bump.

Antonio smiled and just watched him. The rain had stopped in the middle of the night, but the clouds still hung darkly in the sky. Lovino finished the piece of fruit and tossed the peel out the window and grabbed another. He eyes shifted from his stomach to the trees outside. He let his shirt fall back into place, much to Antonio's disappointment and finished the last piece of his orange.

He washed his hands on a cloth and turned to see Antonio watching him. A scowl instantly overcame the content, almost happy face, "What the hell are you staring at?"

"My lovely Lovi~" Antonio smiled, warmly, standing up.

Lovino blushed and rolled his eyes, "Shut up." he grabbed a piece of bread from the island counter and stuck in between his teeth and gathered up a few things on the counter, before heading up to his room and slamming the door.

Antonio felt his heart skip a beat and he walked up to the door and knocked lightly, "Go away!" Lovino shouted from inside.

"Lovi~ please, can I come in …"

"_I said go away!_" he growled in Illonian.

"_Please, my love. I want to see you~_" Antonio pouted, even though Lovino couldn't see it.

Lovino went silent, "_Fine._" Antonio opened the door and saw Lovino sitting up in the bed, reading with the bread half eaten in his hands.

The king walked across the room and laid down next to Lovino, "I love you, Lovi~!"

"_Be quiet, bastard. I'm reading._" he growled, returning to the book. Antonio smiled and curled up closer to Lovino, letting his hand rest on Lovino's belly.

"_So have you thought of names?_" Antonio asked, seeing if he could get Lovino to admit it.

"_I thought I said be quiet!_" Lovino glared at him, "_And yes. I did. Romana, after my mother, if it's a girl. I thought about a name for a boy, but haven't decided anything for sure._"

Antonio felt giddy with excitement, "_Want to talk about it?_" he asked hopefully. Lovino looked at him and sighed. It was his baby, too.

"_Fine, what did you have in mind if it's a boy?_" he asked looking back at his book.

"_Maybe, Manuel? I like that name. OH! Or Ramiro?_" he smiled, having fun.

Lovino shrugged, "_They are nice, but Ramiro is too close to Romana. And it would be weird for me._" Antonio kissed Lovino's belly, "_You're right~ what about Antonio junior? Lovino junior?_"

The queen looked down with a scrunched up face, "I don't even think so!" he said, returning to his Sverran tongue.

Antonio laughed, "It is silly, what about you? What do want to name him if he's a boy?"

He leaned back against the pillows and thought for a second, "I like Alessandro, maybe Damiano …"

"I like them." the king rubbed his head against Lovino's chest, "Mm … how about Tristán?"

Lovino thought for a moment, "It's a Sverran name?"

Antonio nodded, "I think so, at least."

"I like it … Tristán it is." he picked up his book and began reading again. Antonio couldn't contain his joy at getting to help pick out names for their baby. He played the names over and over in his head: Romana Carriedo or Tristán Carriedo. He ran his hand over Lovino's stomach and smiled warmly. Maybe they would chose middle names later?

Femke knocked on the door and heard Lovino tell her she could come in. She walked in with Lovino's lunch and smiled at the scene before her, "I see you two are getting along?"

She set the food down. Lovino placed the open book page down on Antonio's head, "More or less." he muttered, grabbing the bowl, "Thanks, Femke. Oh! I've finally decided on a boy's name."

"Really? What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Bastard suggested Tristán and I like it, so it will be Tristán or Romana." he took a bite of the tomato mixture.

"Really?" Femke tilted her head, "That's cute …" she gave the king an odd look, before leaving the room.

Lovino watched her expression confused, "What was that about? What's wrong with that name, bastard?"

Antonio picked up the book from his face and looked at Lovino, "There's nothing wrong with it, love. It was my father's name~ I figured if you would name 'her' after your mother, I could name 'him' after my father."

The queen's expression softened and he remembered the king who gave him a chance. If it wasn't for that cheerful man, he would never have had a chance to fall in love with Antonio, nor would he be having his baby, "Tristán is a nice name."

Antonio smiled happily and rubbed his face on Lovino's leg, "I love you!"

"I love you, too, bastard …" he muttered. He looked at the happy surprise on Antonio's face and sighed. If Antonio really hadn't meant the things about loving him and all that, he wouldn't have come after him. He _was _having issues with the court, but now the court could fuck off. Antonio had an heir, a queen and the kingdom was fine.

"You forgive me?" Antonio asked, carefully trying not to upset Lovino.

Lovino eyes narrowed, but he nodded, "I forgive you, but only because Roma can't just grow up with out his or her father and I'm feeling particularly nice and loving today."

Antonio jumped up and wrapped his arms around Lovino, kissed him passionately on the lips. Lovino kissed him back, returning the love that Antonio was pouring into the kiss.

The king pulled away and grabbed Lovino's right hand, frowning slightly at the cloth wrapped over the union mark. He untied it and revealed the red mark. Antonio linked their hands together and smiled happily.

Lovino's eyes widened, swearing he saw the marks color brighten.

Their lips met again and again, making Lovino slightly light headed. "I love you, Lovi~ so very much. I love you and Roma."

Lovino kissed him and laid down, wanting to just nap with Antonio by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	33. Chapter 33

_Not so many reviews as normal for the last chapter XD but that's okay~ I got a new ps2 but it turns out my disk might be faulty because it's still freezing in the same places, so I need to buy a new KH2 soon lol  
><em>

_on another KH related note, I started playing Birth By Sleep today XD I love me some Ventus!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Doubled**

* * *

><p>Antonio decided to stay at the beach house for the last week of August and return the first of September. The castle rejoiced happily at the safe return of their king and queen. But the happiness did not last long.<p>

Antonio sat beside Lovino on their thrones, their second day back. It was lunch time and they were going to wait until the meeting to reveal Lovino's pregnancy to the court.

Lovino smiled warmly at his belly and ate his lunch. Time slowed down as Antonio looked over happily at Lovino and saw the queen collapse on the ground and begin convulsing. Anger and fear coursed through him as he quickly picked up Lovino and rushed him to the medic's room.

Ray looked up and grabbed a small red vial he'd been looking at before pouring it down Lovino's throat.

The convulsing stopped and Lovino fell limp in Antonio's arms, "What the fuck just happened?"

The medic grabbed a vial of clear yellowish liquid and took a drop of Lovino's blood. The liquid began foaming up a bright blue color.

"Oh my … it seems another attempt on his majesty's life. This poison is impossible to cure because it's a strange mixture of hard to procure items and venom. He's lucky I had some of that healing potion of his."

Antonio shuddered with pure rage and anger, "Only someone who could afford it could get it, right?"

Ray nodded and checked Lovino's vitals.

"One more question … please tell me the baby is okay …" he grabbed Lovino's hand and squeezed. Lovino would be completely destroyed if they lost the baby.

"I don't know …" he whispered, pressing his fingers down on Lovino's abdomen, "The baby is too small to feel it moving, but because it's so small … the poison may have …" he stopped, "Just stay positive and hope you got here in time. I'll run a few tests and determine the child's condition."

Antonio rose from his queen's side and clenched his fist. There were only eight people in the castle with the money to buy such a terrible poison and six of them were enemies of the queen. "Watch him. He is not to eat or drink anything that has not been thoroughly tested, or had left anyone's sights. Keep him here. I have some business to attend to." he stormed from the room and straight to the meeting room.

He slammed open the door and the faces looked at him shocked. Antonio glared, looking around the room.

"Who was it?" he growled, blood lust filling his eyes and venom dripping dangerously from his words.

"What do you mean, your majesty?" a young woman on his court asked. He looked her over and determined it wasn't her. She was one of the two who supported his decision of his nephew taking the throne.

"You don't know?" he growled, gripping the back of his queen's chair tightly, "Today, someone attempted to take my Lovi's life again. Now, that person left a pretty big clue behind. Only someone with money could have gotten the poison and only someone close to the queen could have delivered it. That leaves you eight since this castle's security had been double since the last attempt, and there is no one else staying here with that kind of money."

He paced the room. A guard stepped forward and handed him his axe and his blood lust doubled, "You see. That person also does not know that we have connections with a very powerful potions master up north, and have a steady supply of a very powerful healing remedy and he was cured immediately. This isn't a problem. I could have overlooked things and just got on my way, doubling security again, going on, completely stupid to what was going on."

Looks of fear met his look of anger and rage, "What are you saying? The queen survived such an attack?"

Green eyes met the man's, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. But Roma may not have, and you see, that is where I draw the line. No one, but **_no one_ hurts my husband and child!**" he screamed.

"Roma?"

"Child?"

"You have an heir?"

"What does that have to do with the queen?"

The voices continues speaking as Antonio started laughing darkly, "We were going to share the news with you eight during the meeting, but I guess one of you decided to ruin that. Our potions friend developed an extraordinary mixture which allows a man to bear a child. My Lovi was with child. I had an heir. _Had._ I don't even know if he's still alive."

The young woman gasped, covering her mouth, tears spilling over. A few other exchanged looks and one man looked simply horrified.

"One, or more of you, may have committed two acts of treason. You attempted the life of the queen, but also the prince or princess, so you'd better come forward now or Maria and I are going to have a private party."

He grinned, lifting the axe, "Come clean and your punishment will only be a lifetime imprisonment. Otherwise, beheading." Antonio chuckled, licking his lips.

The former queen stood up, "You cannot just come in here and blame us for something like this. You're my son and I know you better than this." she outstretched her hand to him.

Antonio looked at her hand and glared, "You don't know me at all. My husband and child mean the world to me. I will stop at nothing until I know they are safe. Guards, all of them in the dungeon. I'll see how long it takes for them to crack."

He was in a foul mood walking back to the medic's room and if Lovino and the baby were in any less shape than perfect, he would be executing all eight of them. He opened the door and saw Ray standing in the back of the room, writing things down.

Lovino was sitting, with his knees against his chest. He was sobbing. Antonio gripped Maria tightly and knelt beside the bed. Lovino looked at him and tackled him, "There you are! Fucking bastard!"

"Lovi~" the king dropped the axe and held Lovino tightly in his arms, "How is the baby?"

Ray took this as his chance to speak, "I ran several tests and each gave the exact same result, your babies are fine. Both are extremely healthy. The poison didn't touch them."

Antonio stared and Lovino bounced in his lap, "Two! We're having twins, bastard! Fucking twins!"

"H-how do you know?" Antonio asked, placing his hand against Lovino's belly.

The medic looked over his notes, "Well, the tests I ran were to check the baby's condition, as I said they would, but the strangest thing kept happening: I kept getting two separate results. The only thing I can say is there are two babies. Congratulations, your majesties."

"And they're both okay?" Antonio asked.

"Yes. Perfectly healthy." Ray grinned.

"You don't happen to know the gender, yet, right?"

"Of course not! That's impossible! You'll just have to wait like every other parent out there! Silly boy …" the man growled. Antonio picked up Lovino and kissed him deeply.

"Twins … two babies … two!" he looked at Lovino, whom was walking beside him now. Ariana was on his shoulder, ruffling her feathers at anyone who passed by.

"Yeah …" Lovino looked back at him with a dazed expression. He was never one to get excited like that, usually leaving it to his brother or Tessa, but they were going to have two babies!

Antonio laid down with Lovino in their bed and smiled, kissing him, "You are the best husband a man could ask for~" he whispered, kissing Lovino again.

Lovino blushed and held Antonio close, "Stop saying weird things …" he grinned that illusive smile that Antonio loved so much. For the first time in nearly two months, Lovino slept with his husband. Antonio was careful, unsure about doing anything to hurt their children, but he slipped inside his love, eliciting a soft whimper from Lovino.

Antonio moaned softly, holding Lovino close in his arms, running his fingers down his back, their eyes meeting in love filled glances. The queen would let his head roll back and his king would place open-mouthed kisses down his jaw and neck.

The older man steadily thrust into Lovino. Lovino leaned his forehead against Antonio's and let his tongue lick Antonio's lower lip sensually. Antonio moaned softly and captured his lips, quickly invading his mouth.

They both found their release and panted softly, holding each other close, "I love you, Lovino Romano Vargas-Carriedo." the older man purred.

Lovino rested his head on Antonio's shoulder, still seated on him in his lap, "I love you, too, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo …" the king lifted him up and carried him to the bathing room to give him a bath, though, without Lovino actually getting in the water.

The next morning, Lovino wrote to Lukas his good news. He noted that he was about to enter his fourth month. He stared at himself in the mirror. His belly stuck out, not by much, but it was becoming noticeable to those who at least knew.

A knock came from the door behind him.

"Come in." he said turning to the side. He looked through the mirror to see Tessa smiling warmly behind him.

"So it's true, then? I'm going to be a grandmother?" she walked up and placed a hand on her surrogate son's baby bump. Lovino nodded, "Twins."

Tessa smiled, rubbing his belly, "This is simply amazing! I'm so glad for you and Antonio." she kissed his cheek, "You're in for a bumpy ride, Lovino. I'm not sure if this will be the same for you as it was for me, but I'm always here to help you through this. I just wish you would have told me that's why you left."

Lovino looked at her with guilt, "Sorry, mama, I was afraid of losing my babies."

She laughed, "The hormones must be messing with you. I've never seen you so soft and worried. Done hiding behind your rough shell?"

He glared, "Not at all, but I have been feeling weird … and girly …" Tessa nodded, "You're carrying babies, what did you expect to feel like?" he pulled the shirt down and turned to her, "Is this normal for twins? This size?" he pressed the shirt against his baby bump, which wasn't too big.

"Well, I began showing with Femke at this time, but I was smaller than that. It's because there are two in there. So it's completely normal for you, Lovino." she squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

Lovino looked down at his belly again and let go, "What's it like being a mother?"

Tessa sat down on the bed and patted the space beside her, "It's a challenge. It will be trial and error. You'll mess up and wonder if any of it's worth it." he began to look worried, "but it's fulfilling. I would not trade those years of late nights and skinned knees for anything. I was worried about having children, but when I first saw them walking, talking, growing up … I knew I'd done things right. I'm not going to lie to you. It will be extremely difficult, sometimes impossible, but you'll never be happier than when your babies are crying and calm down when you hold them. When they call you mama. When they grow up and start families of their own."

Lovino threw his arms around her, "Thank you, mama."

She hugged him back gingerly, "Always, Lovino, you're my son, too. Even if I didn't give birth to you, you'll always be my little boy."

He nodded, a blush staining his cheeks.

His urination increased tenfold (or so it seemed to him) and he began craving weird things that made Antonio cringe. Particularly his new personal favorite, mashed potatoes, tomato slices, orange slices and Femke's chocolates … together.

"Try it, damn it! It's good!" Lovino shoveled another bit into his mouth and Antonio shook his head, "I'll take your word for it, my love."

Lovino shrugged and finished, getting irritated that Antonio was always giving his favorite foods disgusted looks.

October, month four, came and went, and Lovino was showing a lot now. According to Tessa, he was still no where near as big as he was going to get, but it was easy to tell he was pregnant now.

He sat down on his chair and wrote to Lukas. Antonio was walking around behind him, grabbing their night clothes. Lovino yawned. It was the start of his fifth month and he was excited that he was about half way there.

Lovino yawned again and set down his quill, standing up. He felt fluttering in his belly and he stopped moving and his hands pressed against the bump.

"Lovi? Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurting?" Antonio rushed to his side.

"I … I think I felt them move." he closed his eyes and concentrated. His patience was rewarded with another flutter. "They moved! I felt them move!"

"Really?" Antonio pressed his hand to the bump.

"There! Did you feel it, too?" Lovino moved Antonio's hand to a spot he had felt the movement, but Antonio shook his head, "I can't feel anything …"

Lovino frowned, "Oh …" Antonio kissed him, "I'm sure I'll feel them soon enough~" Lovino nodded and retired to bed.

He spent the entire next day sitting in front of the mirror staring at his swelling belly. Femke laughed lightly, walking in, "You look like a lady when you do things like that." she set his lunch tray down.

Lovino glared and pulled his shirt down, "I can't help it. I'm fucking pregnant! It's impossible! But here I am, having twins!"

Femke leaned on his chair, "Yup, and aunt Femke is going to spoil them rotten."

"If Antonio doesn't first." Lovino remarked, picking up a slice of orange and eating it, "Oh, I felt them move last night."

"Seriously? Amazing! Feels more real, doesn't it?" he nodded and ate another orange slice, "It does …"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	34. Chapter 34

_**Warning:** This is a semi filler chapter where Antonio interrogates the eight court members in search of which one tried to kill Lovino. This is a chapter of gore and darkness, punishment and torture. If you are not comfortable with this stuff, please wait until I upload the next chapter, very little anything about this chapter is important for later. You don't need to read this chapter._

_ps, My best friend, Raina, has finally joined the ranks of fanfiction Author and has written her first oneshot for TrueBlood~ Rainalove2010, Peeping Eric. go read it ^_^  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Punishment**

* * *

><p>Antonio paced the dungeon once again, peeking in the bars at the supposed traitors. All eight of his former court members sat up against walls, crying, sobbing or glaring angrily at nothing. How long had they been in there? He was so forgetful.<p>

Even his mother glared back through the bars at him, "So … you've been in here … what? A month? Two? Are you ready to bring forth information?" his fingers twitched on his Maria, the blade glinting in the torch light.

At his words, one of the women on his court began sobbing, once again crying out the words he was so familiar with. He knew she was innocent. He knew she had nothing to do with the attempted murder of his husband and children. He knew this, yet he couldn't bring himself to be lenient until the true perpetrator came forth.

Antonio walked away from her cell and stared into one of the men's cell. The man glared back. He was one of the main suspects. He never begged or cried … he just wasn't breaking either. However, he'd contacted his husband's good friends up north and had procured one of the truth serums he had seen at the festival. It would be his last resort if he couldn't break them.

He had the guards unlock the cell and he stepped inside. The cell door was shut tightly behind him. His eyes locked with the former court member, "So, are you going to tell me who poisoned my family?"

The man glared, "I don't know anything."

"Oh?" Antonio smiled, leaning against the chair the man was sitting in, "I was really hoping you would say that." he leaned down, slightly, and dragged a finger down the man's cheek, "You see, my sweet, sweet Lovi has almost forgotten I threw you all down here, meaning he won't ask questions now if you suddenly disappeared. My gorgeous husband hates when I get mean, but," he green eyes faded from their usual bright and clear look to something much darker, scarier, "I can't help it. I love watching people who've wronged him writhe beneath my weapons. He doesn't know, but I've killed so many for him already. He won't miss eight more."

His prisoner swallowed, shifting in his seat, "I s-said I don't know anything!"

"Tsk, tsk … one would think you'd learned your lesson. Shall I teach you?" Antonio hooked his foot into the leg of the chair and pulled, sending the man to his back. His head hit the stone with a sickening crack and he cried out in pain.

The king heard miss innocent begin sobbing louder.

"Mmm … your screams are music to my ears~" Antonio sung lightly, walking around to where the man's head was. He rubbed at his head, but Antonio kicked away his hand and stepped down on his fingers and knuckles.

Another cry of pain rang out and the man was desperately trying to pull his hand away. Antonio only stepped down harder, relishing in the cracking he felt as the man's fingers broke beneath his boot.

"Ah, yes~ scream louder and let me hear your suffering!" he yelled, releasing the man. Antonio's dark eyes were no longer playful as he pulled the man up and fixed the chair right, "Scream like my heart was when I thought my children were dead! Scream like my mind does when I have to constantly worry that my Lovi will be taken away from me! Scream and suffer like I will if I lose them! Scream!"

Tears rolled down the man's cheeks, but he said nothing. Antonio slapped him hard across the face, "I would speak if I were you!" he growled, grabbing a small vial on his side, "This is a very expensive, very hard to procure truth serum. I had to pay a pretty gold piece for this dosage and if I'm forced to waste it on trying to get this information out of you, I will not be a happy king." he let it fall back to his side, "Tell me what you know and I won't have you publicly executed. Tell me who tried to kill Lovi and Roma and I won't watch you hang. You're passing up a very generous opportunity here."

"It was Carmena!" he suddenly yelped. A woman with dark blue eyes, looked up from her cell, "Don't even go there, Arman!" she yelped, "You are leaving out the part where you had already made three other attempts at the queen's life! Go ahead and tell him how you had the assassin in the castle. Tell him how that stupid maid got in the way! Tell him, Arman!"

Antonio grabbed a dish half filled with cold food and threw it against the wall, silencing the cells as the bowl shattered, "Enough!" he hissed, anger boiling over at the mere thought of his love being poisoned and people trying to kill him. It was almost enough to send him running to the room to make sure he was still okay.

Multiple pairs of eyes watched him closely as he picked a dagger from his side and pressed it to Arman's neck, "He said, she said … I grow rather weary of this pathetic game. I finally have the truth serum and no longer need to play this game. I want to crawl into bed and share a nice evening with my husband, but I can't do that knowing his potential murderers haven't been properly punished. I'm about to say fuck it and slaughter all of you." his head snapped back to look deep into his mother's eyes, "Yes, even you."

Isabella stood up and stood at the cell door, "By all means, Antonio. Kill us. Kill all of us. Watch the blood of the innocent spill onto your dungeon floors."

With no other words spoken, Antonio let the dagger slide through the man's neck. It cut into him like a hot knife in butter. His eyes never left his mother's as he listened to the man behind him choke as he bled out, "Don't give me that look, _dearest_ mother, you told me to."

"Since when have you ever listened to me, _dearest_ son." she bit out angrily.

He wiped the blood off of his blade and grabbed his axe. Ignoring his mother, he stepped in front of Carmena's cell, "Ready to tell me the truth?"

The woman looked completely afraid, "I d-didn't do anything, your majesty, I swear!"

"Oh, luv, words have little meaning for me. The only words I take stock in are the ones that leave my beautiful husband's lips and even then, half the things he says I know he doesn't mean~" he smiled softly, "Do I really have to use this?" he held up the serum.

She shook her head, but the king was not so sure. He let himself into the cell and popped the cork out, "Open your mouth."

Carmena glared, but refused.

"I can take this as your claim of guilt. Some one innocent would have nothing to hide from me." he gripped her hair and pulled hard. When she let out a yelp, he poured a drop down her throat. He let go and relished in the tears that streamed down the woman's cheeks.

"Are you ready to tell me what is going on?"

"N-no." she forced out.

Antonio smiled, "It seems to be working. Let's test this, yes?" he paced the cell and thought for a moment, "Ah, yes … did you poison your queen?"

"Not directly." she found herself forced to say. Tears wells up in her eyes and she bit her lip hard.

"How were you involved?" he looked at her with dangerous dark eyes.

Carmena tried to hold in her answer but it spilled out, "I bought the poison under Arman's orders."

"And Arman planned this?"

"N-no." she squeaked, trying really hard to keep the answers in. Carmena screamed out in desperation and reached forward, grabbing Antonio's dagger and plunging it into her stomach, "I-I'd rather die … th-than betray … betray …" the life left her eyes and the woman collapsed on the ground.

"Pity." Antonio growled, grabbing his knife from the body, "Looks like I'll just have to move to the remaining six."

The third member of the court proved to be far less useful, only providing that Arman had told him to hire the immune man to taste the food so that it would pass. Even under the truth serum, he gave up nothing.

Antonio's patience wore thin. He stormed into the last man he suspected's cell. The man looked up at him and Antonio wasted no time slashing him across the face with a dagger, "You should just speak now or else your blood will run with theirs." he growled, speaking of the two dead.

The court member reared back his head and spit on Antonio's shirt. The king laughed, darkly, "I try so fucking hard to keep my calm, but no one wants to just do as their told now-a-days!"

He took he dagger and slowly dragged it down the man's face, watching the blood run down and soak the shirt he wore, "Are you going to tell me who is in charge of trying to kill my Lovi?"

"Go to hell, your majesty. You can kill me, I don't give a flying fuck!" he yelled.

"Oh?" he stood, slowly cleaning his blade, "Your wife said the same thing."

His eyes widened, "You didn't …"

Antonio grinned, "I did~ poor thing begged for mercy at first, 'Please … no … my husband will miss me when he gets back … no …'," Antonio leaned against the cell bars, tucking the knife away, "Did you know your wife was with child?" he watched as the man clenched his fists, "Yes … swollen with child … as far along as my Lovi …" their eyes met, "How does it feel knowing I killed your wife and child? How does it feel knowing I took the lives of those closest to you? She was strong in the end, fighting me back to protect her child, but she gave up. She stopped struggling, telling me that she didn't care who I was. She told me her husband would find me in my sleep and cut my throat. I laughed and cut hers."

His prisoner jumped up and ran forward, screaming in his blind rage. Antonio stepped to the side, grabbed the man's shirt and shoved his face into the wall, scratching it up badly.

"How does it fucking feel?" Antonio shouted. In his own fury, he grabbed his axe and cut the man right up the middle.

Other than his mother, he'd killed all of his suspects. He walked into Sierra's cell and looked over the frightened woman. His eyes softened considerably, "Open your mouth."

She instantly obeyed.

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

Sierra shook her head violently, "N-no, your majesty. I was asked for a donation, but my family was in need of the money so I declined to offer to be a part of what they were planning, sir …"

He ran a hand down her face, "I knew you wouldn't hurt my Lovi … you're free to go … and as reparation for having to endure this, you can have your job back as well as a raise. I'm sorry you were forced through this." she smiled brightly, still terrified.

"Th-thank you so much, your majesty." she walked from the cell on shaky legs and was escorted from the dungeons with the guards.

The same could be said for the man he'd suspected was innocent. His attention landed on the only remaining person. Isabella glared at him, "So … going to torture me? Cut me up? Kill me? Use your little potion on me?"

"No. I'm going to let you live with what you've done. I know you are the one behind it all. I don't need to hear it, lest I end up killing my own mother. I love you, I really do. You birthed me, gave me life … sent me on that crazy adventure that led me to my Lovi … I owe you enough to save you from hanging for your crimes."

Her eyes widened in shock, "However, you are to live the rest of your pathetic life locked away in your room. You can not leave. You will forever stay behind those doors, never knowing about the world outside of it. You will have all the time in the world to listen to idle rumors of what's going on. You will have the rest of your life to recall just why you're trapped in that room.

"And if for some reason, you find it okay to leave, the first guard to see you will have the instant pleasure of killing you." he gave a look to the guard who nodded and went to make preparations for the former queen's new chambers and living arrangements, as far away from the current queen's room.

Antonio put his things away and changed his clothing before heading up to his office. He'd spent way too much time as it was in the dungeons and Lovino would be terrible upset if he was late to bed again.

He laughed softly, wishing he could just skip all of it and go curl up beside his husband for a wonderful nap.

The king walked into his office and was surprised to see a pregnant woman sitting in a chair, "Your majesty!" she struggled to stand up, but he just motioned for her to stop, "What brings you here, miss-?"

She smiled apologetically, "Elaina, and I'm sorry to bother you your majesty, but I was wondering if you had heard of my husband's whereabouts yet … he's been missing for so long …"

Antonio smiled sadly, "I have, actually … the men … that kidnapped him and the others of my court … they killed him … I'm so sorry for your loss …"

Tears spilled onto her cheeks, "But … how? I mean … what … he was …"

The king pulled out a large bag of gold, "I can't begin to apologize properly for what happened … he was a good man and served me well. Take this and raise that child well, I'm sure that baby will do great things."

She began sobbing hard. Antonio felt slightly guilty, suddenly picturing his own pregnant spouse crying over his loss. Was this how Lovino felt when Antonio disappeared into Fayldyr?

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Please don't cry … you have someone depending on you to be strong during this whole thing. Keep your chin up and make sure this baby has everything he or she needs."

The woman nodded, drying her tears. She thanked her king and accepted the gold.

"If it makes you feel any better," he offered, sitting back down at his desk, "He died a hero, fighting until the end."

She smiled, "That was my husband …" the expecting mother left his office.

Antonio shook the thoughts from his head and smiled brightly, getting back to work. His Lovi and children were safe and the people responsible had been properly punished.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	35. Chapter 35

_Sorry this is a bit late, the internet at my bestie's house refused to connect to either of our pcs so i had to wait until it did -_- oh well ...  
><em>

_On another note, I'm so glad I read SpaMano fanfiction. I know so many petnames and cute words and what not in Spanish thanks to Spain. My favorite servers assistant left and we have a new one. He's from Honduras and knows English well. I told him i only know enough Spanish to get by and he took it upon himself to call me words in Spanish ... words i know thanks to Spain XD Corozon is not an acceptable pet name for someone you work with that has a boyfriend ... oh and singing 'te quiero, besame~' while you work, is also understood XD Thank you Hetalia!  
><em>

_And finally, 'Conquest, 1521' is a wonderful SpaMano story. I'm in love with it! if you're looking for a historical-Action/adenture-Romance, this is perfect! Little Mexico is sweet and cute, while Antonio is not who Lovino thought he was. The Aztec Empire is full of vengeance and this story has me trapped! please go read it if you haven't already~!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Repulsive**

* * *

><p>It was month five and Lovino groaned, walking down the halls, his guard closely behind and Ariana protectively sitting in his shoulder. His back was killing him and he hadn't been getting any sleep at night. Most of the night was spent laying on his back and feeling the babies flutter around.<p>

He dozed off at his desk and was falling behind in his work. He felt like he was always urinating and Lukas just let him know it was normal.

Lovino walked into Antonio's office, after passing a woman with tears streaming her face, and sat down in his favorite chair. Antonio looked up, "Hey, my Lovi~! They finally admitted to poisoning you … well, at least five of them did. I let the two who had nothing to do with it go and they are now serving my court again along new members. Mother won't say anything, but I've stripped her of all her former power and she's confined to her room, a house arrest if you will. I know she's not innocent, I just can't stand to have my mother locked up."

"I see." Lovino leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"Sleepy?"

"No … not really right now … my back is killing me, though." he complained. Antonio chuckled and rose from his seat, "I'm sorry, love." he began rubbing Lovino's shoulders. Lovino moaned happily and let Antonio massage his back. He really did enjoy those. It made being pregnant so much easier.

_Month six, I'm fucking huge! I can feel them moving more and more. And! So can Antonio. It came as a surprise to him, though. They had been moving all day and I was laying in bed this morning and instead of getting up, he rolled over and rested his head on my belly (did I mention it's getting huge?) and one of them brushed against his face. He jumped and I laughed. However, the bastard thought that it was grounds to get out of his duties and spend all day with me. _

_ I convinced him otherwise. _

_ Francis is coming to visit. He's bringing his daughter, Jeanne. I think it's both weird and cute naming her after her mother. I wouldn't do that, though. God knows, having offspring of Antonio and I is bad enough without naming them after us. _

He put the book away.

Francis visited and sure enough, he had Jeanne with him, the drooling little blonde baby. She was nine months old herself. She could already stand with help, but couldn't walk.

Lovino surprised everyone by being the one to spend the most time with her. He sat with her in the chair at their lunch table outside, waving his fingers in front of her. She latched onto one and cooed happily.

Francis smiled, "When you told me you were having children, this is the last thing I expected, my old friend." he pointed to Lovino's large belly.

Antonio smiled, reaching out and touching Lovino's stomach, "I know it's odd, but we couldn't be happier."

Lovino cooed at Jay (her nickname) and she dissolved into laughter.

"What is it like, being a man and being with child?" Francis raised his brow out of curiosity. Lovino shot a glare at him, "Like being a woman and with child, except I have a di-" Antonio covered his mouth, "Not in front of Jay …"

The queen blushed and looked away, going back to paying attention to Jay. He yawned and stood up, handing the baby back to Francis, "I'm going to nap …" Antonio kissed his husband and watched him slowly make his way into the castle.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father soon …" Antonio grinned, feeling the excitement bubbling.

"It is a wonderful feeling." Francis laughed, "Though, Jay can be quite the handful." the little girl clapped her hand together and began crying, "See what I mean?" he stood up to bounce the girl until Michelle walked over to take the child away.

"So, are you hosting another winter celebration this month?"

Antonio looked at Francis and leaned back, "I don't know. Lovino had been having trouble getting around and being surrounded by so many people may upset him and put him under unneeded stress. I might just skip it this year."

Francis sipped his wine, "That's probably for the best. People will probably only come to see the miracle that you and Lovino have created. I'm sure that would set the expecting mother off."

The Sverran king nodded, "I really just want him relaxing as much as possible for the next few months."

"Yeah, well onto more depressing matters, what are you going to do about the sudden population breakout in Sverran. Obviously you've noticed the Illonian migration is causing problems for us. I've tried accommodating who I can, and a lot of them keep going up north into Gartya."

Antonio frowned. He had noticed. It was creating problems with jobs and land disputes were rising out of control, "It might take a few years, but we're going to have to clear as much of Illonia as possible and get rid of the reptilian problem. It's possible because Sverran is still standing strong and keeping them out, but all of Illonia is filled versus my southern half."

Francis thought for a moment, "I'm sure we can get help from Evenna if we beg Arthur, but I'm also sure he hates us both. Gartya has no monarch anymore. After their last revolution, it just became a collection of independent villages. It's mostly knights, though. Maybe we can locate Gilbert and recruit some Gartyarren knights for the cause."

"We haven't seen Gilbert it so long …" Antonio laughed. Francis agreed and the two spent the remainder of their afternoon planning strategies to clear Illonia.

There was something Lovino hated about being pregnant, besides the back back pain and frequent urination. Ever since he started showing, he'd been earning curious stares from staff and guests alike.

He glared up from his plate during a small dinner Antonio was hosting to welcome Francis back to the Sverran castle. A noblewoman was staring at his belly with a look of curiosity and disgust, something he was used to. Even the staff looked at him in such a way, because they all knew it was beyond unnatural for a man to conceive a child.

Antonio smiled at him, but he just looked away and pushed around his food. He was starving but couldn't bring himself to eat anything.

"How is this even possible, you highness?" a noble asked. Lovino looked up with a dark look.

"It's so strange." another remarked. The queen clenched his silverware tightly, drawing blood from the cut it was making.

A third noble muttered that it was repulsive and that was the last straw. Lovino shot up from his seat, knocking the chair down. He slammed his hands on the table, "You will NOT talk that away about my children you noble bastard! You think you're so wonderful, huh? This is a fucking miracle and you're spitting all over it! If I wasn't with child I'd kick your fucking ass for saying that!"

The man trembled slightly, "I apologize your majesty! I meant no disrespect!" Lovino opened his mouth to yell at him again, but a sharp pain in his stomach brought him back to reality. Antonio was at his side in an instant and was holding him against his chest, "Shh … calm down, my Lovi~" he rubbed Lovino's back, "Are you okay?"

Lovino shook his head. The pain was gone, but he felt awful for distressing himself and the babies, "I'm going to bed." he whispered. Ariana flew from her dining room perch to land on Lovino's shoulder and make a strangled hiss/squawk at the noble who'd insulted Lovino.

"Okay, Lovi~, I'll see you in a short while. I'll even give you a nice back rub, how does that sound?" Lovino just glared, feeling a headache coming on, "I'm going to bed." he muttered again, stomping passed Antonio the best he could manage. A guard escorted him back to his chambers where he sat on his chair and stared at his stomach.

His fingers gently brushed over the fabric of his shirt and he lifted it to expose the flesh of his prenatal belly. Lovino watched as a foot pressed against the inside and slid across the surface, finally fading as the baby stopped the kick. For the millionth time since he'd gotten pregnant, he let his hand roam over his swollen stomach and smiled.

They weren't repulsive … were they? They were the same as any other baby. And the pregnancy shouldn't be considered repulsive either! It was a miracle, a dream (!) that he was even able to give Antonio children. Something he never in a million years would have thought he'd be able to do! The throne and kingdom would have a legitimate heir to take Antonio's place.

"Fuck them and their stupid way of thinking." he whispered.

The door opened, but he didn't look. He knew who it was. Hands came to rest on his shoulders, "How are you feeling?"

Lovino shrugged at Antonio's question, "My back hurts …" the king gave a lopsided smile and helped Lovino stand and get on the bed.

Antonio had Lovino sit, facing their headboard and use it to hold onto as he began to work knots out of the queen's back. Lovino let his eyes close and his head rested on his arm.

His mind wandered back to dinner and he growled, his anger rising, "I'm not fucking repulsive! And neither are the babies!" he blurted.

The king raised his brow confused. Realization came over him when he figured that was what the noble must have said to set off Lovi. He continued to massage Lovi's back, but his anger was slowly rising to match his love's. He felt the cold touch of blood lust enter him and he growled.

His precious husband and children weren't repulsive. Lovi hissed in pain and he frowned letting go of the younger man's shoulder, where he'd grabbed a little too hard in his anger. Antonio apologized and began rubbing again, "No, you're not. You're beautiful. You're gorgeous. You're handsome. The babies are wonderful. They're the best gift anyone could have given me and I love you and them dearly. You shouldn't go listening to the idle chatter of jealous nobles who can't see how truly wonderful my Lovi is. I don't know many men willing to go through all of this." he kissed Lovino's neck, "I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful husband and family, but I thank the gods who granted me this happiness every night when I see you smile and see our children move in your womb."

Lovino turned around, tears brimming his eyes, "You mean it?"

Antonio smiled, "Why would I lie to you? Especially about that." the queen wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck and kissed him, "I love you, flattering bastard."

"I love you, too, my gorgeous queen."

Lovino hated the way he walked. He felt almost like a duck. And he couldn't really see his feet anymore over the twins. His ankles were swollen and his back was always giving him problems. It was nearing the end of December and he was going to be entering the seventh month.

His face heated up and his blood ran cold thinking that he would have two babies in about two months. He bit his lip and rubbed his swollen belly. One of the babies kicked the spot he touched and he smiled. Lovino liked to sit still and watch the movement. Sometimes he could point out to Antonio a foot pressing into his side. However, he also had to deal with the other one preferring to push his or her foot into his ribs. It was uncomfortable and sometimes hurt.

Like now. He hissed and stuck his hand under his rib and pressed down against the foot and sighed in relief as the pain subsided and he continued walking to Tessa's.

Tessa told him that they would be having a small party for the winter celebration. Ariana carried his bag of gifts and he even had his guard carrying a box.

He finally made it and knocked on the door to have Femke answer, "Mama! Lovi's here!" the girl hugged him the best she could with his belly in the way.

"Lovino!" Tessa hugged him, "My you're so big now! Femke said they were growing fast." she touched his belly. One of the babies kicked for the hundredth time in the passed hour and she squealed in delight.

Antonio showed up soon after and gave everyone hugs and a kiss to Lovino. Lovino opened his gifts and was irritated to find everyone, even Antonio had gotten him more than one gift (well him and Antonio). He found hand sewn baby clothes inside. Little white dresses and pants to match, "I heard they were traditional for you Lovino …" Tessa smiled, "I hope they're right."

He held up the little white dress and remembered those few years he spent with his brother and he nodded, "Yeah … they're right … they're perfect."

"Traditional?" Antonio picked up one of them.

Tessa smiled, "In Lovino's village … the one he was born in … it's traditional for children to wear white dresses until the age of thirteen?" she looked at Lovino.

"Fifteen." Lovino said, tearing of a bit of chocolate from a treat and biting into it.

"Yes, fifteen. It's a way of worship and praise to their god and to show the purity of children."

Antonio nodded, smiling down at the dress. He was glad to share Lovino's traditions, "Does this mean Lovi wore one, too?"

Lovino's face heated up red, "Yes. Now drop it."

"But why didn't you wear one until you were of age?" Lovino hit Antonio's arm, "Because that bastard Roderich made us change, then I came here. I didn't think you really wanted me running around in a dress at the age of fifteen."

Antonio grinned, "I think it would have been cute~!"

Lovino hit him again, but leaned against him and closed his eyes, feeling tired again. Everyone else opened all of their gifts and they ate snacks and talked.

On the way back to their room Lovino rubbed his eyes, sleepily, "I want Tessa given a new job. I want her to be tailor to the babies. She'll get a better room, closer to me and Femke and the babies and a little more pay if we can manage it."

Antonio smiled, "Anything for you, my love."

The rest of the year was eventful. Christian finally proposed to Femke and Tessa accepted the job and was moved into the queen's room with Femke (which was across the hall from the king's room). The servant's room was transformed into a nursery and filled with everything they would need for their babies.

Lovino walked through the nursery, his fingers running over the dressers filled with clothes to last the babies several years. There was a small toy box in the corner and it was filled with handmade and store bought toys. The floor had a large thickly woven carpet covering most of it's center. It was a bit of safety Tessa mentioned would help when the babied started learning to walk. He had wanted it completely covered, but it would have been a waste since the remainder of the stone floor could be filled with their furniture.

He felt a jolt of pain in his stomach and he dropped to his knees and cried out. The babies started moving erratically, sensing his distress. A guard came into the room.

"Your majesty!" he knelt down, "I should go get the medic." he helped Lovino stand back up and take him to his room and then helped him into the bed and rushed to alert someone to find the medic.

"It's a false alarm," Ray said, feeling around Lovino's belly, "They usually don't start up like this until a little bit later, but I know next to nothing about this potion of yours and a multiples pregnancy. You'll know if it's for real when it happens. Just keep getting plenty of rest and a little bit of exercise, like walking around the room. No heavy lifting and what not …"

Lovino nodded and let out a sigh of relief. As much as he wanted to see his babies, he knew it was too early and he was afraid it had been time.

January brought Lovino troubles. He'd awoken in the middle of the night with intense pains in his stomach again, but the medic said it was just another false alarm.

He became too large to maneuver comfortably and was confined to his bed with Femke, Savino or Ariana as his company and occasionally Tessa. The babies became extremely active and were constantly moving and kicking, much to Lovino's discomfort.

"Damn it!" he growled, forcing himself up. Antonio woke and looked at him, sleepily, "What is it?" the king had grown used to being woken up in the middle of the night for food, weird food at that, or when he couldn't sleep and needed Antonio to light the lamp so he could read or write.

"I can't sleep again! I slept just fine earlier when I had a nap, but now I can't even manage to fall asleep at all!" Lovino rubbed his stomach, trying to calm one of the kicking babies.

Antonio moaned into his pillow and sat up, "Do you want anything?"

The queen sat for a moment wondering if he should ask Antonio to go get his journal or a book, but something else came to mind. He and Antonio didn't talk much anymore. It was always 'are you okay', ' want me to get your book', 'is your back hurting', and then they would go their separate ways or sleep.

"What if the babies don't like me?" he said. His journal knew this questions well, as did Ariana, but he hadn't worked up the courage to ask Antonio. He knew the children would love their father to death. Antonio was naturally gifted with children and was a fun man to be around when he wasn't being annoying. He had no doubts about his ability to be a great and loved father.

But he wouldn't be the one spending nearly every hour of the day with them. Lovino would. And Lovino knew he could be grouchy, mean, angry and temperamental. Very few people could stand to look passed that, Antonio, Femke and Tessa being those few. Even Savino could only take so much verbal abuse before he called in Femke to take over whatever he was doing. He was worried that they wouldn't want him as their daddy or mama or whatever he was calling himself.

Would they prefer Antonio over him? Would they cry all day until Antonio walked in and saw them? His heart beat angrily and his face became red with humiliation.

Antonio sat up and wrapped his arm around Lovino's shoulder and pulled the man close to him, careful of the large belly.

"Lovi~ those babies won't like you," he earned an intense glare from Lovino, but Antonio grabbed his chin and kissed him, "Because like me, they are going to _love_ you. No one, but no one, could _not_ love you as their mama."

Lovino stared at him, still unsure, but he knew only time would tell. He rested his head on Antonio's shoulder, "They're going to love you …" Lovino muttered.

The king smiled and kissed his forehead, "What makes you say that?"

"They stop moving so so much when they hear you speak … it's kind of nice …" he muttered, drifting off.

"Is that right?" Antonio let Lovino lie down and he rested his head close to the belly. The man opened his mouth and began to softly sing a lullaby one of his nursemaids sang to him when he couldn't sleep. It must have helped because Lovino was finally peacefully asleep. He drew the covers up over Sverran's queen and laid down beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	36. Chapter 36

_Hetalia season four~ mmmmmmmmmm can't wait for it to arrive~  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Thirty-Six: I Want You, I Need You**

* * *

><p>February, month eight, brought another month of pain and sleepless nights. The babies weren't moving as much and Lovino began to worry … until Ray explained that there just wasn't any room for them to be as active anymore and the Lovino should only worry if they don't move at all for an hour or so.<p>

Lukas, Tino, Berwald and the twin boys came to visit. Especially since Lukas had planned to study Lovino and how his body was reacting to the potion.

"Lovino?" Lovino looked up from his journal and waved lightly. Lukas and Tino entered the room, followed by Berwald, whom was carrying the twins.

"Hey," he said sitting up straight.

"How are you feeling?" Lukas asked, pulling out a journal his own and began writing down things he was noticing about the pregnant queen.

Lovino shrugged, "My back hurts, I'm bored because I've been confined to the bed. Roma won't stop pushing into my rib and I think they are upside down in there …" he felt a spot on the underside of his belly where he occasionally felt one of their heads.

"That's natural," Tino laughed, "Both of these guys did that even though they weren't being delivered normally." he grabbed one of the babies, "Want to see him?"

Lovino nodded and took the baby. He was about the same age as Jay, but he had his mama's eyes and softly pointed ears. The baby cooed but started fussy for his mama.

"I've also been having a bit of a small problem that's getting harder to hide and it's really freaking me out." Lovino growled, handing the baby back.

"What's that?" Lukas looked up.

Lovino blushed from embarrassment and leaned over to whisper.

"Oh? That? It'll go away with the green potion. Though, to keep from being obvious and ruining your shirts, just wear cloth around your chest or something."

The queen groaned and nodded, "Fucking bastard and your stupid fucking potion doing weird things to my body." he muttered. Lukas ignored the comment and wrote down more notes.

"Other than what you've told me, are there any other side effects or symptoms you're experiencing. I want to make sure I have everything."

Lovino was still peeved, but under his glare he began to list everything he'd had from the beginning. Lukas carefully jotted everything down.

"It sounds to me like you've had the typical human pregnancy, with only a few oddities here and there. I wish I could be more help to you, but elves are a tad bit different and Tino had a few different symptoms that I'm sure you could not have gotten." Lukas closed up the book, "Mathias keeps telling me I should start selling this one as well, but I keep telling him he needs to just be quiet and let me make sure it's safe." he complained.

Lovino nodded, "It is useful … just annoying. I love feeling them move, but I can't stand the excessive kicking. Not to mention peeing all the damn time. I can hardly walk … and when I do …" his face became red again, "when I do, Antonio said I waddle! I don't fucking waddle!"

Lukas stayed and talked for a few moments, but he'd left towards nightfall and Lovino took a really long nap. When he awoke, Antonio was already asleep beside him.

Lovino sat up, feeling sleepy still. The door opened and Femke walked up, "Oh? Lovi? You're awake already?"

Lovino nodded, "Yeah. What are you doing in here?"

She laughed, "It's time for his royal laziness to wake up." he looked at her in confusion, "You fell asleep before dinner and didn't wake up until now, I guess." she began collecting clothes for Lovino and Antonio.

"Here we'll let him sleep for a moment longer. I'll help you change out of those clothes. Wearing something for two days straight must not be very nice." she walked over and gave Lovino something to support his weight on as he draped his legs over the side of the bed and stepped onto the floor.

His legs shook lightly, but it was probably because he hadn't been walking as much as he should have. Femke had him hold onto the bed for his support while she rid him of his pants and helped him put on new ones, then she had him sit while she went about taking off the large shirt he was wearing.

"I still don't think I'm going to get used to seeing you pregnant, of all things." Femke laughed, looking at his belly.

Lovino's eyes drifted to the mirror and he gasped. He hadn't seen his reflection in some time and was shocked to see how big he was from the last time he'd seen his belly.

"Look at this! I'm fucking huge!"

Femke laughed and leaned on the back of his chair, "No you're not. You're pregnant and those are your babies. Are you calling them fat?"

"No, just me." he laughed.

She laughed as well and grabbed him a large cambric shirt and helped him slip it on over his belly.

"Have you thought of names for if it's two boys or two girls?"

Lovino nodded, "Two boys and it's Tristán and Alessandro, two girls and they will be Romana and Mariella." he patted his belly and had Femke help him back up.

"I like those names~! So cute! I can't wait to see my nieces and/or nephews!"

"Me either …" Lovino smiled warmly at his belly. Femke walked to Antonio's side of the bed and began shaking him awake.

"By the way, happy birthday Lovi~"

He grinned, "Thank you." he was seventeen now.

Once Antonio was gone, Lovino wrote in his journal and received a visit from Tessa, "Lovino~ I brought you a present or two for your birthday~!"

He looked at her, "You really didn't have to."

She rolled her eyes and shoved two small boxes his way, but held onto a third larger one. Lovino grabbed the first one and opened it up and pulled out a small blanket. Each corner was marked with the kingdom of Sverran's colors as well and the kingdom of Illonia's colors.

The second box had another, "They aren't finished yet. I still need the babies' names, so I can embroider them on there, but I'll have to wait until after they're born."

Lovino smiled at the baby blankets, "Thank you." she smiled, waving it off, "It's the very least I could do for my grandbabies! Besides, it's only the beginning~!"

Tessa laughed, "The last one is actually for you. I know you must be tired of receiving so many gifts for the babies!"

He shook his head, picking up the third box, "Not really, no … I don't mind at all …" he pulled the box open and raised his brow. It was a blank canvas.

"Um … I'm no good with painting."

Tessa laughed, "It's more of a suggestion really. This is to get a family painting done after the babies are born. It can be hung up right here in your room."

He looked at her incredulously, "How do you think of everything like this?" Lovino shook his head, wondering if she had magic herself to remember things like that. He carefully set the present beside his bed and tried to lean to hug her, but couldn't so she just smiled and moved to hug him.

"Are you excited?" Tessa asked, pulling some fabric from a small bag she had with her and began embroidering a design in it.

Lovino watched her for a moment, "Yeah … and terrified …" he admitted.

Tessa laughed lightly, "I was, too, but Daan turned out wonderfully as did Femke. I've told you before, it's hard, but worth it. So don't be scared. You have plenty of people to help you out."

He nodded, "How in the hell do you do that so quickly?" Lovino growled, pointing to the scene she'd started moments ago, but was already coming along so prettily.

"Years of practice. Would you like to try? It might give you something to do while you're being confined to your bed."

The queen shrugged, "What the hell? I have nothing better to do."

"Language, Lovino. I'm not afraid to pop you in the mouth like I used to." she grinned, grabbing a square cloth and setting it up for him, "Okay, just take the needle and thread and just start with a word or something easy. Push up from the bottom and do it like this." she showed him a few stitches of her needle work.

Lovino nodded and (after much difficulty) threaded a red thread. He stuck it through and grinned in triumph._ This isn't so bad, _he thought,_ I can do this easi-_ "Fuck!" he hissed. Blood welled up on the tip of his finger where he'd stabbed it. Tessa yanked away the cloth and grabbed his finger.

"I've had many of these in my life and it gets easier with time." she laughed, cleaning up the blood and wrapping his finger in a strip of spare cloth, "There, now you won't bleed on your pretty work~"

He muttered a thanks and picked up the cloth to finish his work. When he was done, his face heated up and he frowned, "It looks terrible!" the letters were crooked and uneven. Some of the stitching was bubbled up and not pulled tight, while a few parts were too tight.

Tessa looked at it, "It's good for your first try."

"First? I'm never doing this again! It's too girly! I feel like a god damned woman!" he frowned, crossing his arms angrily.

"Oh come now! You know you're not a woman and men do this kind of thing, too! How do you think those pretty little designs got on your shirt? Your tailor did them! And he's a man!" she put her hands on her hips.

Lovino turned away, still fuming about nothing in particular. He felt like normal again when he scowled and glared and it was nice to return to that every once and awhile, even if he got slapped by his mama.

Tessa rolled her eyes, "Fine, behave that way. One would think you were the baby, not the mother." she patted his shoulder, "I'll leave you alone now, mister grumpy." she laughed lightly and picked up her things and left.

The Sverran queen felt a little guilty, but the peace and quiet was worth it. He had a small head ache and was dying for a nap.

When he finally awoke from his nap, he was starving. He had no idea what time it was, so he wasn't sure if lunch was being served yet or if he'd missed it, but he wanted food. And something else, but that might have to wait.

"Ariana, can you go get Femke?" the phoenix, whom had been his faithful friend and companion for a year now made a confirmation noise and flew to the window, pushed it open and went off to find Femke.

A short while later, the blonde entered the room smiling, "A little bird told me you need me?"

He nodded, "Help me up … I want to join Antonio for lunch today."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Should you be walking that far?" Femke walked to his side and helped him to stand.

"I'll be fine, damn it …" he growled, really tired of being treated like some helpless lady.

"Okay, I think he's in his study today instead of the throne room, so it's not too far a walk anyway." Lovino nodded, grabbing a small sack he'd had sitting on the night stand and walked with Femke from the room.

He stumbled a few times, but managed to balance his weight just right and walk the rest of the way with little problem. The guards opened the door for the queen, "Thanks Femke." he muttered.

Femke raised her brow, "You sure you'll be fine from here on?" he nodded and she sighed and left his side.

Lovino carefully walked into the study. Antonio looked up and his eyes widened, "Lovi~! What are you doing in here and out of bed?"

He jumped up from his chair and walked over to Lovino. The queen grabbed Antonio's shirt and pulled him down into a fiery kiss. Antonio moaned softly and let his hands rest on Lovino's sides. When they finally broke for air Antonio smiled, "What was that for, my love?"

Lovino caught his breath and wobbled slightly, his ankles bothering him. The king must've notice because he walked Lovino to his favorite chair in the office. Lovino ignored the chair and sat on the edge of Antonio's desk. He set the little bag to the side and kicked his foot out to a confused Antonio. Catching the king's leg, Lovino pulled at him and Antonio slowly caught on and stepped in front of him, "Are you feeling alright, Lovi~?"

The queen answered his question by pulling him down for another passion filled kiss. Antonio moaned again and broke the kiss, "What's gotten into you, Lovi~?"

Lovino's face flushed bright red and he bit his lip before pulling Antonio down to where his lips brushed over the older man's ear, "I want you … I want you so badly …" he bit down on Antonio's ear lobe.

Antonio blushed and pulled away, "But … but you're pregnant! What if it's bad for the babies?"

The queen pouted, his eyes glazed over with lust, "You haven't touched me like that in months … do you not find me attractive anymore?" he asked, his heart constricting.

"No, no, no! That's not it at all!" Antonio tried to explain, but Lovino hit his chest weakly.

"You bastard! Am I really that bad looking now?"

Antonio kissed him, "No, you're still beautiful! How could you think that I didn't find you attractive?"

Lovino glared, "Then why won't you touch me?"

"I'm worried about hurting the babies …" he muttered, running his hand down Lovino's stomach.

"They'll be fine … please Antonio. It's my birthday … I need you …" Lovino begged, letting his own hand slide down Antonio's abdomen and finally resting on his bulge. Antonio took a sharp breath and let it out slowly as Lovino began massaging him.

His eyes drifted back up to meet lusty hazel eyes and perfect pink lips and pink cheeks and he snapped, crushing his lips to Lovino's. Antonio broke the kiss to slid his hands under the lose shirt to untie Lovino's pants, which were already hanging weird on his hips because of the belly, and he slid them off Lovino and tossed them to the ground.

Antonio then attacked the underwear and they joined Lovino's pants on the ground. His fingers wrapped around his love's hardened member and Lovino mewled and leaned back on the desk. Lovino picked up the bag and shoved it into Antonio's hands and the man opened it to find their bottle.

He grinned, "You planned this, didn't you?" he asked, untying his pants. He couldn't deny that he wanted his Lovi badly as well. His member twitched at the mere thought of plunging himself into his love.

"J-just shut up and f-fuck me …" Lovino growled angrily, getting impatient. Antonio chuckled and slicked his member and he positioned himself at Lovino's entrance, causing the younger man to growl again.

Antonio gently pushed Lovino down on the desk, making sure he was comfortable before slowly pushing in. His heart thundered and he steadied himself, making sure he didn't lose control and hurt Lovino or the babies.

The queen squirmed and Antonio began rocking his hips back and forth, pumping inside his love. Lovino moaned and whimpered, "Nng, Antonio … I missed this …"

Antonio moaned softly, having missed it as well. He missed having his Lovi surround him with his warmth.

He hit Lovi's spot, sending Lovi into ecstasy, "Tonio! God … right there!"

The king complied and continued rocking into to the spot. His fingers wrapped around Lovi's member again, eliciting a gasp from him. In time with his thrusting, he pumped Lovi as well.

"S-so close … an-an … nngg! Antonio!" Lovino's head flung back and his back arched as he hit his orgasm. Antonio released right after and pulled himself from Lovino.

"F-feel better, Lovi~?" he asked, cleaning his love up and pulling his clothes back on. Lovino used Antonio as support to sit up. He let his head fall onto Antonio's chest and he nodded, "Much better, bastard. But now I'm starving …"

Antonio chuckled and helped Lovino off the desk and into his favorite chair, "I'll call for your lunch, okay?" Lovino nodded and let his eyes slip closed.

He awoke a short time later when Savino walked in the room, holding a tray of food. Antonio started up his routine and almost habitual questioning.

"Was this tested thoroughly?" he green eyes were sharp.

Savino nodded, "Yes, your majesty."

"Did it **once** leave your sight?"

"No."

"And no one suspicious came anywhere near it?"

"No, your majesty."

"Thank you." he murmured taking the tray from him. After Savino left, Antonio, himself, took small bites from everything on the tray and deemed it safe before setting it down next to Lovino.

"You awake now, love?" Lovino nodded, sleepily and sat up straight, regretting falling asleep tilted in the chair like that.

Antonio smiled, kissing his forehead, "Your lunch is here now, so eat up. After you're finished, we'll head back to the room. You have visitors waiting for you, and they aren't happy you're out of bed."

Lovino yawned, "Who?" he started hungrily eating the food.

"You'll see~!" Antonio laughed, returning to his paperwork. Lovino slowly ate his food, the pasta Antonio had specially made just for him, and watched Antonio read over some notes. The queen laughed out loud, earning an odd look from Antonio, "What's so funny?"

Lovino shook his head, "You. I mean … when you concentrate like that … I don't know … it's weird to actually watch your facial expressions."

Antonio gave him a look and smiled, "I'm sorry my face is weird to you~"

"No, I didn't mean it like that, bastard!" Lovino crossed his arms, "I meant it's strange to see you so focused on your work …"

"I know~ are you done eating, yet?" the king grinned. Lovino looked down at his tray and nodded, seeing there wasn't much left and he wasn't really feeling well anyway.

"Okay, let's get you back to bed." Antonio helped Lovino stand up and they walked back to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	37. Chapter 37

_XD I've died and gone to heaven~ a heaven filled with Hetalia~ I finally got my season 4 and have watched it twice now! I love Norway and Netherland's voice XD so cool  
><em>

_also ... Prussia speaks normally o.o it was so awesome ...  
><em>

_OHOHOH! I got a twenty five dollar tip the other day! That's amazing, no? I wish luck for that couple ^_^ they were getting a bite to eat before heading to the hospital to have a baby ^_^  
><em>

_anyways, here you go~  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Stress and Relief**

* * *

><p>Daan was the last person Lovino expected to see standing in his room. He was taller than he remembered, but his hair still defied logic. The man was talking to Tessa and Femke. The half-elf turned and grinned, "Hey kid, long time no – whoa!" he began laughed, "You've put on a few pounds since I last saw you! Being queen spoiled you that much?"<p>

Lovino's face heated up in anger and embarrassment, but Femke gasped and slammed her fist into Daan's shoulder, "He's not fat! I _told _you in a letter seven months ago! I even mentioned it again before you came!"

Daan looked at her, "Told me what? You never mentioned anything like this?"

"I did so! Damn it, Daan, Lovino is pregnant for crying out loud!" she walked over to Lovino and finished walking him to the bed to sit down, "And I got in trouble by mama for your little stunt of running away." she grinned.

Lovino smiled half-heartedly and looked back at Daan, "I don't remember anything like that in any of your letters! You must be joking." he walked over to Lovino, "I can't believe the brat got you pregnant. Way to go, brat two."

Antonio just glared, starting to remember why he chose to have Lovino has his personal servant in the first place.

"Quit being insensitive." Tessa scolded, "How are you feeling, Lovino?"

He shrugged and looked to Antonio. Then he patted the spot beside him. Antonio gave a glare to Daan, but slipped next to his queen and put his arm around his shoulder.

"I'm just a little tired."

Tessa nodded, "It's what you get for running around the castle in your condition. Don't try any stunts like that again or you might get hurt." she handed him a cup of juice, "Now drink up."

Antonio took the cup and sipped it first before handing it to Lovino.

"Greedy brat." Daan remarked. Antonio clenched his fist, "Not greedy if I'm looking out for Lovino! It could have been poisoned!"

"You think my mother would poison someone she sees as her own son?" Daan stood up, taking offense.

Antonio rose to his knees on the bed, "No, I don't. But I didn't think your sister poisoned him either when she delivered the tray that nearly killed him!"

"I should-" Daan started.

"Enough!" Tessa shouted, "Both of you stop this now." her voice returned to a soft, but strict tone, "Your shouting and yelling and fighting is bad for Lovino and the babies."

Antonio looked over at Lovino who had his hands over his ears, his eyes closed and his face scrunched up angrily. "Lovi … I'm so-"

"Lovino, kid, I'm sorry." Daan placed a hand on his shoulder. Lovino looked up was jumped in surprise when Antonio slapped Daan's hand away.

"Don't touch my Lovi!"

"Spoiled little shit! He's my friend!" Daan glared.

Antonio glared back, "I don't give a fuck! Don't touch him again!"

"That tears it, I'm going to kick your ass so fucking hard!"

"I'd like to see you tr-"

"**Stop**!" Lovino shouted, holding his stomach, trying to settled the wriggling babies, "Both of you get the fuck out now! I don't want to see either of you bastards until you learn to stop yelling in front of my babies! Damn it!" he hissed, getting kicked hard.

"Lovi … I-"

"_**Go!**_" Lovino growled angrily. Antonio shot a look of anger at Daan and likewise as both were forced out of the room by Femke, "Mama, I'll be back later. I'm going to make sure they don't rip each other's throats out." Tessa nodded and went to Lovino's side.

"Are they moving?"

Lovino nodded and rubbed his stomach soothingly, "C-can I be left alone for a little bit?"

Tessa nodded and kissed his forehead, "I'll be in the nursery if you need me." he nodded and she left, closing the door behind her.

A light blush crept into Lovino's cheeks as he looked down at his stomach, "Um … this is embarrassing … I know you can hear me in there … so … please settle down. It hurts me when you're upset like this …" he hissed again as one of them kicked, but he continued talking in a soft manner, "I know your papa was being loud, but he was just looking out for me. Um … fuck, why is this so hard?

"I can't wait for you to get here, you know? I have to be truthful … I never wanted children, but I know Antonio did … but … when I first felt you moving …" he smiled, rubbing his belly, "I knew I was complete.

"I wonder if you two will like me. There's not much to like … I don't even know why your papa loves me, but I promise to take good care of you and love you until the day I die and even after, I'll continue to protect you." tears welled up in his eyes, "I'm so scared. I'm trying to put on a brave face for everyone else, but I don't know what to expect or how I'm supposed to care for you. Your papa says that if things get too rough, I can just call in a nursemaid and they will take over and I won't have to lift a finger. I say that's bullshit and that my mother cared for me without any help, while she was pregnant with Feliciano! And Tessa took care of Daan and Femke without much help. She didn't have nursemaids to take care of them! I don't either!

"I can take good care of you … I just … hope I do a good job." he smiled when he realized the babies had settled back down and he was only receiving the occasional stretch from them.

"But like I said … I can't wait for you to get here so I can hold you in my arms. Maybe I'll learn a lullaby and sing to you or something … but I'm not as good at singing as your uncle Feliciano. Grandpa always praised him on his singing and painting. The only thing I was good at was breaking things and dancing. Grandpa always did love him more …" he muttered sadly, "Which is why I'm never going to favorite either of you, so don't bother even thinking that!" he smiled, "I love you both the exact same." he caressed his belly and felt the babies move.

"I hope you both take after your papa … while he's kind of annoying, he's always smiling and always happy. And he's gorgeous, too. I know no matter what you'll be just as beautiful as he is.

"Oh, today is my birthday. I'm seventeen now. I'm getting too old!" he laughed lightly, "I wonder what it's going to feel like watching you grow up … probably a wonderful feeling. I hope you both have full and healthy lives."

He yawned, sleepily, "Ariana, can you get mama, please." the phoenix rose from her perch and flew to the door to tap on it.

"I love you two," Lovino whispered, before Tessa came in, "You need something, Lovino?"

Lovino nodded, "Yeah, I'm sleepy again. I was just letting you know I'm taking a nap."

Tessa nodded, "Sweet dreams, I'll be back around dinner to check on you." he nodded and settled down on the bed to sleep.

True to her words, Tessa came to wake him for his dinner, "Wake up, Lovino." she whispered, setting the tray down on his night stand. He groaned and opened his eyes, "Wh-what?"

"I brought you your dinner," She helped him sit up so he could eat. Tessa made sure he had everything he needed before letting him alone.

He slowly chewed on a piece of bread and looked around the room. Ariana was sleeping soundly and Lovino let out a soft sigh. He was already bored out of his mind.

One of his babies moved and he smiled, "Here I am thinking I'm bored … what do you do all day in there?" the baby kicked, "Besides kicking your mama …" he smiled, "But it must be so boring in there."

Antonio came into the room and smiled, "Ready for a bath, love~?" Lovino pushed his tray to the side and nodded.

The king had Femke run the bath. While she did that, Antonio slipped Lovino's shirt over his head, revealing his chest and large stomach. Antonio smiled, running his hand over the swollen belly, "So beautiful~"

He kissed Lovino softly and walked him to the bathing room. Femke had just finished up, "Okay~ all done~"

"Thank you." Antonio smiled. She left and he knelt before Lovino to untie his pants and slide them off, followed by his underwear. He stood back up and led Lovino to the edge of the bath, where he sat with his legs in the water.

Antonio lathered up the cloth and placed kissed along Lovino's shoulders then washed them, followed by his arms and back. When it came time to wash Lovino's belly, Antonio slipped into the water before him and knelt down. He placed a wet hand to the side of Lovino's belly and leaned forward to press a loving kiss to the swelled flesh.

Lovino blushed and rested his hand on top of his belly and watched Antonio run the sudsy cloth over the large stomach, "I love you so much, Lovi~ I can't tell you enough how much you mean to me, how much this means to me."

The queen blushed again and Antonio took a cup he kept in the bathing room and began rinsing Lovino off. The suds sunk into the water and he smiled, "There all clean, you ready to get out, love~?"

Lovino nodded and Antonio assisted him in standing. The king dried Lovino off and covered him in rose oil, before taking him back to bed, "I love you so much~"

Lovino blushed again, "I love you, too …"

"I love seeing the real you~" Antonio covered Lovino with the blanket and climbed into the bed.

"What do you mean 'real me'?" The Sverran queen glared, crossing his arms as best he could, laying down.

Antonio kissed his cheek, "When we first met, I couldn't stand you … I hate myself for saying that, but it was true. You were so mean and distant, but after while … I began to see glimpses of someone in you I had never met before and when we were on that island … you really let him through, trusting me to help you learn to swim.

"I wanted to see him more and more and when I did, I realized you keep your true self locked away. Somewhere no one could get to and hurt." he placed his hand over Lovino's heart, "I … I don't know how, but I think I broke that lock and you allowed me to see you for who you really are. I love that. I love you. I've even grown to love the you that you keep as an outer shell for everyone else, because I know that's not who you really are."

Lovino's face was a bright red and he was embarrassed by Antonio's words, but he couldn't force himself to look away from those eyes that spoke volumes about the truth and love in those words.

A kiss was shared and Antonio curled up to Lovino, "Good night, my love."

"G-good n-night." Lovino whispered lightly. Sleep came quickly for Antonio, but not so much for Lovino. As usual, he could sleep all day if he wanted to, but as soon as the sun went down, he was wide awake and unable to fall asleep.

Even the babies were asleep because they weren't being very active. He sighed and closed his eyes but his mind wandered to Antonio's words.

A childhood, filled with pain and suffering had led him to become the happiest he'd ever been. He had two children on the way, a loving husband and a lifetime of security. He had a surrogate family that, while they couldn't replace Feliciano, were always there for him whenever he needed something.

He let out a sigh and turned his head to look out the window. He couldn't recall exactly what moment in his life knocked over the first books, causing the rest to fall. Maybe it was the moment he ran away from his owner … or perhaps when he'd knocked over that vase that caused Roderich to sell him … going back even further, it would have been Feliciano dropping his betrothal necklace, but then if 'Horoem' hadn't given it to him, they would have walked passed the alley, because Feli wouldn't have a necklace to drop. They wouldn't have been picked up with the human traffickers. Roderich wouldn't have bought them and he would never had been sold. He wouldn't have run away and ended up found by Antonio.

Lovino cringed thinking he and Feliciano would still be living in their run down grandfather's house, eating three day old pasta and probably be dead due to the dragon invasion. If he ever saw his brother again, he was going to thank him so many times for dropping the necklace, and possibly for falling in love with some random kid he met.

He allowed a small smile to creep onto his lips. If someone had told him, when he was younger, that he would be a queen with a loving husband and two children, he would have laughed and kicked the person's shin.

A laughed escaped him and he let his eyes close again. Who knew that he would finally find some sort of happiness after all his pain? He couldn't help but wonder if Antonio would really have fallen in love with him if he'd met Feliciano, too. It stung to think that even his husband might have chosen Feli over him. He forced away those thoughts and focused on his current happiness. At least he'd found someone, right? Someone to love him and cherish him and treat him like a queen, literally and figuratively.

Antonio rolled over in his sleep and rubbed his cheek and Lovino smiled, reaching over to run his fingers through the back of Antonio's dark curls. As rough as his life had been so far, he was glad this is where that road led.

He closed his eyes and finally fell into a light peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	38. Chapter 38

_Mmmmm so much Hetalia I might die~ lol  
><em>

_I bought new paints ^_^ And I saw Brave :D such a good movie~  
><em>

_Oh, on a side note, if you like GerIta, please do me a favor and go read 'Lost and Found'. it's a cute and drama filled story that branches off of a PruCan story and will also have a SpaMano story coming soon~ I beta this work and both me and the author feel sad that there's not so much love for this one since the first (prucan) one did SO well! You guys would make my heart-a yay! anyway ... enough advertising XD on with **Kismet**~!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Answer Me**

* * *

><p>About two weeks passed and Lovino wouldn't allow both Antonio and Daan in the same room as him, because it was too stressful to keep them from fighting.<p>

It was just passed noon and he was finishing his lunch. His stomach was bothering him, flaring up in pain and going away again. He shrugged it off and wrote in his journal.

_February 28_

_It's getting closer. About three more weeks until Ray and Lukas say I'm due to have them. I'm still worried about becoming a parent and that perhaps it would be better to just stay pregnant instead, but mama keeps telling me it'll be okay. _

_ The only problem I have with staying pregnant is the back pain, the feet in my ribs and the urination. I actually wet the bed for the first time in god knows how long, last night. Femke was forced to clean up my sheets for me and I honestly could not have been more humiliated to have anyone see me like that. She then had to clean me up and help me change clothes so I wouldn't be soaked anymore. I wanted to curl up in a ball and die. This is getting ridiculous. _

_ She told me it was okay and she didn't think it was anything to be ashamed of, but I think I scarred my best friend for life. _

_ Mama says she's going to be helping me get the hang of things, and has actually been giving me tips all week. _

_ I learned from Tino how to hold the babies. He told me their necks are too small and weak to hold their own heads up, so it's up to me to make sure they don't get hurt. It's scary! What if I mess up? He showed me how to hold them using his son, since his children can already support their heads. Tino said I was a natural._

_ Both of them have been helpful, but it's starting to get on my nerves now. _

_ Ariana has become twice as protective of me and attacked Antonio again this morning. I was lying awake again and he rolled over, bumping into my arm. She immediately began attacking him. I laughed, but he has a pretty nasty cut on his arm. She's sleeping now. I know I can count on her to protect my babies._

_ Ugh, the pain is back. I'm really hating these false alarms. Lukas said those are just preparing my body to give birth, but they aren't necessary because the babies are going to have to be cut out. _

_ That scared me more than anything, but Tino showed me his scar, which isn't really visible anyway, and told me it'll be fine. I asked why he had a scar and he told me it was because the healing potion could only heal so much while the green potion is in effect. The green potion will be reverting my body to its original form, dissolving the new parts, but because it's doing that, the healing potion will only seal he wound together and heal it up a little. _

_ The scar will barely be visible and more like a silvery line across my underbelly. I'm also told some of these weird purple lines on my belly will stay, too, but will fade out. I both hate that and am glad. I like knowing that I'll have some sort of mark letting me always remember these past several months. Proof that I did carry my children in my own belly._

Lovino tossed the journal to the bedside table and pushed himself out of bed. His feet hit the floor and he groaned, hating this frequent urinating thing more than ever since it was near impossible to move around anywhere. After hobbling around the room for a moment, he was forced to sit down at his desk.

Ariana watched him carefully, her muscles tensed, ready to go find help if he needed it. He smiled at her and felt sweat running down his back. The pain was still bothering him. He sighed, feeling a sudden urge to visit Antonio.

He carefully pushed himself out of the chair and walked barefoot, in only a long shirt and short pants, down the hall, his guard following behind.

"Your majesty, I know it's not my place to speak, but it _is_ my place to keep you safe." the man spoke, "Should you really be walking around the castle? Especially like this?" he pointed to Lovino's bare feet and large belly.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine … I'm not some lady who can't care for herself. I'm a man who is perfectly capable of walking down a hallway."

"But not able to put on shoes?"

The queen shot him a dirty look, "Shut up! They don't fit my feet anymore anyways …"

The guard fell silent, but at least offered himself as support for Lovino to lean on as he walked. Ariana perched on his shoulder and made sure the guard kept his distance while helping the queen.

In the throne room, Antonio was busy dealing with an Illonian man, whom was trying to buy land that wasn't for sale. Antonio made the decision to over rule the request and that if the land wasn't for sale he couldn't force the owner to give any up.

They left and Antonio leaned back in his throne. Lovino waddled further into the room, slowly, making just enough noise to get his king's attention.

"Lovi~! What are you doing in here?" the man jumped from his seat to his queen's side. Lovino let go of the guard and clutched onto Antonio's arm, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I missed you, bastard!" he cried out, burying his face into Antonio's sleeve and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Antonio was thoroughly confused and tried to comfort him, but the queen just hit him really hard in the arm.

"Ouch, Lovi~ that hurt …" he whimpered, wondering what was wrong with his husband. Seeing the tears running down his love's face made his heart skip a beat painfully.

"I don't care, bastard! How could you leave me alone in that room all day? I'll kick your ass!" he hit him again, but lost balance and Antonio caught him by the arm and pulled him steady, "Watch out, love … what do you mean I left you all day? You know I have my duties to uphold … if you wanted me to stay, then you should have just said something~! Do you want me to stay the rest of the day with you?" he caressed his Lovino's cheek.

Lovino glared, the tears dried up, "Fuck you! I just wanted to tell you you're a bastard."

Antonio laughed lightly and kissed Lovino softly. The queen couldn't help but remark about how Antonio's kisses were heavenly and wrapped his arms around the king's neck, deepening the kiss.

Antonio, however, was beyond confused. His Lovi came in crying, got angry and was now kissing him passionately. He wondered to himself if Lovi was just under emotional stress or if these were just very frightening mood swings.

"Lovi, my sweet, you should be getting back to the room … you're putting too much stress on your body."

Lovi had tears in his eyes again that moment, "Don't you love me anymore? You really want me gone?"

Shaking his head, Antonio kissed his tears away, "I still love you more than anything, which is why I'm worried about you disobeying Ray and Lukas's orders about getting out of bed. You need to be resting."

Lovino nodded and kissed Antonio, "Fine, bastard. I'll go." the king smiled and kissed Lovino and the babies goodbye. The halls were quiet, with the occasional maid running by to get somewhere. The sun was bright and the clouds were perfect.

Peace filled Lovino and he smiled, until another rip of pain shot through him. He gasped and Ariana made a noise of worry. Lovino shook off the pain and used his guard as support the rest of the way to his room.

Tessa came in a short time later to make sure he was able to get up to relieve himself okay, which only furthered his embarrassment from earlier because Femke must have told Tessa.

She left him with a new book to read, but he couldn't focus for very long. The pain seemed to be getting worse and he was having trouble sitting still, hoping the pain would stop like it had before. When the wave would finish it felt like it would start up immediately after.

He finally managed a small nap in between, but was awoken by Antonio coming in earlier than usual.

"Lovi~? You awake?"

Lovino looked up at him and smiled, "Hey."

"How is my lovely Lovi doing?"

"I'm okay … just … dealing with another false alarm." Antonio frowned, "I see, anything I can do to help?" he began massaging Lovino's stomach. The babies wiggled and he smiled.

The queen shook his head, "Not really …" he groaned as another wave of pain rushed through his abdomen. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he clenched his fists.

Antonio grabbed one of his fists, "Lovi~?"

"I'm okay, bastard … just another bit of pain … I'm hoping they'll go away so-" he was cut off by another. They were so close together now, he couldn't even finish a sentence. The pain subsided and he felt tears running down his face.

"I don't think you're okay … you're pale and look! You're trembling! I'm calling Lukas and Ray up …"

"I'm fine, bas-AH!" he cried out in pain and clutched the side of his stomach. The pain had never been this powerful before. He began sobbing as soon as the pain faded. Antonio watched as Ariana took off through the door he'd barely opened and he trusted she would find one of the two.

He walked back to Lovino's side just in time for him to suffer another painful attack. His heart beat faster, wishing he could help ease Lovino's pain.

Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand, but almost instantly regretted his decision. Lovino was going through more pain and was transferring it to Antonio through his hand. He yelped, but didn't let go, hoping it was helping Lovino some to be able to squeeze his hand or something. The king just hoped his hand wouldn't end up broken.

The door burst open and Lukas walked up, followed by Tino. The elven man looked at Lovino, "You should have said something sooner to someone." he pressed his fingers lightly into Lovino's stomach when Lovino began going through more pain.

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" Lovino huffed in agony.

"Is it …?" Tino looked at Lukas.

Lukas nodded, "Yes, Lovino is in labor … from the looks of it, he's been in labor all day and either didn't realize it or did one hell of a job ignoring it."

Lovino felt his blood run cold, "I can't … but … three more weeks … they can't come early!"

Lukas frowned, "That's for full term single pregnancies. Yours are twins … they are a week early going by those standards, but that's it." he said, making sure Tino gathered the things they were going to need. He also got Ray and Tessa in the room.

The queen felt more tears running down his face from the pain and shock. Tessa moved beside Antonio and smiled lightly, "It's time now, Lovino …" Ray prepped his supplies for Lukas and Tino got the after potions ready.

Tessa grabbed Antonio's arm, "I'm afraid you can't stay in here."

His look grew dark, "But … they're _my_ children … my Lovi is in pain … I need to be by his side!"

The woman's face also grew dark, "You can't stay in here. 1) you'll be in Lukas' way and 2) I'm afraid you might go a little crazy seeing Lovino's blood. Just stay out here and we'll let you back in as soon as we can. Then you can spend all night with Lovino and your children."

Antonio stared at her, his look not fading, but she shut the door in his face and made sure it was locked. She really was afraid he was going to hurt someone once they started cutting into Lovino.

Lovino felt his head swimming with shock, surprise, excitement and pain. He didn't know what to think that he'd potentially endangered his and the babies' lives by not going to Ray this one time, all because he thought it was a false alarm.

Tessa came back to his side and he realized Antonio was no longer there, "Where … where is he?" his heart rate sped up and he felt someone removing his pants and underwear and replacing them with a thin sheet. His shirt was pulled up and away from his entire midsection. Tino grabbed thick blankets and began tucking them under Lovino's sides.

"We're about to cut you open and we feared Antonio's reaction … he'll be right back inside as soon as your closed back up, okay?" Tessa rubbed his arm lovingly.

He calmed down from his panicking and closed his eyes, trying to focus his breathing to make sure he stayed calm.

Lukas grabbed one of the jars on the table they had set up and rubbed the salve over Lovino's stomach.

"Wh-what that for?" Lovino asked, feeling the icy sting it left behind. He hissed as more pain filled his body from the contractions.

"Just a numbing solution to keep you from feeling the blade."

Lovino's heart sped back up. It was time. Any moment now, they were going to pull the babies from him and he would be able to hold them and see them for the first time. Tears continued flowing and he bit his lip nervously and fearfully.

"Making the first cut now …" Lukas said softly, taking the blade and pressing it into Lovino's abdomen. Lovino hissed, only being able to feel a light sting. He figured it was better than the full force of what he could have been feeling.

Time seemed to slow down for him and Tessa smiled down at him, "You're doing great, Lovino … just hang in there. They're almost there."

He nodded and closed his eyes again.

Lovino felt a tugging that was almost like they were pulling his heart out instead and Tino made a strangled noise.

"Hurry up!" someone shouted. It sounded like Lukas, but he wasn't sure.

Lovino felt his heart fall and his heart race. What was going on? Why was everyone sounding so urgent. He felt another tug and instantly a baby's cry filled the room. It made him happy, but if the tugging was what he thought it was … why didn't he hear two babies?

He began sobbing, "Where's the other baby? Why isn't the other one crying, too?" Tessa squeezed his hand, but didn't answer him.

"Answer me, god damn it!" he yelled, wishing he could jump up, "What happened to my other baby? Tell me! Tell me, god damn it!" Lovino couldn't stop the torrent of tears falling down his face. He was fearing the worst for his child. Tessa squeezed his hand again and grabbed a green potion and a healing potion from somewhere he couldn't see.

"Drink these." he did as he was told and continued crying, wondering what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	39. Chapter 39

_Wouldn't you guys be so mad if i decided to start uploading once a week~? _

_SO many threats(XD) and while most were in jest(as I had expected months ago when I wrote the chapter), i feel calling me cruel without any connotation of joking is a bit much. I don't know who you are, being too lazy to sign in a what not, but please don't assume I don't know what it's like to lose someone that close to you and call me cruel for it ... sorry to have to do this ... again ... but i'd rather you guys leave signed reviews if you're going to say things that make me want to respond to you or that are controversial. _

_I know better than anyone here what Lovino is going through right now, so don't call me cruel for writing what I know ... I warned you all in the very beginning this story was a roller coaster of emotion and pain and joy. It can't all be sunshine and rainbows. I love my reviewers and readers, especially those of you who have been with me through all my stories, but this did not sit right with me. And, I hate doing this in front of the rest of my readers ...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Say Hello**

* * *

><p>Antonio glared at the door that had been locked in his face. His Lovino was on the other side, probably scared and worried, in pain … he growled. There was nothing he could do, but wait.<p>

He slid down against the door and pressed his ear against it, hoping to at least know what was going on, instead of being in the dark.

He heard muffled words, but nothing he could actually make out. Antonio sighed and continued to press his ear against the door anyway.

"Antonio?"

He jumped and saw Femke and Savino walking up, each holding a tray for his and Lovino's dinner.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Savino asked.

Femke laughed, "Did Lovi kick you out again?" she knelt down, but noticed the look of fear and anger in Antonio's eyes.

"No … your mother kicked me out." he growled, "Lovino went into labor …"

Femke gasped and nearly dropped the food she was carrying, "He did? So exciting!"

He glared, "No! I should be in there, holding his hand or something, but they thought I was going to go berserk or something." the man crossed his arms.

Femke laughed, "Who knows? You just might have."

The king shot her another glare, but his blood turned to ice when he heard the piercing cry of a baby. Tears welled up in his eyes and warmth spread through him. He smiled, pressing his hand against the door. He could hear his baby crying on the other side. He patiently waited for the second, but it didn't come. His heart began pounding, but instead of a baby cry, he heard Lovino.

"Answer me, god damn it! What happened to my other baby? Tell me! Tell me, god damn it!" Antonio felt anger bubbling over. What had they done to his child? He stood up and grabbed the handle to the door, but it wouldn't budge. He was going to get in one way or the other.

Lovino wanted to tear someone apart. Not only were they not answering him about his baby, but the refused to answer anything about the one that did cry. Was it a boy or girl? Was he or she healthy? Could he see him or her?

Finally, another loud cry rang out through the room. It was weaker than the first one he heard, a completely different cry. The other baby was crying! He felt overjoyed and he closed his eyes, praying to whatever god heard him, thanking them for everything.

"It looks like you're all healed up now," Tino walked over smiling weakly. The man was pale and looked shaken, but he took a wash cloth and wiped up the blood and salve from Lovino's exposed stomach and removed the blood soaked cushion like blankets from the bed and pulled down Lovino's shirt. "He can sit up now, miss Tessa. I'm sure he'll be wanting to see them."

Tessa nodded and helped Lovino to sit up. She fixed up his shirt and pulled a thick, warm blanket around his waist, "I'm going to let Antonio in, now."

Lovino nodded, but his heart raced as he spotted Ray and Lukas huddled over a table. Tino picked up a pink bundle and carefully walked across the room.

"Say hello to your baby girl. She was born second." Tino smiled, handing the pink bundle to Lovino.

He stared down at her and felt his heart skip a beat. Soft tufts of dark curls covered her head, including the Vargas trademark curl. He gently touched her forehead and cheeks and bit his lip, "She's so soft and squishy!" he whispered. He felt the bed shift and looked over to see Antonio crawling next to him. Antonio looked completely dumbstruck and never removed his eyes from their daughter.

The baby girl made a grunting noise and wiggled lightly in her blanket and Lovino cried again for the hundredth time in the passed hour, "She's beautiful!" Antonio exclaimed, "She looks just like you!"

Lovino shook his head, "No, you dunce … she looks like you …" he touched the little fingers that were exposed and he felt joy bubble up inside him when she clenched her little fist.

"You want to hold her?" Antonio nodded vigorously and Lovino carefully transferred her to his husband's arms, making sure the older man supported her neck. He watched Antonio cry over how gorgeous his baby was and how much he loved Lovino for bringing her into the world, for a moment before hearing a cleared throat noise.

He turned to see Lukas holding a blue bundle, "I'm sorry we didn't answer you before. He's fine now, but he wasn't breathing when we pulled him out. We were afraid for the worst, but Tino was determined to get him breathing." he passed the first born to Lovino.

He was just as precious as their daughter, but he seemed smaller than she was. His hair was lighter than his sister's and had a red tint to it like Lovino's. A curl also bounced lightly from his head.

The little baby boy squirmed and Lovino brought the child to his face and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Lovino loved both of them already so much.

Tino walked back up and Lovino looked at him, "Thank you … thank you so much for saving his life … thank you …"

The elf only laughed, "Don't worry about it … I'm only glad to see both of them healthy and well." he moved the blanket slightly to get a good look at the baby, "He looks a lot like you, you know?"

Lukas and Ray took a final look over Lovino and the babies and the room was cleared to let the new family settle for a moment before they came back to make sure everything was still okay.

Antonio looked over at their son and smiled, "He does look just like you. I wonder if his eyes will be your color, too~"

Lovino blushed, "Let's hope not …" he laughed, holding his son closely, "I want their cradles in here."

The king looked at him weird, "Why? They'll be in the next room over."

A dark glare was sent his way, "I want them by my side. If something goes wrong, I want to know immediately. It's either they are moved in here for awhile or I'm moving into their room."

Antonio laughed nervously, "I was just asking, Lovi~ I'm fine with them being in here." Lovino nodded and turned back to their son. The baby's eyes had fluttered open and his heart stopped for a moment. Up until that moment, it still felt completely unreal, they had looked like sleeping little dolls. But the baby was blinking, now staring off into space.

"-names?"

Lovino shook his head, "What was that?"

"Are we going to pick their names?" Antonio said, shifting their sleeping daughter in his arms.

"Oh, uh … yeah … I thought we decided Romana and Tristán."

Antonio smiled, "Just making sure~" he looked down at the pink bundle in his arms, "My little Romana Carriedo~"

Lovino looked down at his own, blinking bundle, "Tristán … Tristán Carriedo …"

The king leaned over and kissed Lovino's cheek, "Thank you, Lovino … really … thank you so much for bringing them into the world~ I love you so much."

He blushed deeply and nodded, "It was nothing …" he smiled, "and I love you, too, Antonio."

Tristán closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep. Lovino sat and stared at the baby he'd almost lost for what felt like an eternity. A knock at the door interrupted the moment and he angrily looked at the door. Antonio shouted for the person to come in, but got hit in the arm, "You're going to wake the babies!" Lovino hissed, cradling Tristán close, hoping Romana was also still asleep.

A small crowd came into the room, including Femke, Savino, Daan, Tessa, Lukas, Tino, and Ray. Femke slipped up to Antonio's side of the bed and cooed, looking down at Romana.

"She's adorable!" Femke whispered. Savino smiled down at them. Tessa came up to Lovino, "Can I hold my grandson?"

Lovino grinned, and reluctantly let her hold Tristán. The woman bounced lightly and smiled, "He's so handsome," she muttered handing him back.

Unfortunately, they were both taken away again by Lukas and Ray for another check up. Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand, "How are you feeling?"

Lovino looked at him and smiled weakly. The younger man swayed and shook his head, "Exhausted … but … happy … but insides are sore and feel weird, but I'm pretty sure that's the green potion doing what it's supposed to. Plus, my stomach hurts because the healing solution didn't finish the job completely."

The king kissed him deeply and passionately, "Get some sleep, now. I'll go get the cradles brought in here and placed against your wall, okay?"

Lovino shook his head, "Not going to sleep, yet … can't …"

Antonio sighed, "Don't push yourself." he got up to go get the cradles. Lovino turned his attention to Femke.

"So, proud mama, how does it feel having your babies on this side of the world?" she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Scary … and weird …" he looked down at his flattened belly and rubbed over the weird feeling mush, "It feels like I have no organs at all …" he poked inwards. Femke raised her brow, "No way! Really?"

He moved his hands for her to feel, "That is so weird!"

Lovino laughed, "I know." he looked up and Lukas handed Lovino Romana, "She's perfectly healthy, as for your son, he's healthy, too, just a little underdeveloped. Ray is currently re-wrapping the blanket. Tino will bring him right over." Lovino nodded and looked down as his very much awake daughter. She clenched her fist and opened it again. And looked around, letting her eyes wander.

He smiled and kissed her head, happy that she had Antonio's eyes. Tino walked over and tucked Tristán into Lovino's other arm and grinned.

Femke cooed at the babies one last time, "Alright, I have to go now, but I'll be back first thing in the morning … okay well maybe after noon or so. Antonio requested he take tomorrow off of everything to be with his family, so I won't be in here in the morning. Good night Lovi, Toni, babies~!" she grabbed Daan's arm and dragged him out of the room. Tino walked back up, "Oh, I forgot to give you this." he handed Antonio, whom had rejoined Lovino's side, a bag.

"Inside is a special solution I created when I was pregnant with my own boys," he grinned, "Since we're male, we don't produce a proper milk for the babies to feed off of, so I came up with a replacement. Just measure out the right amount I've noted and it will keep the babies nice and full, just like a mother's milk would~! I'm giving the recipe for the formula to mister Ray so he can keep a steady supply for you~ I'll see you later~!" he smiled, walking with Lukas and Ray from the room.

Tessa was their final visitor of the night, "Lovino, I forgot, did we go over how to put on and change the diapers?" she held up the square of white cloth.

Lovino blushed and nodded, "Are they wearing any?"

Tessa shook her head, "Here, I'll grab another." she set down the first one and grabbed a second from the undercarriage of the cradles.

"Oh, she's going to be so unhappy about being unwrapped again~" Tessa smiled as Antonio took Romana from Lovino and laid her down gently on the bed. He carefully unwrapped her pink blanket and she shivered lightly and kicked her legs. Sure enough, Tessa had been right. Romana opened her mouth and began wailing, which upset Tristán.

Tristán began crying as well and it only got worse after Lovino unwrapped his blanket. He quickly folded the cloth diaper around his bottom and pinned it in place and re-swaddled him. Lovino then looked up at Antonio, who was a little worse for wear. Tessa showed him how to fold up the diaper and place it under the baby's bottom and fold it over her and pin it, "There~ it gets easier over time."

Antonio looked horrified, "Are you supposed to lift her legs like that when you change her diaper?"

Tessa just laughed and swaddled Romana up, "Yes, you have to get the diaper on somehow. Now remember, Lovino, don't get the cords wet, and don't let them go too long without eating. I'm sure they'll let you know when they're hungry." she kissed his forehead, Antonio's cheek and said bye to the babies.

Lovino bounced the upset Tristán in his arms and closed his eyes sleepily. Both babies continued crying and Lovino sighed, "Maybe they're hungry?"

Antonio shrugged and handed Romana to her mama and reached inside the bag to pull out two odd looking glass bottles. Each had an odd lid. He found the note and read over it a few time to make sure he got the instructions right before pouring some water into each of the bottle and dumping a small scoop of the mixture into them. He closed them tightly and shook them, staring amazed at the white liquid in the bottles that had become warm.

"How does it do that?" he asked amazed. He took Tristán from Lovino and traded for one of the bottles.

Lovino took the bottle and held it up to Romana's lips. She instantly opened her mouth and latched on and began sucking the liquid.

Antonio watched in fascination and tried the same thing with his son. The baby also latched onto his bottle and began drinking.

When the babies were done, Antonio walked to put the sleeping baby in the cradle, but Lovino hissed at him, "You have to burp them first or their bellies will hurt …" he pointed to a cloth hanging off the side of one of the cradles and Antonio handed it to him. Lovino placed it on his shoulder and gently laid Romana on the spot and began patting her back softly.

Tristán got the same treatment from his father, whom was a little more hesitant, "How do you know all this stuff?" he asked, hearing a small burp from the baby boy.

"I had nothing else to do all day confined to my bed, except listen to Tino and mama talk about babies and Tino let me take care of his for a little bit, teaching me how to burp and change diapers, at least."

Antonio smiled, "You're going to be a wonderful parent." he put Tristán in his cradle and took Romana from Lovino and put her in her cradle. She began to cry again.

"What did I do wrong?" Antonio frowned, picking her up to calm her before she woke her brother.

"I don't know …" Lovino began to panic, "she just ate, so that can't be it … I doubt it's her diaper … she hasn't even had enough time to digest her milk …" he swung his legs over the side up the bed to stand, but his legs shook violently under his weight and he collapsed to the floor. Antonio turned and set the baby next to her brother in the cradle and rushed to Lovino's side, "Lovi!"

"I-I'm fine, b-bastard … just a little … light headed … that's all …" Antonio picked him up, "You lost blood today, you shouldn't be jumping up out of bed like that …" he tucked Lovino back into the bed and began settling everything Lovino might need next to him, within reach. Then he turned to even pull the cradle close.

Romana was fast asleep, facing her sleeping brother.

"That's it!" he grinned, earning a weird look from Lovino, "A few hours ago, they were cramped up beside each other … the babies aren't used to being separated, yet … that's why she got upset. He didn't notice because he fell asleep in my arms!"

He grinned, happy he'd figured it out. Lovino smiled, "That's a relief … I thought we broke her …" he laid down against his pillows and watched as Antonio carefully moved the babies within Lovino's reach in case he needed to get to them quickly.

Antonio climbed into the bed beside Lovino and pulled his husband against his chest, "You make me the happiest man in the world~!"

Lovino blushed and felt a wave of sleepiness take over him, "No, you make me happiest …" he whispered, letting his eyes slip closed. Antonio pressed kisses all over his face, "Sleep well, my love."

Little did he know, they were both going to need that charm.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	40. Chapter 40

_Italy lost the championship, but on the upside Spain won~ I'm so happy for Spain ^_^ but at the same time, my Italian blood is crying out that we lost X'D oh well~  
><em>

_Thank you guys for such wonderful reviews ^_^ I love you all... sooo ... enjoy~  
><em>

_okay, i get asked this a lot and it's getting repetitive XD Feliciano will be in this story but closer to the last few chapters. It will be in the next two years of the twin's birth~  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kimset<strong>_

**Chapter Forty: Through Her Eyes, Unforgiven**

* * *

><p>Lovino awoke after what felt like a few minutes to Tristán crying. He rolled over, away from Antonio's warmth and sat up to rub his eyes. He reached into the cradle and picked up the crying baby and began bouncing him lightly. When that didn't work, he checked his diaper. The cloth was dirty with something everyone told him was normal and expected after birth and he sighed, taking it off and cleaning him up, before replacing a new diaper on him.<p>

Tristán stopped crying and Lovino put him back in the cradle, but no sooner had his head hit his pillow, Romana began screaming. He quickly picked her up and changed her diaper as well. She fell quiet and he set her back next to her brother.

He laid back down and closed his eyes, listening to the babies' soft whimpers and grunts, before falling back asleep, only to be woken a short time later for some more milk.

This was Lovino's routine through out the night. He was just thankful that neither cried with the other yet.

Lovino awoken with the sun shining through the window and Romana starting to fuss. He sat up and groaned at the pulling in his stomach. He hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before due to all the excitement, and now he was starving.

He grabbed Romana and checked her clean diaper and then made her some breakfast. She greedily, but cutely, suckled down the milk.

When she finished, he burped her and laid her back down in the cradle. Despite his exhaustion, he was starving and had to go as well. After ordering up breakfast for him and Antonio, he relieved himself and shakily walked back over to the bed to lie down.

Antonio curled up beside him, "Morning, Lovi~"

Lovino smiled and nuzzled into him, "Morning, bastard." the king chuckled lightly and kissed his forehead.

"You look exhausted …"

A glare was sent his way, "You think? I was up all night taking care of the babies."

Antonio looked at him oddly, "You should have woken me up …" no sooner had the words left his mouth, Tristán began whimpering and then crying.

Lovino reflexively rolled over and sat up to pull the crying child from the cradle. Antonio watched as he checked his diaper, then decided it was food he wanted. He made a bottle of milk and placed it to the baby's lips, but Tristán refused it and continued crying.

The queen let out a soft sigh and bounced him in his arms. However, Tristán continued crying.

The Sverran king smiled softly, "You need more sleep. I took the day off, so I'll watch them while you rest."

"Okay, but save my breakfast for me …" Lovino yawned, handing the baby over to Antonio. He let his head hit the pillow and he watched Antonio walk carefully around the room, singing softly to their son, before drifting into a comfortable sleep.

He awoke a short while later to a set of screaming and crying and looked over to see Antonio holding both babies and trying to calm them. A smile crossed Lovino's lips and he pushed out of the bed and crossed the room to his love and children.

Antonio gave him an apologetic look, but Lovino just smiled and grabbed Romana. She was wet, so he shakily walked back to the bed and sat down to change her. His husband was finally able to feed Tristán and calm him down.

"I'm sorry I woke you …"Antonio laughed, sitting down with Tristán in his arms.

Lovino shrugged it off, "I don't really care. They needed me." he ran a hand over his daughter's soft brown locks. She kicked her legs beneath her swaddling cloth. Lovino got lost staring at her face. He couldn't believe they were finally out and right there. He gently took one of her small hands and ran his thumb over the tiny fingers.

"They're beautiful … just like you." Antonio smiled, taking the bottle from Tristán's mouth and set him on his shoulder to be burped.

Lovino's stomach let loose an angry torrent of growls and he blushed from embarrassment. His husband laughed, "I set your tray on your nightstand."

He looked over and saw the food, "Thanks …" Romana was put back in her cradle and he grabbed the food and wolfed it down, knowing it would cause him stomach pains later. He didn't care. He was just glad to have food in his belly.

Antonio laid Tristán back down next to his sister and sat behind Lovino to lean on him and hold him around his waist, "Are you going to be fine with them for a few minutes. There's something I have to do today."

Lovino shot him an angry glare, "They were just born! What's more important than your children?"

The king frowned, "I'll be right back! I hate missing a moment, but I really have to go. Jut for a bit!" Lovino crossed his arms, "Fine, bastard. Just go. But you'd better hurry back or else I'll kick your ass!"

Antonio smiled, "Thank you, my love!" he kissed Lovino's cheek, because that was all he could manage with Lovino turning away angrily. The man slipped off the bed and dressed himself before heading out.

He walked slowly down the halls, already missing Lovino and the twins. He steadied his breath and knocked on the large door before him. A guard was stationed close by.

"Come in." a bitter voice sounded from inside.

Antonio grabbed the handle and pushed open the door, the guard close behind him. Mixed feelings filled him when he spotted the older woman sitting at a vanity brushing her long brown locks.

He loved her, since she was his mother, but this woman had almost killed his beloved twice and even his children had been put in danger. Her piercing green eyes met his, "Oh? The king has come to pay me a visit? I'm _so_ lucky."

"Ahahaha~!" he laughed lightly, the battle raging inside him. The king wanted to hug the woman who had brought him into the world … because after what Lovi went through … it couldn't have been easy, but he also wanted to break her neck because thinking of her and Lovi at the same time brought up memories of the current queen lying on the ground dying.

"In case your really are that stupid, I was being sarcastic." she set her brush down, "Why are you here? Come to rub it in my face that I'm forever trapped in this room watching my son ruin the kingdom with Illonian filth beside him?"

Antonio took a deep breath, trying not to take the insult to heart, "No … I came to tell you that Lovi had the babies last night. Twins … a boy and a girl." he watched her eyes carefully for emotion, "We named the eldest Tristán … after father and the younger one Romana for Lovi's mother. They are so cute~!"

Isabella turned to him, "So he actually gave birth to twins?" he smiled lightly, seeing the happiness slowly returning.

Antonio nodded, "Yes. I … I was wondering … if you're willing to be civil with my husband … I'll let you see them … th-they are your grandchildren …" his eyes hardened, "But you can only see. I don't trust you anymore than I have to. If you try anything, if you step one foot out of line and try and hurt Lovi or the babies, I'll kill you with my bare hands, mother or not." his voice was cold.

The former queen nodded and rose from her seat. The guard took his place behind her to watch her carefully.

"Son … my little Antonio … I won't apologize for the things I've done. I did them for the betterment of the kingdom and country." he shot her a dark glare, which she glared back, "I didn't want to see Illonian trash on the throne, especially such garbage that couldn't give you an heir. I wanted the kingdom to flourish with the Carriedo name." Antonio clenched his fists.

"Watch your tongue mother. You're speaking about your queen."

"I will say as I please." she snapped, "As I was saying, I wanted the Carriedo name to keep this kingdom well, as we have been doing for generations. It seems Lovino," she grimaced using the name, "has done exceptionally well in allowing that. I still hate him. He is disgusting Illonian filth and will be so until the day he dies. But there is a Carriedo heir, born to you and I have nothing more to say on that matter."

Antonio thought over her words, "So you won't be trying to kill Lovi anymore?"

She nodded, "I have no reason to anymore. Your son will sit on the throne. Maybe he'll fix whatever damage Lovino will do."

"Lovi is doing a wonderful job as queen … the people love him … because he understands what they go through daily." he sighed.

Isabella said nothing.

"It's stupid of me … and Lovi will be so angry and upset … but I'm letting you off the hook. You're allowed to leave your room … but **only **if you have two guards watching you at all times. You are not allowed anywhere near the babies or Lovi without my supervision."

"Your _too_ kind." she growled, however she was glad she wouldn't be trapped in the room all the time.

"And don't bother bribing anyone to do anything for you. If Lovi ends up sick again, I'll know it was you. You will die for it."

Isabella rolled her eyes, "I get it, Antonio."

He stopped in front of his bedroom door and bit his lip painfully. Now all he had to do was convince Lovi to agree to let her see the babies. That was going to be extremely hard. Lovi wasn't letting the babies out of his sight and it would be difficult convincing him to let her in the room.

"Wait here. Lovi doesn't know I'm letting you see them and I'm sure he's not going to happy about it." she nodded as he slipped inside.

Lovi was sitting on the bed, cradling the twins in either arm. He looked up and smiled warmly, "Look. Daddy's back." Antonio felt his heart skip a beat in joy. He loved seeing Lovi so happy and warm … and to think he was about to ruin that.

"L-Lovi? I have a small favor to ask of you … and you're not going to like it …" Lovi's warm eyes turned to ice.

"What favor and why won't I like it?" he looked at the babies protectively, "If you're thinking of taking them anywhere without me, you're sorely mistaken. I will kick your ass, even in my weakened state before I let anyone take them away from me!"

"No, no, no! I'm not taking them out! But … they have a visitor …"

Lovi looked at him weirdly, "Who?"

"My mother."

A dark, thundering anger spilled over Lovi and he glared the most murderous look he could muster, "Get out! I don't want to see you at all! Ever! How could you even consider letting her near them? She tried to kill me! Twice!"

Antonio looked at him sadly, having expected this, "Please, Lovi … I already told her she's not allowed to touch them or you. The guards will be right here … she just wants to see them. They are her grandchildren …"

Lovi was seething, "I hate you. If she tries anything, _anything_, I will personally see to it you die a slow and agonizing death." he looked down at the babies.

The king nodded, "Thank you, Lovi!"

"Whatever. They aren't leaving my sight, bastard!" he set them down on the bed between his legs and watched the two of them squirm. His heart raced and he opened the beside table and pulled out his dragon handle dagger, tucking in under him. He would be ready if she tried anything. The door opened and Isabella walked in behind Antonio. The guards were at her sides.

Lovino protectively placed and hand on Tristán's exposed hand. The former queen's eyes fell on the babies and she looked taken aback.

Isabella looked down at her grandchildren and bit her lip. "They look so much like you, Antonio …" she whispered. She took a step closer, but Antonio stuck his arm in front of her and shot her a warning glance while Lovino hunched over them slightly, also glaring her way.

Her lips formed a tight line. Antonio had warned her that neither would trust her with anything. She thought she could contain herself, but even she wanted to hold one of them. It was too much to ask of them. The babies squirmed and she smiled fondly, remembering when Rosana was born. Her first child had been so precious to her that she, too, had huddled closely to the baby, making sure she had everything she wanted and needed.

Then Antonio was born … maybe she hadn't given him enough attention … maybe she should have continued giving Rosana the same attention … then perhaps her children would not have fallen from grace and married so lowly.

It's honestly not that she cared that they married low. Rosana was happy and that's all that mattered. It was that Antonio had married an Illonian. She would never tell anyone, nor did she want to, but there was a dark reason she hated Illonia and all of its inhabitants.

Every time she looked at Lovino or heard of him, she was painfully reminded of those terrible years of her past. Being the age of fourteen, and a young Sverran noble, she was constantly the target of courting men, all waiting for her to come of marrying age.

However, like her children, she had a rebellious streak. She wanted nothing more than to escape the horrors of marrying some man she didn't love. To some, her story, on the outside, was considered a romantic love story, but to her it was a dark tale that the late king Tristán had saved her from.

If she could go back and change herself, she would. She would warn herself not to fall for that young Illonian man. He seemed so nice … so loving … he offered her dreams of traveling the world and finally getting her away from her old life. Oh how she wished she hadn't listened.

It was a cold fall evening when her, much too old for her, suitor came knocking on her balcony window. She packed up her things and left with him. Things went from peaceful meadow to dark, nightmarish swamp. He turned cold and mean and rude. She was never allowed to leave his sight … and then he raped her. Repeatedly.

When she turned sixteen, she conceived a child. She had been overjoyed to finally have a ray of sun in her dark life, but he wouldn't let her even have that.

She remembered well the nights of sobbing over the loss of her first born. The Illonian became worse after that, beating her until she couldn't stand or see.

On the day of her seventeenth birthday … the crowned prince of Sverran found her. She had managed to escape, but only just. Isabella stumbled through the wilderness, just hoping she could die, when she stumbled into his camp.

He'd looked up at her and that was all she remembered until she awoke days later in his tent. He and his servants had cared for her and brought her back to health. When asked her story she broke down and sobbed and told him everything and only then he realized he knew her.

_"Wait! Isabella Carmen?" he laughed, "I know you! Your parents reported you missing a little over two years ago …" his face fell, "That's terrible … you've had it so rough …" _

_ Isabella looked at him. Her tears streaming still. _

_ "Even I know your life is over now that you're impure …" he leaned back against a crate of food, "I know! I'll marry you!"_

_ "Wh-what?" she asked, incredulously. How could the crowned prince of Sverran, of all people, want to marry someone like her. She was touched … impure … she was worth nothing anymore._

_ "I'll marry you!" he smiled, "We'll tell everyone that I rescued you from a band of pirates or something like that. I'm the only one who knows your real story, so it's perfect! You won't even have to do anything … well … besides the queen's duties, of course, but it's perfect!"_

Tristán had always been so happy and willing to give anything to everyone. She'd grown to love him, though it wasn't until long after Antonio was born. Of course, she had mourned his loss, for he had given her a new life. Part of her was incredibly happy Antonio was like him, but it also made her wonder why he chose to marry Lovino. Was it really for love?

She sighed, "They are beautiful. You've done well, Antonio. I'd like to go back to my room now."

He nodded and she left.

Lovino had seen the dark mixture of sadness and anger in her eyes. He glared at Antonio before turning his attention back to the babies, one of which was about to start fussing. He unwrapped her swaddling cloth, "In their room, in the top drawer is a bunch of socks mama made. Grab two pairs. Second drawer down are some clothes. Grab the small white dresses and the white pants to match."

Antonio nodded and ran off to do as he had been asked, not wanting to push Lovino any further than he had.

When he brought the clothes back he watched as Lovino changed Romana's diaper and slipped the tiny fluffy short pants on her bottom. They only covered the diaper. Then he carefully slipped the white dress over her head and onto her arms.

"Re-swaddle her." Lovino picked her up from her spot in front of him and moved her to Antonio's side of the bed. He then turned to take off Tristán's blanket and dressed him in his long pants and dress.

The king looked down at his baby girl and smiled, sitting on the bed in front of her. He took her hands into each of his and pulled them together and pressed a soft kiss to her fingers. He sighed and wrapped her up in her swaddling.

"A-are you mad at me?" Antonio asked, picking up Romana.

Lovino didn't answer. He just tucked the side of the blanket under their son's body and wrapped the bottom up and the other side over.

"Lovi~?"

The queen picked up the baby and tucked him in his arm.

"Are you go-"

"No! Bastard, I'm not mad at you!" Lovino hissed, "I'm upset that you didn't ask me **before** she showed up … but I'm not mad. She doesn't look like she wants to hurt them, and as long as she doesn't hurt them, I'll be fine, but I thought we were a partnership!" Lovino felt a dark feeling settling into him, "I thought you loved me enough to tell me things before they happened … didn't you learn anything the last time you hid something from me?"

Antonio felt the words pierce him like a cold dagger "I did! I … I just wanted … please don't leave again! I can't handle it if you left me again …" he looked at Lovino with sadness and pain in his eyes, "I love you and I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"I'm not going to leave you, bastard." Lovino sighed, turning his head away, "Next time you decide to go crazy and bring a woman who tried to kill me into the room, tell me first so I'm prepared." he pulled the dagger from under his thigh and pushed it back into his drawer.

Antonio's eyes widened, but he nodded, picking up Romana to put her in the cradle now that she was asleep. He turned and took Tristán from Lovino's arms and put him next to Romana.

"I'm sorry, love … I promise I'll tell you everything from now on." he pressed a soft, tentative kiss to Lovino's cheek. When Lovino neither reacted nor pushed him away, he kissed him again, this time closer to his lips.

Once again Lovino just glared into space, until Antonio kissed him deeply on the lips, pulling Lovino against his chest. The queen moaned softly and gripped his shirt, trying to coax Antonio's tongue from his mouth. The Sverran king complied quickly and leaned forward, crawling onto the bed above his queen.

Lovino leaned back, bringing Antonio further down and on top of him. He moaned softly when Antonio's mouth began to wander down his jaw and to his neck. He gripped Antonio's shirt when the older man nipped Lovino's skin.

Antonio's hand began to wander, as well, and slid up Lovino's shirt, surprised to find Lovino was already wearing nothing underneath.

"Wha-"

"Shut up, bastard … they had to strip my lower half to cut the babies out and I've been to unstable to go get dressed …" Lovino blushed.

A gasp followed soon after when Antonio didn't reply, but instead wrapped his fingers around Lovino's member and began stroking. He grinned, feeling Lovino grow more excited with each stroke.

He returned his lips to the younger man's neck and relished in the gasps and soft moans. Antonio understood why he was being quieter than usual, but he wished to hear the loud moans his love usually gave off.

Lovino spread his legs a little further, hoping to entice Antonio to forget the foreplay and skip right to the fun part. The king took the bait and took his hand away from Lovino's throbbing member and lifted his hand to Lovino's mouth, "Suck."

The queen opened his mouth and took the digits in and began coating Antonio's fingers well with his saliva. It wasn't the first time they had done anything without the oils, and it usually irritated Lovino when Antonio tried it, but it was good when the two were excited and were in a pinch.

Antonio pulled his fingers away and lowered them to his love's entrance. Lovino looked into his eyes, his cheeks stained red, and chewed his lower lip, expectantly. The king grinned and pushed all three into Lovino, aiming for his spot.

Lovino bit his lip, refusing to moan loudly. His fingers dug into the fabric of Antonio's shirt as Antonio coated his entrance.

The older man pulled away to untie the string of his pants and pull them down, revealing his own excitement. Lovino panted softly in anticipation.

Antonio climbed back on top of Lovino and kissed him passionately. He positioned himself and prepared to thrust in, but they were interrupted but the piercing cry of Tristán.

Lovino jumped up and pushed passed Antonio to lift the crying child from the cradle. The queen bounced the baby lightly and looked at Antonio, "Put that thing away."

"But … Lovi …" his voice was strained, already feeling sexual deprivation Lovino was forcing on him, "Can't we just let Femke or Tessa care for him for a minute? Please?" the look he received made him cringe and he tucked himself away, uncomfortably.

Lovino checked Tristán's diaper and changed it, then fed the child, before burping him. By the time he was done, Lovino was complaining about being starved.

Antonio sighed and went to order food for their lunch.

Tristán was calmed and put back down to sleep. Lovino groaned. He hadn't wanted to stop, but his children's needs came before his sexual needs. Maybe he would try again after lunch?

Unfortunately, that wasn't possible. After the meal, Romana cried, which woke her brother and Tristán was crying to cry. Romana finally calmed down, but Tristán couldn't be consoled. Lovino was beginning to feel better on his feet and Ray came to visit him and check how he was doing.

Tristán was consoled and put back in his cradle, but Lovino was exhausted and used the advantage of his children being asleep to sleep himself.

Antonio climbed into bed beside his love and smiled, kissing his head. Lovi was such a good mother already. The king honestly wondered why Lovi had been so hard on himself before they had been born. He was going to do better than fine.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	41. Chapter 41

_you guys are so lucky all of Kismet is already uploaded/in my documents because my laptop epicly crashed yesterday and i managed to have someone pull my files into a flash drive. I almost lost everything i'd written except everything on FF and wouldn't it have sucked if you all lost the ending of this? XD i seriously cried when i thought i'd lost all my work ...  
><em>

_sorry this is a tad late, but i was dead tired coming home from work last night ... i've still only had two hours of sleep ... Lovi ... i feels you man ... T^T  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter forty-One: Sleep When They Do**

* * *

><p>The next week was hell for Lovino and Antonio, but mostly Lovino. Antonio couldn't shirk his duties a second day, so he went back to working all day, however taking his lunch and breakfast in his bedchamber to be close to Lovino and the twins.<p>

While Femke and Tessa were there to help, he wanted to prove to himself that he could care for the babies by himself, asking for little help. Tessa supported him and occasionally checked in on him anyways.

He had taken to sleeping whenever the babies were, but he was still so tired when he was awake to eat or anything else.

Tristán tended to cry for no reason at all, while Romana only cried when she wanted something. Even if that something was for her mama to hold her for a few minutes.

Lovino was walking across the room, bouncing Tristán lightly, hoping the child would calm down.

"Oh, Tristán!" Lovino sighed, "You're a handful!" he smiled, pressing a kiss to the baby boy's head. There was one thing Lovino had grown to love about the babies and that was this scent that they had. They smelled so utterly new and sweet. He kissed the baby again and began singing a lullaby Tessa had begun teaching him. It was in Belserran, so he was having a little bit of trouble remembering the words, but the melody was trapped in his head.

He hummed loudly and held Tristán close. The child may have liked crying for crying's sake, but he was just happy the baby was crying at all. He had a nightmare a few nights prior in which he lost Tristán. Lovino awoke in tears, sobbing uncontrollably. He held Tristán in his arms for hours upon hours, refusing to talk to Antonio or doing anything besides hold the baby boy close and hold his hand close to the baby's chest, feeling his heartbeat.

The boy fell quiet and sniffled lightly, falling into a light sleep. He was placed next to his sister and Lovino collapsed on the bed and sleep himself.

When he awoke, it was to Antonio walking into the room, much earlier than usual. His hands were behind his back and he was smiling.

Lovino glared at him, "You'd better have a good reason for waking me up, bastard."

Antonio chuckled, "I do, actually." he walked up to the bed and pulled a small box from behind his back, "Happy anniversary, Lovi~!"

The queen stared at him oddly, before remembering the vows they had made exactly one year ago, "I completely fucking forgot!" he hissed, sitting up. He began to fret. What could he possibly get his husband for their first year married?

"Open your gift … it's only the first of many, but it's the start~!" Antonio shoved the box into Lovino's hands.

Lovino looked at the box and up to Antonio, feeling utterly guilty for forgetting, "But I didn't get you anything … I forgot …"

Antonio kissed him sweetly, "You have good reason to forget, my love. You've been so busy caring for the babies, which are a far better present than anything else you could ever get me. I love them so much."

The queen blushed and looked down at the box. He opened it up and found a simple golden bracelet inside to match the other one.

There was also an inscription on the inside: _To an entire year of happiness. I'll always love you, Lovino. ~Antonio _

"It's beautiful …" Lovino smiled, slipping it onto his wrist with the other one. He leaned over and kissed Antonio lovingly.

"That's not all, either~!" Antonio stood up and pulled Lovino with him, "You need a break. Tessa is coming to take over for a short bit. She's going to take the babies into their room and watch them. You are going to take a nice, long, hot bath with me~"

"I can't leave them …" Lovino glared, "They need me!"

Antonio pulled the angry Illonian into his arms, "They will be fine for an hour or two. You desperately need a break my love. Cleaning yourself up with a wet cloth like you do the babies isn't good for you and I'm starting to miss you in the bath." he leaned down to plant a kiss on Lovino's cheek.

Lovino glared, "I'm not leaving them."

The king kissed him again, "You're not leaving them, you're just taking a small break. Please do it … that can be your present to me~!"

"I thought the twins were your present."

"Okay, then it can be a present from both of us to each other two presents each~! Please, you're still taking care of the babies by yourself, but even you need a break from time to time …"

Lovino thought it over and sighed, "Fine, but you're changing the next two dirty diapers!" he poked Antonio's chest, glaring.

Antonio laughed and hugged Lovino tightly, "I'd change a million if it meant you are happy~!"

"I'll be happy when you leave me the fuck alone and let me raise my children …" Antonio laughed and kissed him again, before running around to gather Lovino some fresh clothes. Tessa walked in and smiled.

"Lovino? How have you been today?"

Lovino looked at her, "I'm so tired … that lullaby worked on Tristán, thanks."

She smiled and walked over to the cradle, "I know it's hard being away from them for the first time, but you don't have to worry Lovino. I'll come get you if I need to."

The worried mama nodded and ran his hand gently over Romana's head, "At least let me help you take them into the other room …"

"Of course, Lovino! Anything to make you feel better about letting me watch them." she picked up Tristán, leaving Romana to Lovino. He carefully picked up his daughter and followed Tessa to the nursery and laid the sleeping baby beside her brother in their unused crib. He held onto the side of the crib, staring down at them with a soft, yet guilty smile.

"Lovino?" Tessa touched his shoulder gently. He jumped and looked at her. She smiled softly and hugged him, "It'll be okay. I know where to find you … plus Antonio doubled the guards in front of this room and yours. No one is going to hurt them, especially with me watching them."

He nodded and touched their faces one more time before heading back to his room. Tessa locked the door behind him. Antonio walked up to him, grabbing his hand, "Come on, love."

Antonio led Lovino to the bathing room, where the steamy, scented air hit his skin. He knew he looked a mess, having seen himself in the mirror all the time. His hair was greasy and tangled while his skin felt gross. He had tried to make it better by using a wet cloth to clean his skin, like he had been for bathing the babies (at least until the cords fell off), but it wasn't the same and it left him feeling dirty still.

His husband slipped his hands to his waist and pressed a kiss to his neck and smiled, "I'm so glad you're joining me today~"

Lovino nodded as Antonio untied the sash, keeping his shirt against his body. He'd yet to exchange his maternity clothes for his old clothes. The sash fell to his feet and Antonio lifted the shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground with the sash.

Lovino blushed, suddenly realizing Antonio hadn't seen his naked body since before the birth and was embarrassed to show off the fat left over. He quickly covered his belly and scar and looked towards the vanity mirror in the bathing room. He saw his reflection and felt ashamed that he'd let himself go this badly. He shook those thoughts away. It was for his children. His babies.

"Don't cover yourself, my Lovi~" Antonio grabbed his arms and moved them away from his slightly pudgy stomach, "You're always beautiful." the man kissed his neck again, nipping lightly.

The queen sucked in a bit of breath and his blush remained in place, as Antonio reached around him and ran his hands over his stomach, "Always." they slid a bit farther down and slowly untied Lovino's pants, letting them fall to the ground as well.

Antonio pressed a kiss to Lovino's back, in between his shoulder blades, just below his shoulder blades, his lower back, all while slowly sliding his underwear down. Antonio kissed Lovino's right hip, then his left, "So beautiful~"

Lovino flushed bright red and looked down at Antonio, who stood back up with his hands moving along Lovino's sides. A shiver ran down Lovino's back.

The king removed his own clothing and stepped into the water, turning around to to hold out his hand for Lovino. His queen took his hand and Antonio led him into the water, letting him sit down. Lovino sighed in content as it had been around nine months since he was last submerged in the muscle relaxing water.

Antonio pulled him into his lap and let him fall against his chest, "I love you~!"

"Mmm, I love you, too …" Lovino closed his eyes and enjoyed Antonio's hands on his shoulders, massaging lightly.

After a moment of just soaking, Antonio pulled out a wash cloth and lathered it up, going about his old routine of washing his Lovino from shoulder down. Then he washed his hair, scratching his fingernails over Lovino's scalp as he washed, the way Lovino liked it. Lovino hummed in contented pleasure.

Antonio rinsed his hair and kissed his neck, "So beautiful~"

Lovino blushed and kissed Antonio softly. The kiss quickly escalated into something more. Lovino turned around in Antonio's lap and wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck, but Antonio gently pushed him away, "Not now, love~ relax for a minute while I wash up, okay?"

The queen huffed and pushed out of Antonio's lap, deciding to sit on the opposite side of the basin. He let his head rest against the side and he closed his eyes, happily enjoying the heated water.

He tried to keep his mind off the babies, but he couldn't help but wonder if they thought he'd abandoned them. Would they be upset? Or had they already forgotten him? Did they enjoy Tessa as their mama instead? What if they needed him now? What if something had hap-

Lovino opened his eyes when he felt Antonio's fingers link with his, "Part two of your anniversary gift~"

He helped Lovino out of the water and he took a towel and began running it over his body, "You know, I can do this myself now …"

"I know, my Lovi~ but it doesn't mean I don't want to treat you like the queen you are." he smiled, standing back up after drying Lovino's legs. He grabbed Lovino's hand and led him to a spot that he'd built up a few towels on the floor, "Lay down on your stomach."

Lovino nodded and laid down. He silently wondered what was going on, until he felt the drops hit his back and the scent of rose oil filled the room. Antonio's hand gripped Lovino's back and began massaging the oil in.

The queen moaned as his husband's hand rubbed away the knots in his back. He always enjoyed Antonio's massages and this was probably the best one yet.

The older man's hand moved down his back and began rubbing his lower back. He added a little pressure and Lovino groaned happily when Antonio caused his back to pop.

His hands rubbed out another knot or two before going lower to his bottom. Lovino looked up at him with a glare and Antonio laughed lightly, moving to his legs.

"You know, Lovi~ out of all the years I've known you, I've been curious about one thing …" he muttered softly.

"Oh?" Lovino looked at him, "and what is that?"

"This …" his hands met Lovino's sides and Lovino squirmed.

"B-bastard!" he yelped, letting out a laughter, "St-stop that! N-now!"

Antonio laughed, refusing to stop now that he'd confirmed another thing about Lovino: the younger man was in fact ticklish.

Lovino rolled over and tried to kick Antonio, but the older man pinned Lovino's legs down to either side and continued his attack. Antonio leaned down slightly, to avoid a flying fist and he used his hands to grab Lovino's wrists and pin them down. He pulled them together and pulled one of his hands away to continue his tickling assault.

His queen arched his back and laughed until tears streaked his face. His cheeks were flushed and Antonio let his hand fall away. Lovino panted softly, trying to catch his breath. Antonio groaned, feeling himself start to grow hard at the sight below him. Lovino was perfectly helpless, pinned down the way he was, legs spread slightly. His tomato red cheeks and ragged breath …

Antonio leaned down and captured Lovino's lips in a passionate, fiery kiss. Lovino moaned and tried to pull his arms free, but Antonio refused to let this image go yet.

He let his free hand run down Lovino's neck to his chest, where he ran the pad of his thumb over his queen's nipple. Lovino gasped and Antonio used it to his advantage to invade his mouth.

Antonio broke the kiss and looked down at Lovino again. His breath was still ragged, but now his excitement now matching Antonio's.

The older man moaned at just the sight and let his free hand grip his Lovi. Lovi moaned and tried to wriggle free again, but to no avail.

The king slowly stroked his Lovi and watched Lovino's face twist in pleasure as he let out soft, breathy moans.

"So fucking beautiful …" Antonio moaned letting go of Lovi's hands. The Sverran queen grabbed Antonio around his neck and brought him down for another intense kiss. Antonio carefully moved his legs off of Lovino's, allowing the younger man to wrap them tightly around Antonio's waist, pressing his bottom against the tip of Antonio's member.

Antonio could feel the heat already and moaned, blindly feeling for the forgotten bottle of rose oil. In a hurry, he shakily dumped some into his hand and brought it to his member, slicking himself. He broke the kiss for air, before hungrily attacking his lips again. Antonio put his hands on Lovino's waist and thrust into his love.

Lovino let out a deep, throaty moan and threw his head back, exposing his neck to Antonio, which Antonio instantly began lightly biting. Antonio pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in with the same force. He let his arm slip under Lovino's leg and pull it up to get a better angle for his love.

"Ah! Antonio!" Lovino moaned, loudly, as Antonio finally hit his spot.

His name coming from his Lovi's sweet, slightly swollen lips was pure music to his ears, "God, Lovi~!" he gasped, thrusting into his love.

Lovino's nails dug into his back and he relished the feeling. He knew the younger man was drawing blood, but he couldn't care less. The queen felt his head swimming in ecstasy and his throat was going raw from the noises he was making.

His release was growing closer and closer with every thrust Antonio made, pushing into his spot. It only doubled when he felt Antonio's hand wrap around his neglected member and begin pumping.

The older man gasped his name and thrust deeper into Lovino, releasing his seed. Lovino moaned, as he too, orgasmed.

Antonio rolled to Lovino's side and caught his breath. His head swam and he felt like he was on cloud nine.

Lovino rolled to his side and curled up beside Antonio, "I hate you, bastard …"

"Ahahaha~ I love you, too~" he kissed Lovino softly, knowing the true meaning of his words.

After a few minutes of blissful silence, Antonio sat up, "Happy anniversary, Lovino Carriedo~"

Hazel eyes looked up to meet emerald green, "Happy anniversary, Antonio Carriedo …"

The older man pulled Lovino to his feet, laughing lightly as Lovino struggled to stand up right, "Sorry, Lovi … I didn't mean to be that rough …"

Antonio dressed his husband up and walked with him to the bed, sitting him down on his side, "I'll bring you the babies, okay?"

Lovino blushed and nodded, excited to see his babies again. The older man left the room, into the nursery and came back in carrying a bundle. Tessa was close behind with the other one.

Antonio handed Lovino Tristán and then took Romana for himself. He thanked Tessa and sat down. "They slept the entire time," she whispered, kissing Lovino's head, "Good night, you two." she left.

The queen stared down at his little prince and smiled softly, "Mama missed you …" he placed a soft kiss to Tristán's forehead, before putting the baby in his cradle, "And you~" he grabbed Romana from Antonio and placed a kiss to her forehead as well, then placed her in the cradle.

Antonio looked at him oddly, figuring he would have wanted to do nothing but cuddle the babies all night with the way he'd been acting about leaving them in Tessa's care.

Lovino rolled to the side and kissed Antonio lovingly, "If there's one thing I've learned from being a parent, it's that you should sleep when they do." he pulled Antonio down to the pillow and cuddled up close, "Thanks for the nice evening, Anto- my love …"

The Sverran king looked at Lovino in surprise but smiled and kissed him sweetly, "Anything for you, my queen."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	42. Chapter 42

_my god i'm so tired XD it's 5 am and i just got off work XD  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Forty-Two: Rosana**

* * *

><p>Lovino chewed his lips nervously. Three months had passed since his babies had been born and they were getting bigger. Romana was finally able to sleep through the night, but Tristán still woke at the same time every night wanting a lullaby. Three months also marked their crowning as prince and princess of Sverran, legally allowing either one to ascend the throne when they came of age (but more so for Tristán).<p>

He stared down at the kicking babies and smoothed their dresses once more, making sure everything was perfect. Lovino smiled, "You're getting too big!" Romana gurgled and kicked her legs around. Tristán was startled by his mama's voice and also kicked.

Antonio walked in the room, "Are you ready, my queen?" he walked up and slipped his arms around Lovino's waist. Lovino nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be … I can't believe it's been this long … already three months old …" he felt tears in his eyes.

"Lovi~? Hey, shh …" he held Lovino close, "It's okay, Lovi …"

Lovino sniffled lightly and looked down at the twins, "I guess we should be getting them to the ceremony?"

Antonio nodded. Lovino was extremely nervous about taking the babies to the throne room to be crowned as prince and princess. They had not been outside the walls of their parent's room or their nursery.

"Yeah, we should …" Antonio grabbed Romana and lifted the three month old to his chest and held her against him, tightly. Lovino picked up Tristán. This was the way it usually was if they babies both cried, since Tristán was calmed down by the lullaby.

They walked to the door and Lovino began to lightly tremble, nervous about exposing them to the outside world. Everyone they knew had come to visit, including Francis and the eleven month old Jay.

He took a deep breath and walked into the halls. Antonio had taken major precaution for Lovino's sake and there were at least six guards surrounding them. As an added precaution, Lovino and Antonio each had a hidden dagger on them. And yet, even with all of the protection, Lovino was still beyond nervous about taking the twins anywhere else in the castle.

They slowly made their way to the throne room. "It's going to be perfectly fine, Lovi~ I won't let anyone, but the holy man touch them."

Lovino nodded and bounced the fussy Tristán in his arms. They finally arrived at the throne room and entered. Every noble rose for them and watched them carry the twins across the room to where the holy man waited. He smiled warmly and held out his arms for the first born. Lovino bit his lip and clutched onto Tristán until Antonio gently touched his arm. He reluctantly handed the holy man his son and let his fists curl and open, curl and open.

"Today, we crown Tristán Fernandez Carriedo as prince of Sverran." he spoke. Lovino tuned out and kept his eyes on the baby, whom started crying. He clenched his fist tightly wanting nothing more than to take his baby and calm him down.

Antonio held his hand, trying to calm him down while Tristán was magically marked as prince. The holy man held him up and Lovino snatched his son back and began bouncing him and humming the lullaby to calm him. He heard an aww from the crowd of nobles and made a note to hit Francis later.

The king handed over Romana and the process went over again, but Romana didn't seem to mind being held by someone who wasn't her mama, papa, Tessa or Femke. "And Romana Felicia Carriedo as princess of Sverran." She was marked and handed back to Antonio.

The crowd cheered for their prince and princess and started the old process of walking up to congratulate, but Lovino glared at Antonio. The older man smiled softly and let everyone see the babies, but under strict rules **not **to touch or get too close.

Lovino bounced nervously, just wanting to head back to the room and lock the doors tightly. He knew he was safe in his room.

So many nobles said their congratulations, Lovino seemed a bit overwhelmed.

"So beautiful~" Tessa smiled, walked passed. Femke, Christian, Savino, they all gave their congratulations to the twins as well.

"Hi!" Lovino looked up at a young girl with big brown eyes and strange baby blue hair. He'd never seen her before, but welcomed her blessings and joy over the twins as well, "Risa thinks they are so cute!" she laughed lightly, before running off, "Congratulations~!"

The last person to walk up was Isabella, who had not seen the babies since the day after their birth, "Congratulations, son, on your darling prince and princess. They are terribly cute and so big now." she had a soft smile on her face.

"I don't understand you." Lovino growled, "You hate me with a fiery passion, but you act as though you care for our children?"

Isabella straightened, "Obviously Antonio had failed to mention that as long as they exist as _his_ children, I no longer need to be rid of you. You're trash and will always be such, but I don't care to acknowledge you for anything more than the vessel that the heir was created in. They were born Sverran and not Illonian. Their last name is Carriedo and Tristán will one day rule this kingdom. They are my grandchildren and that's all I need to know to love them as much as any grandmother." she glared, "I have no intention of depriving the nation of the one thing I was trying to make sure it had, so you can keep those thoughts about me hating them because of you out of your head."

Lovino growled and glared at Antonio. The king sighed, "Thank you, mother. We're blessed to have such wonderful children."

She nodded and walked away.

"Francis has asked to meet him outside."

Lovino glared harder, "I want to go back to my room with the babies …" Antonio sighed, "Please. They can go with us, but it's insulting to deny him his request. Jay is with him."

The queen felt his heart thundering in his chest. Out here, they were exposed to everything: illness, people, animals, insects … all of it. He wanted to know they were safe.

"But …" Antonio began pouting. Lovino stomped his foot, "I don't think I have to repeat myself when I say you will die if either of them get hurt."

Antonio nodded and started walking with Romana to the gardens, where Francis was waiting. The walk was silent, but even Antonio knew he was in for it the moment they got back to the room. Lovino was the overprotective mama whom would die before letting his children get hurt. He knew he was in trouble with Lovino, but he was trying to show him that it was okay.

Ariana landed on Lovino's shoulder, squawking in confusion as they were not going back to the room.

"Bastard is making me go to the gardens, you'll help protect them, right?" the bird winked in confirmation and took back to the shadows of the building where she always was when Lovino wasn't in the room.

They reached the gardens and spotted Francis sitting at the table with Jay in his lap. The girl was much bigger than Lovino remembered and he felt his heart twinge in sadness at the thought of his babies getting that big.

Tristán cooed in his arms and he nuzzled him lightly.

"Ah, my friends, how are you doing today? Of course, I know that you're doing wonderfully! Congratulations~! I remember my little princess' glorious day~!" he kissed Jay's head and she laughed, clapping her hands together.

Lovino sat down and held Tristán close.

"My friend, you are too overbearing! Loosen up or that child will grow to resent you!" Francis laughed, setting Jay on the ground. She stood up and stumbled across the grass to where Michelle and Matthew were talking. Michelle picked the girl up and made her laugh happily.

Lovino, however glared, his anger building, "Th-they aren't going to resent me!" he looked down at his son, who buried his face into Lovino's chest, falling asleep.

"I resent my mother for trying to shelter me." he stated, taking a bite of his lunch.

"Fuck you, Francis …" Lovino growled. He stood up and grabbed Romana from Antonio, "Fuck you, too."

He stormed into the castle with the babies starting to fuss. He entered the room and locked it, after setting the babies on the bed.

Romana had calmed down, but Tristán was screaming, red faced. Lovino picked him up and began bouncing him, to quiet him. He started singing softly to him. Tears welled up in his own eyes and his voice cracked and he wasn't sure why he was taking what Francis said to heart. They wouldn't resent him, would they?

Isabella apparently ignored Antonio for most of his life and he loved his mother still. Rosana had been the partially sheltered child and was the one who ran away.

But his own mother had been extremely protective of him, from what he could remember, and he cherished those memories and his mother.

Tessa had also been a protective mother and both Daan and Femke adored her.

A soft knock came from the door and Lovino glared, having just gotten Tristán calmed, "If that's you, bastard, don't you dare come in here!"

"Nope, guess again, little brother~!"

"Rosana?" Lovino raised his brow, opening the door up to reveal a tanned woman with long chocolate hair and a little toddler on her hip, "Hey, Lovino! Long time no see! Sorry I couldn't come to your wedding/ coronation/ kid's crowning … Ferdinand was cutting teeth and Aran didn't want me to travel while Ella was so young."

Rosana hugged the shocked Lovino.

"But I'm here!" she laughed. Lovino invited her in and she bounced the boy lightly, "I'm guessing you and my brother are fighting?"

Lovino glared at the floor, "The bastard forced me to take the babies to visit the king of Fayldyr and that bastard insulted me by saying that if I sheltered them, they would grow to resent me …"

Rosana frowned, "That's horrible … Francis always was rather blunt. And you have reason to be protective …"

The queen sat down on the bed and place Tristán beside his sister, "I know …"

"Let's change the subject, okay?" she smiled, leaning over to get a good look at the prince and princess, "So cute~! Tristán (right?) looks just like you! Awwwwwwwwww!" she squealed, when Romana sneezed in her sleep, "I remember it like it was yesterday when Ferdinand was born~! Oh I miss him being that small!" she looked a the boy, "Are you going to say hi to your uncle Lovi?"

The little boy looked up at Lovino and waved slightly, "Hi, uncah Wovi."

Lovino smiled, wondering if his babies were going to be that adorable at that age, "Hi Ferdinand."

The toddler hid his face, causing his uncle and mother to laugh.

"They really are precious and little miracles at that! Don't let Francis say anything to upset you! It get's easier the older they get …" she kissed her son's head, "Well. I have to get going and find that brother of mine … he doesn't know I'm here yet." she grinned, kissing Lovino's forehead, "See you later, little brother~!"

Lovino locked the door after she left and sighed. He went back to the babies and swaddled them up, before putting them in the cradle they shared.

He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, hoping to get in a small nap before he forgave Antonio for putting him through such a stressful afternoon. He was extremely proud of his children for their first big day, but it had been beyond scary.

Lovino rolled over and looked at them, lovingly. He wouldn't know what to do if he lost either of them.

He woke up to Antonio bringing him his favorite dinner. The older man made quiet movements and acting at though he were walking on very thin ice, "You can stop that now, bastard …" Lovino sighed, "Come here … I want a hug."

Antonio smiled warmly, and set the tray down before crawling into the bed beside Lovino, "You forgive me?"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Of course …" he kissed Antonio gently, "How was your visit with Rosana?"

Antonio grinned, "It was nice. She was happy to have Ferdinand off the hook. She really didn't want him to become king. We just talked really, about what she's been up to the passed few years, about what I've been up to … the usual conversations we used to have. I'm really happy she came to visit."

The queen nodded, curling up to Antonio's chest and placing a kiss there, "How long is she staying?"

"Unfortunately, she had to leave a little bit ago. Her husband is still at home with Ella." he muttered sadly, "On the bright side, she's moving closer to home now."

"That's good." Lovino muttered, sitting up to eat the food Antonio had brought him.

"Yeah, I'm excited to get to see my niece! Ferdinand was so cute!" he laughed.

Lovino nodded in agreement, "But ours are cuter." he muttered through his food.

"Only because they look like their mama." Antonio laughed, kissing Lovino's cheek. Lovino blushed and rolled his eyes, "You're delusional."

"You're beautiful." Antonio grinned, earning a playful slap on the arm. Lovino finished his food and the two went to take a hot bath, leaving the door open in case on of the babies woke up.

"You know, it's been a year or so since I got pregnant in the first place … time flies too fast," Lovino muttered, sitting down in the bath. Antonio smiled, pulling him closer, "It really does …" he kissed his husband's cheek.

Lovino blushed and leaned his head on Antonio's chest, just taking the time to enjoy their peaceful bath.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<em><br>_**

* * *

><p><em>Risa is Airis Hanamori's character~<br>_

_~Lady Pyrien_


	43. Chapter 43

_Sorry this is late. The people next door hired a company to come replace the fence and they cut our cable/internet line. Anyways, here it is ...  
><em>

_on another quick note, I finally designed Tino's boys ^_^ i have a large piece of paper with all of the kids drawn on them including Triss, Roma, Jay, and Tino's boys plus many many more O.O  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Forty-Three: Schedule**

* * *

><p>Lovino awoke with a start. It was the same time Tristán always started crying for the company. But there was only silence. He waited for a moment, wondering if the four month old child was just late, or perhaps Lovino early, but there was nothing. His heart began to race and he jumped out of the bed and leaned over the cradle. Both babies were there, but something was off.<p>

He let his hand come down to touch Tristán and gasped. The child was hot to touch. Romana was perfectly fine, but he separated them into their own cradles, before picking up his son and setting him on the bed. He turned to the lamp and quickly lit it for light.

Tristán's breathing was labored and his face was red. Lovino forced away the tears as he pulled off the swaddling and picked up Tristán, "Bastard! Wake up! Something's wrong with Tristán!" his voice was filled with worry and pain as he clutched the burning hot child close to him. Ray had warned Lovino that Tristán could be a sickly child.

Antonio woke up and looked at Lovino dazed, "What?"

"Just get up and watch Romana!" he turned on his heel and rushed to the door with Ariana hot on his trail. A guard followed, but Lovino, being the fast runner he was, managed to get there long before the guard. He frantically beat on the door and let the hot tears leak down his face.

Tristán may have been breathing but he wasn't waking up.

Ray answered the door, "Lovino?"

"Just help him, please!" Lovino pushed into the room and laid his son down on the patient's cot, "Please … he won't wake up and he's burning to the touch."

The medic just nodded and touched Tristán's forehead, "He's really hot." he turned and grabbed the pitcher of water and a cloth, "Take off his clothes and dab him with the cool water. I'll find a child safe fever formula …" Lovino nodded and stripped his son of the clothes before rubbing him down with the water. His hands were shaking violently and he almost dropped the pitcher several times.

Ray stepped back up with a vial of pale pink liquid, "This should help with the fever until I can find out what is wrong with him. I think you'd feel better doing it yourself, so just dip your finger into the vial and rub it on his tongue, twice."

Lovino nodded and shakily took the medicine and did as Ray had instructed. He watched, grabbing a hold of Tristán's little hand.

The medic checked the baby for other symptoms and frowned, "His fever is going down, but I don't recognize this combination of symptoms …" he ran his hand over Tristán's head, "Let me run some tests …"

The queen felt his world spiraling out of control. It was as if his worst nightmares were becoming real. He couldn't lose his son. Not now, not ever.

"Hang in there Tristán … please …" the baby hiccuped softly, but still didn't wake. A few moments later, the door opened and Antonio walked in, holding a crying Romana.

"What's going on Lo … Lovi?" the man frowned deeply at the tears streaking Lovino's face.

"He's sick … I don't know what's wrong with him either … he won't wake up!" Lovino shouted frantically.

Antonio bounced Romana until she stopped crying and laid her head down on her papa's shoulder, "He's going to be fine, Lovi … calm down …" but even his own heart raced with worry for their son.

After a few blood tests, Ray determined it was a virus or sorts.

"That can't be all you're telling me …" Lovino glared, "A simple virus isn't going to do this to my baby!"

Ray frowned, "There's no cure for it, your majesty! I'm sorry. I'm trying to do the best I can, but … he might …" the medic stopped talking, afraid for his queen's reaction if he told him that Tristán would probably die.

"No …" Lovino glared, "What about the healing potion?" he felt hopeful again.

Ray sighed, "The potion is too powerful for anyone less than ten years of age … he would die faster if I gave him that … however … I might be able to contact Tino and see if he has it child safe. If not, I can try and create it myself using the one I've got …" he turned his sad eyes to Lovino, "I'm sorry, but please … please, don't get your hopes up …"

Lovino picked up his son and held him close, sobbing. He smacked away Antonio's hand and held his son close, wishing that this was just another nightmare.

He was finally back in his room, completely unable to cry anymore over his son. The baby was still sleeping, but his breathing had evened and his fever was down to a reasonable level. Ray had given him the pink solution, telling him to give it to him whenever he thought the baby needed it, but at least two hours apart.

He'd also told him to keep cooling him down with a wet cloth to his forehead.

Lovino laid down next to Tristán and positioned the cloth right, slowly caressing the baby's cheek with his finger.

It could be two or more days until he'd know if there was a cure for his son and just that thought alone was killing him inside. Antonio was speaking to him, but he had tuned out long ago and focused on Tristán's breathing and if he laid his head close enough, he would focus on the baby's heartbeat.

Those noises alone let him know that his son was still alive.

Romana was sleeping soundly in her bed and Antonio was pacing the room, the news weighing heavily on his mind. He stopped.

Silence. No one made a sound, no one moved, afraid that even the slightest noise or movement could tip the scale and cause time to speed up.

Lovino got no sleep the rest of the night. When morning came, no one but the king, queen and Ray were allowed to enter the room. The prince's condition was slowly worsening and Lovino was becoming an inconsolable wreck. Every moment they didn't have the cure, he grew angrier and angrier at everyone around him. Both Antonio and Ray were receiving the sharp end of his biting words, and both knew it was better to ignore it and continue what they were doing.

The only time Lovino left Tristán's side was to feed Romana or change her diaper or to console her. She sensed her family's pain.

Noon came and Ray was checking Tristán's condition. The man was growing heavily irritated with his queen's words and Antonio grabbed Lovino and pulled him to the side and wrapped his arms around him, "Lovi … please … he's doing all he can … calm down. We're going to save him."

Lovino weakly beat Antonio's chest, trying to escape his grasp, but melted into more tears he didn't know he had. Antonio shushed him softly and rubbed the back of his head, feeling tears of his own spill over, "We'll save him …"

Antonio took over when he finally managed to lull his love to sleep and he made sure Tristán's fever was staying down and the Romana was taken care of. He looked up from the rocking chair by the mirror and looked at Lovi's tired face. Even while he was sleeping, he was fraught with worry.

He closed his eyes and patted Romana's back, hoping and praying that his son came out of this alright.

He wouldn't let it show, because he had to stay strong for Lovi, but he was just as worried and scared as his queen. From the moment Lovi's frightened voice woke him up, he'd been scared.

Tristán had been scaring them since the moment he was born. Antonio loved his son with all of his heart, and wouldn't change a thing about the child, but he wondered just how long they were going to be able to extend his life. They got lucky when Tino refused to let him die and now this … were they destined to lose him?

Tears spilled onto Antonio's cheeks and he rubbed Romana's back. No matter how much he told himself that Tristán could be saved, he still had doubts.

Romana began crying and Antonio sighed, wiping away his tears. He still had a child to take care of.

He fed her, changed her diaper and bathed her, before putting her to bed. By the time he was finished with that, it was time to change Tristán's diaper and attempt to get him to wake up and eat. At the rate thing were going, his little boy was going to starve before the virus killed him.

By a major stroke up luck, Antonio managed to rouse the child for a few minutes to get him to drink his formula. It was only a little bit, but still better than nothing. A new cold cloth was placed on his forehead and he leaned against the headboard with Tristán in his lap.

Tears began falling again and he held his son's hand, crying harder than he'd cried all day. He hadn't noticed Lovino watching him from where he was laying until he felt Lovino's hand on his.

Antonio jumped lightly and looked at his husband, quickly trying to hide the fact he's been crying. Lovino sat up and leaned his head on Antonio's shoulder, "H-he's going to b-be alright …"

The king kissed him softly and nodded, "Yeah …"

That night was filled with worry. Tristán's condition evened out again. His fever only rose once, but his breathing stayed ragged as the child was having trouble taking in air.

Lovino and Antonio took turns watching over him, while the other slept. Yet, even when it was time for them to sleep, neither could manage very well.

A full day had passed and Lovino's nerves were so frazzled, he didn't think he could stand one more day of the worrying and fretting over their son.

Around noon, Lovino felt completely numb. They'd only managed to wake Tristán before he passed right out again, not even getting food into his system. It worried them of course, until Ray gave them a simple solution. While waiting for Tino's reply, he'd decided to start working on a way to fix the problem of Tristán not being able to eat anything. He condensed the formula into a paste that could be rubbed on the tongue and slowly swallowed without worry of choking the baby. It was a temporary fix, and would keep him from starving.

Lovino applied the paste and set Tristán back in his separate cradle, followed by the cloth on his forehead.

Antonio walked up behind him and rested his head on Lovino's shoulder, "Any minute now, Tino will be able to tell us if that healing solution can be made or safe for babies … then we'll save him …"

The queen nodded, running his fingers down the child's face.

Hours passed and it came nightfall. Lovino refused to eat anything with Tristán's condition taking a turn for the worse. His fever spiked and wouldn't go down and his breathing was erratic. He'd begun whimpering in his sleep and it was tearing Lovino apart to watch him suffer as he was.

"He's in pain … I just know he is …" Lovino whispered, grabbing the tiny hand and rubbing his thumb over Tristán's palm. The baby whimpered, causing Lovino to flinch.

Antonio pulled Lovino away from the baby for a moment and pressed soft kisses to his eyes, "He's going to be fine any minute now and when he grows up he'll thank his mama for being so faithful at his side and helping him get better."

Lovino nodded and leaned against his chest, "I hope you're right …"

"I know I am." Antonio held him close.

Tristán whimpered again and Lovino sighed, "I feel so useless … there's nothing I can do to help him and everything I can do isn't working anymore … I feel like this is it and I'm going to lose my first fucking child!"

Antonio held him close, "You _are_ helping him! By staying calm and making sure he stays safe and happy. Everything you've done these passed two days has helped him more than you know~ you're the best mama in the world~!"

The queen glared, "Yeah, right. If I was doing anything useful, Tristán would be awake right now, making noises that don't rip my heart out, only make it swell with pride. He'd be suckling down his milk like the greedy little angel he is. I'd be able to give him his bath and he'd wake me up in the middle of the night wanting nothing more than to know he's loved! But he's not! He's dying and I'm powerless to stop it and the only person who can help is across the mainland!"

Antonio stared at him in silence and leaned down to press their foreheads together, "Lovi … everything you are doing is helping him. Everything. He would have died already if it wasn't for your intense love for him and your want for him to get better."

Lovino closed his eyes and leaned against Antonio again, wondering how he never failed to make Lovino feel even the least bit better. He just had to stay strong and not give up on his baby. He just had to keep him holding on for a little bit longer and hopefully Tino would have sent the potion.

He smiled to himself, because as soon as this was done, he was going to finally have that family portrait painted. Tristán and Romana would be sitting on the floor in front of Lovino and Antonio. They would be smiling happily with their favorite blankets held up against them or in their mouths like usual.

Antonio would be leaned against Lovino and vice versa. They would be smiling warmly down at their sweet prince and darling princess. Lovino would perhaps have Ariana on his shoulder, or maybe on the floor between the babies, however the phoenix didn't like her feathers being pulled by Tristán.

He felt tears of happiness and sadness roll down his cheeks. It was going to happen and he would make sure of it.

Coughing brought them from their moment and Lovino turned to see Tristán coughing, trying to suck in air.

"He's choking! He can't breathe!" he shouted picking up Tristán. The change in position seemed to help, but he was still coughing.

"Hurry up and get him to the medic …" Antonio hissed, trying to bring Lovino from his worry.

Lovino nodded and held Tristán close, before hurrying down the halls to Ray's office/room.

The man opened the door and Lovino looked at him, "He's having trouble breathing … he was choking …"

Ray nodded, "Just keep him breathing. I think I'm on the verge of creating a lesser 'children's' version of the potion …"

Lovino sat down and patted Tristán's back, hoping he would just keep breathing. He felt the baby's heartbeat against his chest and frowned at how fast it was beating.

Tristán coughed again. And Lovino's leg began to bounce nervously. Where was Ariana with the answer?

His heart leaped into his throat when the phoenix flew into the room no sooner than when he'd thought that. She dropped a vial on the cot and a note was wrapped around it.

Ray picked it up and read the note aloud, "'Lovino, I'm terribly sorry for what's happened, but I have just the thing. The recipe for the potion is on the note, but the dosage I've given should be more than enough to help prince Tristán. I just pray I'm not too late. Tino.'"

He popped open the vial and wasted no time pouring it down Tristán's throat. Lovino slowly helped Tristán work in down his throat without choking and all he could do was wait.

He made a mental note to owe Tino his life. Anything Tino needed or wanted, he would gladly give as payment to the man who gave the answer Lovino desperately needed.

Tristán's skin slowly lowered in temperature and Lovino sighed in relief, with fresh tears rising to his eyes.

The baby boy wriggled in his arms and his hazel eyes flew open and he let out a loud scream. Tears flowed down the baby's face and Lovino hugged him close, crying out as well. He'd never thought he'd be so happy to hear Tristán's screams again.

Ray smiled and quickly tucked the children's potion recipe away, making sure he would make some for his collection as soon as possible.

Lovino thanked him a million times and bounced the (more than likely) hungry baby and sung the lullaby all the way back to the room. When he walked into the room, Antonio looked up at him, "Is he okay?" he ran over and rubbed his hand over the dark red-brown hair on his head.

"He's crying! He's going to be okay! Listen! His cry is so strong and healthy now!" Lovino cried happily, going to make his son a nice warm bottle. Antonio smiled happily, deciding to feed Romana as well.

"I told you we'd save him~" Antonio whispered, pressing his shoulder against Lovino's. Lovino looked at him and down to his greedy little angel and nodded, "Yeah …"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<br>_


	44. Chapter 44

_I've fallen in love with the 2p!Hetalia universe o.o have you seen 2p!Romano? That is hilarious stuff right there ...  
><em>

_Cupcakes have become my new threat~  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Forty-Four: Invaded**

* * *

><p>Lovino laid out a blanket on the nursery floor and smiled placing several toys around it. He then turned to the crib where the twins sat chewing on their hands. He picked them up and set them on the blanket.<p>

They were five months old and could sit up on their own when sat that way and when they had a blanket rolled up and tucked around their legs and back. Romana could push up on her hands for a moment and could already roll from her stomach to her back. Tristán … not so much. He preferred to just lay back on the blankets and put things in his mouth.

Romana gurgled and grabbed the wooden block by her side and brought it to her mouth before it slipped from her grasp. Lovino smiled and picked it up and handed it back to her.

He looked at Tristán, a bit worried. His sister was developing so quickly and was already rolling and so close to crawling. She was always making noises. Her brother … he was content being quiet and laying as still as any baby could and just watch people walk around him with a toy in his hands.

However, he did seem to be better at listening than she was. His head always turned toward Antonio or Lovino when either spoke and he would just watch them. She ignored everyone even when they spoke to her, though she mimicked some syllables she heard.

Lovino sighed, looking down at his son. The child let his toy roll off of his chest and he sniffled and began crying and kicking his legs. The queen reached for it and, instead, rolled Tristán over, hoping today he would catch up with Romana and roll to his back.

"Come on, Triss … I know you can do it …" Lovino cheered softly. Tristán attempted it, but gave up and got frustrated. His mama sighed and rolled him back over and handed him his fallen toy.

Romana waved her hand, trying to figure out how to grab the block by her feet and toppled over to her back. She laughed and Lovino smiled. He loved when they laughed.

He helped her sit back up and put a pillow behind her back to help her keep balance. The toy was given back to her, but she refused it and began crying. Lovino frowned and picked her up. She sniffled, but didn't actually stop crying.

Tristán seemed fine on the blanket, so Lovino rose to his feet and walked her to the cushioned table he used to change her while they were in the nursery.

Lovino wasn't happy with it, but since both babies could sleep through the night with little problem, they were moved into the nursery. The door was left open so Lovino could still wake up if either of them woke up and cried.

On the upside, Antonio and Lovino got plenty more alone time with out worry of waking the babies.

Romana cried after being set down. Lovino checked her diaper, but the cloth was dry. It wasn't the babies' lunch time and she'd eaten well at breakfast, so she couldn't be hungry. He sighed. She was growing, so maybe a snack wouldn't hurt.

He had Femke go fetch some of their pureed food. She came back and handed him a tray with two bowls of mashed carrots.

Neither baby was hungry and turned it down, but she kept crying. She wasn't really one to cry so much and it unnerved him a little.

"I'll go find mama," Femke smiled nervously, knowing that when the babies were upset or in any kind of discomfort or trouble, Lovino became unbearably overprotective and dickish to everyone around him.

He nodded and began bouncing Romana in his arms, praying there was nothing wrong with her. He was still on edge from the Tristán scare and made sure there was plenty of children's potion locked up safely in the nursery, his room and the medic's room. He wasn't taking any chances on his children getting sick like that again.

Lovino pressed a kiss to her head and gasped. She had a fever. He began to panic. Was she sick now? She seemed so strong!

"Having baby trouble?" Tessa asked, walking in.

"She's got a small fever and she won't stop crying …" Lovino trembled, hoping to just hand her to Tessa while he found the potion to give it to her.

Tessa smiled, walking up to the crying baby, "She's also drooling more than usual." the woman wiped up some drool with a burp cloth, "Lovino, dear, are your hands clean?"

Lovino looked at her, slightly insulted. He never let anyone, even himself, touch the babies without clean hands, "Of course!"

"Stick your finger in her mouth and feel her gums … she might be teething."

"T-teething? Already? She's still so small …" his heart thumped sadly as he slipped his finger into her mouth and began to massage her gums, maybe looking for teeth or a spot where a tooth was coming in. Her tearful eyes slipped closed and she sniffled, contentedly.

Tessa smiled, "Yeah, she's teething alright … nothing you can do but make sure she has something to chew on and maybe continue massaging her gums like that. It seems to make her feel better."

Lovino nodded sadly. It meant she was growing up and while that was something any parent would hope for (a happy, healthy growing child) it saddened him to know they were growing too fast. Soon they would be all grown up and they wouldn't need their mama anymore.

Tessa left his side to take care of Tristán, whom was in need of a diaper change. It was time for their nap and since Romana had fallen asleep already, it didn't take much more than a lullaby to get the other one rested as well.

"Mama, can you watch them again?" Lovino sighed, looking down at them in their crib, "I've been slacking again on my duties trying to help Tristán learn to roll over … is that normal? He's so far behind Romana."

"Lovino, I'd watch them any day, any time and of course!" she laughed. He looked at her, "When Daan was a baby, he was crawling at seven months, but Femke didn't start her crawling until eight months. She could say 'mama' at six months, but Daan didn't speak at all until he was two years.

"Babies develop at different rates, and I'm sure it's the same for them. You have to keep in mind, Tristán is weaker than his sister to begin with. He might need a little more time to grasp certain things. Don't worry about him not being at the same level she is. He'll learn it soon enough." Lovino nodded, "Thanks mama. I'm off now. I'll see you two later~" he whispered to the babies before heading to his office.

After sorting through messages, determining which ones were of more importance and would go directly to the king from the less important ones. After a few hours of that, he grew restless and was missing his babies and Antonio.

Months passed quickly and Tristán eventually learned everything his sister did. Romana had almost all of her teeth by the time of their first birthday and could say 'mama' and 'papa' as well as 'no-no' and a few other little words. Lovino had cried for hours when they had said 'mama', both out of joy and sadness that they were so big and growing up.

Tristán had several teeth, but was more talkative than his sister. He knew all the words she knew and more.

It was the days of their first birthday and Lovino picked up Romana with tears in his eyes. They'd grow way too fast already and now they were a year old. Both could walk now and he always had difficulty keeping up with them when they went walking down the halls. He was thankful for Ariana and her possessiveness over the twins.

Tristán rose in his bed and teared up, "Mama! Up!"

Lovino reached into the crib with his other arm and scooped him up as well, "My babies!" he hugged them close.

"Lovino? Are you ready to take them to the celebration?" Tessa smiled, walking in.

"Almost. I still have to get their circlets." he muttered, setting them on the floor. They stumbled towards Tessa and she knelt to kiss their foreheads.

The queen placed their respective circlets on and smiled lightly, "My prince and princess~!"

Tessa chuckled as Romana reached up to grab the band, but Lovino pushed her hand away and ran his finger through the short dark curls on her head. Her brother's hair grew a lot longer than hers, but took after Lovino's, so it hung straight.

"Now they're ready." he picked them up and Tessa smiled.

"I can't believe Antonio is throwing such a huge party for their first birthday!"

"Neither can I." Lovino growled, lightly, "I really wish he wouldn't." Romana rested her head on her mama's shoulder and Tristán leaned his head back to look around and find Ariana, a favorite pass time of his. He usually clapped the moment he spotted her bright orange and red feathers.

They entered the ball room and the crowds began cheering for the little royals, everyone congratulating them, but knowing better than to get too close to the babies.

Most people learned from Lovino's hard, unapproachable gaze or Ariana's fierce bite and it they didn't learn it there, it was learned from someone who did learn the hard way.

Antonio walked up to Lovino and kissed him passionately before running his hands over the babies' heads and taking Tristán.

The night was long (but not too long since the children had to go to bed) and Lovino even smiled a few times when he got to go out on the dance floor with his husband and two more times with the babies. Tristán giggled non stop getting to swirl around with his mama.

Romana didn't enjoy it as much.

Once they were put to bed, Antonio pulled Lovino off to the side, "Um … Lovino … you're not going to like this …"

"I rarely do." Lovino growled, pulling his hands from Antonio's, wondering what was going on now.

Antonio sighed, "We're going to war."

"War?" Lovino glared. War meant deaths, famine, taxing the people, losing the people, sending the people to die … he, Antonio and the twins would be in constant danger of rebellions and not to mention assassinations from their side and the other side, "No. no war."

"Lovi … we have no choice. The prince of Extyr is trying to invade our land. I can't just let him take it …"

Lovino growled. They really couldn't, but the kingdom was just bouncing back after clearing Sverran of dragons. He let out a sigh, "Fine. But you're NOT invading him back, just to invade him … that sounded wrong … so, fucking wrong … you'd better not 'invade' _him_ either." Lovino poked his chest.

Antonio laughed lightly and kissed Lovino, "You're the only one I 'invade'~" he pulled his body against Lovino's. Lovino moaned into the fiery kiss Antonio pressed into his lips and 'invaded' his mouth with his tongue. Lovino ran his fingers through Antonio's hair as the man slowly moved them to the bed.

He pressed his husband into the sheets and began trailing hot kisses down his neck. Lovino gasped and moaned as Antonio pulled their crowns and tossed them aside, then slipped his hands underneath the robe like vest and rubbed his thumb over the fabric, peaking his nipple.

He nibbled his love's neck and pinched the nipple. Lovino gasped and Antonio smirked, pulling away the belt that held the ensemble together. The clothes came off quickly and Antonio smiled down at his naked husband. Lovino blushed, trying to cover himself under Antonio's intense gaze, but Antonio pulled his hands away and smiled lovingly, "Don't … you should know by now how much I love you and your gorgeous body."

Lovino blushed deeper.

"This is the very same body that gave me two beautiful children … I just wanted to take it all in~"

The queen smiled and pulled Antonio down for a deep kiss, "It's not fair that I'm the only one naked."

"But it's necessary~" he kissed his softly, but chastely. Lovino frowned when Antonio kissed his jaw. Lovino sighed happily with each kiss that seemed to burn his skin.

Down his neck, lingering on his choker. Down his chest, stopping for a moment to lick and bite his nipples, earning soft gasps and moans from Lovino. His lips pressed more kisses down his belly, ghosting his lips over the faint year-old scar. And down to his throbbing member.

Lovino moaned Antonio's name loudly as the man took all of Lovino into his mouth and began sucking his love. The queen shot up into a sitting position and tried to push Antonio off, but a wave of pleasure coursed through him and he shuddered, gripping Antonio's hair. It had been a terribly long time since Antonio had done anything like this for Lovino.

Antonio raised his hand to Lovino's mouth, which Lovino took and sucked. When the older man pulled them from his mouth and spread his legs further, his face became ever darker red. The king slowly pushed his fingers into Lovino in search of that special bundle of nerves. When he struck them, Lovino gasped and rocked his hips up.

The older man hit the spot again and Lovino pulled at Antonio's hair, not lasting as long as he would have liked.

"T-Toni! I'm gonna … nnnng! I'm gonna come!"

Antonio struck the spot again and sent Lovino into his orgasm. The younger man spilled his seed and Antonio lapped it up.

He pushed Lovino down onto the bed and bit down on his neck, leaving little red marks down to his shoulder.

Lovino moaned, already feeling himself hardening again. He fumbled to pull Antonio's clothes away, "Mmm … Toni … I need you … please …" he gasped into his love's ear.

Antonio moaned, feeling the fire in the pit of his belly. He quickly did away with his clothes, slicked himself with the oils and plunged into his love's waiting entrance.

Lovino gasped and wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck, waiting a moment before egging Antonio on to move. The Sverran king pulled himself out and thrust back in. Lovino cried out in pleasure and met Antonio's rocking, letting his head roll back each time Antonio brushed passed or hit his little spot.

Antonio licked the shell of Lovino's ear and Lovino dragged his nails through Antonio's hair, "God … Toni … nnng …"

"Lovi!" Antonio moaned, thrusting again into his love, "God … Lovi … you feel so good … I'm gonna …"

Lovino shut him up by pressing his lips into Antonio's. Antonio moaned into the kiss and thrust a few more times before releasing into his queen. Lovino gasped, feeling the hot seed spill into him and reached his own second climax for the night.

Antonio kissed him softly, "I love you, my sweet."

"I love you, too … Antonio …" Lovino smiled, catching his breath, "so much …"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	45. Chapter 45

_I have a little challenge for my SpaMano writers and readers~ Toby the Turtle is a beloved character from Bai-Marionette (formerly BrooklynBabbii)'s fic 'In Tune'. In this chapter, I have mentioned Toby~  
><em>

_Now here's the challenge: On NaNo, they have several fun characters that you can slip into a story for no reason, like the traveling shovel and what not. So let's see if we can make Toby the SpaMano version of the shovel and put Toby in your fics~! Toby doesn't have to play a huge part, but could be mentioned, in a scene, or could actually be the cause for everything in your plot!  
><em>

_Stories with Toby in them can be added to my community for the cute little turtle~! Have fun and send me a PM if you do this so i can read the story, too! Bai has given the permission under the rule that you give her credit in an AN because Toby is her character~ I would love to see this happen ^_^ thanks guys for reading and reviewing and making me a happy author~  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Fourty-Five: In Hiding**

* * *

><p>Lovino growled in frustration as he sifted through message after message. Fayldyr was happy to ally with Sverran and were sending soldiers to the southern borders to join in. However, the southern villages in Sverran were more than happy to join the fight, but the northern villages were putting up their own fights with the slight tax increase. They didn't understand that if Sverran lost land like it was, southern Sverrans would have to go north to find new home, new jobs, new lives, taking away from the northerners.<p>

The queen pushed aside his work and longed for the days where the hardest thing he had to worry about was Antonio at the end of a day. Now he was stuck thinking of how to reply to a lesser noble about how he was supposed to handle the uprising in his village. Lovino wrote him that he should remain calm and at least attempt to explain what the war meant if they won, and they'd only win if they cooperated.

He clutched his head and wanted to slink back to the nursery and play with the twins, but instead he had to take the new information back to Antonio and let him know that one village has already rioted against the war and many more were on their way. He also had to give grim news that the Extryren armies have halted but have burned down three villages, killing hundreds of their citizens.

Lovino sighed. He may have been born Illonian and still very loyal to his dying homeland, but he swore an oath to do all he could to protect these people and when he married Antonio he'd become Sverran as well. These were his brothers and sisters and they were suffering.

He knew the war was needed to save more lives, including his precious family, but he hated the suffering that was taking place. It was almost as if the south Sverran villages were forever going to be plagued with dangers.

The queen rose from his desk and rubbed his eyes. Lovino grabbed the important documents and had the guard escort him to Antonio's office. Lovino liked to complain to himself about how much harder his work had gotten since the war started three months prior, but he knew Antonio had it much worse.

When he opened the door to the study, he found Antonio sleeping. The queen couldn't be mad, but only smiled lightly. Antonio had been having late nights, sleepless nights, and stress filled days. Lovino tried to make things easier or better, but it was hard when you saw your husband three times a day IF you were lucky to catch him at night when he crawled into bed and passed out. It had been the longest three months ever and Lovino was getting antsy for a few different reasons.

One, this war was taking a huge toll on Antonio and Lovino would rather not have the man greying before his twenty-fifth year.

Two, he was worried about the war dragging out and his children being brought up in wartime. He wondered if they would ever know peace, or if they would be forced into hiding if they lost the war. The twins, born of unnatural and almost miraculous causes, were already treasured enough without being crowned prince and princess of Sverran and the children of your current enemy.

And three … it had been three long, stress filled months and there had been no sex for Lovino. He occasionally couldn't help himself and would relieve himself in the bath or sometimes the office when he was desperate, but Antonio was already stressed enough without having to worry about a turned on husband.

Though … Lovino smirked, setting the paper work down. He hated waking Antonio up … but maybe he wouldn't mind so much.

Lovino slipped under the desk and carefully and gently began undoing Antonio's belt. Antonio had not received this little gift in well over a year or two. Antonio stirred, but didn't wake as Lovino untied his pants and started rubbing his member.

At this Antonio moaned in his sleep and began to wake up. His member sprung to life under Lovino's fingers and he surprised the sleepy king twice over by taking the swollen organ into his mouth. "L-Lovi~? Oh god!" he gasped, staring down at his beautiful queen. A blush dusted Lovino's cheeks and his lips slid over his member, lightly sucking.

He shuddered and let his head fall back and a low moan escaped him. A knock came at the door and he jumped, giving a worried look to his love. Lovino smirked quickly, his eyes darting up to meet Antonio's, but he didn't show any signs of stopping. Instead, he took a breath and pulled more of Antonio down his throat. Antonio bit back a moan, knowing Lovino was challenging him to keep his cool while he dealt with his work.

"C-come in!" he bit his lip. The door opened and the thrill of getting caught peaked. One wrong move and Antonio or Lovino could reveal their sexual deeds to the intruder.

"Your majesty, I came to pick up the documents you sighed." he muttered, "Also, King Francis is here to talk about future plans in the war … your majesty … you look feverish … should I call a medic?"

Antonio blushed darker and stifled another moan as Lovino managed to take him all in. The first time his love had done this, it was experimental and while he'd done a good job, it was nothing compared to this. He seemed to pay close attention when Antonio did it for him.

"N-no … I'm fine!" he yelped a little louder than he wanted, "And they are right here!" he took a deep breath and pushed the papers forward. The man nodded, raising his brow, "Um … thank you, your majesty … are you sure you're okay?" he tried to step closer to him.

"YES!" he shouted, shuddering with a wave of pleasure, "I'm fine … g-get out … now!" the man yelped in surprise and gathered up the documents before running out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Antonio gripped Lovino's hair and let out a stream of moaned curses. His hips bucked and he yelled out Lovino's name as he released into his love's mouth. But the images of what his love had done were still fresh in his mind. He'd never woken up to something so surprising. His stiff member remained so, begging for more attention.

He watched Lovino swallow his seed and smile up at Antonio with a mocking, yet happy look in his eyes. Antonio grinned back and grabbed Lovino's arms, pulling him up to his feet where Antonio quickly ripped the pants down. He pulled Lovino into his lap and thrust into his love. Lovino hissed in pain, but waited a moment before lifting himself and slowly he began riding Antonio.

Antonio moaned, realizing his queen was full of surprises, "You're spoiling me, Lovi~!" he groaned, grabbing his Lovi's hips and thrusting up to meet him.

Lovino held on his shoulders tightly and continued moving, "This is what you get for depriving me of sex for so long, bastard …" the queen moaned into Antonio's ear.

"Nnnn … Lovi~!" he gasped, "I didn't mean to, my love …"

Lovino grabbed his own throbbing member and began pumping, "I- oh … god … - I know, bastard …" he kissed his husband. Antonio moaned into the kiss and brought Lovino down on him hard, sending Lovino into ecstasy as he came. Antonio grinned and thrust into Lovino once more before spilling his seed a second time.

They held each other, panting, for a long while before Antonio lifted Lovino off of him and placed a kiss to his cheek. He cleaned them up and helped Lovino out, by retying his pants, "Thank you, my love~" Antonio kissed him deeply.

Lovino blushed and rolled his eyes, "I told you, it was for me."

Antonio grinned, "I see~ well, thanks anyway~" Lovino growled and laid his head on Antonio's shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling slightly guilty for his selfish behavior. He knew Antonio had work to do, but now that he was in the older man's arms, he couldn't help but stay there. It seemed like years since Antonio buried his face in Lovino's neck and placed gentle kisses to his skin. Or decades since his hands made small comforting circles on his lower back and hum softly. He couldn't help but miss it all. And he didn't know how long it would last since this war was weighing down on them.

"I'd better go now … I've already been away from the twins longer than usual …" Lovino reluctantly pushed away from Antonio.

The Sverran man frowned and grabbed Lovino, pulling him into a loving kiss, "I'll see you tonight."

Lovino nodded, knowing it wasn't true. Antonio would crawl into bed late and be too tired for anything more than sleeping. Lovino occasionally woke up when he came in and after the door was locked, the man tended to crawl right into bed with boots and crown and all. Lovino, if he was feeling nice, would take more uncomfortable things off and cover him up.

He kissed Antonio good bye and walked slowly to the nursery. At least he could see his precious babies whenever he wanted. Sometimes he had to sneak away from his study to do so, but they only had to worry about nap time.

The guards opened the door for him and he went to the nursery door and unlocked it, slipping inside. Femke was on duty, holding a sleeping Romana in her arms, "Hey, Lovi … sorry, I know I'm not supposed to hold them while they sleep, but she's not feeling well."

Lovino nodded, "It's okay," he felt the baby's forehead and frowned since she was warm. His first reaction was to go grab the medicine, but Ray warned against using it for simple ailments and hold back for real emergencies, such as Tristán's sickness.

He picked her up and held her close, rocking her back to sleep after she woke.

"It doesn't seem too bad, just a small fever." Femke smiled, walking over to the crib to check the napping boy, "I already fed them lunch, so they should be good until dinner." she smiled, gathering her things, "Well, mama will be here to check on you later, I have to go. Bye~!"

"See you." Lovino muttered, bouncing Romana in his arms. Femke was becoming sparse now that she was engaged. The wedding was not far off and everyone was getting excited over it.

Romana pulled her baby blanket over her head, her brother sitting close by chewing on a block. Lovino smiled softly, "Where did Romana go?" he asked, "Where's Romana?"

The baby girl pulled the blanket down and giggled when Lovino gasped, "There she is!" he leaned over and kissed her forehead, checking her temperature. She was feeling better now that she'd taken the fever reducer he'd given her a few minutes prior.

Tristán stood up and toddled over to his mama to hand him the block, "Thank you!" Lovino smiled, kissing his fingers. The toddling child laughed and stumbled back. The queen sighed, realizing it was their bed time and that he had to go set up the bath that Antonio would probably not be attending. He laid the twins down and made sure they went to sleep.

"What do you mean we're leaving the castle?" Lovino glared up at Antonio, who had in fact kept to his word about coming to the bedroom early. They finished their bath and of course Antonio went and dropped a bombshell.

He sighed, knowing his husband was unhappy, "The war is over … the prince called it off. Apparently, he didn't condone what his military commander was doing and put a stop to it. But because our money went into this war the refugee camps are suffering more than usual and the Illonians are having trouble setting up their camps and what not.

"We need to head there ourselves and put up protection for them (And ourselves). Since the war was unneeded and used up money, we're in danger here. Among the people we're trying to save … we'll be far safer. At least until this whole things blows over … and, I thought maybe you'd like to help your own people. Illonia is getting closer to being safe … so …"

Lovino huffed and crossed his arms, "You know I would. I'd be able to look for my brother myself. God knows he probably thinks I'm dead …"

Antonio pulled Lovino into his arms and held tightly despite Lovino pushing against him angrily, "But I still don't understand why you're forcing us to go into hiding like this. We're fine here at the castle."

The king became unusually dark and he held Lovino's head to his chest, "I received a death threat to you and the children today after you left. I don't want to take any chances. What with things taking a turn for the worst. I'll still be able to run my country, but we'll be safe among people who … it's hard to explain love … we just need to -"

A loud crash sounded from the nursery, followed by the babies' screaming in fear. Lovino whipped the dagger from his side out and Antonio grabbed his axe as they ran into the room. The queen saw no one, but he snatched up his babies and ripped open the door, calling the guards into the room. Antonio followed after him.

"Fine. You fucking win bastard, but only for them!" he cried out, clutching the screaming twins close. Tessa and Savino packed up their bags and Tessa tearfully said goodbye to Lovino and the twins. Tessa made sure he had plenty of children's health potions as well as adult for him and Antonio. It would be tragic for anything to happen to them while in hiding.

Femke and Christian also came to say goodbye and bid them good luck. They climbed into the carriage and Lovino clutched the twins close as it pulled away. Lovino refused to talk to Antonio for an hour or so but finally broke down when he came to terms that his children were in danger. Antonio held him close and took Romana off his hands to keep her entertained with her stuffed turtle toy, Toby.

The first night, they were forced to stop since the twins were getting sleepy and cranky. The inn was run down and dirty, but as long as they kept a low profile, it was safe. Lovino rolled his neck, feeling little pops. Antonio sat down on the bed and curled up beside the babies, whom had no where but in between their parents to sleep.

"They haven't been in our bed in a long time." Antonio commented, pushing Tristán's hair from his sleeping face.

Lovino nodded, laying down as well. Romana yawned and rubbed her face with her little hand, "Yeah …" he muttered, recalling a few sleepless nights where one of the twins just wanted to sleep in between their parents.

The Sverran queen gently ran his fingers over Romana's head, checking her still warn temperature. He smiled softly, glad she wasn't getting worse.

Antonio reached over and grabbed Lovino's hand, holding it across the children, "I love you … so much … I know you're not too happy about this, but it's for the best."

"I know, bastard." Lovino closed his eyes, giving Antonio's hand a squeeze, "I love you, too and these babies … besides … I think it might be good for them to have a similar, less pampered lifestyle I had. I wasn't raised on silver spoons and I turned out better than you, pampered brat." he grinned at Antonio's mock hurt expression.

"That hurt, Lovi~!" he smiled and ran his hand over Lovino's cheek, "Sleep well … we have to leave early tomorrow if we're going to make it to the refugee camp on time."

Lovino nodded and fell into a light sleep.

The camp was like nothing that Lovino expected. He'd honestly thought he'd find people gathered together around fires and sleeping under the stars, but long tents filled with cots were placed everywhere. Small, family size and single size tents were also put up. It was like being in a small village. People were trading blankets for food and clothes for water.

Though Illonian was the main language spoken, a few were speaking accented Sverran. Lovino had no problem conversing with the few people he talked to. Their lodging for the next who knows how long, was a decent sized tent. Inside was an actual bed and several other things to make life easier for the royals.

Romana and Tristán seemed to fit right in with many of the other children (since several groups also followed the white gown traditions), though Lovino was disinclined to let the one year old babies play with anyone their age as of yet. Tristán was weak against illness and Romana … she barely got along with her brother.

It was their first night in the refugee camp and Lovino was walking around with the twins on each hip. Antonio had mentioned it would probably be better if Lovino went out and began getting to know a few of the people and talk to them, become personal with the men and women he would be living and hiding among and helping.

"Oh! Your majesty!" he turned to the old woman speaking to him in Illonian. She smiled, "Thank you for giving us a place to stay and helping us escape the horrors that plague Illonia. You have given us hope."

"Uh … you're welcome …" he smiled in embarrassment.

The woman smiled at the children, "Would you like to join my family and me for dinner? We've made plenty for you and your children as well."

It had been about nine or ten years since Lovino had eaten authentic Illonian meals and his mouth watered lightly, "I don't want to impose, especially since food is so sparse."

"Nonsense!" she laughed, startling Romana and Tristán with her musical laughter, "This place is actually flourishing right now and we'd be honoured to have one of the men responsible for our luck to dinner!"

He nodded and followed her to a rather large gathering. It was obvious that the family wasn't actually related, but he was greeted to the circle and many of them expressed gratitude for everything he'd done to help them.

Tristán and Romana sat in his lap, on each knee and when he was passed a rather large plate of eggplant parmigiana, one of his old favorites. He smiled and thanked them, before sinking his teeth into warm memories of sitting at a large table with Feliciano and their grandfather eating the very same meal. He smiled and speared a small bite and placed it at Romana's lips. She took the bite and chewed while Tristán received his bite. He was proud to introduce them to authentic Illonian food.

They ate the meal up and were even given a little bit to feed the twins later.

"So, how did you enjoy the food?" a young woman smiled, sitting next to him.

Lovino looked up, "Just like grandfather used to make." he sighed sadly, missing the old man. He hated that he'd left them so early, almost ruining his and Feliciano's life, but he did miss those nights they were all together, more.

"Your grandfather knew how to make good eggplant?"

"Yeah. He was one of the best, taught me and my brother. I miss my home in Illonia, but I'm sure it's long gone by now."

"You're Illonian?" the old woman sat down, "I'd heard rumors that Sverran's queen had come from Illonia, but you know how out of hand news gets sometimes."

"Oh? Yeah, Illonian from birth, but unfortunately I haven't been back once since I left." he stated sadly, remembering his brother.

"Such a sad fate had fallen over Illonia … you are lucky to have escaped and made such a wonderful life for yourself. Hopefully, things will be getting better now that you and the king have taken action." Lovino nodded. He picked up the children and carefully made his way to their new 'home'. Antonio was sitting at the little desk and viewing some message he'd probably received from Francis about helping keep an eye on the castle with the soldiers he'd stationed there.

"Lovi?" Antonio smiled, turning around, "How was walking around?"

Lovino shrugged and set the twins on the floor to play, "I met a nice family. They fed us and thanked us for helping out the way we have …" The Sverran queen sat down in a chair beside Antonio's.

He grabbed Lovino's hand, "You should probably get some sleep. The real work begins tomorrow."

The queen rolled his eyes, but kissed Antonio's forehead and went to feed the babies before putting them to bed in the cribs they had been supplied with.

He lied down in the bed and tried to get comfortable in the foreign sheets. Not long after some tossing and turning, Antonio climbed into the bed as well and wrapped his arms around Lovino, "Good night, Lovi, I love you."

"I love you, too …" Lovino sighed, curling up against Antonio's chest, both falling into a nice sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	46. Chapter 46

_T^T the chapters are slowly winding down T^T  
><em>

_ANyways~ This is a special birthday upload for BayBay and Raina~ Happy Birthday you two! I hope it's a wonderful one~  
><em>

_and now i'm laughing because it just happens to be **this** chapter XD  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Forty-Six: Heat Wave**

* * *

><p>Antonio hadn't been kidding when he'd told Lovino that work would only get harder. Since they no longer had the same duties they did at the castle, Lovino found himself doing odd jobs, none of which were too easy.<p>

On occasion, he'd take the twins and help settle random disputes between the people in the refugee camp, clean, or help Antonio chart newer areas to extend for the growing numbers of people. It had already passed a month and Lovino soon found himself standing between two families.

"I don't care about any of that old bullshit, you stole our food!" an old man shouted. Lovino felt the edges of a headache forming. Romana clutched onto his leg tightly, as she often did when he was settling such disputes. Tristán held the other leg.

"We did not! This food is ours, rightfully given to us through the rations!" the other man countered. Lovino had been listening to their bickering for almost twenty minutes and he was not enjoying any of it. Who would enjoy listening to two men argue over missing food?

"Enough!" Lovino shouted. He picked up Romana, whom was startled by his loud shout, "I don't care if you stole their food or not. I just want this done and over with." he glared at the man who still had food, "You will leave here at once and do not bother them again. At all. Do I make myself clear?" they nodded and turned to head back to the small circle of land they shared. Lovino turned back to the now angrier man.

"What? They steal our food and they are getting aw-"

"I seriously doubt they did it." Lovino hissed. This is one of those many reasons he just hated most men, "This is a time of need, yes. Everyone is just trying to survive, but arguing over it is not fucking helping. Seriously, here's one more ration notice for your family. It should tide you over until rations next week. If this happens again, I can't say much more than learn to hunt. We have little food to go around as it is." the man thanked Lovino and turned to his family.

The queen let out a long sigh and picked up Tristán. Next, he had a meeting with Francis, whom had managed to sneak a visit to them. It had multiple causes. Francis was visiting to finally talk to Antonio about what he was going to gain from helping the Sverran king cleanse Illonia of their dragon and naga problem. On top of that, he was wanting to discuss the possibility of Sverran allying themselves with Fayldyr against Evenna.

Lovino was one hundred percent against any wars or battles, but Antonio was wanting to help his friend out. He reached the tent and found Francis holding Jay talking with Antonio about the most vulgar of subjects.

"And if you just lay back, she can do all the – oh, Lovi~" Francis cooed. Jay clapped her hands, spotting her playmates. Lovino set the children down as did Francis and the three began to play together on the floor. Lovino seated himself beside Antonio and looked up at Francis.

"Have you thought about assisting me yet?" Francis leaned back in his seat. All seriousness coming in his eyes.

Lovino glared lightly. He had wanted to tell the King of Fayldyr to shove it and leave, but if he won the war against Evenna, Sverran would receive quite a few benefits.

Antonio looked at him, his eyes becoming dark, meaning he was in serious mode, too, "Unfortunately, I can not help out." both Lovino and Francis looked shocked, "We're suffering enough from all the money we've been spending on the war against Extyr and against the dragons in Sverran and Illonia.

"If you won the war, yes, we'd receive plenty of gold, but it's not near enough to cover the costs of my own battles. If you lost, which is all too likely with how strong Evenna's new king has been getting, we'd not only be a target in our weakened state, but even weaker from debt." he shifted, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that to my kingdom. The consequences outweigh the benefits marginally."

Francis laughed lightly, "I see, my old friend."

Antonio reached down beside him and grabbed a wooden chest, "As for helping us as you have, I've given you some land as well as gold. It's not much, but you know what kind of pinch we're in right now."

Francis looked over the land agreement and nodded, "It's plenty to pay for my services." they both lightened up and the seriousness melted away and they were soon back to joking and talking about trivial things.

Lovino was glad they weren't going into another war and went to feed the three children on the floor playing. Michelle walked into the tent to help.

Lovino raised his brow, seeing the way she kept stealing glances at her king. A faint blush was on her cheeks. He shook his head and put the children down for their nap. With his free time, he slipped down to a nearby creek to bathe. It was the only place anywhere nearby to get clean or get fresh water for anything.

He happily sunk into the water, which was warm against his body. It had been getting utterly hot outside and it felt nice to just soak in the water. He leaned back against a rock and closed his eyes.

When he finally made it back, he was greeted with a happy Antonio, "Guess what?"

Lovino eyed him, "What?"

Antonio smiled, kissing his forehead, "We'll be able to go back sometime around the twins second birthday~ perhaps sooner! The king of Illonia was unfortunately passed, but we discovered his son (the future king) was in hiding with his mother. Since we saved him, he's offered us partial control over southern Illonia. Not only will we gain the agricultural stimulation for our own, but it will help regulate Illonia once it's been cleaned. And," he grinned, "we'll be able to continue keeping the dragons and naga out of Illonia."

The queen smiled, "That's wonderful news." he leaned into Antonio's touch. It was still about eight months until the twins turned two, but hopefully things would go smoothly.

Lovino should have known better then to think things would stay better. Fires broke out in some areas, forcing occupants out of their shelters. Seven months left until the twins birthday.

The fires had destroyed valuable things, food and clothing … and lives. Thirty-two were found dead in the month the fires were terrorizing people. And with summer getting hotter and hotter, the fires weren't slowing down, luckily people started collecting water in buckets to keep near their tents in case a fire broke out. Death tolls went down greatly.

In August, Fayldyr went to war against Evenna. Francis ended up having to retreat his soldiers from Sverran and Illonia to support his own causes. Less escapees and survivors came in from Illonia each week.

Antonio was steadily getting worried for his friend and getting rather distant from his husband. Lovino fanned Romana's face and pulled Tristán's dress off. It was a particularly hot day and Antonio was still busying himself with making sure Francis was doing okay in the war.

Romana pushed herself up off the floor and stumbled to grab a toy. Tristán decided he wanted it, too and snatched it from her hands, causing her to cry. Lovino sighed. It was too hot to deal with this right now.

But for the first time since he'd been with Antonio, he realized the man was a different person when it was too hot outside and he was under stress.

The acidic green eyes fell on Lovino and instead of love, they held anger, "Shut that brat up right now. I'm trying to get this done."

Lovino was insulted. Romana was just upset. He picked up the child, "Fuck you, bastard. She was just upset … you know what … I'm fucking tired of this shit. You can stay here and worry over your little boyfriend. Come find me when you're ready to stop being such a dick to your children and husband."

He snatched up the babies and decided it was the perfect chance to go for a small swim in the stream. The queen reached the waters and found a really shallow spot and slipped into the water, relishing the coolness of the water on his skin and sat down, dipping the babies in the water. Tristán kicked his legs and giggled, while Romana sat down in the water as well and splashed her hands.

The little girl laughed happily and picked something up out of the water, "Mama, look! Toby!" she held up a little turtle.

Lovino laughed lightly, "That's not your Toby, sweetheart." he tried to make her let go of the poor little thing, but she refused.

After several minutes of splashing the water and cupping his hands to pour the cool water on the twins, he heard a branch close by snap. Lovino growled. He swore if it was Antonio he was going to-

It wasn't Antonio … not even close. He'd never seen a naga up close before, but he knew when you saw a large half snake half human, you shouldn't get too close. The one in front of him eyed the twins hungrily and Lovino bit his lip. He reach to his side and grabbed the dagger from his side, "I don't even think so, slithering bastard! I don't know how you got this far to the west, but I'd suggest you leave!" he yelled in Illonian.

The naga turned to him, "Oh? And jusst who are you to tell me what to do?" it hissed back.

Lovino sidestepped, putting himself in between the snake thing and his babies. He would rather die than let anything touch his children, "The queen of Sverran. I can assure you, slithering bastard, that if you don't leave, I'll be turning you into a pair of pants!"

The naga laughed and shot forward, "I'd love to sssee you try, _your majessty._" Lovino gasped and took a step back and slashed the blade across the naga's face, leaving a wound across the thing's face. It hissed angrily and it's human face quickly molded to that of a large snake. A long tongue searched the air for the snake's target and when it picked up on Lovino's scent, it launched forward, sinking long fangs into his shoulder. Blood poured from his shoulder and he yelped. His attention went to the twins, just to see them watching in horror as their mama screamed in pain.

He raised the dagger with his left hand and plunged it into the naga's eye. The large snake hissed in pain and pulled back shaking its head, sending Lovino's only weapon flying off a distance and splattering blood all over the rocks.

The queen cringed at the large tooth still embedded in his shoulder. He tried to pull it free, but t he fang held tightly. Pain coursed through his body and he stumbled back and grabbed up Romana and Tristán in one arm and began running towards the refugee camp. His foot twisted on a rock and he gasped, pulling them twins to his chest and he swung his weight to land on his back, protecting the babies from hitting the ground.

Lovino sat up and shook his throbbing head and when his vision regained from the hit he took to the back of his head he saw the naga coming right after him. He pushed himself up and pushed the twins into the bushes for some sort of protection while he rose to his feet to fight the naga. The one fanged snake stopped and hissed, before whipping its tail toward Lovino. He held up his arms and it sent him flying into a tree.

He screamed out in pain and crumpled to the ground. He was in more pain that he'd ever felt before, sure that something had broken when he hit the tree. Lovino's eyes glanced up to see the naga's attention focus on the twins, whom were crying in the bushes, trying to get out.

Lovino formed his lips in a small circle and let out a piercing whistle. The naga turned to look at him, and it hissed looking away.

'Damn it, Ariana …' he thought, shoving off the ground, and stumbling forward. A loud cry answered the whistle, but rather than Ariana, to whom the cry belonged, Antonio rushed forward, with his battle axe in hand. It only took one huge swing from the axe to kill the beast. Its blood splattered all over the trees and Lovino stumbled again, dropping to his knees, "T … took you l-long enough … t-take care of them …" he looked at the crying babies, tears in his own eyes. He smiled lightly and let the darkness over come him.

Antonio looked down at his fallen enemy, his husband and crying children. "Lovi … ?" his eyes widened. Lovino was still breathing, but the huge wound in his shoulder was bleeding uncontrollably. He couldn't … he couldn't leave him here to die, but he couldn't carry all three of them … could he?

He rolled Lovino over and leaned him up in one arm, then he reached forward and pulled the twins on top of Lovino. It was going to be tricky, and he'd have to be careful, but as long as the twins didn't move too much on top of their mama, they wouldn't fall off. Antonio quickly made his way back to the camp, hoping he wouldn't be too late to save Lovino.

Everything happened in a blur, but he set the twins in their crib quickly, before returning to Lovino's side. He grabbed one of the healing potions and poured it down Lovino's throat before pulling the fang from his shoulder.

He grabbed Lovino's hand and bit his lip. Lovino's hand was cold in his and his pulse was faint. Antonio felt tears welling up in his eyes. It was all his fault. He squeezed his husband's hand tightly, willing the weakened heart to pump the healing elixir through Lovino faster. If he hadn't snapped at Lovino … if he hadn't said such an awful thing about their Romana, Lovino wouldn't have been hurt. He wouldn't have been injured. None of this would have happened.

The bleeding stopped and the wound slowly closed up. Antonio felt his heart skip a beat and he couldn't help the hopeful smile that crossed his face. However, Lovino's wounds were healed, albeit slowly, he wasn't waking up.

"L-Lovi?" Antonio whispered gently, "Lovino? Please wake up …" the man remained unresponsive.

The king leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lovino's forehead. He gasped at how hot his skin was. But … Antonio frowned, the mixture should have healed everything. He wondered if it was a bad batch or … perhaps Lovino had become immune to the potion … but … he hadn't used it since the birth of their children …

Antonio's mind flew rampantly from one possibility to the next. When Tristán started fussing, Antonio reluctantly left his husband's side to care for the child. He made a silent promise that he'd never let that dark side slip out around his family again.

Hours passed and Lovino still had not awoken, nor had his fever broken. Antonio had tried everything to wake his love, even if it was to only get him to drink a little bit of water, but nothing worked.

The older man learned that Lovino had it rough as a mother, when the babies began crying for food, or for a change or to play and he was forced to run around in his Lovino's absence.

Night fell and Antonio managed to persuade the twins to sleep and he laid down next to Lovino. If it weren't for the man's shallow breathing … he'd look … Antonio bit his lip, not wanting to think about his Lovino being dead. Lovino's skin was pale and had a light layer of sweat shimmering under the dim light of the oil lamp.

Antonio curled up to Lovino and felt the last of his tears slide down his cheeks. He kissed his love and cringed when Lovino didn't respond. A soft sigh escaped the man's lips and he made sure there was water out in case Lovino awoke in the middle of the night.

The Sverran king was surprised to see Lovino had not moved an inch. He sat up in their little bed and saw Lovino was still breathing. The twins were awake and staring through the wooden bars of their bed at their parents. He found it odd that they hadn't so much as cried to let him know they were awake, but maybe they sensed something was off with their mama. He walked over and picked up the twins to set them beside Lovino.

"Mama!" Romana smiled, crawling across the blankets to latch her little hands onto Lovino's arm. She giggled. Tristán sat where he was for a moment, but moved to the unconscious man and laid his little head down on Lovino's belly.

Antonio felt a pang of guilt at the sight. The children needed Lovino and it was because of him they couldn't have him. He watched and sighed, seeing nothing come from Lovino, despite their daughter slapping his arm lightly. The man reached over and grabbed the twins, which made them start crying, until he handed them a warm bottle of milk each.

"Please wake up …" he begged Lovino, staring at his love's still form.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>on a side note: Nutella.<br>_

_~Lady Pyrien_


	47. Chapter 47

_Well, it's that time again~ The chapters for this are slowly dwindling down to nothing and I'm trying to finish one of the two fanfics i've started -_-  
><em>

_You all are going to hate me  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kismet<em>**

**Chapter Forty-Seven: It's the Only Way**

* * *

><p>Luckily, a medic from the camp was able to look at Lovino's condition. He told Antonio that naga venom usually killed it's victims rather quickly, within the hour, but since Lovino was not dead yet and his condition rather stable, there was a chance Lovino's body was fighting off the venom. The medic seemed completely shocked that it was even possible, but Antonio figured it had something to do the the healing elixir Lukas had made.<p>

The man said that until Lovino awoke, he would still need nutrients, or he would die from dehydration or starvation. A few men and women were able to watch over Lovino while Antonio busied himself with the children (since Lovino would fly off the handle if anyone but himself or Antonio cared for them) and his work.

His 'nurses' cared for him well, giving him water and what food they could, by mashing it well and heavily mixing it with some water and hoping he didn't choke on it.

Antonio watched as the days passed by and turned into weeks. Lovino remained unresponsive to anyone and some believed he wasn't going to wake at all. The younger man was slowly losing weight, as if he wasn't already too thin to begin with. Antonio could never figure out how his husband could eat like a pig all day, but never gain weight.

Two months passed too quickly and Antonio sat in a chair, holding the twins close to him. They were silently playing with some stuffed toys of theirs and every once in a while made a sigh or giggle or talked a bit.

Antonio's eyes, however, were trained on the 'nurse' come to give Lovino water. She tilted his head back and slowly poured the water down his throat, careful about not doing it all wrong. When she finished, she left.

The king had occasionally given Lovino a small dose of the healing elixir, hoping to speed up the healing process if there was one even taking place. Lovino's condition may not have worsened, but it hadn't improved in the least at all, either.

People who worked with him daily could see the intense changes in the king. He no longer smiled, except one or two for his children, he spent more than his fair share of time locked away behind the thin walls of his tent. With fall setting in quickly, the northern parts of Sverran were getting colder. People were stocking up on food and needing Antonio's guidance more than ever, something he just wasn't giving anymore.

He looked away from Lovino. Seeing Lovino lying there, like he was dead … it had killed Antonio. Even he … even he figured Lovino wouldn't be waking up. He sighed and put the twins down for a nap. He stepped out of the tent. Just because his husband was 'dead', didn't mean he wasn't king. He frowned. The people of the country and the refugees still needed him. Mourning would have to wait … he had to move on.

People seemed to cower from him, sensing his offset mood and darker demeanor. The days carried on like they used to before his love fell ill. People would be directed by his words in preparation for winter, which was right around the corner. He finished and made his way back to the tent, knowing his babies would be getting up soon for their snack.

As expected, they were awake and waiting for him to hand them some cookies. They happily munched away on the snacks and he walked passed the bed, which he hadn't slept in since that first night of Lovino's coma.

He sat down in the chair that had become his bed and his favorite spot to just think and do his work. Antonio didn't even give a glance at Lovino as he went to work on some paperwork. He said nothing when the 'nurses' came by to 'feed' Lovino and that night he fed the babies, gave them a quick bath and put them to bed before delving back into his work.

This is how the schedule became. He no longer stared for hours at his 'dead' love, but rather, he became wrapped up in his work and children. Two more months passed and Antonio looked over the letter a final time.

He couldn't help but have a small smile. Antonio hadn't heard from Gilbert since they were children.

Without warning, the door flaps to his tent were thrown open, "Hello Toni!" the silver haired man shouted. The twins both darted their attention to the albino knight and stared.

Antonio rose from his chair and enveloped Gilbert in a spine crushing hug, "It's been too long, Gil!"

They laughed together for a moment, but Gilbert stopped, "Who the fuck is that?" he pointed to the bed. Antonio hadn't so much as looked at Lovino in the passed two months and when he finally allowed himself to look the still form, his heart ached.

"Th-that's my husband …" he whispered. Gilbert raised his brow and his eyes widened, "Oh, I see. Sorry I barged in here being so loud." he laughed.

Antonio shrugged, pushing back the old feelings of longing for his love back, "He won't wake up …"

"These yours, too?" Gilbert asked, kneeling by the twins' bed. They watched him closely, "Look just like you."

The king nodded, "Yeah, they're mine. How about we go for a walk, the twins should be going down for their nap soon anyway." he rubbed their heads and left the tent with Gilbert.

The two happily talked about what the other had been up to the passed several years since they'd last seen each other.

Gilbert talked about when his father dragged him from Sverran to Illonia and he took his brother back to Gartya where he'd trained to become a knight. When he'd earned his knighthood, he and his younger brother, Ludwig, whom was also a knight, began traveling around the north, getting stronger and just helping out.

"West went south into Illonia," Gilbert explained, "heard about the naga and dragons and West wanted to help out. He said he'll be meeting here within the next few weeks."

Antonio nodded, "He'll be careful, right? Naga are horrible creatures." he said bitterly.

Gilbert nodded, "West was injured heavily in a fight against one once. He lost every memory he had from before the accident. Well … almost all of them. He still has these bizarre dreams of a little girl in Illonia … one he's betrothed to or something like that." the Gartyarren shrugged it off, "So how's Franny?"

The Sverran king laughed lightly and told Gilbert about Francis becoming king as well, losing his wife and how he'd occasionally come to visit him and the camp with his daughter.

"Awesome." Gilbert looked at Antonio, "Isn't that word amazing? Awesome. Awesome. AWE-SOME!" the man laughed over his fun little word.

Antonio made his way back to the tent to feed the babies and get back to work. Gilbert said he was staying until his brother came through. Gilbert told him, he originally was headed to the castle, but stopped in the camp when he'd picked up a rumor the king was there instead. The albino knight and his brother were looking for work that was a little more permanent, possibly as guards or soldiers for Antonio. The king told him he'd see what he could do.

Night had fallen and the twins were fast asleep, but Antonio couldn't sleep. He'd allowed himself to fall and look at his comatose husband. Those images of Lovino's thin, pale body were now haunting him. Every time he closed his eyes, he was him and guilt wracked his body and mind. Tears began to flow but he angrily brushed them away. Work first, mourn later. He moved on. He moved on! He kept chanting to himself that he'd moved on.

Gilbert came along early the next morning, "Toni!" Antonio was jolted awake and looked up at the silver haired man, whom was staring at Lovino, "Why are you guys not in the same bed? Fighting?"

Antonio sighed, "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

The knight laughed, "Came to visit you again. Morning kids!" he smiled at the waking babies. Antonio sighed, not really in the mood for his old friend's antics. He picked up Romana, whom was the first to start crying, "Hand me that bag over there, please." Antonio muttered, sleepily.

Gilbert raised his brow and grabbed the bag, "Isn't this your wife's job?"

Antonio winced and took the bag to feed her some milk. Now he knew what people meant when they said he was sometimes inconsiderate. He didn't answer Gilbert, only fed his daughter, then son. He slipped on his shoes, not caring that he was wearing the same things from the day before and grabbed up his babies, "Let's go get breakfast." he muttered, leading Gilbert from the tent.

Over their morning meal, Antonio focused his mind on his children and Gilbert whom was going on about some fight of his. Romana grabbed a grape from Antonio's plate and stuffed it into her cheeks. Her father smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"You know, you've changed, Toni …" Gilbert remarked, sipping the wine in front of him, making a face at the taste, "When we were younger, you were hyper all the time, kind of an airhead, no offense, and full of life … what happened?"

Antonio frowned, not really offended, but he hadn't realized he'd changed that much. He handed his son a grape, which the child happily munched on.

"I haven't changed … too much …" the king muttered to himself, mostly. Gilbert snorted, "Being king change you that much?"

He shrugged, letting Gilbert believe whatever he wanted. The rest of the morning was spent in awkward silence as Antonio fed the twins off of his plate. Gilbert said nothing more, knowing when to say something to his friend and when not to.

The four made their way back to the tent, where Antonio set the children in their bed and handed them some toys to play with.

"He's the laziest man I've ever met …" Gilbert remarked, staring at Lovino.

Antonio growled, "Just leave him alone, okay?"

Gilbert frowned, but said nothing as he looked away from Lovino to the now napping children. Antonio sighed, "I'm sorry, Gil … it's just … he was poisoned by a naga and hasn't woken up in four months …"

The knight looked at Antonio apologetically, "Pretty bad creatures …" he laughed bitterly. The two made their way into the camp to find a small group that was having trouble lately.

Antonio walked up to the men and women and began working out their problems over extra blankets for the upcoming winter.

After that problem was solved, he and Gilbert made their way around the camp, checking up on things here and there, "So yeah, did I tell you why West really went to Illonia? He's going to find his fiancee. One of the few things he remembers from our stay in Illonia. Personally, I doubt he'll find her. Too many people have died out there or moved elsewhere for him to get that lucky."

Antonio nodded, "Maybe she's here already?"

Gilbert nodded at that possibility and shrugged, "I don't know what she looks like, just what West told me. Light coppery auburn hair, golden honey eyes, West is head over heels with the girl he sees in his dreams. I feel for him for falling so hard." he laughed looking at Antonio, "That won't be me. Ever. I don't trust a woman at all, not since Elizaveta."

Antonio looked at Gilbert, "Elizaveta, huh? My husband knew a woman by that name …" Gilbert chuckled, "Let's just hope it wasn't the same one, huh? The one I knew was insane."

The king stopped by a happy family to make sure they were okay and he walked on. They stopped by the food storage to grab some lunch.

"Hey, Antonio, how did you and uh … your husband … even get together? I thought you'd have had to marry some girl or whatever …" Gilbert bit into his food, "This is pretty good …"

The king smiled lightly, remembering the moment he'd met Lovino, "Actually, I found him … when I went on a little adventure. I happened to be walking passed a river and a merman came to me, telling me his sister pulled a boy from the water.

"Lovino was taken back to my castle where he began working as my personal servant. We spent so much time together … and I eventually fell in love with him. Our relationship was kept secret for the longest time, but I eventually grew tired of that whole mess and proposed to him." tears began welling up, "He's a little grumpy, mean and rude, but he's only protecting his heart. He's actually so sweet and loving and a wonderful mother to my beautiful children. Lovino would do anything for me and I would for him …"

Gilbert sipped his drink, regretting his decision to ask now that tears were running down his old friend's cheeks. Antonio quickly wiped away the tears and put on a cold face, "But he's probably not going to wake up, seeing as he's already wasting away without proper nutrients. I'm going to be heading back to the capital in the next month or so. And honestly … I'm not sure …" his voice cracked, "I'm not sure I'm going to keep him on the brink of life and death when I do leave …"

The albino knight looked up at him shocked, "What … what are you saying?"

Antonio bit his lip, "I can't let him continue suffering like that. I'm only keeping him in that state because I'm being selfish. I love him too much to lose him, but this is only prolonging his death. He's wasting away, barely getting by from day to day! I'm going to … I'm going to have to kill him so that he's not suffering any more …"

"No … Toni, there has to be another way …"

"There isn't. He isn't getting better … he's not waking up, hell he won't move the slightest bit unless one of the nurses moves him. His breathing is shallow and he's not getting food … it's either I make it fast and end the suffering or let him die slowly. I don't know … maybe he's in terrible pain and I haven't done enough to help him …" he let out a choked sob, "I haven't even looked at him in two months … not until yesterday …" Antonio rose from his seat, "I need you to take the kids from the tent. Th-there's no w-way I can let th-them see it …"

Gilbert jumped up and grabbed his friend's arm, "I can't let you do it … I've never heard of someone surviving a naga bite and here one is, still breathing. What if his body is just taking time to heal? You can't kill him!" the albino stood by a code of honor to never take an undeserving life and watching his friend walking toward a still breathing man with the intent to 'end the suffering' was against his code, especially since Lovino didn't show any signs of being in pain. His condition, from the looks and sounds of it, are completely stable, even if they aren't getting better.

"I have to …" Gilbert saw the absolutely pain behind Antonio's eyes, despite the cold face. He watched the light slowly die in his friend and he let go of his arm. The Sverran king turned away and began walking again and Gilbert sighed. There was nothing he could do to change his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	48. Chapter 48

_I love you guys and I'm sorry if the last chapter upset you, but I'm an author and as I've said before: Life does not equal happiness 100% of the time. Drama and pain are bound to happen, including a man making a very hard decision about his lover ...  
><em>

_Anyways, I'm glad to see such a wonderful feedback on 'Mine'! I'm currently writing another 2p story that Hana and Dogsrule seem to think is pretty good, so hopefully I can finish it soon and start uploading ^_^ it will have all the 2p axis and allies, as well as Spain, Prussia and Greece~ I'm having so much fun mixing 1p and 2p in the same world XD  
><em>

_Oh! This is kind of important! I've finally started working on the GerIta Kismet line again, but I'm at a loss for titles of the story. If you have an idea for what it could be, let me know! I'll have someone judge them or put them in a poll and let you guys vote or something~  
><em>

_Summary-ish thing: Ludwig has a huge misunderstanding. Now he has to travel across the world to make it right.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kismet<em>**

_Chapter Forty-Eight: The End of Their Misery_

* * *

><p>Antonio's heart was ice cold as he made his way to his temporary home. Gilbert was behind him and was going to take the twins on a small walk. The Sverran king loved his Lovino more than anything in the world, but … this was something he had to do in order to save him. He'd want Lovino to do the same for him. Even if he did wake, who knew when that would be, he'd probably be weak from malnourishment and wouldn't be able to do anything for himself. Lovino would be miserable.<p>

He'd miss him. He'd miss him so much and probably be miserable himself until Tristán took the throne. Then he'd join his husband in the afterlife.

His pace slowed. The more he thought about his many years with Lovino. Those smiles, his hugs … those nights where they just cuddled … staring into each other's eyes … those beautiful hazel eyes that were sometimes green and sometimes brown, or sometimes the mostly gorgeous mixture of the two. He'd miss everything so much.

Tears spilled down his cheeks and he took a deep breath he was there. The flaps to the tent rustled softly with the cool breeze and he closed his eyes. Gilbert was behind him knowingly wanting him to stop what he was doing.

"Just … bring the kids out here … I don't want to look at him … before …" the knight trailed off. Antonio nodded and slowly grabbed the opening. He was probably just going to suffocate him … just so that nothing marred his beautiful skin and he would look like was sleeping soundly.

He stepped inside and walked to the crib … but the twins weren't there. His heart began speeding up. They were there a little bit ago and there are guards to make sure they don't leave with anyone that isn't him. Where had they been taken?

Antonio reached into the bed and pulled out Romana's favorite toy.

"You have a lot of nerve leaving them unattended like that." Antonio's blood ran cold and he slowly turned to see the twins sleeping soundly against Lovino. Hazel eyes watched him.

"L-Lovino …" tears spilled faster than they had in a long time.

The queen glared and ran his hand over Tristán's hair, "Seriously, why would you just let them sit there all bored and alone. What if someone had come in and taken them? Bastard, I'm going to fucking kill you if you ever abandon them like that ag-" he was suddenly cut off when Antonio wrapped his arms tightly around him and began sobbing. Lovino blushed, "What the hell, bastard?"

"I'm so sorry … I'm so sorry … oh Lovino …" Antonio pressed kisses to his chapped lips and his cheeks and his forehead and everywhere else he could reach with his lips.

"Sorry for what? Gah! Get off of me!" Lovino pushed against him and managed to get free from his husband's grasp.

Antonio sat back and stared at Lovino's face, causing Lovino's face to go red. "What?"

"I missed you so much …"

Lovino raised his brow, "I was asleep …"

"For four months, love …" Lovino's eyes widened.

"F-four months? But I was just … I mean …" he looked down at the babies, "I … missed a lot?"

Antonio leaned forward and captured his husband's lips, "I'd just about given up on you waking up … god that was a terrible idea …"

The queen glared and picked up the newly awoken Romana and held her close, "Mama's here, don't worry …" Antonio quickly grabbed some water and handed it to Lovino, whom drank it down quickly, "Thanks."

The king nodded and smiled happily.

"Toni, where are the kids?" Gilbert walked in and his eyes widened, "Ha! I fucking told you man! You didn't fucking believe me. No one ever believes the awesome me. Lovino, you must be starved, I'm going to get you some lunch. Congratulations on waking up." Gilbert left.

"Who was that and what did he tell you?" Lovino glared lightly.

Antonio smiled, "That was Gilbert, my old friend. He came by yesterday and it doesn't matter because you're awake, you're up and you're in my arms again~" he wrapped them around Lovino and Romana, causing the baby to wiggle. He released his grasp as Gilbert came back with some food, which Lovino immediately began wolfing down.

"You're going to get a stomach ache, Lovi~!"

"Shut the fuck up, bastard … I haven't eaten in four months … wait," he lowered his plate down, "how the fuck did you keep me alive without eating for four whole months?"

Antonio smiled, "An Illonian medic came up with a way to sort of get some kinds of food into your system, allowing you to keep going …"

Lovino shrugged, not really listening. He continued to shovel food into his mouth quickly, until the plate was cleaned and his belly was full. Lovino leaned back against his pillow and yawned, sleepily. Gilbert left and Antonio fed the twins, watched carefully by the over protective mama. The queen couldn't help but feel a little sad. He noticed that they were actually a bit bigger, now that he looked. And Romana was speaking more … just what had he missed in those four months.

After they were laid down for a nap, Antonio curled up to his Lovino for a long overdue cuddle. Tears were once again flowing down Antonio's face, "God … I missed you so much … I thought you'd never wake up …"

The queen rolled his eyes and held Antonio back. All of his muscles were sore and it had been hell enough getting up earlier to stumble to the babies' bed to slowly pull them out. One at a time he plopped them on the floor and then moved them to the bed where he collapsed and let them come to him. Not long after, they fell asleep and Antonio came in.

His legs wouldn't work for him properly and his arms also hurt to move. His back ached from laying in one position for such a long time and he felt gross and his hair felt gross and his skin felt gross, but there was no way he was going back to that stream. Not without Antonio anyway.

Memories had come back. Protecting the babies from that demonic creature … getting bitten … Antonio popping out at the last minute to save them.

He shook away the memories and smiled softly at Antonio, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Their lips met and Antonio sighed happily, "I'm so sorry … it's all my fault … if I hadn't said such awful things, you would have never left … I feel just awful about that."

"You're a bastard, but I'm just glad to be awake …" Lovino yawned.

"I'm still sorry, though, and you've been asleep for four months, how are you still sleepy?" Antonio smiled, rubbing Lovino's back. The queen moaned softly into the touch since his back hurt so much. His husband continued rubbing all of his achy, unused muscles and Lovino eventually fell asleep.

The next day, while every one was rejoicing the queen's awakening, Lovino began his month long therapy to strengthen the muscles in his legs so that his didn't have to practically crawl all the way to his babies. Antonio rarely let Lovino out of his sight and even accompanied his family to the spring. And even though there were no more naga sightings anywhere in the area, he wasn't taking any more chances, lest his husband end up in another four month long coma or worse.

Lovino sighed over his work. Antonio had taken the children on a walk and Ariana made sure to follow closely, as Lovino hoped she had done while he had been out.

A growl escaped his lips and he pushed his crown up to rub his forehead of the sweat. Despite the cool November air, it was rather hot in the tent. Especially since he was caught up working on so much back work. Antonio hadn't done much of it, so it was kind of a pain to have to play catch up, when he'd rather be with the babies.

He was getting flustered with his current paper and stood up, slamming his fist down on the table, accidentally knocking over his ink well, "Damnit!" he growled, cleaning it up.

Lovino silently wished Antonio would be back sooner with the babies. He pulled the pages together and sighed, trying to find the one he felt was easier to start with. When he found it, he smiled.

Once it was finished, he took a small break and thought over something Antonio had mentioned. They were all going to be going home within the week. The country was starting to gain money again since Illonia was giving up land.

He was looking forward to finally be back in his own bed, safe and sound, his children far away from naga and dragons. Even the Illonian refugees would be able to go back soon. Reports were constantly coming in that most of Illonia was cleared out already, but he couldn't help but feel a pang. Elizaveta … Roderich … Feliciano … none of them had shown up. No one from his old village had shown up … he even received a message from one of the groups looking for survivors. They finally found the village … but they didn't find anyone there. Homes, including Roderich's were destroyed, and a large dead dragon was found rotting in the streets.

Lovino felt like crying at the thought of never seeing his brother again. Another message had come for him, telling him an update on Tessa and Femke. Femke was married now, though they were holding off on having children for a short while. Tessa expressed how much she missed the twins and her little boy. Apparently Antonio also hadn't told anyone that he had been comatose for four months.

It's not that it annoyed him that no one knew, he'd rather have not worried anyone anyway, but every time Lovino brought it up, Antonio refused to talk about it or would look incredibly guilty about something. Lovino brushed it off.

He sighed and pushed himself back up to look over the paper work. A few more reports, a few more messages. Nothing truly important really. Francis was coming by for a final visit before his country sunk itself further into the war.

It was also to reunite the 'bad touch trio' as they called themselves. Antonio, Francis and Gilbert. Usually, just Antonio was enough to drive Lovino mad. Then you add Francis and things became unbearable. Antonio and Gilbert was another crazy mix. The two would go get drunk and Antonio would stumble in talking about the good old days when he was nine and the three of them were all happy and content exploring caves and what not.

He wondered if all three of them were going to run off and drink and have fun, while Lovino was left with Jay and his own twins. It did not sound fun, especially since Tristán seemed to not get along with anyone but his sister. Romana seemed more laid back than her brother, not really caring about what was going on.

He smiled at the thought of his children and regretfully went back to his paperwork. Why hadn't he just kept the kids instead of letting Antonio run off with them? He hated that potato freak and didn't want him to rot his children's minds with his foul talk about everything he talked about, though he had to admit, he preferred him to Francis.

Another annoyed sigh escaped Lovino's lips and he stood back up to grab something for his next assignment.

His mind couldn't help but wander to Antonio. He wondered how the twins were doing and if they missed their mama as much as he missed them. A small smile graced his lips and he put the quill to the paper and finished it within the hour.

Another message caught his attention. Why hadn't he noticed this before.

He looked it over, but it was written in some crude Sverran, as if the writer knew very little about writing it.

Lovino growled and filled in the blanks for the jerk.

_Whomever receives this,_

_ I've found a few Illonians wishing for sanctuary from naga. We are on our way, however a sudden ice storm has delayed us. _

_ Ludwig._

Who the hell was Ludwig? Lovino sighed and saw the thing was dated to a week or so prior. Maybe he'd write the person back, but chances are, they'd be in the camp already, storm or no storm.

He sighed for the millionth time and tossed it to the side and grabbed another paper. Lovino felt pretty good about narrowing the workload down.

His hands ran over the lettering as he read them and confirmed that the next shipment of food would be there on time and wrote down the message to give to Antonio before cracking his knuckles. Almost done.

The quill was re dipped and he made sure to write down a few more notes before shifting his weight and reaching across the small desk to grab a fresh piece of paper to write on.

The tent opened behind him and he growled. As much as he wanted Antonio to be back with the kids, he couldn't be back until dinnertime at least. He was really getting annoyed with Gilbert always barging in, making some of the Illonian villagers think it was okay. Lovino blushed, remembering being caught in a very compromising situation just the other day. He and Antonio were finally going to bed for the first time in months and Lovino's recovery, but a random Illonian man with a complaint walked right in and started talking about his issues.

Not only had Lovino been completely embarrassed and turned off, but the man had woken the babies and caused a lot of trouble for Lovino all night.

He clutched the pages tightly and turned with the darkest glare he could muster.

"Mama~!" Tristán shouted happily. However, it wasn't Antonio holding him. Hazel met liquid gold and the pages were scattered to the floor and his heart sped up and tears began welling up.

"Ve~?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	49. Chapter 49

_this update sneaked up on me XD especially with my new little toy ^_^ _

_anyways~ I think Raina and Hana decided on the name of the gerIta story, so hopefully I can finish that one up realy quick and start uploading! I warn you now, though, a lot of what you're about to read will also be in that story under another POV_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Reunited**

* * *

><p>"Ve~?"<p>

Lovino choked on a sob and couldn't believe the sight before him.

"Feli?"

"Lovi!" the Illonian rushed forward and set Tristán down before enveloping his brother in a tight, spine crushing hug, "I missed you!" he spoke in Illonian.

Lovino hugged his brother back as well and let the tears fall. His little brother … Feliciano … he was alive … he was alive!

"Ve~! The pretty bird led me here when the little guy called me mama and grabbed my leg~!" Lovino shook his head, breaking from his thoughts and looked down to the confused almost two year old. He smiled and picked him up, letting the little arms lock around his neck, "His name is Tristán."

Feliciano tilted his head, "Ve … so … he's your baby?"

Lovino nodded and bounced Tristán, "Say hi to your uncle Feli …" the toddler buried his face and smiled shyly. The queen laughed and motioned to the bed, "Sit. We need to talk."

The Illonian squeaked and jumped onto the bed, "Ve~! So soft! You must be royalty here! Look! You're even wearing jewels and a pretty necklace~!"

The queen's hand flew to his choker and he blushed, "It's a wedding symbol in Sverran!" he growled defensively. Feliciano smiled brightly, "You're married?"

Lovino nodded, "How else would I have had children?"

Feliciano nodded, "That's right … I kind of hoped I'd be married before you, but I'm so happy for you brother … but … I thought you were up north … ve … big sister Elizaveta said you were …"

The older man froze, remembering being sold to a man up north, "I ran away. The very same day he took me. We stopped in Sverran and I took the first chance I could and ran."

The younger pouted lightly, tears welling up, "You didn't write me!"

Lovino felt slightly guilty and looked down at Tristán, "I couldn't. At first I thought I was going to die, but then I was saved. The bastard who saved me made me his personal servant and by the time he was able to send a message out to you, Illonia had been overrun … I thought you were dead …"

Feli smiled, "Almost was! But Luddy saved me and then he saved the whole village! He led us up around a semi safe path and we managed to find our way here~! When we're done here, me and Luddy and maybe Ellie and Roddy are going to the capital to meet with Luddy's brother and Roddy wants to meet with the king and queen. You know your little hat reminds me of a princess crown from those fairy tale books Ellie used to read us! Remember?"

Lovino blinked and laughed, "You're going to meet with the king and queen, huh?" Feliciano nodded happily.

The queen just shook his head and smiled. Feliciano recounted his entire journey to every detail, including when 'Luddy' and Feliciano were forced to share a cave, which Lovino didn't take to kindly to.

Soon, the tent's 'doors' opened and Antonio came running in, tears running down his face. The first thing he apparently noticed was that Tristán was happily playing with his mother's crown.

Lovino shot the man a glare, "This is that bastard I told you about. The one who made me his personal servant."

Feliciano looked up and met shocked green eyes, "Ve~! You saved my brother?"

Antonio looked at Lovino and then back to Feliciano before looking at Lovino, "This is your brother? You found him?" Lovino smiled lightly and nodded. The king grinned hugely, forgetting his tear stained face and previous worry and set Romana on the bed, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Feliciano. Lovi had told me so much about you~!"

Lovino hit Antonio in the shoulder, which caused the older man to wince and whine, "Lovi~! What was that for?" Lovino blushed and turned away, trying not to show how jealous he was already getting of Antonio paying attention to his brother.

The older man smiled and leaned forward, capturing Lovino's lips with his own. Feliciano blushed and turned away.

Lovino shoved Antonio off and blushed grabbing Romana, "Bastard! You lost Tristán!"

Antonio blushed, "I'm sorry, Lovi! I set him down to shift Romana better, but when I turned to grab him, he was gone. I searched everywhere … but couldn't find him …"

"Ve … Lovi … who is this man … you said he was the one who saved you but …" he blushed.

Antonio laughed and held Lovino tightly against him, "I'm his husband~!"

Feliciano ve'd again and jumped up happily, "So nice to meet you, big brother … uh …"

"Antonio, but you can call me Toni~"

"Big brother Tonio~!"

Tristán began to fuss and Lovino jumped up to take the twins to a spot where he could feed them. He grabbed a fork and began feeding them some of the leftover pasta he'd made the day before.

"Ve~! Lovi is such a good mama!"

Lovino blushed and glared and Feliciano, "Shut up." he growled, putting more of the food into Romana's mouth, then Tristán's.

Antonio also joined Feliciano at cooing about how cute Lovino was feeding the twins. Lovino growled again and put the babies in their bed to play before sleeping. He turned to the two who continuously mocked him and growled angrily.

Feliciano threw up his hands, "Ve~! Don't hurt me!" the queen tackled Feliciano, but rather than hurt him, he held onto him. It had been ten or so years since he'd heard his brother say that. Antonio awed and he earned a kick from his husband. "Ouch, Lovi … that hurt!" the older man shouted.

The queen glared and held onto his little brother for dear life, afraid he'd wake up and find this was just a dream.

After very little persuading, Lovino convinced Feliciano to sleep in their bed, with Lovino in the middle of course. He held onto Feliciano and the other two held onto him.

When he awoke the next morning, Antonio was up, feeding the twins. Feliciano was still completely out. Lovino sat up and smiled, glad it hadn't been a dream, "I finally have my brother back …"

Antonio smiled, "Yeah. He does look a lot like you~"

"Nah, he looks like grandpa." Lovino brushed some hair out of his brother's face, "He's changed so little since then, but he's so big now …"

Romana and Tristán were left to play on the floor as Antonio wrapped his arms tightly around Lovino, "You've changed too in the last few years …" Antonio smiled, kissing Lovino's cheek. Lovino nodded and pulled himself out of bed to get dressed. Then he marched to the bed and pulled the blanket from Feliciano, "Wake up!"

Feliciano grumbled and rolled over. Antonio just watched in amusement. Lovino thought for a second and an evil smirk came over his face. He leaned down and yelled, "Snake! There's a snake in the bed!"

The younger brother leaped from the bed, and flopped onto the floor and began crying about how he didn't want to be eaten by the snake, "There's no snake, Feliciano."

Lovino knelt down beside his crying brother, who's tears stopped, "Ve~? Lovi?" his eyes brightened up and he hugged Lovino down. Lovino made a strangled noise and pushed up, "Just wake up and get dressed. I have work to do and I want you to accompany me."

Feliciano nodded and got up. Antonio watched as Feliciano happily gathered up the clothing he'd thrown to the ground and re dressed himself, all with the same huge grin, "Wow, Lovi … you two are complete opposites …" Lovino glared and hugged Antonio, jealous that he would want his brother.

Antonio smiled and leaned down to kiss his Lovino, "Don't worry, my love, I will always love you for who you are. Nothing will change that." the queen rolled his eyes and blushed, but held onto Antonio none the less.

When his husband left to do his own duties, mostly wrapping up around the camp before he took his family home with him, Lovino picked up Tristán and Romana, "Aright, Feli, first thing's first: I have to go to the mess hall like tent thing and get us some breakfast."

Feliciano smiled big at the mention of food. Lovino shook his head, partially glad that hadn't changed about his little brother.

They walked to the tent, Ariana deciding to perch on Lovino's shoulder for a change. Feliciano watched her carefully, "What is that?"

Lovino looked at her, "A phoenix. I named her Ariana. Antonio got her for me for my … seventeenth … birthday, I think …" he shrugged and smiled softly as the creature allowed Romana to pat at her leg.

"Ve~! A phoenix! So pretty!" Feliciano smiled, reaching out to touch her.

"I wouldn't if I were you. She's very territorial. Just … go slowly … I'm surprised she allowed anyone to pick up Tristán that wasn't me." Feliciano nodded and went slower and Ariana watched him closely, but let him touch the feathers softly, "Ve~!"

They sat down to eat something and Lovino looked over his schedule one last time while Romana stole food from his plate. He was going to have to break this new habit of hers.

He pulled her farther away from the plate and she began kicking and fussing. Lovino sighed and held her tight, whispering 'no' to her. He then grabbed a smaller dish and scraped some fruit onto it for the twins, "You eat off of your plate." he told her. She happily went on eating her own plate with her brother.

"They're so adorable~!" Feliciano cooed.

Lovino nodded, "Yup and they're all mine," he smiled tickling Tristán, causing the little boy to laugh and squirm. He smiled and rubbed his head lightly, "I love them so much … thank you …" he blushed lightly.

Feliciano tilted his head in confusion, "For what?"

"For dropping the necklace that day. If you hadn't done that, none of this would have happened."

His little brother was still confused until the memories of that day came back to him. Dropping the necklace, getting kidnapped, being bought by Roderich and Elizaveta. He smiled, "I didn't do anything …"

Lovino rolled his eyes and stood up. He wanted to get everything done as soon as possible. The two walked together through the camp, Lovino holding Tristán, while Feliciano managed to talk him into letting him hold his niece.

Romana seemed to be okay with it so Lovino shrugged it off and let him, "But if you drop her, I'll kick your ass."

Feliciano nervously agreed and held onto her tightly. He finished settling out disputes here and there and made sure everything else was running smoothly.

"Ve~ it's weird …"

"What's weird, dumb-dumb?" Lovino snapped, annoyed, because he was in the middle of deciding who should get what out of a small fight gone wrong.

Feliciano shrugged, "That you're the one doing all this. Ve … isn't that a royal's job? And some of these people call you majesty … why?"

Lovino stared at him. He just stared. "A-are you really that stupid?"

Feliciano pouted, "What? I'm not stupid!" he crossed his arms.

"Is this your brother, you majesty?" one of the men asked. Lovino nodded, "Yeah. Feliciano, why would someone call another 'your majesty'?"

The Illonian looked confused for a second, "Because they are a king or a queen or a prince or a princess?"

Lovino nodded, "Yes. That's right, now why would they call _me _'your majesty'?"

He thought for a second before a huge grin spread across his face, "Because you're a king or a queen or a prince or a princess!"

"That's right, Feli."

Feliciano tilted his head, "Wait … you're …"

"Queen. Of Sverran. Antonio, my husband, is the king." he explained, quickly, turning back to the men and telling them exactly where the stuff they were fighting over was going, "The extra blankets over here. They have more children and elderly, however, they have more need for the coats. Hunting men, right?" they nodded, "They'll need the lighter easier to move clothing to gather food anyways."

They nodded and divided up the stuff per Lovino's instruction.

"You're a queen~?" Feliciano smiled and jumped, "I've never met a queen or a king before! Does that mean these two are royalty, too?" he looked at the prince and princess. Lovino nodded, "Yeah, Tristán will take the throne when Antonio passes it to him."

Feliciano smiled brightly, "That's so cool! Does that make me a prince, too?" Lovino raised his brow and shrugged, "I don't know that you'd be a prince, but you'd definitely be important to me and through me, Antonio. Maybe he'd give you a title like lord or something. I don't really know how that works."

The younger brother smiled happily, "Luddy is a knight. People call him lord or sir all the time. It's really amazing!"

"Okay, really, who the hell is 'Luddy' and why does that name make me want to punch the person?"

Feliciano tilted his head, "Oh! Ludwig is the knight who saved us! I was almost tricked into becoming dinner when he showed up and killed the naga. Of course, when a dragon attacked he fought it, too and decided that it was too dangerous around~! He led us all to safety! He's supposed to be meeting his brother here! I told you that earlier, remember? Anyways, he's my new best friend!"

"His brother?" Lovino frowned.

"Yeah~! Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

Lovino cringed, "This Ludwig person is _his _brother? I hate him already. Stupid potato bastards!"

"Ve~! You know Gilbert?"

"Unfortunately, the jerk came around a month or so ago and pestered me and Antonio. Won't leave us alone for a few fucking minutes to save his life. Those two and King Francis of Fayldyr were best friends a really long time ago." Lovino sighed, sitting down for a bit of lunch, "I can't stand them where two of them are together … but Francis is coming to visit and it's going to only worsen."

"Ve~?"

Lovino fed a bite off of his plate to Tristán, "Did you know that bastard we met a long time ago, Francis, was a prince? That's the guy coming to visit."

Feliciano's eyes widened with joy, "Big brother Francis? Ve~! I haven't seen him since I was a little kid!"

"He's just a perverted bastard." Lovino shrugged giving Romana a bite as well, not really eating any himself. He kissed her head and smiled. It was almost nap time for the little ones.

After the twins were well fed, he and Feliciano carried them back to the tent to put the sleepy twins down for a nap. They slept almost the second their little heads laid down. Feliciano smiled down at his niece and nephew.

"They are so cute! You're so lucky, Lovi~!" Lovino blushed. Feliciano was … jealous? no. Lovino shook his head. That wasn't possible!

"So whatever happened with your Horoem or whatever his name was?" Lovino asked gently, not wanting to upset his brother or bring up anything painful.

Feliciano's smiled faltered slightly, "I don't really know …" his voice cracked lightly, "He never came back …" the younger brother touched his chest where Lovino knew the iron cross was under his brother's shirt, "I keep waiting … but he never comes … not that he'll find me now that I was forced to leave home … ve …"

Lovino sighed and hugged his brother, "Don't worry. You'll see him again … so … um … yeah … don't get all depressed on me, now …" he patted his brother's back and offered a small, awkward smile.

Feliciano smiled brightly, "Okay, Lovi~!" Lovino sighed in relief at his brother's bouncing back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	50. Chapter 50

_So sorry about how late this update is. I worked until four the night I was supposed to update, and went to bed pretty early. I woke up and had to go to work again. My boss has me working six days this week. I'm not happy about that. Plus, I've been packing! I'm moving into my new apartment soon! The last night, my bestie gets the crazy idea to drive up to OKlahoma last night and go to a casino, so we did and I hadn't typed an author's note yet, so I still couldn't upload a new chapter. I almost wasn't able to get this up today because we hit traffic on our way back and it took a lot longer to get home and we were dead tired and what not. SO here I am putting up my first really really late chapter T^T oh well, I hope you guys enjoy~ and thanks to those of you who are partaking in my challenge with Toby the Turtle!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Fifty: Them**

* * *

><p>Lovino and Feliciano sat down and talked about this and that, mostly Feliciano talking about his life, "Ve … I like Luddy … like … really like him …"<p>

His older brother looked at his with a disgusted face, "Why? What about your fiance?"

Feliciano smiled guiltily, "I know … I'm so confused … I love Horoem … but … it's been over ten years … Big sister Elizaveta said he might be coming back for me … and I hate to say this … but I'm not so sure. I miss him … ve … I want to be with him. He was my first love and I thought maybe he was my only love … but Luddy is here now … and I really like him. He's strong and brave and handsome and …" he just sighed.

Lovino stared closely at his brother. He hated seeing him so down and broken. The queen sighed and made a mental note to hunt down his brother's fiance and beat the hell out of him for abandoning a chance at being with a perfect Illonian! He rolled over on the bed and held his brother, whom was starting to choke on his sobs.

Feliciano burst into tears and cried about Ludwig and Horoem and everything in between. By the time he was calm and happy again, both had fallen asleep for a nap as well. Antonio walked in, smiling, "So cute~!" he wished he could capture the moment forever.

The king noticed that the babies were just waking from their own nap and wanting their afternoon snack. He handed them their cookies and grinned, "Ariana."

The phoenix trained her eyes on him, "Can you help me out for a minute?" she ruffled her feathers and tilted her head.

"Feli … oh, Feli … wake up …" Antonio whispered. The honey eyed man looked at him sleepily, "Can you help Ariana babysit? Lovino seems to be shirking his paperwork and I'm going to have to help him, but the babies need someone to watch them. Who's better than their uncle they should be getting to know?"

Feliciano's eyes widened with joy, "Okay~!" he whispered, wriggling out of his brother's grasp.

Antonio smiled, "Thank you! Now, Ariana knows what's best, so just follow her and don't let them out of your sight or get hurt. Lovino will probably come find you when he's done."

The Vargas man nodded and lifted the babies up, "Oh, they're heavy together~! Ve~! I'll see you later then, big brother Tonio?"

Antonio nodded, "Oh and don't spoil their dinner by letting them eat anything more than those cookies. Lovino might get upset." and with that, Ariana and Feliciano took the babies for a walk.

A smirk crossed Antonio's lips and he crossed the room and slid into the bedding behind Lovino and began pressing soft kisses into his neck and shoulders. Lovino groaned and shifted his body around to glare up at Antonio. The Sverran man just smiled and went in to press a loving kiss to his lips. The queen kissed back and pulled away to prop himself up and look around the room, "Where …"

"Your brother and Ariana took them for a walk~" Antonio explained rubbing lazy circles into the soft stomach flesh exposed when he sat up at an angle. Lovino plopped back down.

"You let my air head brother watch my kids?"

Antonio laughed, "I sent Ariana with them so nothing will go wrong, now relax for a bit, okay?" Lovino sighed and curled up against Antonio.

He rubbed his face into Antonio's chest and the older man pulled away to kiss Lovino again. Their lips met and Antonio couldn't help but think the same thing he did every time they kissed: their lips fit perfectly together.

Lovino gripped his husband's shirt and pulled himself closer to him, deepening the kiss. The older man pushed Lovino down against the bed and broke the kiss for a little air before attacking the squirming man's lips again. He pressed his tongue to Lovino's lower lip and the queen instantly parted for his love.

Cold hands slipped under Antonio's shirt and caressed his stomach and sides. He moaned softly when Lovino's fingers brushed across his nipples.

He returned the favor and Lovino arched into his touched, gasping his name lightly. Antonio lowered his lips to his love's choker and kissed the dragon's leather softly, moving down to the skin of his neck and nibbling.

Lovino's head turned, opening up more for his husband to bite and kiss. Little red marks were left behind in a small trail. The older man bit down on another spot and Lovino gasped out loud when Antonio's tongue slipped from between his lips and slowly ran over the love bite.

Antonio's fingers unbuckled the belt that held Lovino's sleeveless coat on and threw it aside, stripping the coat as well. It was added to the growing pile of shed clothing on the floor. Antonio's own coat and shirt followed, leaving his broad chest exposed to the cool air. Lovino allowed his own fingers to trail down his husband's chest and abdomen lightly, leaving Antonio to shiver beneath the touches.

The queen let his hands drop to his sides and he grabbed the edges of his shirt to pull it off. He arched his back suggestively and (he hoped) sexually, and began slowly sliding the cotton shirt off. Antonio grabbed his love's hands and stopped him. Lovino looked at him in confusion until Antonio finished pulling the shirt off and tossing it away.

The older man smiled, drinking in the sight of his half naked husband beneath him, "It's been too long …" he whispered, watching Lovino blush and squirm under him. He dipped his head down and flicked his tongue across Lovino's pert nipple. The younger man took a sharp breath and moaned softly when Antonio took it in between his teeth and rolled it lightly. He took the other with his thumb and forefinger and caused Lovino to moan again.

Antonio gave him one last lick and moved to the center of his chest and began trailing butterfly kisses down his stomach. His lips met the edge of Lovino's pants and he grabbed the tip of the string ties in his teeth and pulled. The knot came undone and Antonio grinned, hooking his fingers over the edge and pulling them down. The boots and pants were then added to that pile.

Smiling mischievously, Antonio set his lips against the bulge and kissed softly, before removing the thing fabric in between him and his Lovino. His tongue ran along the smooth underside and he relished in his Lovino's moans and gasps. He lapped up the dribbling salty trail that signaled to him Lovino's excitement.

He pressed a gentle kiss to the head and moved back up to capture Lovino's lips in a deep passionate kiss. Lovino moaned and bucked his hips into Antonio's, wanting more of the touches his husband was supplying. It really had been too long.

Antonio bit down on his neck again and sat up on his knees to stare down and his blushing love. Lovino licked his lips in anticipation, his own eyes carefully watching Antonio slowly grab the string of his own pants and slowly pulled at the knot. He grinned when Lovino whimpered.

Finally, the strings were untied and he stripped the clothing away, letting his own member free. His hand grabbed a hold of himself and he began slowly stroking, trying to make his love jealous of the touches. However, Lovino sat up and grabbed Antonio. His mouth opened and those kiss swollen lips wrapped around him.

The king groaned in pleasure as Lovino's tongue flicked against him, before he slid slowly down Antonio's shaft, taking in as much as he could. He gasped feeling Lovino's muscles tightening around him when he began sucking softly. Antonio bucked his hips into Lovino's throat.

Lovino pulled off of him, licking his lips lightly. He stared up into Antonio's eyes as his tongue slowly trailed up the bottom of Antonio's member.

Antonio's heart rate quickened at the sight. Oh god, his Lovino could be so sexy. Their eye contact never broke as Lovino took a few inches into his mouth. His tongue swirled around and Antonio bit his lip. He couldn't take it any more. He had to have his love, and he needed him now.

He pushed Lovino down against the pillows and crushed his lips to Lovino's. Lovino dug his fingers into Antonio's hair and wrapped his legs around his husband's waist, pressing themselves together. He gasped and pressed up again. Antonio moaned into the kiss and haphazardly reached blindly to the floor beside them to find his little bottle of oils.

Antonio slipped the cork out and a light scent of roses filled the air. He grinned, loving the new scent he'd had added. The man covered his fingers in the oils and pressed a finger to his love's entrance and slipped inside.

Lovino gasped in slight pain, "It's been too long …" he gasped at the almost foreign feeling of Antonio stretching him. Another two fingers were added and Lovino's discomfort made Antonio frown and search for that special spot inside that would make Lovino melt beneath him.

"Nnngg! Antonio!" Lovino arched back. Antonio grinned, leaning down to kiss him. He found it again and ran his fingers over the little bundle of nerves, sending Lovino gasping again.

Much to Lovino's annoyance, Antonio pulled the fingers from his love to coat his member in the oils. He leaned back over and with his dry hand, he grabbed Lovino's curl in between his fingers and pulled.

"CHIG-ahh!" Antonio pushed himself deep within his love, feeling him clench around him tightly. He froze and rubbed the curl and kissed Lovino's jaw, trying to calm him down. It had been almost half a year since he's felt himself within his lover's warmth.

Moments passed and Lovino wriggled his bottom, "D-damn it, A-Antonio … m-move already!" Antonio grinned and happily obliged, pulling himself almost all the way from his love and slamming back in. Pleasure raced through the both of them and Antonio quickly found a rhythm. Lovino moaned loudly when Antonio found the spot.

"God Antonio … there!"

The king nodded and struck again, feeling Lovino tighten around him lightly. He grabbed his love's neglected member and stroked him at the same pace he was going, sending Lovino into pure ecstasy.

Lovino writhed, thrusting his own hips up to meet Antonio's. Antonio moaned softly and picked up his pace. He felt himself getting so close.

"Lovino … mm … my Lovi …" he muttered, thrusting harder into Lovino's spot. The younger man let his head roll back as he released his seed. Antonio moaned loudly at both his love's noises and the way he tightened around Antonio in his release. The king thrust one final time before spilling himself deep within his Lovino.

Antonio collapsed on top of him and pressed gentle, needy kisses to his lips, before rolling over and catching his breath. He grabbed an extra blanket on the edge of the bed and used it to clean them up. Once he was semi satisfied, he pulled Lovino to his chest and kissed him softly, "I love you, Lovi~."

The younger moaned softly into the kiss, "I love you, too, Toni …" Antonio smiled and ran his fingers through Lovino's hair lovingly.

While he would have preferred to stay with his Lovino all day, exactly as they were, he knew Lovino would come out of his sex induced daze and begin to worry about the twins and where they were and what they were up to.

He pushed up off of the bed and earned a glare from Lovino, "I'm sorry, my love, but don't you want to go find the twins? We can do that again tonight~" he winked and Lovino blushed crimson.

Lovino sat up and walked around the bed and pulled on his clothing, "As if, bastard!" he growled. Antonio laughed and wrapped his arms around his husband, kissing the back of his neck, noting that his hair was getting a little too long, "I love you, my sweet~"

The younger blushed and rolled his eyes again and tied on his belt, "Whatever … love you, too …" he pulled on his boots and stood up, "Now to find that dumb ass and my kids …"

"You're so mean to your brother, my love." Antonio commented, slipping on his own boots.

Lovino looked a little hurt, "I-I'm allowed to be. He's my brother." Antonio sat down beside Lovino and kissed his temple.

"I didn't mean anything by it, sweetheart …" he kissed him in the same spot, "Let's go."

The queen nodded and rose with his husband to go find their children. He had to admit, he was a little worried about letting his brother watch both babies alone. Ariana may have been watching over them, but she could only do so much. He yawned lightly and winced at the small pain he was feeling in the backside. The queen made his way outside and looked around for the fiery feathers of his phoenix or the coppery brown hair of his brother.

Luckily, he spotted Ariana drawing a crowd and screeching angrily at someone. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach and Lovino ran towards her. He came upon Feliciano clutching the twins tightly and Ariana attacking a blonde man.

He yelled out, swatting at her until Lovino whistled a piercing sharp whistle. Ariana immediately stopped and perched on Feliciano's shoulder. Lovino waited for the man to straighten himself up before he reared back his fist and slammed it into the man's jaw, "How _dare _you touch my children!" he knew it had to be that, for Ariana rarely acted out for people just getting a tad too close.

Feliciano frowned, "I told you not to touch them, Luddy …"

Lovino glared at the blonde man on the ground rubbing his jaw, "What the …?" his blue eyes darted between Lovino and Feliciano in disbelief.

The queen glared hard and took the crying babies from his brother and held them close.

"Ludwig! We heard the commotion! Are you okay?" Lovino's heart froze at the familiarity of the woman's voice. He didn't want to face those demons of his past. He didn't want to see the people who sold him away, despite where it led him. Tears flowed down his face as he bounced the babies.

"Yeah … I'm okay." the man who dared touch his children muttered, probably dusting himself off, "I finally found Feliciano and he was playing with two strange children … He said something about not touching them, but I wondered who they belonged to since they weren't his and maybe I'd help find their real mother. I should have listened. That damn phoenix started attacking me and their father hit me so hard I was seeing double."

Lovino finally calmed them down, just as Antonio walked up and wrapped his arms around his family, "What's going on here, sweetheart?"

Hazel eyes looked up, "It's them. The bastards that sold me." he whispered angrily, "And the blonde jerk touched the babies. Ariana attacked …"

Antonio looked up from his husband, whom was turned away from the four behind him. Feliciano was looking over the blonde's wounds, but he recognized the other two from descriptions Lovino gave him. Elizaveta must be the woman with the long dirty blonde, almost brown hair and Roderich was the clean cut man with glasses.

He felt a mixture of emotions. The first and foremost was anger, for making his Lovino cry, but then he also felt a small bit of joy, for if they hadn't sold Lovino, he would have never met him and had such a wonderful family. He also was a tad enraged that someone would touch his children, especially if it makes Lovino upset.

"I'm terribly sorry about that … um …" the man Antonio assumed was Roderich spoke.

"Antonio … King Antonio Carriedo of Sverran." he said a tad bit bitterly, "And it seems you upset my husband?"

Roderich frowned, "Your majesty, Ludwig meant no disrespect, especially to the royal family so gracious enough to host refugees from Illonia. It's just we found Feliciano holding children that didn't belong to him and we only wanted to find their family."

Elizaveta nodded, walking over to Feliciano, rubbing his shoulder, giving him a disapproving look.

Antonio sighed, glaring lightly, "Feliciano is family." he knew Lovino was going to be terribly angry with him, but he grabbed his love's shoulder and turned him around. Elizaveta gasped and Lovino growled, kicking Antonio's leg.

"Lovino?" the woman whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

He glared at her and sent an even more deadly glare to Roderich. The queen spun on his heel and began walking as fast as he could to the tent. A sharp whistle caused Ariana to take flight, away from Feliciano to land on Lovino's shoulder.

Antonio smiled at his little spitfire, but his attention turned away from his queen and back to the people that upset him, "I assume you know my queen?"

Feliciano made a small 've' noise and chased after his brother.

The woman covered her mouth and let her tears fall, "Is that really Lovino? I thought he was dead!"

"He almost was … luckily, he fell into water and was saved by a passing mermaid. I found him afterward and took him in. He's been my queen for several years now and quite happy. I thank you for bringing us Feliciano. We've been searching for him for quite some time." he turned to go calm his husband down.

"Wait!" Antonio turned back to see Elizaveta, "Please … please let me see him … talk to him …" she gave Roderich a look Antonio couldn't place.

The king shrugged, "If he'll allow it. He's a tad touchy about the subject of his being sold off." Antonio muttered bitterly, glaring lightly, "While I thank you for allowing the chance for me to meet the love of my life, I do hate you for separating him from his brother. He's been miserable about that."

Elizaveta nodded, "I'll be back, Roderich, Ludwig." she quickly followed after Antonio. He motioned for her to wait outside. He stepped into the little tented living space, "Lovi? Sweetheart?" he spotted him up against his brother's chest, sobbing angrily, muttering intelligible things about 'those bastards' and something about his being sold.

Antonio walked up and grabbed Lovino's hands, "Lovi … the woman, Elizaveta, wants to see you … I know you're upset, but you told me … she wanted to keep you … at least … at least be civil with her? Remember this, if nothing else … without them, I would never have met you. We never would have fallen in love and we would never have had those beautiful children."

He pointed to the bed, where the twins carefully played with their toys, occasionally looking up at their mama.

Lovino glared lightly, "I don't … I don't want to see her! Or that prissy bastard who sold me! I have Feli now, that's all I need …" he whispered, "I want to go home now Antonio … let's just go home now … please?"

Antonio stared, wide eyed, at his husband. It was a rarity to see his Lovino beg or plead for anything not sexual.

"Lovi … as much as I would love to take you back home … as much as I would love to just leave this place … you …" he leaned in and kissed Lovino ever so softly, "you are stronger than that. You can face your past and at least talk to her. I'm not asking for much more than that my love. Only her." he gave his love another kiss before pulling back and staring into his gorgeous hazel eyes.

Lovino let out a shaky breath and stared back, his heart thundering in his chest. He licked his lips, still tingling from the gentle touched they had received. The queen swallowed hard and nodded, hesitantly at first, "F-fine … fine … I'll see her and only her. If you bring that other bastard in here I swear to Italia and Espana both that I'll castrate you and leave forever with both of the children!" he hissed. Antonio looked slightly frightened, "I would never hurt you like that, my love." he kissed him and made his way to the entrance/exit and let Elizaveta in.

Her eyes lifted and met Lovino's and she smiled sadly, "Oh … Lovino … I thought you were dead …"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	51. Chapter 51

_I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm dealing with a lot right now. This is the second to last chapter. I wish this didn't have to end ...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Fifty-One: Long Way Home**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Lovino … I thought you were dead …"<p>

Feliciano tilted his head, "Y-you did? Ve … you said he was up north … you lied?"

Elizaveta sighed sadly, "Honey … Feli … Roderich received news that Lovino ran away into the wilderness … we … we didn't want to upset you or worry you …"

The younger brother nodded, forgiving her quickly since his brother was safe and sound anyway. Lovino, however, glared.

"You fu-" his eyes caught his children watching and sighed. They were so impressionable, "sell me. Then you lie to my brother about where I was?" he looked away, already regretting his decision.

Elizaveta sat on the edge of the bedding and looked at him, "Lovino … I didn't … I didn't want to separate you two … I wanted you to stay … I knew you could be better than what Roderich made you out to be … you knew that …" she gently reached out to take his hand, carefully watching his reactions, "You were a son to me … it tore me up to hear that you'd gone missing and the only thing we thought was that you were killed out there … I couldn't … I couldn't stand the man Roderich showed himself to be." she bit her lip, "I loved him … but I hated who he'd become."

Lovino watched her. Tears fell from her face and he sighed. He always hated seeing pretty girls cry, "I … I know it wasn't your fault … I was just angry … still am … that you hadn't done anything to keep me there. But Antonio's right, if I hadn't run away, I wouldn't be where I am today. So yeah … stop crying …"

She smiled and hugged Lovino (and Feliciano, whom was still holding his brother) in a surprise hug, "I missed you, Lovino!"

Lovino pushed her away and blushed, "Whatever. But you'd better not bring that pompous ass anywhere near me." he growled.

Elizaveta nodded excitedly, "So tell me, Lovino, you're married? To Antonio over there~?" she pointed to the man cooing at the twins.

Lovino sighed, realizing she wasn't going to just leave, "Yeah."

The woman bit her lip and her cheeks became red. Her hand flew over her mouth and she looked like she was about to explode, "Adorable." she choked out, joy lining her voice.

The queen raised his brow, but she continued.

"And … those children … they are yours as well?" she squeezed out.

Lovino nodded, "Yes …" he said slowly.

She squealed lightly, "Does the surrogate mother stay around to nurse or did she only stay for the pregnancies?"

The queen scoffed, "Surrogate? I didn't need a fu- … a surrogate! I'm a f- … I'm a queen. I have connections to powerful potions masters up north. I carried those babies myself! I'm not about to let some strange harlot carry my children nor Antonio's!" his arms crossed, however he hadn't expected blood to trickle from her nose. She wiped it away with a small handkerchief and smiled brightly.

"How wonderful~!" she said softly.

Lovino raised his brow and found it completely odd, but he rolled his eyes and got off the bedding to go to the babies and pick up Tristán who was crying for his mama to hold him. He bounced the crying toddler in his arms.

"Ve~? So you're saying those twins … are both of yours?"

Antonio nodded vigorously, "Yes! My Lovi is so extraordinary~! I love him so much~!" he lifted Romana from the bed and walked over to Lovino, kissing his cheek softly. Elizaveta squealed again and kept her face covered with the little cloth.

Lovino gave her a weird look, glad he wasn't raised by the weirdo, but a little sad that his brother had been subjected to such behavior. He sincerely hoped his little brother had not picked any of her strange habits.

He whispered in Sverran to his little Tristán, who calmed down. After a short while of her weirdness, Elizaveta hugged Lovino, Antonio and waved goodbye to the twins. She took Feliciano with her because, despite his warning, Ludwig still got scratched up for messing with the twins and he was a little worried.

The queen leaned back on his bedding, holding Tristán close. He looked at Antonio and sent a small glare, "That was … so weird Antonio … I might have to kick your ass."

Antonio laughed lightly, scooting himself and Romana over against Lovino's side, "I'm sorry my love~" Lovino grinned and closed his eyes. He preferred when they spoke in Sverran. He loved his original language, but when Antonio spoke Sverran … it made Lovino feel at peace … and slightly turned on.

The peaceful air faded fast when the tent was ripped open and Gilbert came walking in, "Toni! Guess who I just saw riding up this way?"

Antonio sat up, "Who?"

"Hello, my loves~!" Francis walked in. Michelle and Matthew were right behind him, clutching Jay and her things. The little girl looked so big now that she was over two years old. Her hair was pinned up with little pins and cascaded around her shoulders in little golden curls.

"Aunt Wovi" she shouted, wriggling in Matthew's grasp. The fairy put her down and she ran over to Lovino, leaping up into his lap, despite Tristán and hugged him.

Lovino smiled and hugged her back, "Hi Jay~!" he smiled, slightly irked that Francis taught her to call him 'aunt'.

The little girl giggled and curled up on Lovino's chest. Lovino frowned looking up at the trio talking now about everything Lovino had already heard and more.

Matthew sat down beside him and sighed, "Come back here Jay … it's time for your dinner."

Lovino made a face. It was almost time for his own kids to have their supper. Matthew, Michelle and Lovino sat down to feed the three children.

Francis had to go home the very next day, but he didn't leave without getting drunk along with Antonio and Gilbert. Luckily, Matthew and Chelle were around to help keep an eye an all the babies.

The finally week before their departure home went by quickly. Lovino hated Ludwig. It wasn't only because the man had tried to grab one of his children, but also because the man stole the attention of his brother whenever he came around.

Lovino looked over from his carriage to the one Antonio had set up for Gilbert and his brother since they were headed to the castle as well for jobs, which Lovino was very unwilling to give. Roderich and Elizaveta were going as well, so were sharing that carriage.

The older brother looked to Feliciano, hoping he'd pick to ride with his family, but somewhere deep down, he knew he was going to be second in Feliciano's eyes.

When everyone was finally settled and Lovino in a sour mood, the carriages began their long ride home.

"Lovino, are you okay, my love?" Lovino jumped and turned his glare to the passing landscape to his husband.

"What?" he snapped.

Antonio gave him an odd smile, maybe trying to calm him down, "Lovi … are you still upset about Feliciano riding with Gilbert and the others?"

"No!" he growled, looking down at his lap, where Tristán was sleeping in his arms, "Why should I care if it's always 'Luddy' this and 'Luddy' that? Let him go sit with that potato loving prick instead of me!"

The king sighed, "Lovi, my sweet," he scooted closer to his queen and wrapped the arm that wasn't holding his daughter around Lovino, "I would pick you over my sister … it's love … besides, don't you like this family time? We haven't had much time as a family in a long time." when that wasn't appeasing his husband, he smiled again, "How about this? I have quite a bit of work to do and you'll probably want to get the twins properly bathed, as well as a bath for yourself-"

"I knew that, Antonio. Get to the fucking point."

"Invite Feliciano alone and spend some more time with your brother. It can't be helped that he'll want to spend time with the person he loves. I mean, if it were up to me, I would never let you go." he laughed, but stifled the laugh when Lovino lightly elbowed him in the stomach with a blush across his cheeks.

Antonio leaned over and kissed his Lovino and smiled when his queen laid his head down on his shoulder. Their fingers intertwined when Lovino grabbed Antonio's hand.

"It's good to know he's safe …" Lovino muttered, "but I guess … as much as I missed my brother … I barely know him …"

The king nodded and the both of them dozed off. Lovino awoke to Tristán pulling his hair. He jolted up and looked around sleepily. Tristán laughed at his mama's interesting reaction and Lovino grinned lightly, "Don't pull mama's hair …" he muttered. It was getting dark out already and the sky was lit up pink and orange.

Lovino looked to his side and grinned. Romana was clutched tightly to her father's chest and Antonio was curled up against the corner of the seat, sleeping. It was terribly cute. Tristán bounced himself in his mama's lap, wanting some attention.

"Okay, okay …" Lovino grabbed his hands and clapped them together in some random pattern. The little boy laughed and did it the best of his ability himself. The queen smiled at his little prince and kissed his hands and clapped them together again.

This went on for a few minutes until the carriage pulled to a stop and Antonio woke up with a jolt, "Wh-where …?" he continued rambling in random words.

"At an inn … it's late …" Lovino rubbed his shoulder, waking him up more. Antonio smiled and leaned in to kiss Lovino.

"Ve~" Lovino jumped and pushed Antonio away to look at Feliciano, whom was staring in through the window, "Luddy wants to know why we've stopped here."

Lovino frowned, "Tell 'Luddy' he's either blind or stupid. It's late out and we're staying at an inn!" he shouted the last word when Tristán yanked his bangs again, "Tristán, son, mama said no." Lovino grabbed his little hand and gave him a stern look. Tears welled up in his eyes when he realized he'd upset Lovino and Lovino sighed, "Just get your butt inside, Antonio and I will pay for three rooms for all of us."

Feliciano nodded and skipped off to the other carriage. Lovino glared at Antonio, "Where did he pick up that habit?" he growled, climbing out of carriage.

Antonio shrugged, "I have no clue, my love, I assure you!" Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go feed the babies."

After handing Feliciano and Elizaveta their keys, Antonio walked into his own room. Lovino set the babies down on the bed and reached for their little bag he fed and changed them, as well as getting them all cleaned up. They were set in the middle of the bed to sleep. Both babies were fast asleep soon after.

"They had a pretty long day …" Lovino smiled softly, running his hand over Romana's dark curls. Her hand rubbed her face and she rolled her head to the other side.

Antonio nodded and rubbed Lovino's shoulders, "So did we, and we still have a long chunk of trip to go before we're home so you'd better get to sleep Lovi~"

The queen yawned and nodded, pulling off his boots and robes. He laid down on one side and Antonio on the other. Their hands linked over the babies and both fell asleep. However, morning was not as peaceful. They were woken early by Feliciano and the babies began crying.

Lovino finally calmed them down and scolded his brother about being too loud. After breakfast was gone, everyone climbed back into their carriages and started another long day of travel.

While Antonio played with the children, Lovino took a moment to write an entry in his almost long forgotten journal. A four month gap was in between a few of the entries, but with Feliciano coming, the babies second birthday, Lovino's nineteenth and Antonio's twenty-third, seeing Femke and Tessa for the first time in a long time and just all around too much to keep in, Lovino couldn't stay away from the old gift, which was on its last few pages.

He finished writing what he hadn't been able to the previous night and tucked the journal away to take Romana from Antonio. She sat silently in his lap and played his the bracelets on Lovino's wrists. He kissed the back of her head and looked over at Antonio. The queen couldn't help but smiled when both Antonio and Tristán were smiling brightly, playing pat-a-cake.

Hours crawled by and a very small lunch was eaten by noon. A small break was taken shortly after, to let the horses rest. Lovino walked around the small dirt road, followed closely by his little ones. They clung to his robes and looked around at the world before them.

Lovino smiled and knelt down, "This beautiful country is going to be yours one day, Tristán." the toddler looked up at him, "Countwy?"

The queen smiled and kissed the top of his head, "Yes, Sverran." he looked out to the stretches of unused land. The sky was blue and clear and the sun shimmered high above them, "All yours, my son."

He rubbed the boy's head and hugged Romana close. She seemed preoccupied with a pretty rock.

Light crunching of rocks and dirt behind Lovino caused him to turn around. Feliciano was walking up, yet … he wasn't smiling. His face seemed devoid of emotion … except pain.

"Lovi … can I ride in your carriage … please …" his voice was soft, very unusual.

The Sverran queen nodded and stood up, "Of course … but … are you okay?"

Feliciano nodded and picked up Romana, whom had wandered over to him, "I'm fine, Lovi … just … want to spend some time with my brother and niece and nephew …"

Lovino knew it was a lie, but he wasn't going to pressure Feliciano into talking. They walked back to the carriage and climbed in. Antonio was already sitting in the seat and looked at Feliciano confused, "He's riding the rest of the way with us."

An odd silence filled the carriage, as Feliciano held Romana and let her play with his precious iron cross. Lovino had rarely, if ever seen him take it off. Maybe Ludwig had been the one to upset him? Lovino frowned, wishing he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	52. Chapter 52

_Thank you! Really! This started out being just for fun but quickly became my number one project. I love this story as if it were a child and I had to force myself to stop here before I went on boring you guys with this and that. Feliciano and Ludwig's story will be continued in the GerIta sister fic as well as Alfred and Arthur's story~_

_Thank you all for you support and reviews and sticking with me through thick and thin and all my evil cliffies and what not! I love you guys~!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kismet<strong>_

**Chapter Fifty-Two: The Last Journal Entry**

* * *

><p>They arrived in the capital at nightfall and Lovino drank in the familiar sights before him, as well as some of the new. The carriages pulled in front of the castle and Lovino got slightly excited, seeing Femke, Tessa and Savino waiting for him. The former queen was also waiting. Lovino took up the twins and got out of the carriage, instantly being attacked by his family.<p>

Tessa cried out in joy, "_I missed you so much, Lovino~! Did you have fun? Were you safe? Oh my! The twins are so big! It's been almost a year, hasn't it?_"

Femke kissed Lovino's cheeks and each of the twins received a kiss as well. Savino seemed to be the only one to notice Feliciano.

"_Um … Lovino … is this _…?"

Lovino's mama looked over and her eyes widened, "_You found him_?"

"_You must be Feliciano!_" Femke wrapped her arms around the boy she'd heard so much about, "_It's so good to finally meet you! Lovino's told us all about his little brother! I'm Femke! Lovi's sister._"

Feliciano tilted his head confused, but was also hugged by the older woman, "I'm Tessa, Lovino's mama." she said in the crucial Illonian.

The younger Illonian smiled softly, "Ve~ yeah, I'm Feliciano …"

Lovino smirked, but the smile didn't last long. _"Ah, Lovino. How nice of you to have made it back."_

Isabella walked up to hug her son and get a look at her growing grandbabies.

He ignored her, "_Mama, can you run a bath for me, Feli and the twins?_" The older woman nodded and took a look at the other carriage, before she and her daughter led Feliciano and Lovino to the royal bedchamber.

Feliciano looked in awe at the castle as they passed through halls and statues and paintings, "Ve~! You actually live here?"

Lovino nodded, "Yeah …"

Femke smiled, "_I'll see you tomorrow, Lovi_?" he nodded and she bid everyone a good night before running off. Tessa smiled, "Oh you should have seen the wedding. It was a gorgeous ceremony~ I cried. Daan came to visit as well … he said he wished he could have seen you and the babies."

The queen smiled and entered his bedroom and smiled, "I wish I had been there. It's so fu- … good to be home."

Tessa laughed lightly, "I see you're trying to stop cursing so much?"

"Just around the twins … they picked up a few bad habits from Antonio so I don't want them picking up anything too terrible …" Romana squealed in delight when she spotted a toy laying on the bedroom floor, one that had been forgotten almost a year ago.

The bath was run and Tessa left the brothers to their devices. Lovino tested the water and stripped his twins, making sure their bottoms were clean, before setting them on the bench/step. Feliciano just stared, "Feli, this bath is for you, too. Go ahead and jump in."

Lovino pulled off his own clothes, until he only wore the armbands, choker and bracelets and seated himself next to the splashing twins. Feliciano looked slightly unsure, but also stripped and sank into the water, making a contented 've' noise.

"The water feels so nice~ who was that other girl from earlier? The one who spoke in that strange Sverran language?"

The queen looked up, "Oh! Femke. My surrogate sister here. We were best friends when we were younger, but Tessa adopted me as her own. She doesn't speak Illonian, so for the first year or two we didn't understand a thing the other said. Oh, and you should probably know that Savino, the male servant, is our half brother." he chuckled at the memories.

Feliciano nodded and leaned back in the water, "A brother huh? Ve~! That's amazing~!" his smile faded, "It's been so long since I've been in a nice hot bath~!"

Lovino laughed, "My whole life seemed to revolve around these stupid things. When I started working here, it was as Antonio's personal servant, mostly folding his clothes and running his bath kind of stuff." he grinned, "Our first kiss was at the bath …" he blushed lightly.

Feliciano smiled warmly, but pain was evident in his eyes, "What if I told you I found Horoem … but he hates me?"

A glare came over Lovino's face, "Why the fuck does he hate you?"

"Well … Lud- … Ludwig is him … I didn't know it when we first met a while back that it was him … but," he frowned lightly, hugging his legs to his chest, void of a special little necklace, "when we stopped to stretch our legs earlier … I slipped down the ditch and Ludwig came tumbling after me. When we hit the bottom of the ditch … ve … I tried to sit up off of him, but got caught … by a matching necklace …" he rubbed away falling tears, "He got mad at me and asked me who gave it to me … I said my true love did and he got angry and pushed away from me, breaking the cord to my necklace. It's Horoem … I just know it … blue eyes, blonde hair … oh Lovi! Ve … I don't know what to do! He hates me, but I love him so much!"

Lovino couldn't help but feel utterly angry with Ludwig, or Horoem or whoever the hell the man was. His brother was hurting and there was nothing he could do.

He dragged himself and the twins to his brother and hugged him, "It's going to be alright, okay? Just … let things be for right now, okay? He'll come around and if he doesn't … then it was never meant to be." Feliciano looked a little horrified at that notion but nodded and helped Lovino wash the babies up and get them out of the bath and all dried up.

Lovino slipped on his pants and stretched.

"Ve~! You have a scar on your belly! And your shoulder!"

The queen looked down and to the side and nodded, "This one is from the naga attack and this is the scar left over from giving birth to Romana and Tristán."

"Ve~!" he hesitantly touched the belly scar, "I'd like to have a baby, too!"

Lovino blushed, "It's not all fun and games!" he looked at his brother's slightly hurt expression and sighed, "but I think you'll make a great mama."

Feliciano smiled half heartedly and helped feed the twins some dinner before putting them to bed in their refurbished room.

They ate a nice big dinner delivered to the bedchamber and talked quietly while eating the food. Lovino shook his head, grinning when Feliciano said the food sucked. The queen knew it was only because his brother was picky about what he ate.

By the time everything was said and done, Antonio was finished with his own bath and ready for bed. Lovino hugged Feliciano, telling him that one of the guards would lead him to a small room nearby that he would be staying in.

Feliciano hugged Lovino tightly, "Good night, brother … I love you …"

Lovino frowned lightly, "I love you, too … good night." Feliciano smiled softly and left for his room. Lovino bit his lip nervously, getting a sinking feeling.

Lovino sat down on the bed and kissed Antonio gently. He grabbed his journal and began writing on the last page.

_The passed few days have been hard, what with the travel and emotional spikes. My brother is finally where he belongs and so are we. My kids are growing so fast and I couldn't be more proud of them. They are sleeping now, and I wish them the sweetest dreams now that they are back home, safe and sound. _

_ Antonio is falling asleep as well, but I might have to wake him up to celebrate our homecoming~ I'm sure he won't say no. _

_ While I'm angry with that Gartyrarren bastard for breaking my brother's heart, I'm glad he met him so long ago. Fate seems to work in very odd and mysterious ways for me and my family. _

_ If he never met my brother, never fallen in love or proposed … I wouldn't be sitting in this bed, cuddled against my loving husband, next door to my two beautiful children. _

_ Hell … if Feli hadn't dropped that stupid cross, I could be sitting in some camp right now, __watching over my brother, dreaming of going back to my country. I might not have even made it that far, and as much as I hate thinking about it, Antonio would be married to some woman with kids he'd fathered with her. _

_ Ugh … I hate the mere thought of that._

_ The point is … I look at all the hardships I've faced, both alone and with my family and what could have been and I realize … I'd do it all again , a hundred times, as long as I end up right where I am right now. _

_ I honestly could not be any happier with who I am and what I have … I don't know what the future holds … nor do I know if I'll be happy about it, but I do know one thing: with Antonio, Romana and Tristán … Feliciano … Tessa and Femke … all at my side … I'll always be happy._

_ Running out of room on this damn thing! _

_ ~Queen Lovino Romano Vargas-Carriedo._

Lovino tucked the full journal to the side and bit his lip. Ariana was asleep on her perch and he felt slightly restless. He kissed Antonio's forehead and slid down in the bed to curl up against the king. His hand reached out and touched Antonio's sleeping face and he couldn't help but smile.

No matter what the future held, he was ready for it, as long as he would fall asleep to this face and wake up in the strong arms that currently held him tightly.

The queen kissed Antonio and closed his eyes. His story may not have had a happy beginning, but he knew, he just knew, that it was going to have a beautiful ending.

* * *

><p><strong>~Only the beginning~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>**  
><strong>


End file.
